Ella, que le dio luz a mi vida
by ItrustIbelieve
Summary: Segunda parte de "Él, que me hizo comprender el bien y el mal", para todos los que os quedasteis con ganas de más ;
1. 01 El amanecer

**Disclaimer:**

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling.

**Nota de autora:**

Aquí estoy de nuevo con la continuación de mi anterior historia "Él, que me hizo comprender el bien y el mal", así que, si no habéis leído la primera parte, es conveniente que lo hagáis, porque sino no sabréis de qué va la cosa XD

Siguiendo la tónica, este fic se llama "Ella, que le dio luz a mi vida". El título está sacado de la misma canción que el otro, y fue idea de mi amiga R., por lo que, desde aquí, quería darle las gracias por la sugerencia, ya que es perfecto porque guarda total coherencia con el anterior fic y con la idea general de la historia.

Esta continuación será bastante más corta que la primera parte y los capítulos serán mucho más breves, porque aquel fic transcurría a lo largo de más de dos décadas y había muchas cosas por relatar; éste otro, en cambio, comprende un período de tiempo mucho más corto.

Por último, comentar que la historia está contada desde un punto de vista diferente a la anterior, como en seguida comprobaréis.

Un saludo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – El amanecer**

No sabía que el despertar pudiera ser tan hermoso. Los rayos de este sol matutino, al que hasta hoy no había considerado más que una molestia, se filtran por la ventana lamiendo tu piel con languidez, y creando infinidad de destellos en tu pelo, igual que si fuera de seda. Me parece estar observando el lienzo de una de esas bellezas de antes, aquellas que volvían locos a los pintores hasta que perdían la última brizna de cordura de tanto pensar en ellas.

Te remueves inquieta en tu sueño, te das media vuelta y, todavía con los ojos cerrados, me buscas en mi lado de la cama con la mano. Te la sujeto. Estoy aquí. Duerme tranquila. Al tocarte sueltas un pequeño suspiro y te calmas. Sonrío. Es como si quisieras asegurarte de que no soy un sueño, de que no voy a volatilizarme en cuanto abras los ojos, como si quisieras comprobar mi corporeidad aún estando dormida. Has estado haciendo eso cada día desde nuestro reencuentro. Como también, cada noche, has estado pidiéndome que te despertara en cuanto lo hiciera yo, pero no he tenido valor para hacerlo ni una sola vez, porque tenerte así, dormida junto a mí, es un placer del que no soy capaz de privarme.

Repaso lentamente tu figura desnuda con la mirada, demorándome en cada lunar, cada curva, cada brillo y cada sombra. Nadie más ha recorrido tu piel de terciopelo, nadie más se ha reconfortado nunca en tu calidez. Tu cuerpo es sólo mío. El único templo donde puedo hallar el perdón por mis pecados, que son muchos.

Reconozco tus cicatrices. No son tan numerosas como las que yo mismo he coleccionado a lo largo de mi vida, pero algunas tienes. Las más largas son los fantasmas de las heridas que te infligieron los mortífagos que atacaron tu tienda en Hogsmeade.

Sin embargo, las marcas en la piel sólo muestran una parte del daño que hemos sufrido; el resto, el dolor que va por dentro, aunque mortifique mucho más que cualquier maldición que se haya inventado, no se ve reflejado en el exterior, y yo sé que soy culpable de buena parte del que te ha tocado sufrir a ti, mi niña. Muchas de tus cicatrices invisibles llevan mi nombre.

Te mueves otro poquito más y dejo de respirar; pronto despertarás, la luz del sol está intentando desvelarte, la muy canalla, pero quiero alargar este instante lo máximo posible. Resiste, mi niña, resiste.

Cuando te quedas quieta de nuevo me acerco a oler tu pelo, sumerjo mi nariz en esas hebras de fina seda y aspiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

Vuelvo a apartarme para estudiar cada centímetro de tu rostro. Eres preciosa, por dentro y por fuera, y me perteneces, tu alma lo mismo que tu cuerpo. Todavía no sé qué diablos he debido hacer bien para tener tanta suerte, primero, por salir con vida de toda aquella locura; y segundo, y mucho más importante, por tenerte siempre a mi lado. La única que no me ha abandonado jamás, la que ha permanecido junto a mí contra viento y marea, atenuando mi soledad, sanando mis heridas poco a poco, sin siquiera darme cuenta. Lo único bueno de mi miserable existencia.

Me parece un milagro increíble y, si esta es mi oportunidad de empezar de cero, de cambiar mi destino, de ser un hombre diferente; entonces pienso aprovecharla al máximo: quiero ser para ti el hombre que necesitas y mereces, te demostraré que te amo cada día del resto de mi vida, y mi único propósito a partir de este momento será hacerte feliz. Porque ahora que la guerra ha terminado y ya no quedan promesas por cumplir, por fin puedo dejar atrás a Lily, a Potter, al Lord, e incluso al anciano director que me ha estado manejando a su antojo durante tantos años. Porque si por alguien vale la pena cambiar y dejarlo todo atrás, es por ti, mi niña tonta.

Abres los ojos despacio, todavía llenos de los restos de tu sueño, y parpadeas para enfocarme bien. En esos momentos, en los que aún estás entre el mundo de los sueños y el de la vigilia, es cuando me gusta más observarte.

En cuanto tus ojos me encuentran susurras mi nombre, te incorporas y con una deliciosa sonrisa tus labios buscan los míos, hambrientos. En medio de ese beso que te ha arrancado un suave gemido, vuelvo a recostarte contra la cama y sujeto tu rostro con mis manos, quiero seguir contemplándote un poco más.

-¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto? Eres muy malo, te pedí que me despertaras cuando lo hicieras tú, siempre me haces lo mismo – protestas con un encantador mohín.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que da las órdenes aquí?

Ya está, mi incorregible naturaleza me ha vuelto a traicionar. Acabo de proponerme hacerte feliz y lo único que hago es fastidiarte. Pero es que adoro verte fruncir el ceño, te pones tan bonita cuando arrugas los labios de esa manera, casi como en un pucherito de cría pequeña, que resulta irresistible.

Sonrío y tu enfado vacila.

-Verás –aclaro–, lo que pasa es que estaba intentando decidir cómo me gustas más, si cuando estás dormida, totalmente indefensa y a mi merced, o justo cuando te acabas de despertar y todavía me ves entre brumas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusto estando despierta del todo? – Preguntas, fingiendo enojo.

-Por supuesto que sí. Lo que me lleva a otro dilema que pretendía discernir más tarde. ¿Estás más hermosa cuando estás a punto de llegar al orgasmo o justo después, cuando reposas en mis brazos, saciada y feliz?

Te ruborizas ligeramente y haces una pequeña mueca.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, podría acostumbrarme a que me dediques palabras tiernas.

-Si no te gusta que te diga esas cosas, me temo que tendré que buscarme a otra más agradecida que tú…

-Eres un canalla – mascullas.

Sí, lo soy.

-Y tú una niña tonta – susurro junto a tu oído.

Mi aliento te hace cosquillas en la oreja, y te estremeces en mis brazos como la rama temblorosa de un sauce llorón.

-Sí – replicas –, pero soy _tu_ niña tonta.

_Touché_.

Beso tu sonrisa de suficiencia al saberte vencedora de nuestro fugaz combate dialéctico. Aún más que hacerte enfadar, me gusta hacerte sonreír, y después borrar esa sonrisa a besos.

Recorro la suave piel de tu cuello y tus brazos me rodean intentando acercarme más a ti. Tus manos en mi espalda presionan ansiosas mientras yo sigo bajando hasta encontrar el valle de tus pechos. Me siento indeciso unos segundos: ¿derecha o izquierda? Escojo un camino al azar sabiendo que después seguiré también el otro, y empiezo a lamer el oscuro pezón, que se endurece de inmediato. Tu respiración se acelera y mis manos reclaman explorar el territorio con total libertad, por lo que les concedo permiso para campar a sus anchas por tu cuerpo. Vibras y te estremeces debajo de mí, me encanta la sinuosa manera en que te retuerces de placer con un simple roce de mis dedos.

Empiezo a descender hacia tu vientre con mi lengua, pero cuando llego a tu ombligo, tus manos me detienen y me instan a subir de nuevo. No quieres perderme de vista, no quieres que me aleje, quieres tenerme siempre delante para saber que estoy aquí, temerosa de que me desvanezca en el aire, de que sólo sea producto de tu imaginación. Te aterra perderme de nuevo, ha sido así desde que me trajiste de vuelta a través del tiempo y de la muerte.

La primera vez que te hice el amor después de toda la locura, te pusiste a llorar en el preciso momento en que el orgasmo azotaba tu cuerpo furiosamente, y te aferraste a mí con fuerza, con desesperación, casi con pánico.

-No debes temer nada – te dije entonces –, no pienso volver a abandonarte. Tengo intención de amarte durante tantos años como estés dispuesta a aguantarme a tu lado.

Pero seguiste llorando y susurrando mi nombre incansablemente. Bebí tus lágrimas con ternura. Sé cuánto me habías añorado. Sé por lo que has debido de pasar estos cinco años, durante los que has estado intentando encontrar la manera de engañar a la muerte, de conseguir lo imposible. Sé lo que es el dolor de la pérdida, yo he sentido lo mismo durante media vida. Uno no cree poder recuperarse de algo así. Y a veces, no puede.

Por eso entiendo que todavía tengas miedo, aún es pronto para que empieces a sentirte segura. Y yo sé tener paciencia cuando es necesario.

De modo que sigo tus reglas, vuelvo a escalar tu cuerpo hasta quedar rostro con rostro, para que puedas mantener el contacto visual durante todo el rato.

Me pongo encima de ti y abro tus piernas con las mías. Te muerdes el labio, anhelante, tus mejillas están ya ardiendo, como el resto de ti. Quiero avivar más tu fuego, quiero quemarme contigo.

Empiezo a penetrarte despacio, disfrutando cada segundo de ti, cada milímetro de ti. Estás caliente y húmeda, preparada sólo para mí. Gimes descontroladamente cuando empiezo a moverme en tu interior.

Tus labios jadeantes, hinchados y enrojecidos por el deseo me provocan un ansia que sólo se sacia mordiéndolos, chupándolos, degustando con delirio su delicioso sabor una y otra vez.

Los movimientos se hacen más intensos, más profundos, llego tan adentro que tú y yo casi somos uno. Podría pasarme toda la vida aquí contigo, fusionados.

Tu boca entreabierta emite unos adorables sonidos de placer que me cautivan, me embelesan, y acelero el ritmo con pasión salvaje.

-Severus – me llamas entre jadeos.

-Estoy aquí – susurro.

Estoy aquí, mi niña.

-Estoy contigo – añado.

Gimes más fuerte, clavas tus uñas en mi espalda y siento cómo te convulsionas irrefrenablemente, mientras vuelves a gritar mi nombre y me arrastras contigo en esa ola de goce infinito. Oírte gritar mi nombre mientras llegas al orgasmo. No hay placer que se le pueda comparar.

Beso tu rostro con dulzura, todavía dentro de ti.

-Te quiero, Severus – jadeas cuando recuperas el habla, con una voz que escucho directamente con el corazón, sin pasar siquiera por mis oídos –, te quiero tanto…

Me miras con una adoración que nunca he comprendido. Tus ojos son tan expresivos… pones todo tu corazón en ellos, todo tu amor por mí en ellos, en esos ojos castaños a los que tanto he hecho llorar. Tus ojos dicen tanto sin pronunciar una palabra, que me parece estar leyendo directamente tu alma a través de esas ventanas de color miel.

-Yo también – susurro.

Nunca he sido muy bueno declarando mi amor, si así hubiera sido, toda mi vida habría discurrido de forma diferente.

Vuelvo a besar tus labios, bebiendo la vida de ellos. Con cada beso. Con cada beso me das la vida.

Me apretas contra ti y acaricias mi cabello, mientras hundo mi nariz en el hueco de tu cuello para aspirar el aroma de tu piel y de tu pelo. De pronto, se oye un chasquido en la habitación y levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con Eenie.

Planes mentales del día:

-Hacerle de nuevo el amor a la hermosa joven que vive en mis brazos.

-Matar a esa elfina aguafiestas.

-Regresar a lo que estaba haciendo y volver a hacerle el amor a Julia hasta que yo reviente o hasta que ella me eche de la cama a patadas.

Sí, decididamente, soy un cabrón con suerte, aunque primero tengo que solucionar un pequeño problema.

-¡Eenie! – Rujo indignado por la interrupción – ¿No sabes que no debes aparecer a menos que se te llame?

-Eenie lo siente mucho, amo, pero Eenie tiene un mensaje para entregarles de parte de los señores. Eenie ruega humildemente que el amo la disculpe.

Resoplo y hago un gesto con la cabeza para invitar a hablar a la elfina.

-Los señores dicen que hoy celebrarán el desayuno en el jardín y que esperan que se reúnan con ellos allí.

-Está bien, ya puedes irte, Eenie, muchas gracias – dices con amabilidad, intentando consolar a la elfina, que se ha quedado algo compungida.

Mientras la criatura se desaparece, me reprendes por mi actitud.

-No seas tan duro con Eenie, la pobre también ha sufrido mucho con tu ausencia. Se alegró tanto de volver a verte…

Lo sé, pero está en mi naturaleza, soy el escorpión que mata a la rana que le está ayudando a pasar el río.

Recuerdo la cara de emoción de la elfina cuando volvió a verme y no puedo evitar sentirme conmovido, pero me lo quito de la cabeza con rapidez.

-¿Realmente tenemos que bajar?

-¡Severus! – Te escandalizas – Claro que sí, ¿no querrás ser tan grosero con nuestros anfitriones después de que nos han invitado?

Me lo pienso unos segundos, como si no fuera una pregunta retórica, y me das un suave golpe en el pecho.

-¡Severus! – Repites.

-Oh, está bien, está bien –refunfuño–. Pero supongo que al menos no te opondrás a que tomemos primero una ducha juntos.

Me sonríes con picardía y ya no sé si seré capaz de abandonar la cama.


	2. 02 Un paseo por el campo

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, y natuky95 por sus amables comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Un paseo por el campo**

Aquí estamos sentados a la mesa con nuestros anfitriones, la familia feliz: el marido no deja de mirarte de reojo, la amante esposa no deja de mirar a su marido de reojo, y los niños no paran de darse patadas el uno al otro por debajo de la mesa. Encantador.

-Calvin, no sabes cuánto te agradecemos que nos hayas invitado a pasar el fin de semana aquí – dices, y tu voz rompe el tenso silencio del que ni siquiera te has percatado, rasgándolo, despedazándolo, hasta hacer que la incomodidad de la situación se disipe en el aire –. Sé que debe ser un trastorno para vosotros, pero…

-No es ningún trastorno, en absoluto.

La cara de la Amante Esposa no dice lo mismo. De hecho, la cara de la Amante Esposa dice muchas cosas, ninguna buena.

Sin embargo, este pequeño momento de incomodidad que acabas de aniquilar con tanta naturalidad no tiene parangón con el que se produjo ayer cuando llegamos.

En la entrada de la casa nos esperaban todos: un Calvin Greengrass de sonrisa radiante, su esposa Eliza, pletórica de falsa alegría y con una barriga prominente anunciando a un futuro vástago, y dos niños pequeños. Claudine y Max, nos dijeron que se llamaban.

Besos y abrazos sinceros por tu parte, apretones de manos de compromiso por la mía; murmuraste una breve felicitación, y cuando alargaste tu brazo para tocar el vientre de la embarazada fue cuando ocurrió.

-Será otra niña – informó Greengrass.

-Se llamará Lily – completó su esposa.

Tu mano se detuvo en seco a medio camino y tu cara perdió todo el color. No puedo negar que yo también tuve un ligero sobresalto al oír este nombre, pero lo cierto es que tu reacción les resultó algo perturbadora. La mujer puso expresión de haberse tragado un limón con piel incluída, y Greengrass frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Está bien, puedes tocarle la barriga, si quieres, todo el mundo lo hace – te animó él.

Su mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina que él ignoró, pero sus palabras te hicieron volver al presente.

-Eh… sí, claro…

Rozaste levemente el vestido de la mujer y apartaste la mano quizá demasiado rápido. Me hubiera parecido incluso gracioso si no fuera porque te vi tan turbada.

Me echaste un fugaz vistazo durante el cual intenté sonreírte, pero no sé si llegaste a verlo, porque te diste la vuelta de inmediato y seguiste a Greengrass al interior de la vivienda.

-¿…verdad?

Tu mirada de caramelo me taladra expectante, pero no sé qué responder porque me he ausentado de la conversación unos instantes.

-¿Cómo dices, Julia?

Tus labios se fruncen en un mudo reproche, sabes que no he estado escuchando.

-Digo que mientras veníamos ayer hacia aquí habíamos estado comentando lo preciosa que nos ha parecido esta región de Francia, ¿verdad?

Tú sí que eres preciosa.

-Preciosa, sí, una región preciosa.

-Los campos tan verdes, esos paisajes tan…

Tu voz me hace sentir en paz. Sigues hablando y los demás conversan contigo. En honor a la verdad, sólo Greengrass conversa contigo, su mujer está demasiado ocupada conteniendo los celos que la devoran por la atención que te presta su esposo.

Acabo de darme cuenta del potencial que tiene esta reunión. Si sé cómo llevar las riendas de la situación, estar aquí puede resultar incluso divertido.

De pronto, los adultos se levantan de la mesa y los críos saltan de sus sillas para salir corriendo hacia cualquier lugar. Os imito, no sé dónde vais, pero súbitamente me interesa formar parte de la comitiva.

Te cuelgas de mi brazo, apoyas tu cabeza en mi hombro y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Miro a Greengrass y le cazo apartando la vista de ti con rapidez, y su mujer tiene los labios tan apretados que su boca parece una puñalada. Oh, sí, esto puede ser muy divertido, ya lo creo.

Empezamos a caminar por el campo, parece ser que se ha acordado dar un paseo después de comer, así que nos ponemos en marcha. La casa señorial donde viven los Greengrass está en medio de la campiña francesa, rodeada de viñedos, huertos y un pequeño arroyo que atraviesa parte de la propiedad. Todo muy bucólico y tremendamente aburrido.

Pasamos un rato caminando en silencio, la Amante Esposa se ha colgado del brazo de su marido igual que has hecho tú conmigo, pero al hacerlo te ha lanzado una rápida mirada, como si quisiera asegurarse de que has comprendido lo que su gesto significa: "él me pertenece".

Sonrío de medio lado, ¿debería sentirme celoso como ella? No, no puedo sentirme celoso, ¿cómo podría? Has perdido más de cinco años de tu vida buscando la manera de traerme de nuevo a tu lado, si eso no es prueba suficiente de que eres sólo mía, nada puede serlo. Si hubieras querido a Calvin, podrías haber venido aquí en cualquier momento a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Ponerme celoso ahora sería insultante, como menospreciar los inmensos sacrificios que has hecho por mí.

Cruzado un puente que atraviesa el arroyo, nos encontramos con una pequeña explanada de hierba donde la familia feliz hace el alto. Nos sentamos junto a la orilla mientras los críos se pierden entre los árboles, persiguiéndose el uno al otro y chillando con toda la potencia de sus poderosos pulmones. Te has quedado mirando a la niña de una manera que no me ha gustado nada, creo que tarde o temprano tendremos que mantener una pequeña charla.

Greengrass coge una brizna de hierba y empieza a juguetear con ella mientras te mira con _ese_ brillo en los ojos. Su mujer ha apoyado la mano y la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo y también te mira, con una expresión diametralmente opuesta. Desde que hemos llegado me siento, en general, ligeramente ignorado por ellos, cosa que en realidad me resulta un alivio. Lo que me sorprende es que no te incomode la atención que pesa constantemente sobre ti, pero tú no pareces darte cuenta siquiera. Estás feliz y despreocupada; para ti ha sido un tremendo consuelo poder "confesarte" a tu amigo, explicarle toda la verdad desde el principio.

Ese ha sido el propósito del peregrinaje de hogar en hogar que llevamos haciendo desde hace unos días y que tiene en esta nuestra última parada. Jamás podrás perdonarte el no haberle contado la verdad a Tonks, por eso has querido sincerarte por completo con las demás personas que han significado algo para ti. Por suerte, cuando nos marchemos de aquí, tu ruta de penitencia habrá acabado y emprenderemos el viaje a nuestro destino final, el lugar donde empezaremos una nueva vida; pero hasta ahora me has estado martirizando con estas insoportables visitas a tus amigos: primero Aberforth, seguido de Charlie Weasley, después la veleidosa Evelyn, y por último Calvin y su familia feliz.

De repente, una alegre música nos llega desde algún lugar no muy lejano. Abrazada a mí, empiezas a tararear la melodía con tus labios junto a mi cuello, haciéndome unas suaves cosquillas que me hacen sonreír.

Me pongo en pie de manera inesperada, hago una reverencia ante tu expresión de sorpresa y te pregunto:

-¿Me concedes este baile?

Creo que le he cogido el gusto a esto de bailar contigo, y lo que más me entusiasma es que me mires como ahora, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Te has ruborizado, ¡por Merlín y su maldito báculo! Después de todos estos años, te has ruborizado como una colegiala, y yo sería capaz de devorarte aquí mismo, porque luces realmente deliciosa con las mejillas coloradas como una apetitosa manzana.

Asientes emocionada, te levantas y tomas mi mano. Te atraigo hacia mí y empiezo a llevarte de un lado a otro al compás de esta música prestada.

Tu querido amigo no nos quita los ojos de encima y, en un arranque de posesividad, me da por hacer alarde de lo que es mío: te estrecho más contra mi cuerpo, cortando tu respiración, y seguimos bailando tan cerca el uno del otro que no cabría ni un alfiler entre los dos. De pronto te empujo levemente, haciendo que caigas hacia atrás controlada por mi brazo en tu espalda, y te dejo estirada en diagonal a medio metro del suelo, sorprendida. Ajá, no te esperabas esta, ¿verdad?

Beso tu boca entreabierta por el asombro y te vuelvo a incorporar.

-¡Severus! – Exclamas en un jadeo, y te pones a reír encantada.

Greengrass se ha quedado lívido y, cuando se recupera de la impresión, decide que ha llegado la hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, así que se levanta e invita a bailar a su dama también, quien se muestra algo reticente a servir de coartada para que él actúe por despecho.

Los niños han aparecido de nuevo y están bailando juntos, imitándonos a los mayores. Al menos ahora no gritan ni corretean sin control poniéndome los nervios de punta.

La música cambia, ahora suena otra melodía, y Greengrass se decide por fin, se acerca a nosotros y nos pide permiso para cambiar de pareja. Te entrego a él con una mueca burlona, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo resistiría sin hacerlo.

Voy hacia la encantadora señora Greengrass sin muchas ganas. Hace tantos años que no bailo con alguien que no seas tú que me da una pereza terrible hacerlo ahora, pero yo he empezado con el juego y sería muy cruel por mi parte dejar a la pobre mujer insatisfecha… aunque pensándolo mejor…

-Creo que descansaré un rato para verles bailar, ya estoy mayor para estas cosas – murmuro con indiferencia, sentándome de nuevo en la hierba, y un brillo asesino transforma los ojos de la encantadora Eliza, que se sienta a mi lado, furiosa y frustrada.

¡Ah, el placer sádico de fastidiar a los demás tanto como sea posible…!

Mientras bailáis y charláis animadamente, me dedicas de vez en cuando miradas y sonrisas que ponen nervioso a tu amigo. Seguro que él preferiría que te olvidaras por completo de mi presencia. Finalmente, opta por darte la vuelta con disimulo de manera que quedes de espaldas a mí, pero cuando, a pesar de su estratagema, giras la cabeza hacia atrás buscándome, se da cuenta de que no hay nada que hacer y suelta un suspiro resignado.

La música ha acabado tan abruptamente como ha comenzado, y entonces te me acercas corriendo como una chiquilla y te arrodillas en la hierba delante de mí.

-Dice Calvin que por aquí hay setas muy sabrosas y que se encuentran muy fácilmente, ¿te apetece que vayamos a buscar unas cuantas? Podríamos comerlas para cenar.

El cazador de setas se ha situado detrás tuyo y parece levemente molesto, creo que la invitación sólo iba dirigida a ti. Miro de reojo a la señora Greengrass, que todavía muestra un ceño considerable, y decido avivar el fuego.

-Id vosotros, yo me quedaré aquí esperando con nuestra anfitriona.

Haces un pequeño mohín de decepción mientras Calvin se esfuerza por no saltar de alegría.

-Oh, vamos, ven con nosotros, por favor… – me pides con aire triste.

-Déjale que descanse – interviene él –, seguramente estará exhausto después del baile.

Muy sutil, Calvin, llamarme viejo con tanta elegancia. Algún motivo debía haber para que le seleccionaran en Slytherin, al fin y al cabo. Te pone una mano en el hombro y te levantas para ir con él.

-Quizá deberíamos acompañarles… – dice Miss Simpatía a mi lado, incapaz de soportar que os vayáis solos.

-Oh, no, prefiero dejar que se diviertan, no tengo ganas de ir arriba y abajo, agachándome cada dos por tres – repongo, mientras os perdéis de vista entre unos matorrales.

-¿No te preocupa que…? – Se traiciona, pero se interrumpe a media frase.

Alzo las cejas en mi mejor gesto de inocencia.

-¿El qué?

La mujer ya no lo aguanta más, se remueve incómoda en su sitio y decide que le da igual mantener las apariencias, que o lo dice o explota.

-Bueno, es que… ellos… habían sido novios en el colegio, ¿no? Quiero decir…

Busca mi mirada intentando encontrar comprensión en mis ojos, pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho y no pienso ponérselo tan fácil.

-¿Sí…? – La animo.

Vuelve a cambiar de postura, arranca un puñado de hierba y empieza a tirarla al suelo con rabia, brizna a brizna.

-Quiero decir que Calvin estaba enamorado de ella y ella… bueno, supongo que también de él, y…

-Eso fue hace muchos años... Eliza – tanto ella como su marido habían sido alumnos míos, por eso me cuesta bastante acostumbrarme a llamarla por el nombre, a pesar de que al llegar aquí todos habíamos acordado hacerlo.

-¡Pero es que él siempre está hablando de ella! – Salta al fin, olvidando todas las reservas – Si supieras qué contento se puso cuando se enteró de que venía a vernos pensarías…

De pronto hace algo inesperado y me siento un poco culpable: se pone a llorar. ¿Cómo puedo haber sido tan canalla? Suspiro, le pongo una mano en el hombro y le aseguro que no tiene de qué preocuparse, que esos dos niños tan "majos" (procuro no ponerle un énfasis negativo a la palabra) que tienen y el que viene en camino son la prueba viviente de que él la quiere. Lo que me olvido de decir es que tanto tú como yo somos la demostración de que tener un hijo no significa que exista ninguna clase de amor entre los progenitores, pero tampoco creo que Calvin pueda compararse jamás a mi padre o al tuyo.

Sonríe levemente y parece sentirse un poco reconfortada. No sabía que yo tuviera esa capacidad de consolar a la gente, me resulta algo extraño. Ya más relajada, se le desata la lengua y empieza a charlar de cosas insustanciales que no me interesan lo más mínimo, de modo que me desconecto. Ignorando a la mujer por completo me pongo a admirar el paisaje, contemplando los árboles agitados por la suave brisa, las nubes desplazándose perezosamente por el cielo, el contraste de colores entre los diferentes tipos de flores… me estoy empezando a aburrir, ojalá hubieras regresado ya.

Sin embargo, todavía ha pasado un buen rato hasta que habéis vuelto a aparecer. Te acercas a mí corriendo otra vez, con una cesta de mimbre bajo el brazo y una espléndida sonrisa sólo para mí.

Me levanto, sacudiéndome la túnica para quitarme los trozos de hierba que se me han quedado pegados y de pronto siento un pequeño golpe a un lado de la cabeza y una humedad que se va extendiendo por todo ese lado, resbalando brazo abajo. Me giro hacia la derecha y veo a los dos mocosos con cara de estupor, primero, y después riéndose a carcajadas. Tú has detenido tu carrera de golpe y te esfuerzas por contener la risa con una mano sobre tu boca, fracasando terriblemente en el intento. Vuelvo a girarme hacia los críos, entrecerrando los ojos, y empiezo a dirigirme hacia ellos, con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, y abriendo y cerrando las manos, como si quisiera atraparles.

-Os voy a enseñar yo a tirar burbujas de agua… – les amenazo con mi tono más pérfido, y empiezo a perseguirles un rato, mientras ellos corren y ríen, encantados de que por fin alguno de los adultos les preste un poco de atención.

Y lo más sorprendente es que, de entre todos los adultos presentes, haya sido precisamente yo el que lo haya hecho.

Cuando me canso del juego, me apoyo en las rodillas un instante para recuperar la respiración y vuelvo con vosotros. Tú todavía no te has movido de donde te habías quedado y me miras con la cabeza ladeada y una expresión en el rostro que decididamente no me gusta en absoluto. Está claro que es necesario que tengamos esa charla muy pronto…


	3. 03 Visita sorpresa

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, y natuky95 por sus amables comentarios.

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Visita sorpresa**

Mientras nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia la casa junto a la familia feliz me enseñas la cesta de mimbre.

-Mira cuántas setas hemos encontrado – me dices eufórica –, Calvin ha tenido que hacer aparecer un cesto para que podamos meterlas todas.

-Mmmmhhhh… fantástico, entonces esta noche ya te has ganado la cena.

Me dedicas esa sonrisa que forma dos adorables hoyuelos en tus mejillas y rodeo tus hombros con un brazo con el fin de acercarte más a mí para besarla.

-Tienen una casa preciosa, ¿no crees? – Dices tras el beso.

-No está mal, se nota que tu amigo procede de una familia bien.

-¡Severus! – Me recriminas – No te pega en absoluto interpretar el papel del pobretón envidioso, ¿sabes?

-¡Yo no hago tal cosa! – Protesto – Sabes que lo que digo es verdad, los Greengrass son una familia adinerada, si no fuera así, Draco nunca se habría casado con una de ellos.

-Que Draco… ¿Draco Malfoy se ha casado con una pariente de Calvin?

-Sí, con su prima Astoria, ¿no lo sabías?

-No, no lo… ¡pero bueno! ¿Y cómo te has enterado tú?

Tu expresión de sorpresa me obliga a componer una mueca burlona.

-Tengo mis informadores – digo misteriosamente –. Que haya pasado cinco años fuera de la circulación no significa que haya perdido mis dotes como espía.

-_Regardez_… – nos interrumpe la mocosa de Greengrass blandiendo una florecilla blanca bastante pachucha.

Los dos críos son bilingües, pero se expresan con más soltura en francés, lo que quiere decir que no suelo entender nada de lo que dicen. Nunca me han interesado demasiado los idiomas.

Enseguida, el hermano mayor se une a la niña y nos enseña cuatro flores amarillas con un aspecto francamente deprimente, sin embargo, detienes tu marcha para mirarlas, complaciente.

-_¡Oh! ¡Elles sont très jolies! __Merci beaucoup_ – exclamas con exagerada alegría, y te miro sorprendido.

-¿Desde cuando hablas francés?

-Tú no eres el único que tiene golpes escondidos – me dices, divertida, y me guiñas un ojo –. Aunque la verdad es que sólo sé algunas palabras.

Le das miles de besos a cada niño y recoges con entusiasmo las flores que han arrancado para ti con más buena fe que buen gusto. Intentas ponértelas tras la oreja, pero el tallo está tan machucado que no se aguantan bien, de modo que saco la varita y con un pequeño hechizo les doy mejor aspecto y más firmeza al tallo, para luego colocártelas sobre la oreja, de manera que queden sujetas con tu pelo.

Quiero decirte lo guapa que estás, pero esos dos críos te secuestran tomándote de una mano cada uno para enseñarte no sé qué tesoros que han descubierto entre las raíces sobresalientes de un árbol. Me estoy empezando a preocupar, te he visto demasiado rodeada de niños en los últimos días. No sé qué fue peor, si la visita a tu amiga Evelyn o… sí, pensándolo bien, en realidad sí sé lo que fue peor. Indiscutiblemente, la visita a tu amigo Charlie se lleva la palma.

_Mientras nos acercábamos inexorablemente a la casa de Weasley como el cerdo que es conducido al matadero, intenté disuadirte de tu propósito una última vez._

_-¿Estás segura de esto? El doctor Wassenfelder dijo que podría traerte problemas divulgar…_

_-Sé lo que dijo el doctor, pero no puedo seguir viviendo con engaños. Todo eso se acabó, no volveré a mentirle nunca más a la gente que me importa. Además, mis amigos no hablarán con la prensa para explicarles nada, ni mucho menos con el Ministerio. _

_Sin embargo, algo me decía que no debíamos ir allí, quizá se debiera a que las visitas sorpresa nunca me han parecido una buena idea._

_-Y lo que es más – proseguiste –, Charlie, Evelyn y Calvin ya están al tanto de la naturaleza de mi trabajo junto al doctor, ya que les he ido informando mediante lechuza. Lo único que no saben es que he puesto en práctica el experimento y que… bueno, que lo he utilizado para traerte de vuelta…_

_-Ajá, así que ese pequeño detalle sin importancia es "lo único" que no saben, ¿no? – Dije con un sarcasmo que decidiste ignorar._

_-Pues sí, sólo tenemos que hacer como con Aberforth, le diré a Charlie que el experimento ha funcionado, y entonces te quitarás la capucha para que te vea y ya está._

_-Mmmhhh… suena como un plan perfecto._

_Llegamos a la cerca de madera y mientras tú la atravesabas yo me quedé quieto en la entrada, convencido de que presentarse allí de aquella manera era una equivocación. Al ver que no te seguía volviste a la cerca para buscarme._

_-¿Por qué eres tan reticente? Será sólo un momento. Le saludamos, se lo explicamos todo, me despido de él, y ya está. Charlie no es ningún desconocido para ti, le diste clases durante siete años. Además, con Aberforth todo fue muy bien, ¿verdad?_

_-No puedes compararle a él con un Weasley – refunfuñé._

_-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –Protestaste, en un inequívoco tono de amenaza que significaba "ten cuidado con lo que dices", pero sólo me encogí de hombros sin comprometerme– Mira, teniendo en cuenta que tú mataste a su hermano, tendría que haberte resultado mucho más difícil ir a ver a Aberforth que a Charlie, ¿no crees?_

_Puse los ojos en blanco, vencido, está claro que cuando quieres sabes cómo tocar la fibra, puñetera._

_-Está bien – accedí, traspasando al fin la cerca de madera –, pero después no te quejes si algo sale mal…_

_-¿Por qué iba a salir algo mal?_

_-Ese es el tipo de preguntas que atraen a los problemas – me mofé._

_-Te preocupas demasiado – contestaste, agarrándome del brazo para recorrer juntos el pequeño camino empedrado que llegaba hasta la entrada principal de la vivienda._

_Llamaste al timbre y mientras esperábamos a que nos abriera me explicaste que tu amigo se había comprado esa casa hacía medio año, para tener un lugar donde vivir cuando no estaba en Rumanía con sus dragones. Quedaba cerca de La Madriguera, cosa que había alegrado enormemente a su madre._

_Charlie abrió la puerta y mostró cara de asombro al verte, como era de esperar. Os disteis un par de besos, nos invitó a entrar y, sin llegar a pasar del recibidor te pusiste a explicarle que habíamos venido de improviso porque querías explicarle algo, pero cuando empezaste a contarle que habías puesto en marcha el experimento, una conocida voz interrumpió tus palabras._

_-Charlie, cariño, ¿dónde guardas…? – La mujer se te quedó mirando como si fueras un cruce entre hipogrifo y troll de las cavernas – ¿Julia?_

_Te quedaste lívida, no esperabas encontrarte con nadie más que tu amigo en aquella casa. Craso error. Nunca des las cosas por descontadas con un Weasley._

_-Señora Weasley… – murmuraste en un hilo de voz – cuántos años…_

_Se produjo un momento de gran tensión que yo no comprendí, porque todavía no habías tenido tiempo de explicarme que cuando Molly se enteró de tu relación conmigo y de todas las mentiras que les habías contado a lo largo de los años, se puso hecha un basilisco y te echó de su casa con cajas destempladas. No me pudiste decir nada de esto hasta esa misma noche, de modo que yo no sabía qué había pasado entre vosotras, y estaba empezando a agobiarme de calor al estar escondido bajo la capucha, de modo que alargué el brazo hacia ti para llamar tu atención y entonces ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia._

_-Vaya – refunfuñó, poniendo los brazos en jarras –, veo que no sólo tienes la desfachatez de presentarte aquí sin anunciarte, sino que además te traes un amiguito por la cara._

_-¡Mamá! – Protestó Charlie – ¿Cómo puedes…?_

_En ese momento, una tercera figura apareció en escena. _

_-¿Por qué tardas tanto, Molly…? ¡Julia! ¡Cuánto tiempo!_

_Arthur Weasley se abalanzó sobre ti y te dio un paternal abrazo que te pilló por sorpresa, pero ni siquiera eso consiguió romper la tensión. Su mujer se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, enfadada, y tú empezaste a tartamudear, dándote ya cuenta del error que acabábamos de cometer al ir allí._

_-S-señor W-weasley, m-me alegro de v-verle… esto… yo… _

_Te giraste hacia Charlie sin saber muy bien qué hacer._

_-C-creo que he interrumpido alguna clase de reunión… no… yo… quizá… debería irme y…_

_-Sí – dijo Molly._

_-No, claro que no – dijeron Charlie y Arthur._

_-Cuantos más, mejor – añadió el patriarca de la familia –. Estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Ginny._

_-¿El… el cumpleaños de Ginny?_

_Te pusiste todavía más pálida, si eso era posible, y en ese momento sí que comprendí el motivo: si celebraban el cumpleaños de la hermana pequeña, significaba que probablemente la familia entera estaría allí, y yo también me sentí algo indispuesto de repente, porque si Ginny estaba en la casa significaba que…_

_-Arthur, Molly… ¿qué…?_

_Y ahí estaba él. El único, el inigualable, el ineludible niño-que-vivió-para-tocarme-las-narices-cuando-menos-me-lo-espero. Harry Potter._

_-¿Señorita Severii?_

_Me complació ver que no te tenía tanta confianza como para llamarte de tú._

_-Harry… hola… eh… ya te dije que podías llamarme Julia – chasqueé la lengua y Molly se giró para mirarme brevemente, cada vez más intrigada por conocer la identidad del hombre encapuchado –, aunque hace ya tanto de eso que puede que lo hayas olvidado._

_Noté tu voz ligeramente temblorosa. Tu perfecto y sencillo plan de sincerarte con tus amigos se estaba complicando mucho, y no pude evitar sentir una perversa satisfacción de "ya te lo dije" ante tu incomodidad._

_Llegados a este punto, Charlie decidió intervenir._

_-Bueno Julia, pasa al comedor, por favor, pasad los dos, estábamos tomando té y Ginny estaba a punto de cortar el pastel, así podréis comer un trozo._

_Molly parecía a punto de explotar ante la inesperada invitación y tú te apresuraste a rechazarla._

_-No, no, no podemos… de hecho, sólo estamos de paso, pero quería hablar contigo y pensaba que estarías… solo._

_-Decidimos celebrar la fiesta aquí porque están haciendo unas reformas en La Madriguera y está todo patas arriba – se explicó tu amigo._

_-Oh, ya veo, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos…_

_Pero Arthur no estaba dispuesto a que se pusiese en tela de juicio la hospitalidad de los Weasley._

_-¡Ni hablar! No os podéis marchar sin probar un trozo de pastel, además, hay mucha gente aquí que estará encantada de saludarte – Molly resopló tan fuerte que el borde de mi capucha se agitó levemente._

_-Pero yo… – intentaste resistirte, pero el hombre ya te había cogido del brazo y te arrastraba al interior, acompañado por Potter; y Charlie me hizo un ademán para que os siguiera, mientras Molly clavaba su reprobadora mirada en mi persona._

_Una vez llegamos al comedor, la imagen fue aterradora. Amontonados como podían por el limitado espacio, estaban los hermanos Weasley con sus respectivas parejas y millones de críos revoloteando por la sala._

_Parecía que todos habían tenido la terrible idea de tener descendencia, y los niños corrían, gateaban o agitaban los brazos desde sus cochecitos de bebé, dependiendo de sus edades. Me pareció haber llegado al mismísimo infierno._

_Se oyeron muchas exclamaciones de sorpresa al verte, todos empezaron a acercarse a ti para besarte y abrazarte y tú te pusiste roja como un tomate, azorada por la expectación que acaparabas. Nunca te ha gustado ser el centro de atención._

_-Yo… es que… bueno – ibas diciendo, sin saber cómo salir de la situación._

_Realmente, tu intención no había sido nunca pregonar tu hazaña ante tanto público, pero viéndote acorralada y sin saber cómo solucionar el problema, y aceptando resignado que nos habíamos metido en la boca del lobo por nuestro propio pie, decidí poner en práctica la mejor táctica se puede utilizar cuando te sientes acorralado: despistar al contrario. De modo que me bajé la capucha de golpe y todas las voces se unieron en un grito de asombro._

_Se oyó un golpe sordo, pero ninguno de los presentes consiguió mover un sólo músculo para recoger a la __desvanecida__ Molly del suelo._


	4. 04 Una decisión difícil

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat y lisbeth snape por sus amables comentariospor sus amables comentarios. Realmente, sabéis cómo animarme :)

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

**Nota de autora:**

Sé que tenéis curiosidad por saber qué más pasó en casa de Charlie, y tranquilos, que lo sabréis, pero tengo que avisar de que será un poquito más adelante, porque en este capítulo voy a explicaros otra cosita… ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Una decisión difícil**

Decirle a Eliza Greengrass que la prueba de que su marido la quiere son sus dos hijos y medio ha sido un error de cálculo por mi parte. Al fin y al cabo, ella también es una Slytherin, y viendo lo bien que te llevas con sus niños, ha decidido utilizar esto para torturarte durante la cena.

-Nosotros decidimos ya desde muy pronto tener hijos –dice, enlazando su mano con la de su marido y dejándolas descansar sobre la mesa–. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿No vais a intentarlo?

Clava su mirada azul en ti y una pequeñísima sonrisa de satisfacción aborda sus labios cuando un leve brillo afligido cruza tus ojos.

-A Severus no le gustan los niños –dices con sencillez, bajando la vista.

-Oh, es una pena –exclama Eliza con fingida tristeza–, los críos le dan mucha alegría a nuestro hogar. Lo cierto es que son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ya no sabría estar sin ellos.

Sonríes por compromiso y ella, habiendo descubierto tu debilidad, se anima a seguir con tu tormento.

-Después de todo, ellos son la prueba viviente de nuestro amor… como muy bien me ha señalado Severus mientras charlábamos antes en el campo.

¡Ah, mala puta! Me vengaré por esto. Utilizar mis propias palabras contra mí… eso me pasa por ceder a los buenos sentimientos e intentar consolarla anteriormente.

Con preocupación, me doy cuenta de que te has quedado lívida, no te ha sentado nada bien que precisamente yo le haya dicho una cosa así, cuando siempre me he mostrado muy claro con respecto al tema.

-Cuando nació Max creí que moriría de felicidad –prosigue la harpía, envalentonada por su éxito– ¿Te has fijado en cómo se parece a su padre? Tiene sus mismos ojos y hace gestos idénticos a él –y bajando la voz hasta un susurro que pretende ser de complicidad–. ¿No te parece maravilloso tener un hijo en el que poder encontrar los mismos gestos y expresiones de la persona a la que amas? –Miro a Greengrass en busca de ayuda para controlar a su mujer, después de todo, él también se preocupa por ti, pero el hombre de la casa parece ajeno a la conversación, absorto en sus propios pensamientos; luego te miro a ti, y veo tu rostro algo alicaído, sin embargo, Eliza prosigue sin piedad– Yo creo que una pareja no está completa si no tiene descendencia. Si tu compañero no está dispuesto a tener hijos contigo, quizá es que no te quiere lo suficiente.

Ahora sí que se ha pasado de la raya. Rodeo tus hombros con mi brazo en gesto protector y digo con voz acerada.

-Te equivocas del todo, Eliza –al oírme, nuestra amable anfitriona pega un respingo y parece recordar que no estáis solas en la estancia–. Con niños o sin ellos, Julia es lo más importante en mi vida, y mis sentimientos por ella no podrían ser más fuertes.

Mi pequeña confesión hace que una sonrisa ilumine tu cara, pero, a pesar de todo, puedo apreciar un fondo de melancolía en tus ojos. El daño ya está hecho. ¡Maldita víbora parlanchina!

-Claro, claro, no pretendía insinuar otra cosa… –murmura, haciéndose la inocente.

Deja estar el tema, sabiéndose vencedora de la batalla, y empieza a charlar animadamente de todo tipo de banalidades. Es la única que habla. He escuchado más su voz durante esta cena que a lo largo de todo el día y medio que llevamos aquí.

Sentado en la cama, te observo mientras te quitas los pendientes frente al espejo del tocador que hay en la habitación. Apenas has dicho nada desde que la víbora ha descargado todo su veneno sobre ti.

Te cepillas el pelo lentamente, sumida en tus pensamientos, y decido que ha llegado la hora de tener esa conversación que tenemos pendiente, de modo que me levanto, me pongo a tu espalda y rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos, hundiendo mi cara en tu pelo.

-¿Estás bien? –Murmuro, besando tu nuca suavemente.

-Sí, yo… sí.

Miro nuestro reflejo en la superficie de cristal y veo cómo el último resto de tristeza de tu rostro desaparece al dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa. Te sujeto de los brazos y hago que te des la vuelta.

-Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar –digo con seriedad.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Lo que ha dicho Eliza antes no es cierto. Que no desee tener hijos no significa que te quiera menos.

Tu sonrisa tiembla brevemente y te veo tragar saliva.

-Lo sé.

-Lo sabes, pero…

-Yo… a mí…

Espero que sigas hablando, pero no lo haces. Conoces demasiado bien mi postura sobre este tema y no quieres siquiera decir lo que piensas.

-Julia, esto es cosa de dos, tú también tienes derecho a expresar lo que opinas, yo no soy el único con poder de decisión aquí.

Te muerdes el labio levemente y dices:

-A mí me gustaría tener un hijo contigo, Severus.

Inspiro profundamente. No es que me haya cogido por sorpresa, por supuesto, pero hubiera deseado que dijeses que no y tener que evitar lo que vendrá a continuación.

-Yo nunca he querido ser padre –argumento con suavidad–. De hecho, sabes que odio a los niños.

-Sí –musitas–, es una tontería, no me hagas caso…

Intentas darme la espalda pero te sujeto para impedírtelo; quiero darte mis razones, quiero que me entiendas, porque sé que si no hablamos sobre ello, siempre tendrás esa espina clavada en el corazón.

-No sabría ni por dónde empezar –insisto–. No he tenido lo que se dice un gran ejemplo a seguir, ¿sabes?

-Pero conoces de primera mano lo que _no_ hay que hacer para ser un buen padre, porque eso sí te lo enseñó el tuyo de sobras. Y eso ya es mucho.

-No es suficiente, ¿no lo entiendes? No soy capaz de cuidar de un niño, yo nunca podría ser un buen padre.

-Te equivocas, serías un padre fantástico, lo sé de buena tinta –aseguras con tanta contundencia que me dejas boquiabierto–. Por si no lo recuerdas, tú me educaste y cuidaste de mí cuando era pequeña, y aún siendo tan joven y teniendo que apañártelas tú solo hiciste un excelente trabajo. En esta ocasión, además, si quisieras que tuviéramos un hijo me tendrías a mí para ayudarte.

-No, no, no… yo soy incapaz de darle el amor necesario a una criatura. Nunca fui afectuoso ni tierno contigo cuando eras pequeña, y los hijos necesitan el cariño de sus padres… ¿cómo crees… –vacilo, intentando que mi voz no suene demasiado nerviosa– cómo crees que podría hacerle feliz?

-¡Claro que podrías hacerle feliz! Yo lo fui a tu lado. Hubo momentos muy duros, como cuando volvías a casa ensangrentado, o presa de los nervios tras alguna reunión con el Lord, o cuando fuiste llevado a Azkaban; pero todo eso ya ha quedado atrás, si tuviéramos un hijo él no tendría que vivirlo –me acaricias la mejilla y me inclino más sobre tu mano, agradeciendo el contacto–. Es cierto que eras estricto, pero también fuiste cariñoso conmigo a tu manera, incluso a pesar de que yo era una desconocida y que mi presencia te fue impuesta por las circunstancias –sujetas el cuello de mi túnica con ambas manos, mirándome con una intensidad que me perturba–. Me acogiste, me diste un hogar y cubriste todas mis necesidades, ¿qué no serías capaz de hacer por un hijo tuyo, sangre de tu sangre?

De pronto me doy cuenta de que he estado aguantando la respiración mientras hablabas y exhalo el aire de mis pulmones en un prolongado suspiro que me brinda unos segundos para pensar. Llevo mis manos a tu cintura, sintiendo la tela de tu vestido deslizándose ligeramente sobre tu piel con mis caricias.

-¿De verdad fuiste feliz conmigo de pequeña? ¿Aún a pesar de todas mis reglas y mi mal humor? Me cuesta creerlo…

Pareces asombrada por mi pregunta.

-Sí, lo fui –aseguras con solemnidad–. Incluso a pesar de las heridas que arrastraba por lo sucedido con mis padres, incluso a pesar de tus heridas y de todas las pesadillas contra las que ambos luchábamos cada noche.

-De todos modos, no me parece que eso pueda considerarse mérito mío; más bien se debe a tu carácter positivo y optimista.

-¿De qué me servía mi carácter positivo y optimista cuando estaba con mis padres? –Preguntas con impaciencia– ¿Crees que era feliz con ellos?

-No, sé que no lo eras –reconozco.

-Serías un gran padre, lo sé –insistes–. Dentro de ti hay muchísimo más amor de lo que imaginas, y también tienes mucho por ofrecer, muchas cosas por enseñar. Eres un hombre bueno… –no puedo evitar soltar un resoplido sarcástico al oír esto– ¡no te rías, es verdad! Eres bueno, honesto, culto y sumamante inteligente. Podrías transmitirle a tu hijo todas tus mejores cualidades y conocimientos, podrías hacer de él un gran hombre… o una gran mujer, claro –añades con una minúscula sonrisa.

Niego con la cabeza, asombrado por tu inquebrantable fe en mí. Estoy tan perplejo como cuando me confesaste que lo que más amabas de mí era mi pasión, una pasión que yo nunca hubiera sospechado que tenía, pero de la que tú estabas tan convencida que me hiciste creer que quizá tuvieras razón.

Me decido a confesar uno de mis mayores temores:

-También podría ser al revés, ¿no te has parado a pensarlo? ¿Y si el niño hereda lo peor de mí? Y no me refiero sólo al aspecto físico –aclaro con una sonrisa amarga–. ¿Y si hereda toda la oscuridad que habita en mi interior, toda mi capacidad para odiar, mi espíritu vengativo y rencoroso, mi crueldad…? ¿Qué pasará si… si se convierte en un ser mezquino y despreciable? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si traigo al mundo un monstruo?

-¿Un monstruo? –Sujetas mi cara con tus manos y me sonríes con una dulzura infinita– Severus, tienes tan poco aprecio por ti mismo… –me das un suave beso antes de proseguir– no hay nada de monstruoso en ti. Absolutamente nada. Tú no eres Tobias, ni tampoco mi padre. Además, si tenemos un hijo, haremos por él lo que nuestros padres nunca hicieron por nosotros: le daremos nuestro amor, le enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos, e intentaremos inculcar en él los valores que consideramos correctos.

Cierro los ojos unos segundos y encuentro una nueva razón.

-Pero, ¿y si el niño sale squib?

Te tensas de repente y comprendo que no se te había ocurrido pensar en eso. Bajas las manos y de pronto tu rostro se tuerce en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Lo dices por mis padres?

Oh, Merlín, no pretendía culparte a ti, maldito sea mi poco tacto. Te sujeto de los brazos con firmeza.

-No, no, Julia, claro que no es por eso. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que mi padre era un muggle? Lo digo porque es algo que podría ocurrir y tenemos que considerar esa posibilidad. Tú nunca te has llevado bien con los squibs, y yo… no sé qué podría ocurrir si mi hijo fuera… si no tuviera magia. Quizá no sería... capaz de quererle.

Pareces dudar un momento, pero enseguida sacudes la cabeza con vehemencia.

-Eso no me importaría, le querría igual, ya que sería hijo nuestro; y sé que tú también, porque sabes tanto como yo lo que es sufrir injustamente por no ser lo que nuestros padres esperaban de nosotros.

Desearía poder confiar en mí mismo tanto como lo haces tú.

-Pero, ¿y si no sale bien? –Insisto débilmente, sintiendo que mis hombros se hunden bajo el peso del temor y la incertidumbre– ¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?

-Es normal que estés un poco asustado –me dices con dulzura–, pero sé que todo irá bien, no me cabe la menor duda. Tu capacidad de amar es mayor de lo que sospechas, y un hijo te daría mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, cambiaría tu vida, te haría ver el mundo de otra manera.

Tu seguridad es tan apabullante que aunque intento rebatirte he agotado mis argumentos y no sé cómo proseguir. Observo tus ojos atentamente, están llenos de esperanza, de anhelo, y de una confianza infinita en mí. Ojalá no te equivoques conmigo, Julia. Por Merlín, espero que no te equivoques.

-Está bien –murmuro, y te veo parpadear con una incredulidad que me arranca una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora estoy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, lo único que deseo es que seas completamente feliz, y no hay mejor manera que esta. De pronto, tras haberme decidido por fin, todo parece más claro, y el peso que me agobiaba ha desaparecido como por arte de magia–. Está bien, Julia. Tengamos un hijo.

Tardas unos segundos en reaccionar, tratando de asimilar mis palabras.

-¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

-No haría broma con algo tan importante –afirmo con gravedad.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro? Quiero decir… tú tienes que quererlo también, porque si no…

-¿Estás tratando de disuadirme después de haberte esforzado tanto en convencerme? –Pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-No, claro que no, pero es que…

-Julia, con todas estas visitas a tus amigos, llevas unos días rodeada de críos, y tendría que estar completamente ciego para no darme cuenta de cuánto necesitas ser madre. En casa de Weasley te aferraste a Teddy Lupin como si quisieras llevártelo a vivir contigo; y después, con el bebé de Evelyn en brazos, sonriendo embelesada y acariciando su carita con un dedo… en fin, es evidente que sientes un vacío que necesitas llenar y, por si me quedaba alguna duda, esta noche se ha disipado por completo viendo a Eliza hacerte sufrir con su incesante charla sobre sus hijos. No puedo negarte algo que significa tanto para ti; no, después de todo lo que has hecho para salvarme.

-¡No puedes decidir tener hijos sólo porque crees que me lo debes! –Protestas acaloradamente.

-Siento no ser capaz de hacerte una oferta mejor –respondo encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa insegura, y ahora eres tú quién resoplas, frustrada–. Sabes que no es algo que escogería por propia voluntad, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Lo he estado desde que Eliza ha sacado el tema y he visto la tristeza en tus ojos. La conversación que acabamos de mantener… mi deseo de exponerte mis motivos, ha sido el último intento de hacerte cambiar de opinión, de convencerte de que no es una buena idea, pero ya sabía que sería en vano.

Me miras con una expresión indescifrable, cosa rara en ti, que normalmente eres tan transparente. Eso sólo puede significar que tú misma estás confusa y no sabes lo que decir a continuación; posiblemente estés preguntándote cómo puedo ser tan capullo, pero tengo que ser sincero con esto, porque es demasiado importante.

-Merlín, lo haces sonar tan poco romántico y tan… fatalista –susurras tras unos segundos, negando levemente–. Casi parece que estés aceptando con resignación un destino cruel.

No puedo evitar que se me escape una pequeña risa ante tu comentario.

-Tienes toda la razón –acepto–, y lo lamento de veras, sabes que nunca se me han dado demasiado bien la ternura y la delicadeza. Pero no se trata de resignación ni de fatalismo. Realmente quiero hacerlo. Por ti. Quiero hacerlo por ti.

-Siguen sin parecerme los motivos adecuados –murmuras con aflicción, agachando la cabeza. Sujeto tu barbilla para alzarla de nuevo y te beso con suavidad–, es como si me pasaras toda la responsabilidad a mí, como si esto no fuera contigo y yo fuera la única que tiene que decidirlo… en cierto modo es como si… como si me dejaras sola.

-No te voy a dejar sola, ni en esto ni en nada. Si quieres que tengamos un hijo, lo tendremos, y estaré a tu lado a cada paso del camino.

Me miras unos instantes sin decir nada, sólo mordiéndote el labio, debatiéndote entre las dudas y tus enormes deseos de tirar adelante con esto.

-¿Estás completamente seguro, Severus? –Dices al fin– Es una decisión para toda una vida…

-Sí –respondo con rotundidad–. Completamente.

Haces un breve gesto de asentimiento y te cuelgas de mi cuello con todas tus fuerzas, temblando. Correspondo a tu abrazo acariciando tu espalda con ternura. Es obvio que estás asustada, pero cuando cierro los ojos, me doy cuenta de que yo también lo estoy, y mucho, de modo que beso tu cuello y tu cara para disolver nuestros temores hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

En fin, al menos ahora nadie podrá herirte de nuevo insinuando que no te quiero lo suficiente para no tener hijos contigo; lo que me trae a la mente a nuestra querida anfitriona y una venganza que tengo pendiente con ella, para la que se me acaba de ocurrir una maravillosa manera de cobrármela. Te levanto en brazos y me miras a la cara, sorprendida.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos a encargar nuestro niño ahora? – Te digo en tono sensual, y acto seguido te llevo a la cama, con la intención de tumbarte en ella y hacerte el amor de manera desenfrenada.

Una vez estirados sobre el colchón, olvidados mis temores y mis inseguridades, ya sólo tengo un objetivo en mente: quiero hacerte gritar de placer como nunca antes para saborear por partida triple este momento. Primero, por hacer mío tu apetitoso cuerpo una vez más; segundo, por haber tomado por fin una importante pero difícil decisión; y tercero, por cobrarme mi justa venganza contra la Amante Esposa. Y la venganza resulta siempre exquisita.


	5. 05 La venganza del Slytherin

Quería avisar a todos los que os dije que en este capítulo se sabría lo que pasaba en casa de Charlie de que me equivoqué y es en el siguiente, el capítulo 6, donde se continúa explicando lo que pasó después de que Molly se desmayara. Mis disculpas por mi error.

Quería también dar las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat y lisbeth snape por sus amables comentariospor sus amables comentarios. Realmente, sabéis cómo animarme :)

Y muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – La venganza del Slytherin**

Durante el desayuno, las caras de nuestros anfitriones son un poema. Eliza tiene la piel de un tono verdoso que roza lo preocupante, y a Calvin se le marcan unas ojeras espantosas.

Sorbo mi té con una satisfacción que me resulta difícil disimular. Y, de hecho, tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Este té está delicioso, Eliza –aseguro, con buen humor.

Me mira con algo parecido al odio y siento unas ganas de reír que logro controlar a duras penas.

-Imagino que la cama también ha debido ser de vuestro agrado, ¿verdad? –Dice la víbora con voz venenosa.

Tú levantas la vista de la taza que estás llevando a tus labios y la miras con extrañeza, mientras Calvin frunce el ceño ante su mujer y la reprende.

-Eliza, haz el favor…

-¿Que haga el favor de qué? –Salta– No, si supongo que en el fondo debería sentirme halagada por que nuestros invitados se sientan tan cómodos en nuestra casa como para follar como animales sin preocuparse de insonorizar la habitación.

Escupes el té que estabas bebiendo y empiezas a toser, atragantándote con la infusión al oír esto.

-¡¿Quéeee? –Exclamas al recuperarte, poniéndote en pie de golpe y mirándome hecha una fiera.

No puedo reprimir una sonrisa, y aunque sé que me espera una buena bronca, ha merecido la pena sólo por ver las caras de nuestros anfitriones, en particular, la de Eliza.

-Severus, ¿te importaría venir un momentito? –Me dices, y sales por la puerta del comedor para dirigirte al patio trasero de la casa, donde me esperas con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Podrías aclararme lo que acaba de decir Eliza, por favor?

Me encojo de hombros con cara de inocencia.

-Supongo que me debí olvidar de lanzar el hechizo insonorizador, ya sabes, en el calor del momento y eso…

Entrecierras los ojos con escepticismo mientras tus cejas se elevan en tu frente, en un gesto aprendido de mí.

-¿Te olvidaste? –Repites– Tú. Te. Olvidaste. Tú, que nunca olvidas nada. Ya. ¿Y por qué será que no me lo creo?

-Porque… ¿eres una desconfiada?

Frunces los labios y sé que estoy tentando a mi suerte.

-Está bien –admito–, puede que lo haya hecho adrede.

-¡¿Qué? –Te escandalizas– ¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

-Porque esa Eliza quiso herirte anoche en la cena, y de hecho lo consiguió.

-¡Pero no lo hizo expresamente!

No puedo evitar reír ante tu ingenuidad.

-Julia, esa mujer es una Slytherin. Conozco bien a los de mi casa. Todo lo que hace es premeditado.

Resoplas indignada.

-Aunque así fuera, ¿cómo has podido hacer eso? ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Calvin a la cara ahora?

-Oh, no te preocupes por Calvin –digo–, no creo que él haya oído nada. Nuestra habitación queda muy apartada del salón.

-¿Cómo? –Dices perpleja– ¿Qué insinúas?

-Pues que me temo que alguien ha dormido hoy en el sofá, y no ha sido Eliza, evidentemente.

Me miras boquiabierta unos segundos y al fin preguntas:

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Qué diablos ha estado pasando aquí sin que yo me diera cuenta?

Te pongo al corriente de la situación: te explico mis sospechas de que a Eliza no le ha sentado nada bien que Calvin bailara contigo y que después os fuerais juntos a buscar setas; que estoy convencido de que deben haber discutido a causa de esto; y que por eso tu amigo se mostró tan extrañamente silencioso durante la cena. Añado el detalle de que esta mañana he visto una almohada en el sofá cuando he bajado a la cocina para beber un vaso de agua mientras te duchabas. Estas revelaciones te han dejado conmocionada.

-Yo no pretendía ser ninguna molestia –dices, alicaída–, no quería causarles problemas. Y encima ayer no insonorizaste la habitación cuando… –das una patada en el suelo, frustrada– ¡agh! ¡Eres increíble! Sabías que pasaba todo esto y encima metes más cizaña –haces una pequeña pausa para pensar en cómo solucionarlo–. Tengo que hablar con Eliza, hacerle entender que sus celos son infundados. Calvin y yo sólo somos amigos, ¡por Dios!

-Los celos de Eliza no son totalmente infundados, Julia –te corrijo.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿No pensarás que yo…?

-No, tú no, pero Calvin todavía está enamorado de ti.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Han pasado muchos años! Severus, no es momento para bromas de ese tipo –te miro con seriedad absoluta y un enorme peso parece instalarse en tu alma–. ¿Lo dices en serio? –Asiento con gravedad– Pero, no puede ser…

Te abrazas a ti misma un instante, afligida por lo que acabas de descubrir, pero yo no puedo evitar sonreír vagamente, y digo:

-Es un consuelo saber que no soy el único que no se da cuenta cuando alguien está enamorado de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntas, y me acerco a ti para intentar calmarte, tomándote de la cintura, pero la tensión de tu cuerpo no se afloja.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando intentabas seducirme y yo no reaccionaba como esperabas? –Aclaro, y mi sonrisa se ensancha con el recuerdo– A decir verdad, todavía me siento bastante estúpido por haber tardado tanto en su día en comprender que me amabas. Mirando atrás, resultaba bastante evidente: tus constantes insinuaciones; el decidirte a usar maquillaje; el empezar a pasearte por toda la casa sólo cubierta por una toalla, acercándote a mí con descaro para exhibir bien tus piernas y tus hombros desnudos y húmedos después de la ducha… mmmhhh… –murmuro contra tu cuello, complacido con el recuerdo– entonces yo no sabía qué diablos te pasaba, pensaba que quizá estabas pasando por una etapa rebelde y sólo te portabas así para hacerme enfadar. No está mal, para alguien que se jacta de haber sido lo bastante astuto como para sobrevivir varios lustros como agente doble, ¿no?

-Pero Calvin no ha hecho nada por el estilo –protestas.

-No, desde luego, y no lo hará si sabe lo que le conviene. Si se atreve a pasearse medio desnudo ante ti conmigo presente, no respondo de mis actos.

-¡Él no haría algo así! –Le defiendes– Está felizmente casado, tiene dos hijos preciosos y otro en camino. ¿Cómo iba a intentar insinuárseme?

-Hay diferentes grados de sutileza, ¿sabes? No todo el mundo es tan directo como tú, como cuando te compraste aquellos brevísimos y muy ajustados vestidos sólo para provocarme.

A tu pesar, no puedes evitar sonreír un poco ante el recuerdo, y dejo un suave beso en tu frente.

-Así que te fijaste en ellos, ¿eh? Ya sabía yo que no podías quedarte tan impasible como pretendías.

-¿Que si me fijé? –Resoplo– No podía apartar los ojos de ti. Verte así vestida fue impactante, Julia, mucho más que cuando decidiste comenzar a usar maquillaje. El corte entallado realzaba tu figura de manera inequívoca, y tus curvas se destacaban escandalosamente, evidenciando los cambios que se habían producido en tu cuerpo y de los que no había sido consciente hasta entonces. El peor (o el mejor, según se mire) fue sin duda el primero que te probaste, aquel vestido escotado de un color rojo intenso. Cuando te vi con él puesto mi corazón dejó de latir. Merlín, estabas impresionante; por un segundo estuve a punto de perder la cabeza y estrecharte entre mis brazos para sentir la tela deslizarse despacio entre tu piel y mis manos.

-Hubiera dado lo que fuera por hacerte perder así el control en aquella época –dices con voz ahogada.

-Lo sé, pero por suerte conseguí refrenarme, recordé que no eras más que una cría confundida y traviesa, y aparté los malos pensamientos de mi mente con mucho esfuerzo de voluntad. Y eso que no me lo pusiste nada fácil, desde luego, sobre todo cuando te echaste a bailar por el salón mientras yo seguía hipnotizado la danza silenciosa del borde de tu vestido, que me tentaba con descaro, subiendo milímetro a milímetro por tu piel a cada pirueta que dabas –hago una breve pausa y luego prosigo, arrugando un poco la tela de tu falda con mis dedos, evocando aquel momento–. También me costó mucho apartar mis manos de ti cuando cumpliste mi deseo inexpresado y me las pusiste sobre tu cintura para que comprobara el tacto de la tela. Si supieras lo cerca que estuve en ese instante de mandar toda la prudencia al infierno…

Sonríes de nuevo levemente, y después te pones seria otra vez, con el ceño fruncido en un nudo de preocupación. De pronto pareces haber llegado a una determinación.

-No podemos seguir aquí por más tiempo, Severus, odiaría que por mi culpa Calvin sí decidiese dejar atrás la prudencia e hiciese algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Tenemos que marcharnos de esta casa, bastantes problemas les hemos causado ya –dices, pensativa, y luego añades, con resentimiento–. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que la situación entre Calvin y Eliza se complicase tanto? ¿Por qué me has permitido seguir tan tranquila, sin avisarme de lo que ocurría?

Beso tu cabello con suavidad. Sé que me he portado mal, pero lo cierto es que no me importa. No soy un dechado de virtudes, precisamente. Sin embargo, estás molesta conmigo otra vez, de modo que te deshaces de mi abrazo con algo de brusquedad y entras en la casa con paso decidido.


	6. 06 Niños y más niños

Bueno, bueno, por fin vais a ver lo que pasó en casa de Charlie. Aunque está dividido en dos partes, y la segunda la veréis en el próximo capítulo :)

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Niños y más niños**

A Calvin no le ha gustado nada tu decisión de marcharnos cuanto antes. Él contaba con pasar un día más contigo antes de que te fueras para siempre de su vida. Para disgusto de su mujer, te insiste en que nos quedemos hasta el lunes, como estaba previsto, pero te muestras inflexible en el asunto, cosa que a Eliza la tranquiliza ostensiblemente.

-Sentimos mucho lo que ocurrió anoche –te disculpas ante ella, azorada– fue un… lamentable descuido por nuestra parte.

-Oh, sí –confirmo, con una minúscula sonrisa–, un terrible descuido. Fue culpa mía, pero es que estábamos tan entusiasmados con nuestra recién tomada decisión de tener hijos que nos pusimos a ello de inmediato –me diriges una mirada irritada mientras Eliza se queda boquiabierta, y apostillo, mirando intensamente a la mujer–. Supongo que se podría decir que fuiste nuestra inspiración.

-¡Severus! –Me reprendes, nerviosa, y empiezas a negar con la cabeza– Lo sentimos muchísimo, de verdad –le repites a nuestra anfitriona, cuyo rostro ha adquirido un muy logrado aspecto de cera.

Recoges nuestras cosas apresuradamente, nos despedimos de adultos y niños y nos dirigimos a los límites de la propiedad, donde sacas la escoba de tu bolso y la devuelves a su tamaño original.

-Por la barba piojosa de Merlín, ¿no pensarás en serio que voy a montarme ahí de nuevo? –Pregunto.

-Claro que sí, es un medio de transporte perfectamente seguro. ¿Es que tienes alguna queja de cómo conduzco?

-No es eso, pero sabes que es mucho más segura la desaparición.

-No, no lo es, ¿o ya has olvidado lo que pasó el otro día con el maletín de las pociones? Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que lo habíamos perdido, nos volvimos locos para recuperarlo, y fue una verdadera suerte que lo hiciéramos, yo ya lo daba por perdido del todo.

-Pero eso fue porque… –me interrumpo demasiado tarde, debería haberme mordido la lengua, no quiero volver a discutir por esa tontería.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con que es culpa mía? Lo hubiera agarrado correctamente si tú no me hubieras pellizcado el trasero antes de desaparecernos. Mientras volamos en escoba no tengo que preocuparme de eso, porque vas demasiado asustado como para tener ganas de jueguecitos.

-¡A mí no me asusta en absoluto volar en escoba! –Protesto, indignado.

-Pues entonces, no veo cuál es el problema.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir simplemente a tu lado? Sabes que no necesito una maldita escoba para volar.

-Y tú sabes que no me gusta verte volar así, resulta… espeluznante.

-La escoba es incómoda, al cabo de un rato me duelen las posaderas por culpa de la dura madera, y nunca sé cómo ponerme. Si me hubieras hecho caso, podría haber ido al callejón Knocturn a comprar una alfombra mágica. Son cómodas, rápidas y estables, y podríamos dejar todos los baúles encima sin…

-Severus, los baúles no son ninguna molestia, para eso se nos ha adelantado Eenie con todas las cosas que no queríamos ir cargando de aquí para allá. Y respecto a las alfombras mágicas, sabes perfectamente que están prohibidas en nuestro país, lo único que hubiera faltado es que detuvieran al difunto Severus Snape tratando de comprar un artículo de contrabando a un estraperlista.

Hago una mueca de disgusto mientras montas tu escoba.

-¿Y qué importa ya? A estas alturas, probablemente el rumor de que estoy vivo haya corrido como la pólvora por todo el país, después de lo que pasó en casa de Weasley. Si lo que buscabas era discreción, no se puede decir que hayas llevado muy bien el tema.

Tu cara se contrae en una mueca de disgusto.

-Merlín, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que habría tanta gente en la casa? ¡Charlie vive solo! Todo salió al revés de lo que esperaba. Igual que ahora, con Calvin. Pensaba que aquí iría mejor, al menos esta vez hemos avisado de antemano de que veníamos… pero ha sido peor, mucho peor.

Entiendo que lo que ha pasado en casa de Calvin te haya parecido desastroso, pero lo cierto es que la visita a tu amigo Charlie tampoco fue en absoluto como la tenías planeada.

_Cuando__ Molly Weasley se desmayó al quitarme la capucha te giraste hacia mí, frenética._

_-¡Por Merlín, Severus! ¿Te has vuelto loco? –Me dijiste en un susurro exasperado cuando viste que me había descubierto la cabeza._

_Pero ya era tarde. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en mí, y me permití exhibir mi sonrisa más mordaz para una ocasión tan señalada._

_-¿Qué más da? –Dije alto y claro– Esto era lo __que querías, ¿no? Explicar toda la verdad._

_-Sí, pero…_

_-Ya que estamos, déjame dirigir unas palabras a los presentes –y sin darte tiempo a protestar, me giré hacia el grupo de caras anonadadas que me observaban fijamente y dije–. Señoras, señores y... mocosos en general. Es un enorme placer comunicaros que estoy vivo y bien y, aunque hubiera esperado no encontrarme con ninguno de vosotros nunca más, las circunstancias, en este caso personificadas en Julia, me han arrastrado hasta aquí._

_Se produjo un prolongado silencio durante el cual disfruté contemplando el asombro que se reflejaba en todas las caras y, de no ser por tu pie repiqueteando contra el suelo con irritación, hubiera pensado que el tiempo se había detenido y todos se habían quedado congelados a mitad de movimiento. _

_-Por Merlín, Severus, a veces eres tan... –susurraste, sulfurada, pero Charlie te interrumpió de pronto, asombrándome con su perspicacia._

_-Esto tiene que ver con tu trabajo para el Departamento de Alteraciones y Control del Tiempo, ¿no es así?_

_Antes de que pudieras responder, otra voz se alzó con gran entusiasmo._

_-¡Por eso me pediste mis recuerdos de la Casa de los Gritos! –Saltó el niño-que-vivió, al cual, de niño ya le quedaba más bien poco._

_-Asombroso, ¿lo ha deducido usted solito, Potter? –Comenté, cruzándome de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_-¡Severus! –Me recriminaste indignada, y te plantaste frente a mí con gesto ofendido– Haz el favor de comportarte, son mis amigos y sus familiares._

_-Tú no me habías dicho nada de todo esto –protesté, bajando la voz–, se suponía que debíamos hablar brevemente con Charlie y largarnos, no montar un circo._

_-¡Yo no sabía que estarían todos aquí! –Te quejaste._

_Entonces Charlie te puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:_

_-Creo que estaría bien que nos explicaras un poco todo esto._

_Te diste la vuelta hacia él, desconcertada, y murmuraste:_

_-Sí, claro, para eso habíamos venido pero… –miraste hacia la izquierda fugazmente– alguien debería atender primero a tu madre, se ha caído al suelo…_

_-Pues a mí me parece que está muy cómoda ahí –comenté, recordando la hostilidad con que te había recibido la mujer–, y excepcionalmente silenciosa. _

_Me dirigiste una mirada de advertencia que me decidió a cerrar la boca con un encogimiento de hombros, y entre Arthur, Bill y Ron, acomodaron a Molly en el sofá y empezaron a darle aire. Fleur Delacour se ofreció a ir a la cocina para hacer más té para nosotros, y tú empezaste a explicar a los asombrados asistentes a la fiesta cómo era posible que alguien que debería estar muerto desde hacía más de cinco años se hubiera presentado ante ellos de forma tan inesperada y con un aspecto tan saludable._

_Tu relato se vio salpicado de esporádicos "¡ahs!" y "¡ohs!" de admiración por parte de tu expectante y muy atento público y, cuando acabaste de contarlo todo, escuché un casi inaudible "¡qué romántico!" acompañado de un profundo suspiro, pero no logré__ descubrir quién lo había dicho; aunque de todos modos, hubiera dado lo mismo, porque sé que no me hubieras dejado usar la varita contra ella._

_De repente, una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre ti sin previo aviso. Te llegaban de todas partes, todas igual de apremiantes y cargadas de curiosidad. Respondiste a cada una de ellas lo mejor que pudiste, hasta que se te encalló una, la inevitable, la más previsible y temida de todas._

_-Y eso de ir atrás en el tiempo… ¿podrías volver a hacerlo? ¿Podrías… podrías salvar la vida de… alguna otra persona?_

_La que habló fue Molly-estaba-mejor-desmayada-Weasley, a quién hacía rato que habían conseguido reanimar y desde entonces no había dejado de mirarte con rencor mal disimulado. Tu angustia en el momento de responder era casi palpable._

_-Me temo que no, Molly –dijiste casi sin voz, y noté cómo de repente te costaba encontrar las palabras–. No podría volver y… salvar a Fred… ni a Tonks… ni a nadie más. Principalmente, porque el doctor Wassenfelder, como es natural, me obligó a entregarle todas mis notas cuando me fui del laboratorio. Yo sólo creé la poción "tempus", todo lo demás fue fruto de sus muchos años de investigación sobre el tema, y sin las indicaciones del doctor ni las notas que tomé a su lado, soy incapaz de volver a recrear el experimento. Quizá, si tuviera la memoria y los conocimientos de Severus, podría hacerlo, pero yo nunca he sido tan brillante._

_Chasqueé la lengua reprobatoriamente ante el comentario, pero no me hiciste caso y seguiste detallando los numerosos motivos por los que no podías regresar al pasado. Eran muchos y verdaderos, pero aún así sé que en ese momento te estabas sintiendo como una charlatana de feria, porque eras perfectamente consciente de que a una madre que ha perdido a su hijo, cualquier motivo que le puedan dar le suena a excusa barata._

_Cuando acabaste de responder a Molly, esta se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y se fue a la cocina con Fleur. Los demás fueron asimilando tus palabras poco a poco, y se empezaron a poner en marcha diferentes conversaciones entre los presentes, dándole vueltas a lo que acababan de escuchar. Se hizo evidente que nadie tenía más preguntas que hacerte, por el momento, y Ginny nos invitó a tomar asiento. Miré alrededor y no vi ningún sitio libre, pero enseguida una cara risueña enmarcada por una maraña de pelo castaño sonrió en mi dirección._

_-Siéntese aquí, profesor –dijo Granger, levantándose de su sitio en el sofá–, llevo mucho rato sin moverme y me vendrá bien estirar las piernas._

_Fruncí el ceño preguntándome si es que me consideraba tan viejo como para no poder soportar estar un rato de pie, pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada porque__hizo levantar a una niña con pelo rojo como el fuego que había estado a su lado para que te sentaras también, lo que me indicó que sólo había sido un gesto de cortesía. Sin embargo, tú no llegaste a probar el sofá, porque os pusisteis a hablar inmediatamente._

_-Oh, Hermione… ¿es tuya? –Preguntaste entusiasmada mirando las mejillas pecosas de la pequeña._

_-Oh, no, es Molly, la hija mayor de Percy y Audrey. Ron y yo hemos decidido tomarnos las cosas con calma. ¿Verdad que es una preciosidad?_

_-Desde luego, ¡qué guapa eres, Molly! –Dijiste, levantando a la criatura del suelo y acomodándola en tus brazos. _

_-Ggacias –murmuró con educación la criatura, haciéndote reír suavemente._

_-¿Te gustan los niños? –Preguntó Ginny._

_-Me encantan –contestaste emocionada–, me parecen tan inocentes y llenos de vida que…_

_En vista de que la cosa iba para largo, decidí tomar el asiento que me habían ofrecido, procurando controlar mi cara de hastío. Descansé el codo en el reposabrazos y apoyé la cara en mi puño, intentando aislarme del agobiante ruido que causaban todas esas voces hablando a la vez._

_Con un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que casi todos los niños eran pelirrojos. Está claro que la genética Weasley es muy resistente; pero no lo es tanto como la Potter, ya que el crío que, desde su cochecito y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, estiraba con insistencia del pantalón del ex-niño-que-vivió, tenía el mismo pelo negro revuelto que él, y me miraba con la misma insolencia y arrogancia que ya había conocido en su padre y en su abuelo. Lo cual no dejaba de tener cierto mérito, teniendo en cuenta que el maldito crío no debía tener mucho más de un año, y que un hilo de baba resbalaba de la comisura de su boca y por toda su barbilla hacia abajo._

_-Ah, mira, esas son las hijas de Bill –prosiguió Granger, o quizá mejor debería decir Weasley–, Victoire y Dominique; son tremendas, a sus padres les cuesta mucho controlarlas porque son muy traviesas. Fleur está esperando otro, pero aún no saben si será niño o niña. _

_-Y aquella de allí es la otra hija de Percy, Lucy –la asistió Ginny, señalando a una mocosa igual de pelirroja que su hermana, sus tíos y sus primos–. Ella y su hermana son mucho más tranquilas, y tan educadas que hasta resulta gracioso._

_-Sí, ya lo he comprobado –afirmaste, sonriente._

_Me pregunté cómo diablos había cambiado el tema de conversación de "El difunto profesor de Pociones está aquí vivito y coleando" a "Los críos son lo más maravilloso del mundo y mira qué espabilados que son que ya se lavan el culito solos". Parecía que todos se habían olvidado de repente de mí, incluida -y esto sí que era asombroso- tú. _

_-Ese que tiene Harry en el cochecito es nuestro hijo, James Sirius –prosiguió Ginny, y tuve que esforzarme de veras en reprimir un resoplido ante la obvia elección de nombre–; y ese más mayor que está detrás de James es Teddy._

_-¿Teddy? –Dijiste en un hilo de voz– ¿Teddy Lupin? ¿El hijo de Tonks?_

_-Sí, le hemos invitado a la fiesta porque Harry es su padrino –aclaró Ginny–. Lo trajo su abuela esta mañana, pero Andrómeda no ha podido quedarse. ¿Quieres verle? –Preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta, llamó al niño para que viniera._

_Miré tu rostro y vi en él un cúmulo de emociones que me preocupó. El crío se acercó a ti, dejaste a la pequeña Molly en el suelo, y te arrodillaste ante él para verle bien. De pronto, un mechón de su cabello cambió de color y rompiste a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazándole de manera tan inesperada que abrió mucho los ojos, asustado._

_Todas las conversaciones se extinguieron y hasta el último par de ojos se posó en ti de nuevo. Incluso Molly, que ya había regresado de la cocina, pareció conmovida con tu súbita muestra de aflicción. Me incliné hacia delante y puse una mano en tu hombro._

_-Julia –susurré, y volviste en ti._

_-Lo siento –murmuraste a nadie en particular en voz muy baja, mientras te secabas las lágrimas con una mano._

_Diste dos besos al niño, lo cogiste en brazos y te levantaste del suelo. Ya no volviste a separarte de él en todo el rato que pasamos allí._


	7. 07 Momentos incómodos

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Momentos incómodos**

_Para romper el triste silencio que se produjo después de que te emocionaras tanto al ver al hijo de Tonks, Ginny siguió -¡cómo no!- presentándote a más niños, los hijos de George y Angelina Johnson__, mientras los demás reemprendían sus conversaciones poco a poco. _

_De repente pareciste darte cuenta de algo y echaste una ojeada a la sala como buscando a alguien._

_-¿Y Percy no está? –Preguntaste– No le he visto por ningún lado._

_-No, no han venido ni él ni su esposa por motivos de trabajo. Sus hijas están pasando unos días en casa de Bill y Fleur, por eso han podido venir a la fiesta –contestó Granger… Weasley… Hermione._

_-¿Por qué, querías decirle algo? –Preguntó a su vez la hermana del aludido._

_-Uf, no, no. Al contrario, creo que es mejor así, en realidad –confesaste en un susurro–, no sé cómo se hubiera tomado él lo de que haya puesto en práctica el experimento sin permiso del Ministerio… _

_-Pues mal, seguro que se lo hubiera tomado mal –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa–. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que ninguno de nosotros se lo vaya a decir._

_-Eso espero, aunque en realidad, poco podrán hacer contra mí allá donde vamos._

_-¿Y dónde vais? –Preguntó Hermione, intrigada._

_-A España._

_-¡Ah! –Exclamaron Hermione y Ginny a la vez._

_-Yo fui una vez a España con mis padres por vacaciones –dijo, cómo no, la señorita sabelotodo–. Fuimos a Mallorca, nos lo pasamos muy bien._

_-A mí me gustaría ir a las Islas Canarias –aportó Ginny–. Se lo propuse a Harry para nuestra luna de miel, pero él insistió en que fuéramos a Venecia. Tampoco es que me queje, al final resultó ser muy romántico._

_-Nosotros iremos a la península, ya estoy harta de vivir en una isla –comentaste con tono jovial._

_-Pero entonces, ¿vais a vivir allí? –Asentiste firmemente y Ginny prosiguió– ¿Y qué haréis con vuestra casa?_

_Una sombra de tristeza cubrió tu rostro por un instante, pero la disipaste enseguida._

_-La hemos vendido. No fue fácil deshacerse de tantos recuerdos… –las dos jóvenes asintieron comprensivamente y continuaste tu explicación– hace dos años vendí también la casa de mi madre, así que tenemos un poco de dinero ahorrado para poder empezar de cero._

_Esa fue una de las primeras cosas que me explicaste después de hacerme viajar en el tiempo, cuando todavía estábamos en el laboratorio y acabábamos de darnos cuenta de que el doctor Wassenfelder se había marchado sin hacer ruido para darnos algo de intimidad._

_Me contaste que te había llegado una carta del Ministerio diciéndote que tu padre había muerto en algún lugar de Alemania y que no había dejado testamento, por tanto la casa te había quedado como herencia. La pusiste a la venta de inmediato, sin siquiera entrar en ella una última vez. No te interesaba nada de lo que pudiera haber allí._

_-Es admirable que hagas esto –dijo Hermione–. Quiero decir, empezar una nueva vida en otro país debe ser duro._

_-No es que tenga mucha elección. Además, todo resulta más fácil ahora que no estoy sola, yo… –de pronto pareciste alarmada, al darte cuenta de que te habías olvidado momentáneamente de mí– ¿Severus? ¿Dónde…?_

_-Estoy aquí –te tranquilicé, te giraste hacia mi voz y una sonrisa aliviada se instaló en tu rostro._

_-Ah… Severus, perdona, estaba distraída… no te he estado haciendo mucho caso, ¿verdad? –Dijiste con una pequeña mueca culpable._

_Hice un gesto vago con la mano y, como si eso hubiese sido algún tipo de invitación, Hermione se me acercó más para hablar conmigo. Oh, Merlín._

_-Profesor Snape, quería darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros y pedirle disculpas por haber pensado que había traicionado al profesor Dumbledore. Fue increíblemente valiente al espiar a Voldemort durante tantos años –me preparé para sentir un escalofrío ante la mención de ese nombre pero, curiosamente, no se produjo ninguno–, y no puedo ni imaginar todo por lo que debió pasar para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra._

_No podía creer que me estuviera diciendo eso, fue realmente muy incómodo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestarle? Y para empeorarlo más todavía, justo en ese momento se acercó Potter con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hermione, profesor –dijo–. No hubiéramos podido vencer a Voldemort sin usted –el escalofrío tampoco llegó esta vez–, y por eso quería darle también las gracias por todo. Sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien en el pasado, pero ahora entiendo todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por salvar al mundo mágico de la tiranía, comprendo que siempre ha estado trabajando para Dumbledore desde… bueno, desde que se unió a él hace ya tanto tiempo, y quería disculparme también por haber desconfiado de usted y por…_

_No pude resistirlo más, estaba empezando a notar un extraño nudo en la garganta y necesitaba evitarlo a toda costa, de modo que me puse en pie y atajé sus explicaciones levantando una mano._

_-Está bien. Ya entiendo lo que quiere decir, no hace falta que siga –y de pronto, no sé qué me impulsó a hacerlo, pero me encontré extendiendo mi mano para estrechar la del insoportable chico que salvó el mundo, y no sólo eso, sino que acabé añadiendo con convicción–, y ahora que es adulto y he dejado de ser su maestro, creo que ya puede tratarme de tú._

_Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, por increíble que esto pareciera, y dio un rápido asentimiento de cabeza._

_-Lo mismo digo –contestó._

_Por un terrible momento temí que fuera a ser tan imprudente como para abrazarme, porque abrió los brazos hacia mí, pero afortunadamente fuimos interrumpidos._

_-Profesor __–una voz femenina me hizo dar la vuelta y me encontré con Ginny Weasley, que ahora estaba acompañada de Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. "Esto va a ser bueno", pensé. Parecían competir por ver cuál de ellos ponía la expresión más contrita–, queríamos disculparnos por haberle complicado tanto las cosas durante su año como director en el colegio._

_-Sí –dijeron a coro Lovegood y Longbottom, agitando sus cabezas al unísono en señal de asentimiento–, así es._

_-Yo además –comentó Lovegood muy afligida– quería decirle que cuando Julia me concedió la entrevista hace un mes y me explicó todo lo sucedido, me sentí fatal por todas las veces que habíamos hablado mal de usted; y me gustaría pedirle perdón por eso y por haber utilizado durante un tiempo una foto suya como fondo para la jaula del mercack austríaco que me regaló mi padre._

_Me la quedé mirando pasmado durante varios segundos, sin estar seguro de haberla entendido bien._

_-Disculpe, ¿cómo ha dicho? –Logré articular al fin._

_-Mercock austríaco –repitió–, es una criatura que..._

_-No, me refiero a lo de poner una foto mía en la jaula._

_-Sí, ya sabe, recorté su foto del diario para ponerla en el fondo y que el mercock pudiera hacer sus necesi..._

_-Vale, ya lo capto –la corté, furioso. No me hacía ninguna ilusión imaginarme mi foto acribillada con las manchas orgánicas de lo que quiera que fuera ese mercock austríaco del demonio._

_-Erm... –se apresuró a intervenir Longbottom, al parecer, percibiendo mi malestar– también queríamos disculparnos por intentar robar la espada de Gryffindor._

_Esto me distrajo un poco de mi enfado, levanté la mano quitándole importancia a la cosa y, recordando lo último que había oído de aquel joven, comenté, intentando no parecer demasiado impresionado:_

_-Me han dicho que mató usted a Nagini, señor Longbottom._

_Su cara__ se iluminó en una entusiasta sonrisa._

_-Sí, lo hice, la maté._

_-¿Usted solo? –Pregunté, arqueando una ceja con escepticismo._

_Su sonrisa vaciló un tanto y tragó saliva, __nervioso__._

_-S-sí –tartamudeó–, yo solo._

_Extrañamente, su expresión incómoda, en vez de proporcionarme una sensación de triunfo, en ese momento logró ablandarme un poco, cosa que nunca había sucedido durante los años en que fui su profesor. Pensé que quizás estaba perdiendo facultades, pero decidí no darle importancia, esbocé una sonrisa conciliadora y dije:_

_-Felicidades, entonces. Supongo que podría decirse que usted vengó mi "muerte", ¿no?_

_Su rostro volvió a iluminarse y asintió de una seca cabezada._

_-Sí, supongo que sí, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Profesor! –Me llamó otra voz a mi izquierda y vi a George Weasley acercándose a mí con la mano extendida hacia delante, la estreché sin pensar y de inmediato una serie de sonidos de ventosidades empezó a resonar por todo el comedor._

_Rodé los ojos con fastidio mientras todos los niños se desternillaban encantados ante la soez diversión que tío George les acababa de proporcionar a mi costa._

_-Ja, ja, ja –rió Weasley de su propia broma, y hablando en voz alta para todos los presentes, dijo–, este es el nuevo invento que vamos a comercializar en nuestra tienda, el ungüento "estrechamanos": te frotas un poco en la palma y cada vez que le des la mano a alguien se producen estos sonidos. Ron y yo os hemos traído un tarro para cada uno. Tenemos de sobras, profesor, así que si quiere, también hay uno para usted._

_-No, gracias._

_George volvió a dirigirse a mí en voz normal mientras todos volvían a sus asuntos._

_-En realidad, venía a hablarle de una cosa, profesor. Quería pedirle disculpas por habernos burlado de usted en las emisiones de Potterwatch y..._

_-¡Está bien! –Ese fue mi turno de alzar la voz en un rugido que acalló todas las conversaciones de la sala, ya estaba empezando a hartarme de eso, veía ante mí una larguísima y tediosa tarde de gente acercándoseme para pedirme disculpas y no me sentía con fuerzas para aguantarlo– A ver, a pesar de vestir siempre de negro riguroso, no soy un sacerdote católico, eso quiere decir que no tenéis que venir a mí para confesaros –nadie rió la broma, supongo que no estaban acostumbrados a oírme gastar una, hasta yo me asombré de mi buen humor–. Sea cual sea la ofensa que creéis que habéis cometido contra mí, estad tranquilos, os perdono, ¿queda claro? –Nadie dijo nada, y aproveché para comentar otro punto– Y una cosa más, ya no soy profesor, así que no tenéis por qué seguir llamándome así._

_-¿Cómo prefiere que le llamemos, prof...? –La pequeña de los Weasley se interrumpió a media palabra y sus mejillas se encendieron de golpe, al darse cuenta de que estaba cometiendo de nuevo el mismo error._

_-Creo que con señor Snape será suficiente –dije, intentando reprimir una sonrisa burlona._

_Todos me miraron con cierto desencanto, y por el rabillo del ojo te vi a ti frunciendo los labios ligeramente. Solté un resoplido divertido y añadí:_

_-Aunque mis amigos me llaman Severus, de modo que quien quiera considerarse amigo mío puede llamarme así –un murmullo de satisfacción se extendió por la sala, acompañado de múltiples sonrisas y asentimientos entusiastas. Te miré un instante y te vi observándome con cara de felicidad, y en ese momento noté unas palmaditas de aprobación en la espalda que sólo podían provenir de una persona–. Excepto tú, Potter –añadí entonces–. Tú puedes tutearme todo lo que quieras, pero seguirás guardándome el respeto que merezco llamándome por mi apellido._

_-¡Qué cabr…! –Empezó a protestar el joven, riéndose, pero se interrumpió, meneó la cabeza y me dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro– De acuerdo, Snape, como tú quieras._

_Sujetó mi brazo un momento y lo apretó afectuosamente con una cálida sonrisa. __A partir de ese momento todos, menos él, me llamaron por mi nombre, y me pareció curioso que de repente aquellos que me habían odiado o despreciado durante tanto tiempo __quisieran considerarse amigos míos. Curioso, pero extrañamente agradable._

_Sentí de nuevo ese incordiante nudo en la garganta y necesité encontrar un lugar para estar solo unos instantes._

_-¿Hay algún baño donde pueda refrescarme un poco? –Pregunté._

_Alguien, no recuerdo quién, me señaló un punto de la casa y fui al aseo a tomarme un pequeño respiro._

_Una vez allí, ajusté la puerta tras de mí y apoyé la espalda contra la madera, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla también. Cerré los ojos y me froté los párpados con suavidad, y después el puente de la nariz, deliberando con detenimiento sobre todo lo que había pasado. Desde que había llegado a esa casa nadie me había mirado con odio, nadie parecía guardar ningún rencor hacia mí, sino todo lo contrario, se habían mostrado extremadamente cordiales, me habían hecho sentir como uno más y sólo habían evidenciado el natural asombro de verme vivo cuando me sabían muerto desde hacía más de cinco años. Era extraño sentirse aceptado por los demás. No pude evitarlo, me sentí bien, muy bien; y cuando abrí los ojos y me fijé en el espejo, su superficie me devolvió el reflejo de un rostro algo cansado, pero dotado de una pequeña e inusual sonrisa de felicidad._


	8. 08 El nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – El nuevo hogar**

Por fin hemos llegado. El viaje se me ha hecho largo y pesado, tal como imaginaba; todos mis huesos crujen y protestan por la postura forzada y en tensión que he adoptado durante todo el camino. Me bajo de la escoba aflojando mi agarre a tu cintura y empiezo a estirarme cuanto puedo. Cuando tú desmontas, en cambio, estás tan fresca como una rosa; reduces el tamaño de la escoba y te la guardas de nuevo en el bolso.

-¿Estás bien? – Me preguntas, y chasqueo la lengua en señal de desagrado.

-Sí, perfectamente – mascullo –, ¿cómo no? Sólo me duele hasta el último centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Te acercas a mí, riendo, y rodeas mi cintura con tus brazos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan quejica? Has soportado cosas mucho peores que esto al servicio del Lord.

-Pero eso ya es historia, ¿no? Uno se acostumbra rápido a lo bueno… – digo con naturalidad – y hoy por hoy, el viaje en escoba es una de las torturas más refinadas y crueles por las que me has hecho pasar.

-Ah, una de ellas… ¿y cuáles son las otras, si puede saberse?

-Las otras son las visitas a tus amigos, por supuesto – replico, arqueando una ceja ante lo evidente de la respuesta.

-Sabes que no es mi intención torturarte… – dices en tono embriagadoramente sensual, susurrando contra mis labios – a menos que sea para darte más placer después…

-¿Así piensas compensarme dándome placer más tarde? – Te tiento.

-Oh, sí. Tanto como desees – me aseguras.

Sonrío con hambre de ti, pero antes de que pueda responder a tu provocación, un carraspeo incómodo interrumpe nuestro delicioso momento de intimidad.

Nos giramos hacia el lugar de donde proviene el molesto sonido y nos encontramos con un hombre de mediana edad y baja estatura que nos observa con cara de aburrimiento.

-Oh – dices, llevándote una mano a la boca –, es cierto… los de la agencia me avisaron de que nos estarían esperando para enseñarnos la casa.

Miro alrededor, fijándome por primera vez en la azotea donde hemos aterrizado. Hay algunos asientos vacíos repartidos por aquí y por allá, algunos arbolillos en grandes macetas marrones, y una pequeña marquesina justo en medio del lugar, supongo que para esperar a los clientes a resguardo durante los días de lluvia.

-Han acomodado el lugar como punto de llegadas y salidas en escoba, por lo que veo – digo.

-No sólo en escoba, también en traslador – me aclaras.

Se me escapa un pequeño gruñido irritado. No quiero recordar que existen los trasladores. Hubiera sido mucho más cómodo y rápido viajar así, pero como están homologados por el Ministerio y todos los viajes quedan registrados, no hemos podido utilizar uno para venir aquí.

Nos acercamos al hombre del carraspeo, que nos recibe con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de vendedor de baratijas. Se dirige a mí en su idioma y no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que me dice.

Tú le contestas algo y deja de mirarme para prestarte atención a ti y, tras un breve diálogo, el hombre se dirige a la puerta de la azotea para que le sigamos.

-Julia, no sé si lo de venir a este país ha sido muy buena idea, no me voy a poder aclarar con nadie si no entiendo lo que dicen – digo en voz baja.

Me agarras del brazo y me dedicas esa sonrisa confiada que siempre me desarma.

-No te preocupes, yo te daré clases de español. Me encantará poder enseñarle algo a quien me lo ha enseñado todo a mí – contestas con un aire travieso que me hace sonreír de medio lado –. Podré ser muy severa contigo y mostrarme intolerante ante tus equivocaciones, como hacías tú. Será muy divertido.

Bajamos las escaleras detrás del hombrecillo mientras tú ríes alegremente y yo hago verdaderos esfuerzos por no desnudarte aquí mismo y hacerte el amor como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al final de la escalera se encuentra la agencia, donde duendes y magos trabajan mano a mano para garantizarles un buen servicio de transporte y alojamiento a sus clientes.

El hombre nos hace sentar delante de su escritorio y empieza a garabatear algo en un pergamino. Mientras tú te aclaras con el empleado, yo me desentiendo del asunto y me entretengo observando el ajetreo de clientes y trabajadores que se mueven apresuradamente por todas partes como en una coreografía poco ensayada.

-Ya está – me dices de pronto –, ahora nos acompañará hasta nuestro nuevo hogar.

Estás exultante, y me encanta verte así. Nos ponemos en pie y el empleado de la agencia nos conduce hasta una chimenea, coge polvos flu, nos metemos dentro, y pronuncia un nombre que no comprendo. Al instante siguiente, envueltos en una molesta nube de humo que me hace toser, aparecemos en una pequeña pero acogedora vivienda de dos plantas, no muy diferente de nuestra casa de la calle de la Hilandera. En cuanto salimos de la chimenea, algo llama mi atención.

-Oh, no. No me lo puedo creer. Al final lo has traído, ¿eh?

Sueltas una pequeña risita y te acercas al sofá para acariciar su ajado respaldo.

-No podía deshacerme de él, Severus, tiene demasiado valor sentimental. Me trae tantos recuerdos… le pedí a Eenie que lo redujera y lo trajera aquí.

-¡Pero si está hecho un asco! Y, en realidad, ya estaba así cuando lo viste por primera vez, tú no has llegado a conocer sus buenos tiempos. La tapicería está destrozada, y los muelles chirrían de manera escandalosa…

-Eres un exagerado, no está tan mal como eso. En él me enseñaste a leer, ¿te acuerdas? Y también fue en este sofá donde hicimos el amor cuando comenzamos en serio nuestra relación, cuando volviste aquel día después de Navidad… ¿cómo iba a tirarlo? ¡Imposible! Además, siempre se puede restaurar, es una antigüedad.

-Una antigualla, más bien.

Te ríes de nuevo y el empleado de la agencia se acerca a ti, impaciente, y empieza a hablar cosas que sólo tú entiendes. Mientras ultimáis los detalles de la compra, sigo inspeccionando el lugar. Ah, ¡cómo no! También has traído mi butaca. Eres una niña tonta y sentimental, Julia.

-Apuesto a que, si hubieras podido, te hubieras traído toda la casa, ladrillo a ladrillo – digo.

Me miras un instante, con una sonrisa delatora, y prosigues la transacción con el empleado.

El resto de los muebles son nuevos, y en un lado del salón hay pilas y pilas de cajas marcadas con la palabra "libros". Me dirijo a una de ellas y la abro; con un movimiento de varita, todo el contenido de la misma va a parar a la estantería más cercana. Hago lo mismo con el resto de las cajas, hasta que en una me encuentro un libro cuya portada está adornada con filigrana de oro y sonrío con cierta melancolía. Lo cojo y empiezo a hojearlo mientras recuerdo el día en que me lo regalaste. Todavía eras una cría, y para comprármelo te habías gastado un dineral, fruto de los ahorros que habías hecho dando clases de repaso a otros alumnos.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarte, todavía con el libro en la mano, y veo que te estás despidiendo ya del hombre, que se mete en la chimenea y desaparece en cuanto arroja un puñado de polvos negros. Te giras hacia mí y preguntas:

-¿Qué te parece la casa?

-Está bien, es acogedora. De todos modos, cualquier lugar parecería un palacio comparado con el cuchitril donde vivíamos.

-No digas eso. A mí me gustaba mucho nuestra casa.

-Claro, también te gusta este destartalado sofá, pero eso es porque tú eres demasiado sentimental y te cuesta desapegarte de las cosas. Si no cambié de casa nunca fue, primero, por falta de dinero para encontrar un sitio mejor; y segundo, por dejadez. No me importaba demasiado dónde viviera mientras tuviera un techo para cobijarme y una cama para descansar los huesos.

-Pues sigo creyendo que nuestra casa era muy bonita.

Sonrío recordando cuánto te costó dejarla hace unos días, cuando ya habíamos recogido todo lo que nos íbamos a llevar y nuestra elfina se había puesto en camino con los baúles y las cajas de la mudanza.

_Recorriste cada una de las habitaciones__, despidiéndote de ellas con ojos brillantes y enrojecidos._

_-Por Merlín, no irás a ponerte a llorar, ¿verdad? – Pregunté, divertido._

_Negaste con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar y con los labios apretados, y reí suavemente mientras te envolvía en un cálido abrazo destinado a aliviar tu desconsuelo._

_-Vamos, niña tonta – dije –, no puedo creer que llores por librarnos al fin de esta casa ruinosa._

_¿Cómo podía causarte dolor el deshacerte de ese horrible agujero viejo, feo, y lleno de mal__as experiencias? Claro que tú no conservabas tan malos recuerdos del lugar, pero entre esas paredes yo todavía escuchaba los gritos de mis padres, los golpes y humillaciones de Tobías, el llanto de Eileen… en cambio, las vivencias de ese tipo que pudieras guardar tú en tu memoria estaban encerradas en la casa de al lado, no en la nuestra._

_-Es que… hemos vivido tantas cosas juntos aquí…_

_Lo cierto era__ que no todos mis recuerdos eran malos, eso no podía negarlo, y los mejores estaban relacionados siempre contigo. Como, por ejemplo, cuando te vi por primera vez sentada en el escalón delante de tu puerta con esa enorme sonrisa desdentada y ese pelo imposiblemente enredado. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar entonces que te ibas a convertir en lo más importante de mi vida?_

_Cuando levanté la vista de la marca tenebrosa que me acababa__n de hacer, te vi mirándome con tus curiosos ojos abiertos de par en par y me traspasaron el alma. Me pregunté por qué me sonreías de esa manera pero, antes de que pudiera soltarte un improperio, me enseñaste tus brazos llenos de moratones, supongo que queriendo identificarlos de alguna manera con la marca de mi antebrazo. Te miré con desprecio, rechazando de lleno cualquier intento de aproximación o de tener algo en común contigo, y me metí en casa creyendo que con eso te habría hecho desistir y no volvería a verte más. No podía estar más equivocado._

_Sí, ese era un recuerdo que nunca olvidaría. Pero no necesitaba vivir en la Hilandera para acordarme de aquél día y, además, aunque deseara quedarme allí, que no era el caso, tampoco hubieramos podido hacerlo, de modo que no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto._

_-Pues ahora viviremos muchas otras cosas lejos de aquí – repuse entonces, intentando animarte._

_-¿__En serio no te da pena venderla? – Me preguntaste con voz ahogada, todavía refugiada en mi pecho._

_-No – respondí con firmeza –. La __nostalgia no sirve para__ nada, Julia, sólo para hacernos sentir mal de manera gratuita._

_A__lgo hipócrita por mi parte decir eso, lo reconozco, si tenemos en cuenta que me he pasado casi toda la vida atado y condicionado por mi pasado, pero en realidad este hecho no tenía nada que ver con ningún sentimiento de nostalgia, sino más bien con una morbosa y enfermiza necesidad de regodearme en la culpa y el dolor. Esto puedo reconocerlo ahora que todo ha acabado, ahora que nos ha sido brindada una segunda oportunidad, por extraordinario que parezca, pero entonces parecía lo más sensato del mundo amargarme continuamente por los errores pasados._

_Miraste a tu alrededor, y detuviste la vista en el sofá. El sofá donde muchos años__ atrás te sentaste con la muñeca de trapo que transformé para ti y a la que no parabas de dar millones de besos en la cara; el sofá donde te abracé para consolarte por mi estupidez, cuando te dije que no me importaba si me encerraban en Azkaban y tiraban la llave; el sofá en el que te negabas a sentarte cada vez que venía a vernos Dumbledore…_

_-¿No estarás pensando en llevártelo? – Dije._

_Me miraste con un leve rubor en tus mejillas. Sí, desde luego se te había pasado por la cabeza. Sonreí._

_-Julia, está muy viejo. Ya estaba muy viejo cuando pisaste este salón por primera vez, estoy seguro de que si intentamos trasladarlo se desintegrará por el camino. Además, es un sofá espantoso, esa tapicería nunca me ha gustado, pero mi padre se empeñó en comprarlo._

_Suspiraste._

_-Está bien… – tu tono resignado me llenó de ternura y besé tu frente._

_-Nada de esto tiene importancia. Sólo tú y yo. Podría quemar ahora mismo todos los libros si…_

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡Los libros no!_

_Resoplé divertido._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, nos llevaremos los libros, pero te aseguro que ninguna de estas cosas tiene ya ningún valor para mí. Nos podemos llevar los libros y la ropa, pero no hay nada más que quiera conservar de este lugar. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito – apuntillé, clavando mis pupilas en las tuyas._

_Tu barbilla empezó a temblar y temí que llorases de nuevo, de modo que te animé a que nos pusiéramos a guardar los libros en cajas y comenzásemos a recogerlo todo._

-Julia, nuestra casa era espantosa – insisto –. Lo único bonito que había allí eras tú, y ahora estás aquí, con lo cual, ya lo tenemos todo.

Tus mejillas adquieren un vivo tono escarlata, y sonríes de felicidad. De pronto, con un chasquido, aparece Eenie con un montón de bolsas de la compra.

-¡Los amos han llegado! – Exclama con gran alegría y, seguidamente, hace levitar las bolsas hasta la cocina y se deshace en reverencias – Eenie está muy contenta de que ya estén aquí, Eenie ha preparado la casa para la llegada de los amos, ha colocado los muebles y ha ordenado todas las posesiones de los amos para que todo estuviera listo cuando vinieran.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Eenie – dices, dándole a la elfina unos suaves golpecitos de ánimo en la cabeza.

-Eenie, si has ordenado todo lo demás… ¿por qué has dejado los libros en las cajas? – Pregunto, extrañado.

-Yo se lo pedí – dices riendo, te acercas a las cajas que todavía no he abierto y empiezas a vaciarlas, haciendo que los libros vuelen hasta su lugar en las baldas de las paredes –, por si no te acuerdas, ordenar los libros en las estanterías es mi especialidad. Se ha convertido en una vieja costumbre.

Una vieja costumbre que solías poner en práctica cada vez que te sentías nerviosa o asustada. Espero que no tengas que volver a hacerlo nunca más.

-¿Cómo han ido las compras, Eenie? – Preguntas – ¿Has encontrado todo lo que buscabas?

La elfina hace un sonido parecido a un gruñido y se muestra malhumorada, cosa extraordinaria en ella.

-La gente aquí no quiere entender lo que Eenie les dice, ama, aunque les insista en que los amos son gente honrada y les abonarán las compras en cuanto vengan, no…

-¿Qué? Si te dejé dinero para que lo pudieras comprar todo – dices, confundida.

La elfina junta las manos, agacha las orejas y pone ojos tristes.

-Parece que aquí a la gente no le gustan los sickles británicos, ama…

-¡Oh! – Exclamas, llevándote una mano a la boca – ¡Estúpida de mí! No cambié la moneda. Tendremos que ir al banco cuanto antes… perdóname, Eenie, ha sido culpa mía. Me pregunto cómo has conseguido comprar algo sin dinero.

-Eenie al final encontró un tendero que aceptó dejar las compras anotadas a cuenta.

-Vaya, Eenie, siento haberte causado tantas molestias… tendrás que decirme qué tienda ha sido para darle las gracias a quien te ha atendido con tanta amabilidad.

La criatura agita la cabeza animadamente y te da una dirección que apuntas en un trozo de pergamino. Después de esto, la elfina se va hacia la cocina a preparar la cena.

-Bien – digo –, y ahora que estamos aquí instalados, ¿cuáles son los planes para los próximos días?

-Yo todavía tengo una semana libre antes de incorporarme en mi nuevo trabajo. Podemos aprovechar para conocer la ciudad y que decidas a qué te quieres dedicar tú.

-Me parece una idea excelente – digo, sonando mucho más convencido de lo que me siento en realidad.

La verdad es que eso es algo que me preocupa. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con mi vida de ahora en adelante?


	9. 09 Un jardín muy bien atendido

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Un jardín muy bien atendido**

Tengo el diario extendido ante mí, pero no logro concentrarme en leerlo porque no puedo dejar de mirarte, así que lo dejo aparcado definitivamente. De todos modos, aunque comprar El profeta aquí cuesta tres veces más que en nuestro país, lo que publican sigue siendo la misma basura. Baste decir que la primera plana de hoy mostraba una foto a todo color de Gilderoy Lockhart para ilustrar el artículo que hablaba de sus últimas "hazañas".

Parece ser que algún imbécil le dio el alta de San Mungo hace tres años, y poco después volvió a la vida pública tras haberse recuperado completamente de "la espantosa maldición que le alcanzó cuando un gran grupo de mortífagos le atacó a traición. A pesar de la enorme resistencia física de Lockhart, el terrible hechizo le dejó postrado en cama durante varios años, hasta que, luchando valientemente contra la adversidad una vez más, consiguió vencer por sí mismo los efectos de la maldición cuando los medimagos ya le habían dado por perdido".

Por un momento, he considerado la posibilidad de mandar una carta anónima a la redacción para aclarar que lo que pasó en realidad fue que el estúpido se borró él mismo la memoria al utilizar la varita rota del inútil de Ronald Weasley, pero sé que te molestaría que llamase así al alelado hermano de tu amigo y lo dejo estar.

Te observo escribir entusiasmada y me pregunto qué estarás haciendo.

-¿Qué escribes? – Digo.

-Una carta para Aberforth, le prometí que le mandaría una lechuza en cuanto estuviéramos instalados y ya llevo dos días de retraso.

Satisfecha mi curiosidad, me recuesto en la butaca para observarte bien. Tu cuerpo ha adquirido un delicioso tono dorado tras sólo un par de días de sol. Sólo por eso vale la pena estar en este horrible lugar tan lleno de luz, calor, arena e insoportables críos chillando por todos lados. Más críos, como si no hubiera tenido ya bastantes en estos días.

_Porque d__espués de aguantar a todo el regimiento en casa de Charlie Weasley -donde tuvimos que quedarnos a pasar el resto de la tarde por insistencia de todos menos de Molly, quién, a pesar de haberse ablandado cuando te vio llorar abrazada al hijo de Tonks, todavía era algo reacia a perdonarte- hicimos noche en una pequeña pensión para dirigirnos al día siguiente a casa de tu amiga Evelyn, en Irlanda._

_-Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado hoy, ¿no crees que sería mejor avisarla antes de ir? – Sugerí – No vaya a ser que nuestra llegada sorpresa pueda traernos más sorpresa a nosotros que a ellos… otra vez._

_Estuviste de acuerdo y enviaste una lechuza. Tu amiga nos contestó que no había problema, que podíamos ir siempre que quisiéramos, de modo que nos presentamos allí a la mañana __siguiente. La verja de la entrada se abrió para nosotros en cuanto nos plantamos delante, cruzamos el pequeño jardín que precedía al castillo y llamamos a la puerta. Nos abrió una elfina doméstica vestida de criada, con uniforme negro, delantal blanco y cofia. La imagen resultaba tan pretenciosa como grotesca, por lo que no pude evitar un bufido sarcástico, que me valió una mirada de advertencia por tu parte._

_La "criada" nos condujo a un pequeño salón que hacía las veces de biblioteca para que esperásemos allí. Me acerqué a una de las estanterías a curiosear entre los libros, cogí uno al azar y me llevé una desagradable decepción al ver que todas las páginas estaban en blanco._

_-Son sólo de decoración – dijo una voz a mi espalda._

_Acababan de hacer su aparición los dueños de la casa. Evelyn se acercó a ti con los brazos abiertos mientras su marido, un joven alto, rubio y con aires de suficiencia se dirigía hacia mí con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. Vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca y pajarita roja, y llevaba el cabello engominado peinado hacia atrás. Me desagradó de inmediato._

_-Están encuadernados en auténtica piel de dragón danés – dijo, acercándose a mí para acariciar el lomo de uno de los tomos de la estantería –, los escogí yo mismo para que hicieran juego con la decoración del salón. Todos están hechos en una variada gama de marrones y rojos que combinan perfectamente con el sofá de piel y los muebles de caoba._

_Volví a mirar la portada del volumen que tenía entre las manos. "La Odisea", de Homero. ¿Quién le iba a decir al famoso griego de la __antigüedad que el título de su obra serviría como atrezzo para la estúpida sala de espera de unos ricachones con mal gusto? Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy, que a veces podía ser dolorosamente hortera, hubiera cometido jamás el sacrilegio de usar libros falsos para combinar con los colores de su sofá. Con un resoplido, dejé el "libro" en su sitio._

_-Literatura decorativa – murmuré –. Vivir para ver._

_Evelyn y tú seguíais abrazadas, hablando de vuestras cosas, y el ufano amo del castillo decidió iniciar una conversación que ya de antemano supe que me iba a resultar aburrida._

_-Mujeres, ¿eh? – Dijo, echándoos un vistazo a las dos – No se puede vivir con ellas, pero tampoco sin ellas._

_Fruncí el ceño y me mordí la lengua para no contestar una grosería ante el espantoso cliché que acababa de soltar el hombre. No me hubiera reprimido__ en absoluto si no fuera porque te prometí portarme bien._

_-Si usted lo dice… – murmuré, con tono de hastío._

_-Oh, llámame de tú, por favor – replicó animadamente, y luché contra el impulso de contestar que él a mí podía seguir llamándome de usted –, mi nombre es Edward, por cierto._

_Me tendió una mano que me quedé mirando unos segundos, reticente a estrecharla, pero al final cedí y la apreté con una firmeza que contrastó desagradablemente con la blandura de su gesto. Me dio la sensación de estar estrechando una mano de gelatina, y cuando retiré la mía, me la froté disimuladamente contra la túnica, intentando eliminar su tacto de mi piel cuanto antes._

_-Me ha sorprendido ver una elfina con cofia y delantal –dije, a falta de otro tema que tratar con el dueño de la casa._

_-Oh, sí, es Verkin. La adquirimos el verano pasado, es tan servicial que se nos ocurrió vestirla de criada. ¿Verdad que resulta gracioso?_

_-Hilarante –murmuré, sin pizca de humor en mi voz._

_-Y dado que no se le puede regalar ropa a un elfo doméstico si no se le quiere liberar, tuvimos que idear una estratagema, consistente en darle unas monedas para que nos pagara con ellas por el uniforme. De esta manera no sería un regalo y podría usar las ropas. Inteligente, ¿no crees?_

_-Es brillante –reconocí, pensando en lo indignada que se sentiría Eenie si intentara hacer algo así con ella–, a la humillación de servir a otros se le añade la degradación de pagar por los elementos que te definen como una posesión. Un concepto digno de todo un señor oscuro. _

_No pareció compartir mi opinión y frunció el ceño con gesto confundido; creo que estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero en ese momento vosotras dos os girasteis hacia nosotros y lo dejó correr. Tú me dedicaste una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Evelyn me miró con gesto dubitativo._

_-Así que… el profesor Snape, ¿eh? – Dijo viniendo hacia mí con aire temeroso, como si creyera que iba a restarle puntos a su casa si se me acercaba demasiado. _

_Se esforzó en dibujar una sonrisa de compromiso y vaciló sobre si debía estrecharme la mano o darme dos besos. Disfruté al verla debatirse en la duda, por lo que enarqué las cejas y no hice ningún gesto para ayudarla a tomar una decisión. Al final pareció llegar a la conclusión de que besar a su temido exprofesor de pociones era algo que no hubiese considerado ni en sus peores pesadillas y me ofreció la mano. Por suerte, al menos su apretón fue mucho más firme que el de su esposo._

_-Nunca imaginé que vosotros… – comentó._

_Te acercaste a mí y te colgaste de mi brazo._

_-En realidad – repusiste –, una vez te diste cuenta de que estaba enamorada de uno de los profesores, ¿te acuerdas? Sólo que te equivocaste de hombre, creías que me gustaba el profesor Middleman. Dijiste que no podía ser nadie más y que…_

_Tu amiga carraspeó audiblemente, me miró de reojo, sonrió incómoda y bajó la vista hasta el suelo._

_-Eh… sí, lo recuerdo –te interrumpió y, de manera poco sutil, decidió cambiar de tema –. ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala de estar? Estaremos más cómodos, y así os presentaremos a nuestros hijos._

_Nos llevaron hasta un enorme salón decorado con más muebles de caoba; una araña de cristal iluminada por decenas de velas que flotaba a un palmo del techo; y una alfombra animada, con adornos de peces de colores que se movían bajo nuestros pies como si fuera un suelo de cristal sobre el mar, y que cubría toda la superficie de la estancia. No había ningún libro a la vista, ni auténtico ni falso._

_Justo en el medio, como si hubieran estado esperándonos desde que cruzamos la puerta de la calle, había tres sonrientes niños de diferentes edades y un carrito de bebé. Los tres mocosos tenían bastante poco en común entre sí. El mayor, un crío tan rubio como sus progenitores y mejillas coloradas, tenía la nariz ancha y la frente alta como su padre; el mediano, con el pelo castaño y nariz más bien chata, usaba gafas de montura metálica de color naranja; y la pequeña, una niña pelirroja de unos dos años y la cara cubierta de pecas, tenía unos enormes ojos de un intenso azul celeste. Pero si los tres se veían diferentes, me quedé de piedra cuando me acerqué al carrito y me encontré con un bebé de grandes mofletes y piel oscura, casi casi como el chocolate. Me esforcé en no mirarte, pero por el rabillo del ojo detecté que te habías quedado igualmente helada al verlo, y no debí ser el único que se dio cuenta, porque de pronto la voz de Edward rompió el incómodo silencio __que se había creado en la sala._

_-Es… a causa de un gen recesivo… – su tono denotaba certeza, pero algo en su voz me sonaba a excusa estudiada y repetida incontables veces hasta llegar a creérsela él mismo – es curioso, ninguno de los dos sabíamos que tuviéramos__ algún antepasado… de piel morena, pero está claro que es así._

_Carraspeé._

_-Sí… está muy claro – afirmé._

_Estabas tan asombrada que ni siquiera me lanzaste una mirada reprobatoria por el tono irónico de mi respuesta._

_-Resulta curioso esto de los genes __recesivos__ – dijo Evelyn en tono casual –, de vez en cuando pueden traerte sorpresas… inesperadas, ¿verdad?_

_-Mmmmmhhhhh… – murmuré sin comprometerme._

_Una vez superado el shock inicial, sin embargo, pareciste recuperarte bastante rápido, y le preguntaste a Evelyn si podías coger al bebé, a lo que ella asintió enérgicamente, aliviada por el cambio de tema._

_Evelyn nos invitó a sentarnos en un elegante sofá de piel color canela "auténtica piel de hipogrifo", nos informó el dueño de la casa, y nos pusimos a conversar sobre diferentes temas._

_-¿Q__ué planes tenéis a partir de ahora? – Te preguntó tu amiga – En tu carta decías que no podéis quedaros en Gran Bretaña por miedo a que alguien reconozca al profesor Snape._

_Sabía que en ese momento debería haberla invitado a llamarme Severus, dado lo informal de la situación, pero la verdad es que no me apetecía hacerlo, de modo que permanecí callado._

_-Es cierto, no podemos quedarnos aquí – dijiste –, pero eso es algo que ya me imaginaba, por eso he estado estudiando español durante todos estos años, y hemos decidido – enarqué las cejas al ver que me incluías en la decisión que habías tomado tú sola – instalarnos en España. Así que envié mi currículum a varios prestigiosos centros cientifimágicos del país, junto con una carta de recomendación del doctor Wassenfelder, y me han contestado de un hospital de medimagia donde se realizan interesantes investigaciones subvencionadas por el __Parlamento__ Mágico español. _

_-¿Vas a seguir con la cientifimagia, entonces? – Preguntó Evelyn – Me alegro, la verdad. Siempre creí que tu negocio de pociones era aspirar muy bajo para alguien que sacaba unas notas como las tuyas en el colegio._

_-Gracias, yo soy de la misma opinión – intervine, incapaz de contenerme._

_Hiciste una mueca y agitaste una mano como queriendo restarle importancia._

_-La tienda ha quedado ya muy atrás. Era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, y no hubiera sido feliz con ningún otro trabajo – me lanzaste una significativa mirada, "sabes por qué lo digo, y sabes que es verdad", decían tus ojos –, pero el local ardió hasta los cimientos, no queda nada de esos siete años, y mi vida a partir de entonces ha sido muy diferente…_

_Tu voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse y no dijiste nada más. Decidí echarte una mano._

_-Una vez instalados en nuestro nuevo hogar buscaré trabajo para mí – intervine._

_-¿Volverá a hacer de profesor? – Preguntó tu amiga._

_-Eh… no, no lo creo – dije –. No se puede decir que se me diera muy bien, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Eso no es cierto! – Protestaste, pero la risita de Evelyn ante mi comentario volvió a silenciarte, y se produjo otro breve momento de incomodidad._

_-¿Y en qué ciudad vais a vivir? – Esta vez, quien rompió la tensión fue Edward – ¿En la capital?_

_-No – respondiste –, en Madrid no. Envié currículums también allí, y recibí una oferta de un laboratorio donde se conducen experimentos medimágicos con seres de luz y de sombra, pero el trabajo no me atraía, y preferí la oferta del hospital del que te he hablado, que está ubicado en una ciudad costera de fuerte tradición mágica. _

_-¿Y qué es lo que harás allí?_

_-En el hospital disponen de un departamento en el que investigan enfermedades y accidentes mágicos de difícil curación con el fin de averiguar qué hechizos, maldiciones o pociones han causado el estado de los pacientes y, una vez hecho esto, los medimagos se ocupan de determinar el mejor método de curación. Yo me encargaré de elaborar pociones curativas según las especificaciones que me den los medimagos al cargo._

_Evelyn te escuchaba con admiración, y sonreí con orgullo. Entonces la conversación giró hacia otros temas que no me interesaban y me dediqué a observar bien la sala. Estaba decorada con mucho dinero y poco gusto. La alfombra animada se daba de patadas con los muebles de caoba y la lámpara de cristal, y el sofá de piel de hipogrifo donde nos habíamos sentado resultaba excesivo._

_Me fijé en los niños. Se habían sentado en unas sillas bajas de diferentes tamaños, adecuadas a sus estaturas, y jugaban a alguna clase de juego con unas piedrecitas que parecían runas. Fruncí el ceño y me incliné hacia delante para verlas mejor. No lo parecían: eran runas. Me levanté de golpe y me acerqué a ellos con paso quizá demasiado rápido, porque se me quedaron mirando con cara de susto. Noté que la conversación se había extinguido a mis espaldas y me di la vuelta, los tres me mirabais con expresión confundida._

_-Sólo quería mirar las piedras con las que están jugando – me excusé, consciente de pronto de que mi actitud podía haber resultado algo amenazante._

_-Oh, sólo son unas viejas runas que estaban en el castillo cuando lo heredé – dijo Edward con tono indiferente._

_-Ya – murmuré, me agaché a coger una de las piezas que había en el suelo junto a los niños y la examiné con __atención –. El problema es que estoy casi seguro de que estas son auténticas runas celtas, no una burda e inofensiva imitación hecha en China por los duendes Ting Li. Las runas de hoy en día sólo sirven como método de adivinación – dije esto con un marcado tono despectivo – y resultan inocuas. Sin embargo, las auténticas, como todos los objetos mágicos__ de la antigüedad, solían estar envueltas en múltiples capas de magia ancestral, y muchos de los hechizos que se utilizaban entonces se han perdido con el paso de los años, con lo cual, cualquier accidente que se pueda producir por el uso indebido de elementos mágicos antiguos tiene pocas probabilidades de ser contrarrestado con éxito._

_-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – Preguntó el súbitamente preocupado padre._

_Suspiré, me parecía haberlo dejado bien claro, pero evidentemente no era así._

_-Que estas runas – aclaré – pueden provocar una desgracia si no se las utiliza de modo correcto, y probablemente los efectos sean irreversibles. En definitiva, que es peligroso que los niños jueguen con ellas._

_Evelyn se levantó de inmediato y se acercó corriendo para arrebatarles las runas a los niños._

_-¡Por Merlín! – Gritó – Si lo hubiera sabido… ahora mismo irán a la basura._

_-¿A la basura? – Me escandalicé – ¡Esas runas son milenarias! Son piezas históricas…_

_-No quiero objetos peligrosos cerca de mis niños – exclamó, empezando a rayar el histerismo –, así que las tiraré y no tendré que preocuparme más por ellas._

_-¡No puedes hacer eso, tienen un gran valor científico e histórico! – Protesté, indignado por la nula importancia que le daba a unos objetos tan especiales – Si no las quieres, siempre puedes donarlas al museo mágico de Londres, o enviarlas al Ministerio para que las guarden en el departamento de Magia Ancestral._

_Pero Evelyn no atendía a razones, me arrancó la runa que tenía en la mano y llamó a su elfina doméstica para que las tirase todas a la basura. Fruncí el ceño, irritado, pero antes de que la elfina vestida de criada desapareciese por la puerta, Edward la detuvo._

_-Espera – dijo, mirando a su mujer –, parece evidente que a Severus – gruñí por lo bajo al oírle llamarme así, pero no dije nada – le resultan de gran interés, así que quizá sea mejor que se las demos a él…_

_Evelyn asintió y le ordenó a la elfina que trajera la bolsita de terciopelo donde estaban guardadas para ponerlas dentro y dármelas. Me molestó tener que darle las gracias por regalarme algo que iban a tirar a la basura, pero si realmente esas runas eran tan antiguas como suponía, valía la pena tragarme el orgullo por salvarlas del vertedero._

_Después de este incidente, la conversación decayó bastante, así que no tardamos en despedirnos de ellos y salir del castillo. Mientras nos dirigíamos a la verja de entrada, nos encontramos con un jardinero vestido con un mono de trabajo verde que estaba podando unos arbustos flotantes con su varita. Apenas me habría fijado en él si no fuera por el tono tan oscuro de su piel, casi casi como el chocolate._


	10. 10 La carta del museo

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – La carta del museo**

Sé que tendría que estar estudiando español ahora mismo, pero los idiomas son algo que nunca me ha interesado lo más mínimo, y de vez en cuando necesito distraerme para no agobiarme demasiado. Por eso me encuentro examinando las runas que me dio Evelyn, y después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, estoy convencido casi al cien por cien de que no me equivoqué en mi primera apreciación: son auténticas runas celtas. Si estoy en lo cierto, estos objetos son lo más antiguo que ha caído jamás en mis manos, y no puedo negar que resulta muy emocionante. Dumbledore hubiera dado toda su reserva de caramelos de limón por poder tener estas piedras entre sus manos aunque fuera por unos instantes.

De pronto, escucho unos golpecitos en la ventana y veo una lechuza intentando pasar. Me levanto, la dejo entrar y recojo la carta que lleva atada a la pata. Es la respuesta a una de las solicitudes de empleo que he enviado.

-¿Es algo importante? – Dices a mi espalda, cogiéndome desprevenido.

-¿Cuándo has llegado de trabajar? – Pregunto.

-Justo acabo de aparecerme ahora.

-No te he oído.

-Estabas absorto mirando el pergamino, ¿qué es?

-Es una carta del museo.

-¡Oh, qué bien! Ábrela a ver qué te dicen.

Le doy una golosina a la lechuza, que la coge con el pico y se va por donde ha venido, cierro la ventana, y procedo a rasgar el sobre.

-Me dan cita para entrevistarme para el trabajo de asesor – comento en voz átona.

Das una palmada y te acercas a mí con las manos todavía unidas y una enorme sonrisa en tus labios.

-Es genial, seguro que te dan el puesto.

Me rodeas el cuello con tus brazos y me besas con ternura.

-¿No estás contento? – Dices al notar mi expresión.

-Bueno, no sé si será el trabajo de mi vida, pero enseñar en Hogwarts tampoco lo era…

-¿Qué es lo que tendrías que hacer para ellos exactamente?

-Si me admiten trabajaré en el departamento de nuevas adquisiciones: principalmente tendré que decidir qué objetos deben formar parte de la colección del museo y cuáles no, determinar la autenticidad de los artículos que nos ofrezcan, y verificar que sean seguros, es decir, que no recaiga sobre ellos alguna maldición o que su manipulación pueda ser peligrosa.

-Suena estupendo, no parece que tengas que relacionarte demasiado con la gente.

Te miro intentando determinar si estás siendo sarcástica conmigo, finalmente la pequeña curva de tus labios te traiciona.

-Sí, es cierto – digo entonces –, eso es lo mejor de este trabajo. Sólo tendré que tratar con la directora del museo, una joven bruja que, por lo que me han dicho, es muy atractiva.

-Ah... – frunces el ceño levemente y me echo a reír.

-Julia, no seas tonta. Te lo crees todo, por Merlín. ¿Cómo voy a saber yo si la directora es atractiva o tiene cara de troll, si es joven o vieja? Sólo sé que es una mujer por el nombre con que ha firmado la carta – aclaro, tendiéndote el pergamino para que lo leas –. ¿Ves? Mónica Klose. Si me aceptan, esta será mi jefa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las explicaciones, tu ceño no se afloja.

-¿Y tendrías que trabajar mano a mano con ella?

Te estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos, sonriente.

-Mi niña tonta, ¿cómo puedes ser tan celosa? – Susurro en tu oído, sintiendo las cosquillas que me hace tu pelo en la punta de la nariz – ¿Es que no me has visto bien? ¿Tengo pinta de Adonis? ¿Acaso piensas que hordas de mujeres hacen cola en la puerta para intentar llevarme a la cama?

-Sabes que para mí eres muy atractivo y... no puedo evitar… – murmuras débilmente.

Sujeto tu cara entre mis manos y te hablo rozando tus labios con los míos.

-Julia, nadie más me importa, sólo tú, ¿me oyes bien? – Aseguro con convicción.

Sonríes levemente y presiono mi boca contra la tuya, acariciando esos labios carnosos que me vuelven loco, chupándolos, lamiéndolos hasta arrancarte un jadeo. La ligera tensión que se había apoderado de tu cuerpo desaparece al fin, y cuando el beso termina, tu sonrisa es mucho más amplia y apacible.

-Si alguien te oyera hablar así… –dices, mientras paseo mis dedos entre tus cabellos– pensaría que has perdido la cabeza… o peor, que estás enamorado.

-¿No es lo mismo? – Digo, burlón.

Ríes alegremente y asientes sin dejar de mirarme.

-Sí, quizá sí – admites.

-En tu caso estoy seguro de que es así – confirmo con sarcasmo –, quizá en ese hospital en el que trabajas encontrarán la causa de tu enfermedad y podrán curarte. Un día llegarás a casa y dirás: "Severus, estoy curada, ya no te quiero"; y tendré que aprender a vivir sin ti, por difícil que sea eso… quizá envíe mi currículum al colegio mágico de la zona y pueda hacerles pagar mi frustración a los alumnos cabezas huecas del lugar. Al fin y al cabo, aunque ser profesor no es la vocación de mi vida, es una de las profesiones que mejor sirve para desfogarse.

Aunque mi tono es jocoso, en realidad creo en lo que digo, nunca he entendido qué es lo que ve alguien como tú en un tipo como yo: feo, amargado, desagradable, y -para hacerme más repulsivo todavía- lleno de cicatrices, aunque, por increíble que parezca, a ti parecen gustarte, parece gustarte todo de mí. Y aún se me hace más difícil comprenderlo teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa. Sigue pareciéndome imposible; sigo creyendo que no lo merezco, que te equivocas, que algún día te darás cuenta de tu espantoso error; sigo sin asimilar cómo he podido ser tan afortunado como para encontrar a alguien como tú, alguien que le da luz a mi vida, alguien que me ama incondicionalmente a mí, ¡a mí, por Dios, que no soy más que escoria! ¡A mí, que te he hecho sufrir tantas veces injustamente!

Me miras con ojos cargados de reproche pero, por mucho que sufriría si un día decidieras dejarme, no puedo evitar sentir que eso es justamente lo que merezco después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar.

-No digas esas cosas – me reprendes –, sabes que eso no va a ocurrir nunca. Te quiero de verdad, no a causa de ninguna enfermedad, ni mental ni de ningún otro tipo, ¿cómo tengo que explicártelo? Pareces uno de esos alumnos cabezas huecas de los que tanto te quejabas, incapaces de aprenderse ni la lección más sencilla.

Sonrío con algo de malicia y acaricio tu barbilla con un dedo.

-Sí –admito–, puede que yo también sea algo cabeza hueca, al fin y al cabo. Sólo eso explicaría que acabase enamorándome de ti sin darme cuenta siquiera.

Un gesto de sorpresa se apodera de tu rostro ante mi declaración.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Te miro, sonriente, y confieso:

-Verás, tú tienes muy claro cuándo te enamoraste de mí porque un caluroso día de verano, cuando yo estaba removiendo el caldero con mi garbo habitual y mi atractivo cuerpo destilando irresistible sensualidad y litros de sudor por cada uno de sus poros –sueltas una carcajada que me hace reír mientras sigo hablando–, se te ocurrió desabrocharme la túnica casi hasta las rodillas para aliviar mi calor, y entonces, como es natural, te diste cuenta de mi increíble sex-appeal y caíste rendida a mis pies mientras yo seguía ocupado en la poción que estaba elaborando, felizmente inconsciente de que te quedabas embobada dirigiéndome miradas lascivas y pecaminosas, y sin notar tampoco que estabas más caliente que el líquido de mi caldero, y no sólo por el calor del mes de agosto. Pero yo, querida, no me quedé prendado de tus encantos en una situación tan memorable, por lo que soy incapaz de precisar en qué momento cambió la naturaleza de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

-Vaya –dices, chasqueando la lengua, cuando consigues parar de reír–, de modo que no te levantaste una mañana y descubriste que soy tan hermosa que el sol palidece cuando me ve.

-No, eso no lo descubrí una mañana –confieso–, eso lo he sabido siempre.

-Mentiroso –dices, pero te muerdes el labio y tus mejillas se encienden de golpe, haciéndome reír de nuevo: me fascina ver que no has perdido tu capacidad de sonrojarte con los años.

-Como te decía, no puedo saber cuándo me enamoré de ti –admito, recuperando la seriedad–, sólo sé que un sentimiento creciente y confuso fue instalándose en mi interior día tras día, discreta y paulatinamente. ¿En qué punto el cariño que siempre te había tenido se convirtió en algo más? –Me encojo de hombros– Imposible saberlo –haces una pequeña mueca decepcionada y acaricio suavemente la punta de tu nariz con la mía–, pero lo cierto es que tu eterno optimismo fue llenando mis días de luz, ahuyentando las sombras que me acechaban constantemente; tus absurdas ocurrencias trastocaban mi ordenado mundo y lo ponían patas arriba, volviéndome loco –sueltas una pequeña risita–; tu manera de mirarme... Julia, tu manera de mirarme me hacía sentir tan cerca de la felicidad que me daba miedo.

Pones tu mano derecha sobre mi mejilla con infinita delicadeza, abrasándome con tu calor.

-¿Yo te daba miedo? – Preguntas en un susurro.

Giro la cabeza hacia tu mano y beso la palma con veneración.

-No, tú no. Lo que me daba miedo era que me estaba permitiendo el lujo de creer que un día podría llegar a ser feliz, y temía ser castigado por mi atrevimiento, tarde o temprano. Pero tú… tú fuiste calando en mi alma lentamente, como esa fina lluvia en la que apenas reparas, y que acaba empapándote por completo.

-Eso es muy bonito –dices, sonriendo tanto con tus ojos como con tus labios.

Te devuelvo la sonrisa mientras recuerdo el momento, mucho tiempo después de haber iniciado nuestra relación, en que me di cuenta con sorpresa de que, de alguna manera, Lily había pasado a ser lo que debería haber sido desde hacía muchos años: un hermoso recuerdo, un sueño truncado de manera trágica del que ya había despertado. Cuando comprendí esto por fin, me di cuenta de que sólo tú eras mi presente y mi futuro, y una sensación de maravillado asombro me sobrecogió. Nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz de amar de nuevo de esta manera, que todavía le quedaba cuerda a mi desgastado corazón. Nunca hubiera creído que el amor pudiera ser algo más que sufrimiento y desdicha. Pero tú, Julia, me has dado mucho más de lo que jamás pensé que un hombre como yo pudiera poseer.

-¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de que me amabas de verdad? –Digo, sonriendo al recordar el instante en que comprendí con estupor que lo que sentías por mí era real, que no se trataba sólo de un capricho de juventud.

-¿Fue cuando te besé durante el baile de Halloween? –Preguntas, curiosa.

-Desde luego que no –aseguro–, aquello lo atribuí a tus hormonas revueltas, igual que el siguiente beso, que me robaste con descaro junto al lago. Al fin y al cabo estabas en plena adolescencia… no, no fue por un beso, sino cuando me llevaste por primera vez a la tienda de pociones que habías decidido abrir sólo para estar más cerca de mí –abres la boca con sorpresa y asiento lentamente, con una sonrisa–. Tu nerviosismo al notar la desaprobación en mi rostro, tu timidez al explicarme que habías acomodado una habitación para mí, tu obstinada determinación en seguir adelante con un trabajo que estaba muy por debajo de tus capacidades sólo para tenerme más cerca… entonces fue cuando lo supe. Y me negué a aceptarlo porque no quería eso para ti. No me quería a mí para ti, no te convenía. Me obligué a mantenerme firme, esperaba… deseaba que te olvidases de todas esas tonterías y te enamorases de alguien más digno de ti. Pero tú, mi niña tonta, no te rindes nunca. Nunca.

Tus ojos relucen con un brillo húmedo que haces desaparecer con unos rápidos parpadeos, y no puedo evitar pensar que la sorpresa y la incredulidad ante el hecho de que me sigas amando no han variado ni un ápice en todos estos años.

-¿Cómo iba a rendirme –susurras, envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo que se siente tan bien que tengo que reprimir un pequeño suspiro–, si tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido?

Acaricio tu espalda durante unos instantes y beso tu cuello con ternura. Hueles tan bien que resulta embriagador. Mis manos descienden hasta tus nalgas, que acaricio a través de la tela mientras sigo cubriendo tu cuello y tu hombro de besos cortos y ligeros. Sueltas una pequeña risita.

-Severus… ¿qué haces?

-¿A ti qué te parece que hago? Creía que eras una chica lista –susurro en tu oído–: evidentemente, estoy preparando una poción…

Ahora se te escapa una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Una poción? No me digas.

-Mmmhhhsssíiii… –murmuro, mordisqueando el lóbulo de tu oreja– una poción muy delicada que requiere de toda mi atención.

-No me parece que estés preparando una poción, la verdad –dices, divertida–. No se parece en nada a lo que te vi hacer aquel caluroso día de verano que has mencionado antes… ¡ya hubiera querido yo en aquella época que preparases las pociones así! Por ejemplo, ¿dónde está tu caldero?

Pongo ambas manos en tus caderas y mirándote a los ojos muy serio, digo:

-Aquí, por supuesto.

-¿En serio? ¿Y los ingredientes?

Observo tus pechos con expresión ávida y los sostengo entre mis manos con cuidado unos instantes.

-Son estos –ríes de nuevo y, abrazándome a ti otra vez, presionando mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, añado–. El fuego lo pondré yo ahora, y no me preguntes dónde guardo el cucharón para remover, porque ya deberías tener una ligera idea.

-Sí, creo que ya lo noto –ríes–. ¿No te resulta incómodo guardarlo precisamente… ahí?

-Efectivamente, es muy incómodo, por eso tengo intención de sacarlo ahora mismo…

Echas la cabeza atrás en una carcajada y aprovecho para atacar tu cuello con hambre.

-Merlín… –dices en un jadeo, mientras recorro tu piel con mi lengua– te has vuelto loco, Severus… Eenie está a punto de volver de hacer los recados…

-Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa –replico, rozando tu piel con mis labios al hablar–, y respecto a estar loco… creo que ya hemos acordado quién es la culpable de ello, así que ahora te toca compensarme por los daños y perjuicios –camino hacia atrás llevándote conmigo, mientras empiezo a desanudar el cordón que ata el escote de tu túnica–. ¿Sabes? Tienes razón en quejarte de mis túnicas tan llenas de botones, la verdad es que es mucho más fácil acceder al objeto de mi deseo simplemente estirando de estas preciosas cuerdecitas… –admito, sosteniendo uno de los extremos con los dientes para tirar de él lentamente.

-¿Quiere eso decir que me vas a hacer caso y vas a dejar de usar túnicas tan difíciles?

-No –contesto, rotundo, y vuelves a reír.

-Lo sabía.

-Mi trabajo no es ponerte las cosas fáciles, mi trabajo es complicarte la existencia.

-Ya veo... pues lo haces de manera excelente.

Cuando la parte superior de la prenda está lo bastante desbocada, retiro la tela a un lado, me inclino sobre ti y beso tu pecho, aún cubierto por el sostén, que sujeto con los dientes unos segundos.

-Me alegro, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que tú pones tus propios obstáculos en el camino.

-¿No querrás que vaya por ahí sin sujetador? Con todo bamboleando sin control.

-Mmmmhhhh… bamboleando sin control, qué bien suena eso…

Hemos llegado a la altura del viejo sofá, y por fin puedo bajarte la túnica por los hombros y hacerla caer hasta el suelo.

-Severus…

-Ssshhh… ¿no querías traerte este estúpido sofá? Pues me voy a asegurar de que lo amorticemos bien.

Te sujeto de la cintura y me dejo caer arrastrándote conmigo. Apoyas las manos en el respaldo, mientras tus rodillas se posicionan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, y me lanzo a conquistar tu boca, que me acoge con entusiasmo. Con un brazo rodeo tu cintura y con la mano libre me dedico a amasar tu suave y terso seno derecho, que he dejado salir de su encierro de encaje apartando el sujetador a un lado.

-Esto no es justo –protestas, cuando te libero del beso– ¡tú todavía estás completamente vestido!

-Eso es porque no te aplicas lo suficiente –contesto, con una sonrisa mordaz.

-¿Que no me aplico? –Dices, en tono falsamente ofendido– Verás tú si me aplico o no…

Agarras la parte frontal de mi túnica y con un brutal estirón haces saltar todos los botones.

-Julia, ¿quién está loco ahora? –Digo, divertido– Ya es la segunda vez que me destrozas una túnica, espero que no te acostumbres a esto.

-Tenías razón antes: no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Y diciendo esto, te abalanzas contra mi cuello y empiezas a lamer mi nuez de Adán mientras tus manos recorren mi torso, dedicándome unas amorosas caricias que me hacen desear más. Desabrocho tu sujetador y lo deslizo por tus brazos para tirarlo a un lado. Tu boca busca cualquier parte de mi piel que pueda succionar o besar, sin dejar de intentar echar hacia abajo mi túnica para desnudarme del todo. Levanto un poco la cadera y te ayudo en la tarea, pero cuando la prenda se encuentra por fin a mis pies, me pides que vuelva a levantarme para que me quite los calzoncillos también. Sin embargo, ahora estoy demasiado ocupado chupando tu pezón derecho y oyéndote gemir de placer, y no tengo tiempo para esas banalidades.

Te aferras a mí con fiereza, echando tus caderas hacia delante, frotando tu sexo contra el mío desde el otro lado de la tela de tu ropa interior. Puedo sentir tu humedad... ¿o es la mía? Poco importa, porque estamos los dos encendidos de deseo y esto es como una locomotora que ya no puede detenerse a tiempo para evitar el descarrilamiento.

Llevo una mano a tus bragas, retirando a un lado la tela, y acaricio tus pliegues que sí, ya están húmedos y ardientes esperando por mí. Sueltas un gemido necesitado cuando mi dedo encuentra tu clítoris, y empiezas a susurrar mi nombre quedamente, contorsionándote de placer.

-Severus... Severus...

Ya no puedo esperar más, alzo un poco mis caderas de nuevo para apartar el calzoncillo justo lo necesario, bajo tus bragas hasta la mitad de tus muslos y te sujeto de la cintura para conducirte sobre mi erección pulsante y ansiosa. Te deslizas sobre mí lentamente, siento cada milímetro de mí que entra en tu carne de manera deliciosa, y cuando te lleno del todo sueltas un profundo y excitante gemido que electriza todo mi cuerpo.

Te agarras a mis hombros y empiezas a moverte sobre mí, cabalgándome como una hermosa amazona; tu cabello desparramándose por tus hombros y tu pecho; tus entreabiertos labios, hinchados y rojos por el deseo; tus pupilas, completamente dilatadas; tus mejillas coloradas y encendidas; y tus pechos, cremosos, deseables, exquisitos, bamboleando libremente junto a mi cara, sólo para mí. No puedo reprimir una sonrisa ante esta sublime visión, y llevo mis manos a tu espalda para tenerte más cerca y morder esos labios tan apetitosos, para ahogar tus gemidos en mi boca, tragarme el nombre que repites sin cesar entre jadeos.

-Te quiero –susurras contra mis labios, casi sin aliento, y te ayudo en tu dulce galopar proyectando mi cadera hacia arriba tanto como puedo.

Te mueves con urgencia, con necesidad apremiante, y cuando echas la cabeza hacia atrás y tus uñas se clavan en mi espalda sin piedad sé que estás a punto de llegar y embisto de nuevo contra ti, mientras mi boca se cierra sobre tu pecho izquierdo para morder delicadamente tu pezón. Gimes, gimes muy alto, sin pudor, sin recato, y me llevas contigo más allá del límite mientras tus músculos se contraen alrededor de mi pene, que estalla dentro de ti con toda la fuerza de mi orgasmo. Apoyo la frente entre tus senos mientras me derramo una y otra vez en tu interior, hasta que ya no queda nada de mí por entregar, hasta que me siento vacío y saciado, contigo sobre mí abrazándome, sudorosa e irresistible. Y completamente mía.

Apoyas tu cabeza sobre mi frente mientras intentamos recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestra respiración y, cuando parecemos haberlo conseguido, una tosecilla incómoda nos hace girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde Eenie se encuentra de pie frente a nosotros, tapándose los ojos con una de sus pequeñas y arrugadas manos.

-Eenie no ha visto nada, amos. Eenie acaba de llegar.

Suelto una carcajada mientras tú me das una palmada reprobatoria en el pecho, y veo tus mejillas volver a encenderse vivamente justo antes de que escondas tu cara en mi hombro, avergonzada.


	11. 11 Un sutil tipo de tortura

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Un sutil tipo de tortura**

Tras vestirnos decorosamente, para alivio de Eenie, que se ha ido a la cocina para darnos un poco de intimidad, hemos dejado transcurrir varios minutos en absoluto silencio, repantigados en el sofá. Yo, perdido en la calidez de tu cuerpo, que se presiona contra el mío mientras tu cabeza reposa en mi hombro y mis manos rodean tu cintura; tú, al parecer, sumida en los recuerdos, porque enseguida me despiertas de mis pacíficas cavilaciones con una despreocupada pregunta.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te besé la primera vez…? ¿_Las_ primeras veces?

Tu curiosidad me hace reír entre dientes y aflojo mi abrazo para mirarte a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – Pregunto, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo para acariciar tu nuca con mi mano.

-Lo quiero saber todo –dices–, lo que pensaste, lo que sentiste, lo que opinaste de mí cuando te besé… –te mueves un poco en el sofá para ponerte más cerca– por qué acabaste correspondiendo a mis besos si todavía no me querías… todo.

Suspiro profundamente, con una pequeña punzada de amargura.

-Por qué correspondí a tus besos… –repito con desánimo– bueno, no debería haberlo hecho, ¿sabes? Realmente no debería…

Suspiro de nuevo y sujetas mi mano libre entre las tuyas.

-No tienes por qué sentirte mal, Severus, yo deseaba que me correspondieras, lo deseaba tanto…

-Tú eras sólo una cría y se suponía que yo era el adulto responsable.

-No era tan cría, ya era casi mayor de edad.

Niego con la cabeza tristemente.

-Eso no importa. Tú estabas bajo mi cuidado, yo no debería haberme dejado llevar como lo hice.

Resoplas entre divertida e indignada.

-¡Lo dices como si me hubiera resultado tan fácil convencerte de que me pusieras un dedo encima! ¡Me llevó años conseguir que quisieras tocarme!

No puedo evitar reír ante tu comentario.

-Sí, me hice un poco de rogar, ¿no?

-¿Un poco? – Exclamas, y vuelves a resoplar.

Todavía riendo entre dientes, tomo un mechón de tu pelo y lo acaricio entre mis dedos, pensativo.

-Aún así –asevero–, fue un error por mi parte el besarte cuando lo que sentía por ti era sólo una especie de cariño fraternal. Aunque estaba convencido de que lo que te impulsaba hacia mí era sólo un capricho pasajero, una fase más de tu adolescencia que se te pasaría en cuanto encontrases a un joven que compartiese tus gustos, sabía que te estaba dando esperanzas, y eso estaba mal.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntas sin ningún reproche, sólo simple curiosidad.

-Bueno, Julia… soy un hombre, al fin y al cabo. Por mucho autocontrol que tenga, no soy de piedra. El primer beso que me diste durante el baile me pilló desprevenido, pero cuando pude reaccionar, lo primero que sentí fue rabia, una rabia profunda e implacable: contra ti, por haberme puesto en esa difícil situación; y contra mí, por no haber sido capaz de prever que algo así pudiera suceder. No es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que últimamente te comportabas de forma extraña, o de que me mirabas… diferente. El incidente con Filch fue una muestra de ello: tenerte tan cerca, tu intensa mirada sobre mí, tu cuerpo apretado contra el mío de aquella manera entre la estatua y la pared… me inquietó sobremanera sin saber muy bien por qué. Todavía no sabía qué te pasaba exactamente, claro, pero cuando me pediste que bailara contigo supe que debía negarme. Y sin embargo, acabé cediendo ante tu insistencia, por eso me sentí parcialmente culpable cuando me besaste –tus ojos están abiertos como platos, absorbiendo mis palabras con asombro, y por un momento tu rostro se vuelve más joven, como en la época de la que estoy hablando–. Cuando la rabia pasó, lo que quedó fue el miedo, y no sólo porque hubieras cometido esa locura, sino por cómo me hizo sentir. No estaba acostumbrado a que me besaran, y hacía años que me había resignado a no ser amado jamás; un día tú te enamorarías de alguien y te marcharías de casa, dejándome solo otra vez. Pero tu beso estaba tan cargado de cariño y de ternura, que temí no ser capaz de reprimir mis impulsos, temí convertirme en un monstruo y tomar lo que no me pertenecía, arrebatar la inocencia de una cría imprudente y descarada que no sabía lo que le convenía. El horror de ese beso, Julia, el horror de que ese beso se sintiera tan bien en mis labios, me atenazó el corazón como una garra de hierro, y la sensación persistió durante varias semanas, sin poder deshacerme de ella.

-¡Guau! –Exclamas, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad– Eres muy complicado, Severus… sólo un simple beso, y te ves envuelto en todas esas emociones, todos esos pensamientos tortuosos… y curiosamente ninguno de ellos se parece en absoluto a lo que yo pretendía hacerte sentir, ¿sabes?

Sonrío vagamente.

-¿Quién dice que sólo las mujeres son complicadas? –Bromeo.

-Desde luego… –te muestras pensativa unos instantes, antes de seguir interrogándome– ¿y el segundo beso? A ese sí me correspondiste, lo sé. Después me apartaste de ti, pero por un momento me besaste tú también. Ahí ya conseguí vencer un poco tus defensas, ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que el día del baile me fastidiaste bien al obligarme a prometerte que no le diría a Dumbledore que me habías besado…

-¡Sí, claro, estoy segura de que hubieras querido decírselo para que me obligara a ir a Durmstrang y así librarte de mí! –Protestas.

-Pues sí, se lo hubiera dicho, y lo más probable es que tengas razón y el director te hubiera mandado a estudiar a Alemania, pero te me adelantaste. Aprovechaste mi confusión del momento y ya no pude utilizar esa estrategia para acabar con mi problema.

-Muy bonito que hables así –me recriminas.

Sonrío burlón.

-Bueno, en aquel momento era un verdadero problema para mí –me defiendo–, un problema que sólo fue a mayores cuando me besaste de nuevo junto al lago. Te correspondí, sí. Y me odié intensamente por hacerlo durante cada segundo que duró ese beso –hago una breve pausa, intentando ver comprensión en tus ojos, pero cuando tu expresión no cambia me doy cuenta de que sólo ha servido para ponerme algo nervioso–. ¿Es que no entiendes cuál era mi situación? Yo no debía hacer eso, no debía querer besarte, pero es tan difícil contenerse cuando te ofrecen en bandeja un poco de cariño sincero, que es todo lo que había anhelado siempre… y tú seguiste persiguiéndome, torturándome sin piedad a cada ocasión que se te presentaba, como cuando te encontré probándote mi máscara de mortífago y te lanzaste a besarme de nuevo.

-¿Por qué representaba una tortura para ti que te besara si no me querías?

Me separo de ti y me pongo de pie bruscamente, exasperado porque no puedas comprender cómo me sentía en aquellos momentos.

-¡Porque eras lo prohibido! –Gesticulo con impaciencia, toda mi calma ya perdida irremediablemente– ¡Porque eras hermosa, joven, y llena de vida; y yo tu tutor, un triste y amargado profesor que no era digno de compartir el aire que respirabas! ¡Porque a pesar de todo eso tú deseabas besarme, una y otra vez, y yo necesitaba que me besaran, necesitaba que alguien me quisiera a pesar de no merecerlo! ¡Porque te deseaba, Julia! ¡Te deseaba con cada partícula de mi miserable ser! ¡Te deseaba como sigo deseándote aún hoy, con un ansia profunda y desesperada que nace del rincón más recóndito de mi alma! ¡Te deseaba porque eras todo lo que yo jamás podré ser: eras luz, alegría, bondad… eras una bendición para mí! ¡Y yo te deseaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ti en ningún momento!

Sueltas un pequeño jadeo y me doy la vuelta, irritado, apoyando una mano en la repisa de la chimenea de espaldas a ti, intentando calmarme.

-¿Me… me deseabas? – Balbuceas – ¿Pensabas siempre en mí?

-Sí –escupo–. Y no debía hacerlo. Eras menor de edad, y yo tu tutor.

Oigo que te levantas y te acercas a mí, y de pronto siento cómo rodeas mi cintura con tus brazos, pegándote a mi espalda. Noto todo mi cuerpo en tensión, y no se ha aflojado un ápice con tu abrazo. De golpe me siento sucio al recordar todo esto, y un regusto amargo se instala en mi boca.

-Te hice sentir tan mal… –susurras en apenas un hilo de voz– no era eso lo que pretendía, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Yo sólo quería amarte, Severus…

Cierro los ojos, cansado, pero no contesto.

-Y después de todos estos años… –dices, con seguridad– todavía sigues despreciándote por lo que sentías en aquel entonces. Oh, Severus, no debes seguir pensando así.

Aflojas tu abrazo, te pones delante de mí y sujetas mi cara con tus manos.

-¿Qué necesitas para dejar todo eso atrás? ¿Para dejar de sentirte mal? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

Vacilo unos segundos y digo:

-Necesito que me perdones –frunces el ceño levemente y me decido a proseguir–. Por haber sido un sucio pervertido que te deseaba cuando no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Sonríes con tristeza y me das un dulce beso en los labios.

-Claro que te perdono, Severus. Fue todo culpa mía. Debería ser yo quien te pidiera perdón. Si hubiera sabido que todo este tiempo has llevado este peso encima… –de pronto te llevas una mano a la boca y pones expresión atemorizada– oh… entonces… cuando hicimos el amor la primera vez…

Me aparto un poco de ti y te sujeto de las muñecas, no puedo seguir con este tema ni un minuto más.

-Por hoy se acabó el hablar del pasado –digo con firmeza, y, viendo la preocupación en tu rostro, suavizo mi expresión con una sonrisa taimada–. No querrás descubrir todos mis secretos en un solo día, ¿verdad?

Pareces relajarte un poco, me sonríes débilmente, y entonces soy yo el que te rodea en un envolvente abrazo, apoyando mi mejilla en tu cabeza, dejando atrás todos los malos sentimientos para disfrutar de nuevo de tu calor.

De repente me acuerdo de algo y deshago el abrazo para llevarte hasta la mesa, donde están la carta del museo y las runas que he dejado ahí.

-Mira –digo, señalando las piedras–, las he estado examinando mientras estabas fuera… –frunces el ceño ligeramente, pero antes de que puedas reprenderme, tomo la delantera–. Sí, sí, ya sé que se suponía que tenía que estar estudiando español, pero es que estas runas me atraían casi como si me estuvieran llamando con su débil vocecita de piedras ancestrales… Severus… Severus…

Sueltas una pequeña risita que me hace sonreír también.

-Bien, ¿y qué te han dicho las piedras? – Preguntas, divertida.

-Pues me han dicho que estaba en lo cierto en mi primera apreciación. Estoy casi convencido de que son auténticas runas celtas.

-¿De los druidas?

-Ajá, y no es un hallazgo banal, precisamente. He estado investigando, y hoy en día se conservan muy pocos juegos de runas completos de épocas tan antiguas. Pero para estar completamente seguro necesitaré algunas herramientas; con un poco de suerte esto se solucionará si me dan el trabajo en el museo, allí encontraré todo lo que precise.

-Si son piezas valiosas quizás incluso puedas vendérselas a tu nueva jefa para la colección –dices con expresión traviesa.

-¿En serio? Nunca hubiera considerado esa posibilidad –replico, mordaz–. Menos mal que te tengo a ti para que me ilumines.

-Brrrr… –gruñes– a veces eres tan… ¡insoportable!

Me das un beso furioso y te apartas un poco sujetándome del cuello de la túnica.

-Eso se merece un castigo, señor repelentillo, así que ahora nos iremos a dar un paseo por la playa.

-¿Por la playa? –Protesto– ¡Por Merlín, sabes que lo odio!

-Si te encantara no sería un castigo muy efectivo, ¿no?

-Oh, ahora que lo pienso, no puedo ir, lo siento, tengo que estudiar español…

-Esto sí que es grave, prefieres estudiar español antes que ir a pasear –bromeas–. En fin, ha sido un buen intento, Severus, pero lamentablemente no ha funcionado –sentencias–, la cuestión es que deberías haber estado estudiándolo por la tarde en vez de jugar con las runas, así que te mereces un castigo doble. Por lo tanto, y ya que te veo tan preocupado por tus estudios, mientras paseamos te iré haciendo preguntas en ese idioma para aprovechar el tiempo –hago una mueca y sonríes ampliamente–. Me voy a cambiar de ropa, ésta está un poco… arrugada. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, te quites esa túnica y te pongas algo más discreto y acorde con este lugar, o mañana en las noticias explicarán que un murciélago gigante fue avistado en la playa a media tarde –concluyes, y te das media vuelta para dirigirte a la habitación.

-Jaja, muy graciosa –digo a la puerta que has cerrado tras de ti.

Hago una profunda inspiración resignada. Desde que llegamos aquí te encanta dar largos paseos colgada de mi brazo. Yo lo atribuyo al sol. Hay tanta luz y tan buenas temperaturas que sientes una irresistible atracción por salir a la calle y explorar cada rincón de esta ciudad desconocida. Tu lugar favorito para pasear es la playa. Por suerte, no hemos llegado en temporada alta, ya que en agosto debe resultar demencial.

La otra razón por la que te gusta tanto salir a pasear conmigo es porque por fin puedes besarme y abrazarme en público sin tener que esconderte, sin tener que mentir. Te encanta caminar fuertemente aferrada a mi brazo, como si temieras que alguien pudiera robarme de tu lado. Quieres demostrarle al mundo que me quieres, y lo entiendo, pero yo siempre he sido amante de la discreción y a veces me siento como si me estuvieras exhibiendo en una pasarela.

¡Merlín! ¡Qué injusto es lo que acabo de pensar! Menos mal que no lo he dicho en voz alta. Soy un cretino y un imbécil, y tienes toda la razón, me merezco un castigo, así que ahora mismo voy a ponerme unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y me dirigiré con la cabeza bien alta a mi tortura por la playa.


	12. 12 La primera visita

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – La primera visita**

-¿Cómo ha ido la entrevista en el museo? – Me preguntas expectante nada más entrar yo por la puerta.

-Supongo que no podría haber ido mejor, yo sabía mucho más que el cretino que me estaba haciendo la entrevista, de modo que me han cogido.

-¿Síiii? ¡Es genial!

-Pues sí, la verdad es que creo que el trabajo será bastante mejor de lo que me esperaba.

-Ajá, ¿así que la directora sí que es joven y guapa, después de todo?

Lo dices en tono jocoso, pero de fondo hay una nota de preocupación que me hace sonreír sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Julia, Julia…

Me acerco a ti y rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos para susurrar en tu oído.

-Tiene ojos de búho y una nariz larga y afilada como un pez espada, su cuello está tan arrugado que parece una tortuga y sus manos son grandes como pies. Aparte de eso, no está mal.

Ríes alegremente contra mi cuello y ciño más mi abrazo, besando suavemente tu hombro. Espero que no llegues a conocer nunca a la que va a ser mi jefa, porque me arrancarías los ojos a zarpadas.

-¿Ves como valía la pena esperar? – Me dices, animada.

Lo cierto es que ha sido duro quedarme en casa estas semanas sin hacer nada mientras tú te ibas a trabajar, estudiando español de manera intensiva y esperando la respuesta a las solicitudes de trabajo que había enviado. Pero el puesto parece mucho más interesante de lo que había imaginado en un principio, y lo mejor de todo es que, como tú misma dijiste, no tengo que tratar con demasiada gente. Resulta increíble que todo nos esté saliendo tan bien, y tengo la sensación de que no puede durar, que no tengo derecho a tanta felicidad, que de un momento a otro pasará algo que lo estropeará todo.

Me miras con preocupación, debo haber fruncido el ceño sin darme cuenta, es un gesto demasiado habitual en mí.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Me preguntas.

-No, estoy bien, es sólo que… no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte, no dejo de pensar que algo tiene que acabar saliendo mal…

-¡Severus! No digas esas cosas, por favor… –tu rostro se ha contraído en un gesto de inquietud– todo irá bien.

Te abrazas a mí con una angustia que no deberías sentir, tendría que haberme mordido la lengua, soy un maldito estúpido por andarte preocupando con mi incorregible fatalismo. ¿Qué diablos me pasa? ¿Es que no puedo simplemente disfrutar de las cosas buenas cuando llegan? Supongo que no, debe ser la falta de costumbre.

Suspiro profundamente y acaricio tu pelo con suavidad.

-No me hagas caso – digo –, sabes que no descanso en paz hasta que no encuentro algo de qué preocuparme, creo que en el fondo soy un poco paranoico.

-Pues ya puedes dejar de serlo, porque a partir de ahora todo va a ir bien – afirmas en tono ligeramente suplicante –. ¿Acaso no nos lo hemos ganado ya?

Tú desde luego sí que te lo has ganado, y a pulso. Yo, en cambio… siento que necesitaría varias vidas para pagar por todo lo malo que he hecho en esta.

Por eso, cuando propusiste que fuésemos a Cabeza de Puerco para hacer la primera parada en tu peregrinación a casa de tus amigos, no tuve ningún reparo en hacerlo, ya que esa era la única de todas las visitas programadas en tu ruta en la que yo tenía un genuino interés.

_Desde luego, y por incómodo que hubiera podido parecer al principio, fue la visita más soportable de todas las que hicimos. A pesar de que sólo había tratado con él en un par o tres de ocasiones, h__ablar con el hermano del hombre al que yo había asesinado años atrás era algo que por algún motivo necesitaba hacer; si no por ese impulso masoquista que me obliga a torturarme continuamente por todos los errores pasados, sí por la __anhelada__búsqueda de algún tipo de redención__. Supongo que yo también necesitaba expiar mis pecados, y enfrentarme a él era una manera como cualquier otra de hacerlo._

_Me explicaste que Aberforth era el único al que habías informado desde el primer momento de cuál era tu intención al embarcarte en el proyecto cientifimágico de los viajes temporales._

_-Él me ayudó mucho __cuando... cuando te perdí__.__ Había intentado__ quedarme en Londres, pero no podía soportar estar en nuestra casa, tan vacía y a la vez tan llena de ti… _–s_e te quebró la voz y agitaste una mano en el aire, como queriendo alejar los malos recuerdos_–_no podía soportar la soledad, saber que no volvería a verte nunca más me… me desgarraba el corazón. Sólo deseaba morirme también y acabar con mi miseria, pero Eenie… ella estaba también destrozada, me vigilaba mientras paseaba por la casa como un alma en pena y sus ojos estaban tan tristes y desesperados por no saber cómo ayudarme…_

_-Que decidiste que no era justo que ella sufriera de esa manera, también._

_Asentiste con la cabeza levemente._

_-El caso es que unas __dos__ semanas después de la batalla, hice las maletas y volví a Hogsmeade. Él me había ofrecido quedarme en una de las habitaciones que tiene para alquilar, y decidí aceptar su oferta. Cada noche nos quedábamos juntos hasta muy tarde, o bien hablando o bien en un silencio compartido. __Yo siempre acababa llorando en su hombro__… _–_me miraste con una sonrisa avergonzada y te animé a continuar__– se lo expliqué todo, sentía vergüenza por las mentiras que le había contado a lo largo de los años, __pero él no se molestó en absoluto__. Me dio consuelo día tras día, sin perder la paciencia __cada vez que me derrumbaba__, como… como un padre comprensivo y cariñoso. En esa época tan difícil él fue para __mí un gran apoyo, supongo que es lo mismo que veías tú en__ Dumbledore, aunque Aberforth nunca intentó manipularme en absoluto, al contrario de lo que su hermano __hacía contigo__ –no pude evitar una pequeña mueca al oír esto–. Pasaron varios dolorosos meses, hasta que una tarde cogí un ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" que alguno de los clientes había dejado en la barra del bar, y leí el artículo sobre el doctor Wassenfelder detallando la naturaleza de sus investigaciones. Hacia el final explicaba que lamentablemente había llegado a un punto muerto, ya que no podía seguir adelante con el proyecto por problemas de financiación. Se lo comenté a Aberforth, le dije que si yo pudiera viajar en el tiempo lo primero que haría sería ir a buscarte, y él comentó que de todos modos sería sólo una fantasía si el proyecto no llegaba a desarrollarse por falta de dinero. No pude dejar de darle vueltas a este asunto durante los días siguientes, y entonces se me ocurrió financiarlo yo misma, y así asegurarme de que podía tomar parte en los experimentos. A él no le pareció buena idea e intentó hacerme desistir, pero sabes que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza…_

_Asentí, claro que lo sabía, eres más tozuda que una mula. De modo que, después de tus explicaciones, accedí a ir a Hogsmeade para visitar a Aberforth siguiendo tus instrucciones. Me cubrí con la capucha y nos presentamos en la puerta trasera de Cabeza de Puerco. Aberforth nos dejó pasar enseguida, parecía muy contento de verte._

_-¡Julia! Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos… podías haberme dicho que venías, hubiera cerrado la taberna y así podría estar sólo por ti… por vosotros, pero me temo que todavía queda un cliente y no puedo dejarle solo todo el rato._

_-No te preocupes, Aberforth. Sólo te robaremos unos minutos, quería explicarte…_

_-¿Unos minutos? ¿Después de cuatro años sin vernos? Oh, ni hablar. Tenéis que quedaros a cenar, al menos. Puede que mi pastel de riñones no haya mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo probaste, pero te aseguro que mi tarta de manzana sigue sin rival en todo el país._

_-Oh, no, Aberforth, de verdad, no querría molestar…_

_-No digas tonterías, sabes que tú no eres ninguna molestia, querida._

_-En todo caso, hay algo que quiero explicarte primero. Verás… he puesto en práctica el experimento por fin y… ha funcionado. _

_Tras oír esto, el anciano me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me pediste que me quitase la capucha. Al verme, lo único que hizo fue enarcar las cejas, fruncir levemente los labios, y mirarme bien de arriba abajo._

_-Severus Snape – murmuró, con tono neutro._

_-Tenía que hacerlo, Aberforth – dijiste, acercándote más a él y sujetándole del brazo –. Sabes que tenía que hacerlo. Tú pusiste el hombro para que llorase durante aquellas interminables noches del primer año. Sabes por lo que pasé. Sabes que no podía vivir sin él._

_-Pues lo has estado haciendo durante más de cinco años – contestó él con __una__ dureza__ que me hizo pensar que __probablemente__ no había estado muy de acuerdo con tu __decisión__ de viajar en el tiempo para salvarme._

_Soltaste una risa amarga._

_-¿A eso le llamas vivir, Aberforth?__ Me he pasado todo este tiempo metida en el laboratorio, sin más descanso que los momentos que utilizaba para escribir cartas a mis amigos, sin más objetivo que el conseguir que el experimento funcionase, sin ningún otro propósito que el traerle de vuelta. __Si he "sobrevivido" durante todo este tiempo, ha sido sólo porque me movía la necesidad de recuperarle. ¿Sabes cuántas veces hice girar un frasquito de veneno entre mis manos? ¿Cuántas veces abrí el tapón?__Ser experta en pociones tiene sus ventajas, ¿no crees? _

_Aberforth te miraba con una expresión de profunda amargura._

_-Recuerdo perfectamente el infierno por el que pasaste –murmuró, en tono grave y pausado–, pero aún así, tu actitud con el maldito experimento era igual de peligrosa que cuando jugabas con el frasco de veneno._

_-Sé que nunca has aprobado mi obstinación por viajar en el tiempo para salvarle la vida, pero…_

_-¡No es que no quisiera que le salvaras! – Dijo el anciano – Es que te habías obsesionado con ello, y temía que te consumieras persiguiendo una quimera que nunca se haría realidad, o que te llevaras una terrible decepción si al final no iba todo como tú esperabas._

_-Julia siempre ha sido obsesiva y cabezota – intervine, poniendo una mano en tu hombro –. De haber podido, habría intentado disuadirla yo __mismo de hacerlo__. Tantas cosas podrían haber ido mal en todo esto, que ya no se trata sólo de una temeridad, sino de una auténtica locura. Pero lo cierto es que dudo que ni siquiera yo hubiera sido capaz de detenerla._

_-Desde luego que no – aseguraste con convicción –, nada ni nadie hubiera podido impedir que lo intentase._

_-En fin – dijo Aberforth, sus ojos azules dolorosamente familiares clavados en mí –, no nos conocemos demasiado tú y yo… aunque Albus me había hablado de ti alguna vez…_

_Asentí suavemente con la cabeza._

_-Él también te mencionó en alguna ocasión – repuse, y el anciano soltó una carcajada amarga._

_-Sí, bueno, supongo que a cada uno nos explicó sólo lo que creyó estrictamente necesario… _

_Solté un pequeño bufido y sonreí de medio lado._

_-Así era Albus Dumbledore._

_-Genio y figura hasta la sepultura – confirmó y, como si recordase algo en ese preciso momento, añadió –. De modo que él te pidió que le matases, ¿eh?_

_Se me congeló la sonrisa y tragué saliva, súbitamente incómodo. Asentí._

_-Resultó… difícil – dije, sintiendo cada palabra como una pesada carga imposible de soportar –. Él era como un padre para mí._

_-Típico de él, empujar a la gente hasta el límite, pedirles más de lo que quieren o incluso pueden dar._

_-Aún así, él fue el único que confió en mí – señalé –. El único que se arriesgó a darme una segunda oportunidad, cuando todos los demás sólo veían en mí a un asqueroso mortífago que no recibió el castigo que merecía._

_Asintió distraídamente y murmuró:_

_-El heroico Albus. Esa también era otra característica típica de mi hermano: todos los que estaban de su lado solían acabar sintiéndose en deuda con él, de una manera o de otra._

_Me quedé pensando en esto, sin saber muy bien qué decir._

_-Subid al salón – nos invitó entonces –, voy a ver si consigo que el último borracho se largue de una maldita vez y enseguida estoy con vosotros._

_Un rato más tarde, cuando el cliente se marchó y Aberforth hubo cerrado la taberna, subió las escaleras y se sentó con nosotros. Insistió en que nos quedásemos a cenar y estuvimos charlando durante varias horas. Debo reconocer que resultó bastante agradable, el hermano de Albus es un hombre apacible, con el que se puede hablar de muchas cosas, y de vez en cuando me sorprendía cazando en él gestos y expresiones idénticas a las del viejo director. Hubo un momento en que me pareció estar hablando con él, como cuando manteníamos largas conversaciones sobre cualquier tema en su despacho._

_De pronto me sentí embargado por la añoranza y me quedé absorto en mis propios pensamientos. Él me miró, sus ojos azules taladrándome igual que otros idénticos lo habían hecho antes, y tuve la certeza de que estaba leyendo en mi alma como Albus solía hacer con una sola mirada, desnudando mi espíritu, traspasando todas las barreras que con tanto trabajo he levantado en mi vida. Sonrió, y en ese momento me sentí en paz._


	13. 13 Buenas nuevas

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Buenas nuevas**

Abrir los ojos por la mañana es como una pequeña tortura. Si olvidamos toda la tensión y las preocupaciones que tenía en aquella época, era mucho más agradable hacerlo en las mazmorras de Hogwarts, o incluso en casa – ya fuera en Hogsmeade o en Londres –, que aquí, ya que en Gran Bretaña nunca hay tantísima luz como en esta ciudad. Este maldito sol hiere mis ojos una vez más, y cuando consigo adaptarme a la claridad, ni siquiera tengo el placer de encontrarte dormida a mi lado. ¿Dónde estás?

Me levanto de la cama, estirándome y bostezando perezosamente. Es sábado, no deberías haberte levantado tan pronto. Me pregunto si otra vez estarás con esas náuseas que llevan molestándote varios días. Si es así, tendré que insistir en que vayas al médico, porque esto ya empieza a ser preocupante.

-¡Julia!

No contestas a mi llamada, pero oigo la puerta del baño que se abre y te veo salir mordiéndote el labio inferior.

-Julia, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué te has levantado tan pronto? ¿Has vuelto a encontrarte mal?

Me acerco a ti y te sujeto de los brazos, inquieto, pero entonces me deslumbras con una radiante sonrisa.

-Me… me he hecho la prueba –dices, emocionada–. Estoy embarazada.

Te miro sin acabar de entender lo que estás diciendo. Estas palabras han supuesto para mí un shock mucho mayor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Si he de ser sincero, ya me había olvidado de todo el asunto de tener hijos. Sí, es cierto que habíamos decidido intentarlo, es cierto que habíamos dejado de tomar precauciones, pero pensaba que nos llevaría más tiempo, pensaba que esto sería algo lejano. No podía estar más equivocado.

-¿E… embarazada?

Asientes enérgicamente, tu rostro reflejando una felicidad que por desgracia yo estoy muy lejos de compartir. Soy un auténtico cabrón, lo sé. Lo habíamos hablado, habíamos acordado ser padres, pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de hacerme a la idea y ahora veo que no estoy preparado, todavía no. ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que tomamos la decisión? ¿Un mes y medio? ¿Dos?

-Merlín… –digo en un jadeo– ¿te quedaste embarazada el mismo día en que hablamos de ello, o qué?

Tu sonrisa vacila un tanto. Me siento mal, me siento terriblemente mal. No debería hacerte esto, deberías seguir tan feliz como hasta ahora, pero en este momento no consigo recordar cómo se sonríe. Trago saliva y apreto los labios.

-Severus… ¿no… no estás contento? Pensaba que…

Ya está, lo he conseguido. Tu alegría ha cedido ante la preocupación. Puedo darme por satisfecho, ¡jodido murciélago! No te merezco, siempre lo he sabido. Jamás podré merecerte, por más que intente estar a tu altura.

-Sólo… necesito tiempo, nada más. Dame algo de tiempo para acostumbrarme, ¿vale?

Veo el dolor en tus ojos y no puedo soportarlo. No puedo soportarme a mí mismo. Soy un jodido e incorregible bastardo.

-P-pero dijiste… –te interrumpes, incapaz de proseguir.

-Sé lo que dije, pero no creía que todo iría tan rápido, creía que tardarías más en quedarte embarazada… –me llevo la mano a la frente, nervioso– necesito pensar, nada más.

Incapaz de seguir contemplando tu pesar, me doy la vuelta y regreso al dormitorio, me visto y me dirijo de nuevo al pasillo, donde tú te has quedado inmóvil, como petrificada, mirando las baldosas del suelo en un doloroso silencio. Sólo se mueven tus hombros, que se sacuden levemente al compás de los inaudibles sollozos. ¡Maldito seas mil veces, Severus!

Me acerco a ti y beso tu frente, sujetando tu rostro con dulzura.

-Lo siento –susurro–, de verdad que lo siento. Sabes que te quiero, y sí, te había dicho que estaba de acuerdo en tener un hijo contigo, pero ya me conoces, me cuesta mucho aceptar los cambios. Déjame que medite un poco sobre esto, ¿vale? No debes preocuparte por nada, sólo necesito tomar el aire, estoy seguro de que después lo veré todo mucho más claro.

Doy media vuelta para no ver más tu expresión desolada y salgo de casa, pero sólo pisar la calle, empiezo a sentirme rastrero y miserable, y estoy a punto de girarme para volver a entrar. Soy un desgraciado. ¿Qué clase de hombre huye de sus problemas de esa manera? ¿Cómo he podido dejarte tirada así?

Pero no puedo obligarme a volver, todavía no. Hacerlo sólo complicaría más las cosas, porque primero tengo que aceptar mi condición de futuro padre, y ahora mismo estoy muy lejos de conseguirlo. Realmente necesito estar solo y pensar, para que cuando regrese pueda hablar contigo sin estropear la situación aún más.

Voy a ser padre. Merlín. La verdad es que no había vuelto a pensar en tener un hijo desde que hablamos de ello en casa de tu amigo Calvin, supongo que esperaba que te olvidaras del tema o alguna estupidez semejante. Pero, ¿cómo he podido no verlo antes? Tendría que haberlo imaginado… esos mareos matutinos… joder, debo estar completamente ciego para no haberme dado cuenta. O quizá es que no quería verlo, quizá me he estado engañando a mí mismo, escondiendo la cabeza bajo el ala, como si al no admitirlo hiciese que fuese menos cierto.

Paseo sin rumbo fijo, intentando asimilar las buenas nuevas, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la noticia para tratar de comprender lo que significa en su totalidad, las responsabilidades que implica, cómo va a cambiar mi vida a partir de ahora…

Voy a ser padre. Mierda. No hay nadie más inadecuado que yo para serlo. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando te dije que sí? ¿Qué criatura podría desear un padre como yo? No podré… no podré darle lo que necesita.

Le doy mil vueltas al asunto y sigo sin verlo claro, aunque tampoco es que pueda concentrarme del todo, porque una parte de mí no puede dejar de pensar en lo egoísta que soy y lo injusto que es que tengas que aguantar mis desplantes, y esta mezcla de sentimientos está haciendo que aclarar mi mente sea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Pero, ¿cuál es mi problema, en realidad? Te dije que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, y no sólo eso, sino que fui yo quien sacó el tema de ser padres a colación. Y ahora, cuando la cosa va en serio, me echo atrás. Maldito cobarde.

Me detengo en seco en mitad de la calle, habiendo alcanzado por fin una determinación. Voy a ser padre, sí, y más me vale aceptarlo. Así que ahora será mejor que vuelva a casa y sea también de una vez el hombre que necesitas y mereces.

Sólo que antes de regresar tengo que hacer una cosa.

Me aparezco directamente en el salón y te encuentro sentada en la alfombra, ante la chimenea, con las piernas flexionadas y rodeadas por tus brazos y tu barbilla apoyada sobre las rodillas. Un suave fuego frío arde en el hogar, sus llamas bailando alegremente con el crepitar de la leña. Te encanta ver arder la madera en la chimenea, por eso sueles encenderla incluso en verano, el fuego frío te permite disfrutar de la misma sensación acogedora pero sin añadir más calor al ambiente.

Al oírme llegar, te giras y te pones en pie, secándote las lágrimas con la mano. Tus ojos están hinchados y rojos, y tienes una pequeña herida en el labio, probablemente de mordértelo una y otra vez con inquietud. Tu aflicción es tan grande, que siento que se me encoge el corazón. ¿Yo he provocado esto? Claro que sí, Severus, eso es lo que mejor sabes hacer: causar dolor.

Me acerco a ti a grandes pasos y, antes de que puedas decir nada, te envuelvo en un enorme abrazo que te corta la respiración. Te oigo sollozar contra mi pecho y me siento tan culpable que tengo que cerrar los ojos y maldecirme internamente por mi estupidez.

-Shhhh… –intento consolarte– no llores, mi vida. No llores por mi culpa.

Nos sumergimos en silencio en ese abrazo durante largos minutos, hasta que tu llanto empieza a apaciguarse por fin y me hablas con voz débil.

-Estaba tan nerviosa… creía que no… es como… las… las otras veces –dices entecortadamente–, cuando te… te fuiste y me dejaste sola y… y… y creía que no ibas a volver nunca.

Aprieto las mandíbulas con fuerza, recordando los momentos que mencionas: uno fue cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, y el segundo en tu cumpleaños, cuando te regalé… Merlín, cuando te regalé aquellos malditos pendientes de esmeraldas.

-Siempre volveré a ti, Julia –susurro junto a tu oído, esperando estúpidamente que unas pocas palabras arreglen todo el daño que he hecho–. Siempre, pase lo que pase, volveré a ti.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca, por favor –me suplicas–. Cada vez que te vas así, es como si fuera la definitiva. No puedo soportarlo.

Deshago el abrazo despacio, curo tu labio con un simple hechizo y me deslizo hacia abajo hasta quedar de rodillas ante ti, sujetándote de las caderas firmemente.

-No volveré a hacerlo, te lo prometo. Lo siento mucho, de verdad –susurro, apoyando mi frente contra tu cuerpo, que tiembla ligeramente–, siento haberme marchado así, dejándote sola. Siento haberte hecho sufrir otra vez. Siento haberme portado como un cabrón egoísta de nuevo.

Tus manos se enredan en mis cabellos con ternura.

-Severus…

-Shhh… no digas nada –murmuro, levantando la cabeza para mirarte. Tus mejillas están húmedas y te estás mordiendo el labio de nuevo, pero tus lágrimas han cesado del todo–, déjame hablar a mí, por favor –deposito mi palma derecha sobre tu vientre, por encima de tu camiseta, y exhalo profundamente. Continúo mirando mi mano sobre ti mientras prosigo–. He sido un completo imbécil y te pido perdón por ello. No sé por qué siempre me cuesta mucho más aceptar las cosas buenas que las malas y, desde luego, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado jamás –aparto un poco mi diestra y acerco mi cara hasta que mis labios rozan la tela–. Todo ha sucedido mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, y puede que me cueste adaptarme, pero voy a esforzarme al máximo. Voy a intentar ser tan buen padre como tú crees que puedo serlo. Voy a centrarme y a dejarme de estupideces de una vez para siempre –levanto la cabeza para mirarte a los ojos–. No pienso hacerte llorar nunca más. Te quiero. Os quiero a los dos –aún de rodillas, extraigo un objeto de un bolsillo de mi túnica y te lo entrego, para tu absoluta sorpresa–. Y, para que veas que lo digo en serio, he comprado esto.

Alargo la mano y te entrego un pequeño sonajero de color blanco con forma alargada y una esfera en la punta con varios agujeros, con algunas bolas metálicas en su interior.

-Es… es un sonajero –dices, cogiéndolo con una mano y llevándote la otra a la boca para contener la risa, pero fallas en tu intento y cierras los ojos, negando con la cabeza, riendo y llorando de nuevo, todo a un tiempo.

-En la tienda me han dicho que es muy útil –comento con naturalidad.

Tus risas se hacen un poco más fuertes y, en vez de taparte la boca con la mano, lo que haces ahora es mordértela suavemente para intentar sofocarlas. Sé que ahora mismo me estarás imaginando en la tienda donde he comprado el juguete, y la idea de verme indeciso ante la dependienta, intentando decidir qué comprar, te parece tan graciosa que te mueres de ganas de soltar una carcajada. Pero en vez de molestarme que te burles de mí, me siento extrañamente feliz. Aprovecho la ocasión para levantar tu camiseta y sumergir mi cabeza entre ella y tu piel. Ríes todavía más fuerte mientras apoyo mi mejilla en tu estómago, con una incomprensible sensación de paz envolviéndome.

-Severus… –dices – ¿qué haces?

-Shhh… no hables, quiero escuchar a mi hijo.

-Todavía es demasiado pronto para eso –protestas, entre risas.

-Da igual.

Beso tu vientre con ternura varias veces, estiro un poco de la cintura de tu falda junto con el elástico de tu ropa interior, y bajo un poco para besar tu pubis, haciéndote reír otra vez.

-Eso está mejor, mucho mejor –digo con convicción, liberando mi cabeza de tu camiseta para mirarte–, quiero oírte reír, no llorar.

Te arrodillas ante mí para quedar a mi altura. De pronto te has puesto seria otra vez.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-¿Que prefiero oírte reír?

-No, tonto –me corriges, con una pequeña sonrisa insegura–, que nos quieres a los dos… que quieres… –te llevas una mano al vientre, donde antes había apoyado mi cabeza– que quieres tenerlo.

-Pues claro que quiero tenerlo –susurro contra tus labios, sujetando tu rostro con ambas manos–. Acordamos tener un hijo. Los dos. Esto sólo ha sido… locura transitoria, te lo prometo. No volverá a ocurrir.

Te beso con dulzura y siento tus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo al instante.

-Eso espero, Severus –susurras–. Porque te necesito. No sabes cuánto.

Me aferras aún con más fuerza, casi con desesperación, y mantengo el abrazo con decisión, intentando transmitirte tanta seguridad como me sea posible. De pronto, me fijo en las llamas que arden a nuestra derecha y murmuro maliciosamente:

-Julia, ¿te das cuenta de dónde estamos?

Tu brazos se aflojan un tanto y te apartas ligeramente de mí para observarme.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nos encontramos arrodillados sobre la alfombra, ante la chimenea ardiendo… ¿no te parece muy… sensual? –Susurro, rozando tus labios con los míos al hablar.

Sueltas un jadeo ahogado y, sin esperar respuesta, me lanzo a conquistar tu boca con pasión. Respondes a mi beso ávidamente, acariciando mi lengua con la tuya mientras con una mano recorro tu cuerpo por encima de tu ropa, apretando tus pechos con delicadeza, tentándote con perversidad a pedir más, a exigir más, mientras te estremeces levemente bajo mis caricias.


	14. 14 Reconciliación

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape y BlueMeanie76 por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Reconciliación**

Ante la continuada provocación de mi mano sobre tu cuerpo, te sacudes en un escalofrío y emites un pequeño murmullo incomprensible, pero inclinas un poco la cabeza para darme un mejor acceso a tu cuello, al que había empezado a atacar con suaves mordiscos. Te aferras más a mí y tus manos recorren mi espalda, agarrando de nuevo mi túnica, para liberarla después y sujetarla de nuevo por otro sitio, hasta que decides que la ropa está de más, sacas tu varita y me lanzas un hechizo para hacerla desaparecer. Te miro sorprendido.

-Últimamente estás muy agresiva –digo, mordaz–, me arrancas los botones de cuajo, haces desaparecer mi ropa… ¿qué pasó con lo de desabrocharme los botones uno por uno?

-Lo dejo para cuando no tenga tanta prisa –dices con decisión–. Ahora necesito que me poseas. Y me daría igual que lo hicieras aquí, en la alfombra y ante la chimenea, como en un cobertizo húmedo y sucio. Nada me importa ahora más que sentirte dentro de mí, porque he pasado mucho miedo cuando te has ido, y te necesito para ahuyentar mis temores. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

Clavo mis ojos en los tuyos como si estuviera planteándome seriamente la cuestión.

-¿Me estás preguntando si puedo hacerle el amor a una hermosa mujer mucho más joven que yo y que por motivos inexplicables está enamorada de mí? –Digo, fingiendo indecisión– Mmmmhhh… no estoy seguro, la verdad es que creo que exiges demasiado de mi humilde persona, francamente, pero siempre puedo intentarlo –agarro la mano con la que sostienes tu varita, apunto tu cuerpo con ella y te desvisto también de un simple hechizo–. Eso está mejor, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Ríes alegremente y suelto tu mano para que puedas dejar la varita a un lado sobre la alfombra.

-Entonces… –dices con voz sensual– ¿te ves capaz de realizar la tarea que te he encomendado?

Recorro tu cuerpo con mirada ávida, deleitándome de antemano en lo que me ofreces.

-Es posible. Sin embargo, tendré que ir preguntando a cada paso qué tal voy, por si acaso me equivoco, ya sabes que últimamente lo hago todo mal, así que… –te sujeto de los hombros y hago que te tumbes de espaldas sobre la alfombra– voy a necesitar tus indicaciones.

Paso una pierna sobre ti para quedar sentado sobre tus caderas y llevo mis manos a tus pechos, tus blancos y cremosos pechos que llenan mis palmas con exquisita abundancia, amoldándose a su forma como si estuvieran hechos a medida.

-¿Qué te parece si hago esto? –Pregunto, masajeándolos suavemente en círculos– ¿O es ir demasiado rápido? Quizá debería empezar por aquí –me corrijo, llevando ambas manos a tu cabeza, sumergiéndolas en tu pelo, peinándolo con los dedos sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos.

-Mmmm… no, no era ir demasiado rápido, créeme, puedes seguir con lo que hacías –contestas.

-¿No te gusta que te toque el pelo? –Me burlo, provocándote.

-No es eso, me encanta que me toques el pelo, pero en estos momentos creo que prefiero que pases a otras cosas.

Te obedezco de inmediato, pellizcando suavemente tus pezones hasta arrancarte un pequeño gemido.

-¿Así está mejor? –Murmuro.

-Mucho mejor, gracias –contestas en un susurro, asintiendo al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

-Así me gusta, la educación ante todo.

Me inclino sobre ti para besarte, de manera superficial al principio, para ir profundizando cada vez más hasta sentir que tu pecho se agita con la respiración acelerada. Levantas tus brazos para acariciar mis costados, pero te sujeto las muñecas contra el suelo y abandono tu anhelante boca para deslizarme hacia abajo sobre ti, saboreándote, presionando levemente con mis labios, succionando una pizca de piel para lamerla después, clavando mis dientes con suavidad, dejando por todo mi recorrido pequeñas marcas que en unos segundos desaparecen como por arte de magia.

-¿Voy bien así? –Pregunto solícito, levantando la cabeza para observar con atención tus mejillas sonrojadas y tus labios entreabiertos.

-S-sí –siseas–, pero me gustaría que me dejaras tocarte…

-Oh –digo, fingiendo sorpresa–. ¿Deseas tocarme?

Asientes enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Por favor.

-Ah, las palabras mágicas. De acuerdo, entonces –accedo, liberando tus muñecas y, de inmediato, como atraídas por un imán, tus manos alcanzan mis hombros y resbalan por mis brazos con lentitud, trazando la leve curva de mis músculos con los dedos, para después explorar mi torso con tenues caricias de tus yemas–. Y ahora, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?

Te muerdes el labio inferior y pareces deliberar a fondo sobre la cuestión.

-Ahora debes ir más abajo –dices con gran seriedad–, mucho más abajo…

Me muevo un poco hacia atrás, y pongo mis piernas entre las tuyas, quedando de rodillas ante ti; inclino la cabeza y, asegurándome de que mi aliento azote tu sexo en cálidas ráfagas mientras hablo, susurro:

-Ya está, ya estoy _mucho más abajo_. Dime, Julia, ¿ahora, qué?

Te veo temblar de anticipación, tragas saliva y contestas, casi sin voz:

-Ahora usa tu lengua como sólo tú sabes.

-¿Uso mi lengua… así? –Digo, dando un largo lametón en la parte alta de tu muslo derecho– ¿O así? –Lamo lentamente la piel de tu pubis en pequeños círculos en un movimiento descendente.

-No, así no… –replicas– ya sabes…

-No, no sé. Dímelo.

-Quiero... quiero que lleves tu lengua a mi sexo.

-¡Ah! Tu sexo, claro… –repito, divertido– tonto de mí.

Separo los labios suavemente con mis dedos y acaricio con mi lengua la delicada piel, provocando que todo tu cuerpo se sacuda en un escalofrío.

-¿Así está bien? –Susurro, aspirando el olor de tu sexo a pleno pulmón, embriagándome en él.

-¡Deja ya de preguntar y hazlo! –Protestas exasperada, parece ser que tu paciencia también tiene un límite.

Sonrío con malignidad ante tu desesperación antes de lanzarme a devorar el sabroso fruto que me ofreces, arrancando un profundo gemido de tu garganta a medida que degusto tu sabor, ligeramente salado, absolutamente delicioso.

Cada roce de mi lengua hace que te estremezcas y te retuerzas en el suelo, balbuceando cosas sin sentido mientras me sujetas del pelo con manos como garras, estirando suavemente los mechones, clavando tus yemas en mi cuero cabelludo, con una necesidad creciente e insoportable.

Succiono tu clítoris levemente, arrancándote un pequeño grito de placer, y después lo suelto, obligándote a removerte con ansiedad para buscar mi contacto de nuevo. Vuelvo a succionar para después trazar rápidos círculos con mi lengua sobre el pequeño botón que hace estallar tu deseo, tu espalda se arquea y tus manos aumentan su presión sobre mi cabeza. Me detengo de nuevo un momento para hacerte jadear de necesidad, y después volver a la carga con más ímpetu, y repito la operación muchas veces, torturándote, llevándote al borde del clímax para frenarme en el último instante y alargar el momento lo máximo posible.

Hace tanto rato que sólo te oigo murmurar incoherencias, que me pregunto si alguna vez serás capaz de volver a pronunciar frases completas. Todo tu cuerpo vibra y se contorsiona con desesperación, tu placer acrecentándose poco a poco con cada acometida de mi lengua, tu orgasmo ascendiendo en una espiral de fuego, llevándote cada vez más al límite, hasta que toda la tensión acumulada se libera de golpe de forma violenta con un grito prolongado y ronco, provocando pequeñas convulsiones que sacuden tu cuerpo mientras recojo con mi sedienta lengua hasta la última gota de tu líquido placer.

Cuando tus músculos se relajan y descansas laxamente sobre la alfombra, me dedico a escalarte beso a beso, muy despacio, empezando por tu pubis, para subir por tu vientre, tu ombligo, y seguir subiendo hasta demorarme un rato en tus generosos y cálidos pechos. Luego continúo hacia arriba hasta alcanzar tu boca e invadirla con ansia, para explorar hasta el último rincón en un profundo y concienzudo beso que me deja hambriento de más.

-Quiero tenerte dentro –suplicas, casi sin voz–, por favor, Severus.

No necesito que me lo repitas, estoy tan excitado que voy a necesitar de todo mi autocontrol para no acabar demasiado rápido.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, princesa –susurro contra tu boca.

Estoy duro como una piedra, y te deseo tanto que mi miembro duele en pulsante tormento, su piel tensa y caliente, de modo que, sin esperar más, me hundo en tu carne como un cuchillo en la mantequilla, sintiendo la estrecha cavidad oprimiéndome en un abrazo húmedo y agónico que me obliga a jadear con fuerza y a concentrarme intensamente para no correrme con la primera embestida.

Milagrosamente, vuelves a removerte bajo mi cuerpo, presa del deseo otra vez. Tus manos se aferran a mi espalda, arañándome la piel cada vez que me clavo en ti en profundidad, y tus piernas se enroscan en mis caderas, ayudándome a llegar más adentro, volviéndome loco al empujar con ellas para que te penetre más a fondo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, en un ritmo frenético y constante, mientras siento mi propio orgasmo escalando más y más de manera inexorable hasta estallar en una violenta acometida contra tu cuerpo que te lleva al clímax de nuevo, haciendo que nos corramos los dos a un tiempo, confundiendo tus gritos con los míos, sacudiéndonos en espasmos sincronizados y extenuantes, hasta que la última oleada de placer deja una sensación de plenitud y profunda satisfacción en nuestros sudorosos cuerpos, momento en que me desplomo sobre ti, sin llegar a salir de tu interior, sólo deleitándome en la maravillosa sensación de estar en ti, sobre ti, junto a ti, tan cerca el uno del otro como es física y mentalmente posible.

Tras un rato en silencio, durante el que nuestras respiraciones se apaciguan, salgo de tu cuerpo y me estiro de lado, pegado a ti. Clavo mis ojos en los tuyos mientras con una perezosa mano barro la piel de tu vientre, recogiendo las brillantes gotas de sudor que la pasión ha dejado a su paso, extrañamente consciente de que ahí dentro se está gestando nuestro futuro vástago. Mi hijo. ¿Quién hubiera podido creer que pasaría algo así? ¿Que yo sería padre?

-¿Y bien? –Pregunto, intentando ahuyentar mis temores respecto al futuro– ¿He cubierto las expectativas, o me he equivocado en algo, como tengo por costumbre últimamente?

-No –contestas, frunciendo el ceño con seriedad, como cavilando sobre una importante cuestión filosófica–, creo que, definitivamente, tu temporada de cometer errores ha quedado atrás.

Sonrío ligeramente y contesto, resiguiendo despacio tus labios con un dedo:

-Eso espero, mi niña tonta, eso espero.


	15. 15 Indagando sobre el pasado

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76 y valitos por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Indagando sobre el pasado**

Llevamos mucho rato tumbados ante el fuego, tú de espaldas contra la alfombra, y yo de costado, pegado a ti; y, aunque no hace frío, he extendido nuestras túnicas sobre nuestros cuerpos para que nos sintamos más resguardados. El silencio que compartimos resulta tan reconfortante, que nos da pereza mover un solo músculo, y sólo mi mano encuentra la fuerza de voluntad para desplazarse por tu rostro, acariciando tus facciones sin prisas, con devoción.

De pronto, tu voz quiebra el silencio con una observación algo asombrada.

-Antes me has llamado princesa.

-Sí –te miro con cautela, inseguro de si eso ha sido un acierto o no.

-Nunca me habías llamado así... me ha gustado.

-¿Te ha gustado... princesa? –Digo con una sonrisa.

Afirmas con vehemencia, sonriendo a tu vez. Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes que aprovecho para contemplar detenidamente tu rostro.

-Eres preciosa –susurro.

Parpadeas y tus mejillas se cubren de un suave tono rosado.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntas– ¿Lo crees de verdad?

Tu incredulidad me duele. No suelo decirte cosas bonitas. ¿Por qué no te digo cosas bonitas más a menudo, a ti, que te lo mereces todo?

-Claro que sí –confirmo, con un molesto nudo en la garganta.

Me dedicas una sonrisa que me encoge el corazón y me lanzo a besarte para que no descubras la expresión amarga de mi rostro. Desearía ser otro hombre. Un hombre capaz de decirte lo que necesitas oír con la frecuencia debida.

-Te quiero –dices cuando te libero de la prisión de mis labios–. Te quiero tanto…

-Demasiado –corroboro, sintiendo la boca seca.

Vuelves a sonreír. Tus ojos se deslizan por mi cara y descienden hasta mi pecho. Acaricias con un dedo la cicatriz más larga que lo recorre, perdiendo la sonrisa en el proceso, y murmuras:

-Ésta te la hizo el Lord… recuerdo cuando viniste a casa destrozado después de que él resurgiera… no sabía qué hacer, me sentía tan inútil… –beso tu frente con dulzura mientras sigues hablando– y en cambio, cuando examiné tu espalda, a pesar de todos mis temores, la encontré inexplicablemente intacta…

Suspiro y acaricio tu rostro con suavidad.

-Ya te dije que tenía un acuerdo con el Señor Tenebroso: la espalda había sido territorio de mi padre. Tobías me pegaba ahí con el cinturón cuando todavía era un niño y no podía defenderme. Cuando me hice mayor decidí que necesitaba diferenciar las cosas, para mí era importante, ¿sabes? No quería que las heridas que sufriera a causa de mis propias decisiones (y esto incluía los castigos del Señor Tenebroso) se mezclaran con aquellas con las que no tuve ningún poder para controlar; así que la primera vez que el Lord me castigó, le pedí que no me golpease en la espalda.

-¿Y él accedió sin más?

-A él le daba igual golpearme en un sitio que en otro, ¿entiendes? Pero solía tener ciertas consideraciones con sus vasallos, eso le ayudaba a garantizar su fidelidad. Servir a un amo que jamás hace nada por ti no suele motivarte para seguir a su lado, el miedo a las represalias no siempre es suficiente. De modo que él concedía pequeños deseos a sus mortífagos y a cambio les exigía grandes sacrificios y les imponía severos castigos si le decepcionaban. Así que le expliqué mis motivos y él accedió, y siempre mantuvo el acuerdo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes durante los que me miras intensamente. Me pregunto qué estarás pensando. De pronto bajas la vista y te muerdes el labio inferior.

-Ya que estamos hablando sobre el pasado, ¿crees que es un buen momento para que siga indagando cosas? –Preguntas entonces.

Considero la cuestión unos segundos.

-Depende de lo que quieras descubrir.

-Hace unas semanas estuvimos hablando de nuestros primeros besos… –susurras.

-Ah… –digo, aparto mi mano de tu cara y me tumbo de espaldas contra la alfombra, a tu lado– ya veo.

Te giras de lado hacia mí para verme la cara y pones una mano sobre mi pecho.

-Dijiste que te sentías sucio por desearme cuando yo era tan joven y ni siquiera me amabas…

Suspiro resignado, viendo que no voy a poder librarme de esta conversación, y menos después de haberme portado tan mal contigo hace apenas unas horas.

-¿Y qué quieres saber? – Digo, sujetando la mano que has apoyado sobre mí para acariciarla con el pulgar.

De nuevo, te muerdes el labio brevemente antes de continuar.

-Debió de ser duro para ti ceder a la tentación con todos esos pensamientos turbulentos rondándote por la cabeza… ¿es por eso que estabas tan furioso conmigo cuando hicimos el amor la primera vez?

Ladeo un poco la cabeza para verte desde un mejor ángulo.

-¿Acaso el hecho de que me engañaras diciéndome que no eras virgen no te parece suficiente para que me enfadara contigo?

-No, tenías toda la razón de enfadarte por eso –admites–, pero tú ya estabas enojado antes de descubrir que te había mentido. Me besaste. Me besaste con más pasión de la que yo me había atrevido a mostrarte jamás. Me hiciste arder de deseo y después me apartaste de ti con un empujón.

-Claro –digo con calma–, porque me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer un terrible error.

-Dijiste que yo era como una hermana para ti –murmuras con pesadumbre–, no sabes el daño que me hiciste al decirlo. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a mentirte, eso y el comprobar que todavía me considerabas una niña, a pesar de que ya era mayor de edad.

-¿Así que mentiste sobre tu virginidad porque te dije que te consideraba como una hermana y que todavía eras una cría? –Pregunto con incredulidad – ¿Y qué dice eso de tu madurez?

Te remueves un poco, inquieta, y pasas una pierna sobre las mías, como queriendo acercarme más a ti.

-Cierto –reconoces–, pero no me dejaste muchas opciones. No imaginas lo que es querer tanto y que la otra persona no te… –te interrumpes bruscamente y bajas la mirada– perdóname, sí que lo sabes, claro que lo sabes…

Me niego a dejar que tus pensamientos y los míos vayan por ese camino, de modo que sujeto tu barbilla con un dedo y te obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Julia –digo, y planto un suave beso en tus labios que parece haber funcionado, porque sonríes levemente y sigues hablando.

-Pues ya que estás tan magnánimo, y aunque sólo empeore las cosas, tengo que admitir que supongo que también te mentí porque quería ver si te ponía celoso.

-Mmmhhh… –murmuro, frunciendo los labios– así que me engañaste sobre algo tan importante porque te dije que sólo te quería como una hermana, y aún así tú querías comprobar si me ponías celoso diciéndome que te habías tirado a varios chicos. ¡Merlín! Y yo acabé acostándome con alguien capaz de razonar de manera tan brillante…

Te incorporas de golpe, molesta, dejando que la túnica que te cubre resbale por tu piel hasta tu regazo.

-Vale, tienes razón, no fue mi mejor momento, ¡pero estaba desesperada! Llevaba años detrás tuyo, y cuando te abalanzaste sobre mí de manera tan fogosa y creía que por fin había llegado a algún sitio, me volviste a dejar tirada, con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón acelerado y la líbido al rojo vivo –tus pechos tiemblan al ritmo que marcan tus brazos, que gesticulan exasperados–. ¡Dios! Estaba tan cachonda que no podía pensar con claridad, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

Me encanta verte enfadada, y más aún cuando tus pechos me ofrecen esa danza enérgica y seductora, por lo que, por más que me esfuerzo, no consigo retener una pequeña risilla al verte tan ofuscada y eso sólo hace que te irrites más conmigo.

-Sí, tú ríete, pero no eras el único que sufría y que se comía la cabeza, ¿sabes?

Me incorporo también y paso un brazo por tus hombros desnudos.

-No, supongo no era el único –digo con seriedad–. Siento haberte hecho sufrir. Siento las muchas y repetidas veces que por acción u omisión, te he hecho la vida más difícil.

Me miras con gesto grave y dices:

-¿Y no conseguí hacer que te sintieras ni un poquitito celoso?

No puedo evitarlo, tu insistencia me hace reír de nuevo.

-Sí –contesto, estirando el pulgar y el índice como si estuviera sosteniendo entre ellos algún objeto invisible de no más de un centímetro de alto–, un poquito sí. Pero eran celos… absurdos, en realidad, porque en esa época todavía no…

-Lo sé, todavía no me querías –terminas por mí.

-No de esa manera, al menos –te observo, pensativo, y acaricio tu pelo con una mano, es tan suave que mis dedos no se cansan de tocarlo–. Por Merlín, Julia, me preguntas por qué estaba enfadado… –tomo aire y lo expulso en una profunda exhalación– aparte de los motivos obvios, los que te expliqué la otra vez, cuando te dije que te deseaba a pesar de que en esas circunstancias ese sentimiento era imperdonable, tampoco es que hicieras mucho para mejorar mi estado de ánimo con tu charla previa, ¿no crees? Sugiriendo que yo no te consideraba digna de mí, menospreciando tu belleza, dando por sentado que me importaba que tuvieras o no experiencia, asegurando que te daba igual que hubiera hecho cosas terribles durante mi etapa como mortífago… me di cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido contigo. Además, se te ocurrió la gran idea de decirme que, de entre todos los chicos del colegio, le habías entregado tu virginidad a ese Gryffindor bueno-para-nada de Ralph. Y para colofón final, me llamaste lo que nunca he tolerado que nadie diga de mí: me llamaste cobarde. ¡Claro que estaba enfadado! ¡Rabioso es lo que estaba! ¡Totalmente fuera de mí! De no ser así, jamás hubiera bajado la guardia y hubiera accedido a tener sexo contigo. Pero me presionaste tanto, me desquiciaste tan completamente, que… en fin, no aguanté más la tensión.

De pronto, de manera imprevista, una radiante sonrisa ilumina tu cara.

-Me alegro de que funcionara –murmuras, y al ver mi expresión de desconcierto, aclaras–. Me alegro de que llamarte cobarde funcionara. No lo pensaba de verdad, ¿sabes? Nunca podría pensar una estupidez semejante sobre ti. Sólo lo dije para que perdieras el control y conseguir lo que me proponía. Y lo logré.

Frunzo el ceño, molesto.

-Sí, lo lograste, ¿y a qué precio? ¡Joder! Me descontrolé totalmente… cuando vi que eras virgen… te oí gritar de dolor y vi la sangre y… –sacudo la cabeza, agobiado por el recuerdo– intenté apartarme de ti, pero no me dejabas, y entonces sí que me volví loco del todo –hundo la cara en mis manos, incapaz de soportarme a mí mismo, y siento tus dedos enredarse en mis cabellos con ternura–. Te hice daño –murmuro–. Te… te violé.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! –Exclamas, te pones enfrente mío hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y me estrechas con fuerza entre tus brazos– No, no es eso lo que pasó, Severus, en absoluto –susurras en mi oído–. No me violaste: yo lo deseaba con toda mi alma. No fue… agradable, es cierto, pero nunca podría culparte a ti por lo que ocurrió. Nunca, ¿me oyes? No sabes cómo te deseaba… hice lo que hice a plena conciencia y, sabiendo cómo ha resultado todo al final, volvería a repetirlo otra vez. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, no cambiaría nada de lo que hice, porque todo ello fue necesario para tenerte ahora a mi lado.

Te separas un poco de mí y nos quedamos mirando en silencio, tus ojos de caramelo destilando tanta bondad y afecto que la ira de mis frías pupilas de carbón se desdibuja por momentos.

-Eres una inconsciente… –murmuro– ¿cómo puedes pensar así?

Sonríes con tristeza.

-Al principio –dices–, cuando te fuiste de aquella manera, me sentí terriblemente miserable, pero no porque me hubieras hecho daño, sino porque creía que me había equivocado tanto que me resultaría imposible reparar mi error, que te había perdido para siempre –acaricias mis labios con la yema de un dedo antes de besarlos con extrema dulzura, y después continúas hablando, en un hilo de voz–. Tenía tanto miedo de que no regresaras… o de que me echaras de tu lado… no te imaginas el alivio que sentí cuando volví y me di cuenta de que estabas en casa.

-Todavía estaba furioso en ese momento –recuerdo–, y oírte llorar y suplicar del otro lado de la puerta no hizo más que avivar mi enfado. Merlín, no podía creer que me hubiera dejado engañar de esa manera. No era sólo que me hubieras mentido, ¡era que yo te creí! Una burda mentira inventada en el momento, y yo fui tan estúpido y estaba tan obcecado como para tragármela del todo. Si hubiera estado un poco más centrado durante nuestra conversación, me habría dado cuenta enseguida de que lo que decías era absurdo, pero me dejé llevar, me dejé… manipular por ti, y todas estas cosas se fueron sumando a mi sombrío estado de ánimo, atormentándome cada vez más por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Yo no quería manipularte…

-Sí lo querías. En ese momento lo querías, y lo hiciste.

Agachas la cabeza, afligida.

-Lo siento, de verdad –susurras –. Odio haberte hecho sentir manipulado, como si no hubieras tenido bastante de eso con Dumbledore y con el Lord…

-Eso ahora ya no importa –aseguro–. La cuestión es que en aquel momento se juntaron todas esas cosas en mi mente y mi ira fue en aumento, hasta el punto en que cada cosa que decías sólo lo empeoraba más todo… hasta que te ofreciste a tomar veritaserum, o hacer el juramento inquebrantable, o permitirme usar legeremancia contigo. Me quedé de piedra cuando te oí decir eso, ¿quién en su sano juicio se ofrecería voluntariamente para cualquiera de esas tres cosas? Era una aberración que estuvieras dispuesta a pasar por eso, y sin embargo, dentro de mí hubo algo, la parte más oscura y despreciable de mi ser, que se regocijó ante la posibilidad de explorar tu mente con libertad. No me siento orgulloso de haber entrado en tus recuerdos de aquella manera, por mucho que te prestaras a ello por voluntad propia.

Para mi sorpresa, sonríes ampliamente ante mi comentario.

-No me molestó en absoluto, al contrario, me sentí feliz de encontrar una manera para que confiaras en mí de nuevo. Y puedo atestiguar que no has abusado jamás de la carta blanca que te di para que entraras en mi mente cuando quisieras –dejo escapar un pequeño bufido y noto mis labios curvarse levemente hacia arriba–. Aunque he de reconocer que resultó embarazoso que descubrieras todas las mentiras que te había contado sobre Eric, Calvin y Ralph.

-Eras una auténtica embaucadora –bromeo –, pero que me dejaras ver todo eso me impresionó de verdad. Tu sinceridad, tu… completa rendición, me conmovieron profundamente. El peso de lo que te había hecho cayó sobre mí de golpe.

-¿Por eso me hiciste el amor de aquella manera la segunda vez? ¿Porque te sentías culpable? –Asiento brevemente, y otra sonrisa ilumina tu rostro– Bueno, pues debo decir que espero que te sientas culpable hacia mí muchas veces más, porque fue absolutamente maravilloso.

A mi pesar, tus palabras también me hacen sonreír.

-¿Te gustó?

-¿Que si me gustó? –Preguntas con incredulidad– Oh, Dios mío, Severus, fue espectacular. Quiero decir… el sexo contigo siempre es… insuperable, pero aquella vez fue simplemente sublime. Llegué a pensar que si me moría en ese instante, moriría feliz, porque no podría conocer nada mejor en la vida que lo que me acababas de dar.

Mi sonrisa se convierte en una mueca socarrona.

-Supongo que algo influiría el hecho de que llevaba bastante tiempo… en dique seco, por así decirlo.

-¡Sí, es cierto! –Dices al recordar algo– Me aseguraste que no habías ido con fulanas desde que nos besamos en el baile…

-Desde que me besaste en el baile –te corrijo, pero no me haces ningún caso.

-¿Por qué no volviste a ir? Nunca llegaste a decírmelo…

-No lo sé, exactamente, pero después de que me besaras, una vez disipados el miedo, la sorpresa y la rabia… fue como si… no sé explicarlo –digo, removiéndome incómodo–, como si fuera la única cosa buena y pura que había dejado una huella en mi cuerpo… sentí tu beso como una marca imborrable en mis labios… es absurdo, lo sé, pero… ya no pude volver más al callejón Knocturn ni al burdel de Hogsmeade; sabía que si alguna de aquellas mujeres me besaba después de ti, tendría la sensación de estar manchándote, que sería como agraviarte, de alguna manera –sacudo la cabeza, horrorizado por mi sensiblería–. No tiene ningún sentido, está claro que podría haber ido y exigir que no hubiera nada de besos de por medio, pero aún así…

-Gracias por no volver allí –dices–, significó mucho para mí cuando me lo dijiste. Aunque debió resultarte duro… quiero decir, conmigo revoloteando a tu alrededor y complicándote la vida…

-Oh, sí –confirmo–, la verdad es que no me lo pusiste nada fácil para mantener mi autoimpuesta abstinencia. Insinuándote a cada ocasión, colándote en mi cama por las noches… por suerte, contaba con la ayuda de mis dos fieles aliadas –digo, mostrándote las palmas abiertas.

-Una lástima –murmuras, con una mueca traviesa–, yo hubiera estado encantada de "echarles una mano" a tus amigas, si sólo te hubieras dignado a ceder un poquito a mis ruegos.

-Estoy seguro de que sí –digo entre risas.

-Y dime, Severus –susurras en tono sensual, rodeando mi cuello con tus brazos– ¿En quién pensabas cuando te… aliviabas? ¿En mí?

-¿En ti? –Me escandalizo– ¡No, claro que no! Sólo eras una cría.

-Vamos… –murmuras contra mis labios, mientras uno de tus dedos traza suaves círculos sobre mi oreja derecha– sé que me deseabas, tú mismo me lo has confesado.

Suspiro resignado.

-Está bien… al principio no, claro, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y tú seguías provocándome… algunas veces me encontraba pensando en ti, sí.

Te separas de mí abruptamente.

-¿Sólo algunas? –Preguntas, molesta– ¿En quién pensabas las demás veces?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –Te provoco.

Te muerdes el labio y niegas tristemente, cabizbaja.

-No, creo que no hace falta…

-¿Sabes qué? –Digo, intentando animarte– Creo que no es buena idea que sigamos hablando del pasado, porque es hora de disfrutar del presente –afirmo, sosteniendo tus suaves pechos entre mis manos, amasándolos con delicadeza–, y yo, personalmente, tengo mucho de lo que disfrutar. Además, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero seguimos desnudos ante la chimenea, y se me ocurren mejores cosas en las que emplear el tiempo…

Sueltas una pequeña risita y juntas tu frente con la mía.

-Eres insaciable –murmuras–. Creo que esta chimenea nos va a dejar exhaustos.

-Mmmhhh… sí –concuerdo– muy probablemente…


	16. 16 Cultivar las amistades

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos **y** alehp** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Cultivar las amistades**

-Son extraordinarias.

-Sí, lo son –afirmo.

-¿Y dices que les has hecho todas las pruebas? –Asiento en silencio mientras la directora examina las runas otra vez, luego repasa de nuevo el informe que he escrito y vuelve a mirarme con admiración– No puedo creer que hayas podido desentrañar los hechizos que recubrían estas runas.

-Sólo la mitad, señora directora, sólo la mitad.

-Mónica, Severus –me repite distraídamente por enésima vez–, llámame sólo Mónica… de todos modos, haber descubierto la mitad de los hechizos sigue siendo… impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que estamos hablando de magia antigua.

-En realidad, tres de los hechizos que he descubierto en ellas todavía se utilizan hoy en día, y un par más han quedado obsoletos, pero siguen constando en la mayoría de tratados de magia –digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Los ojos azules de la mujer se clavan en los míos, con una mirada tan intensa que me hace sentir incómodo.

-Bien, y aparte de esos cinco… –consulta brevemente el pergamino y vuelve a taladrarme con la mirada– todavía quedan cuatro más de los que los siglos han borrado cualquier información, y aún así tú has conseguido descubrirlos, entender cómo funcionan y clasificarlos. Honestamente, Severus, no sé por qué te empeñas en negar el mérito que te has ganado con este asunto. Sabes que yo sólo acepto en mi equipo a los mejores, y no necesito falsa modestia a mi alrededor.

-No es falsa modestia, ni siquiera modestia a secas –digo con total seriedad–. Es sólo que me gusta hablar con propiedad. Llevo meses estudiando estas runas, no se trata de que me haya despertado una mañana y haya descubierto todo lo que había que saber sobre ellas, ha sido una tarea larga y laboriosa.

Asiente con aire pensativo, deja las runas y el informe sobre la mesa y, cambiando a un tono mucho más informal, dice:

-Bien, Severus, ¿y qué te parece si vamos a tomar una copa?

Me doy cuenta de que me he quedado boquiabierto cuando la veo sonreír levemente.

-Señora directora, no sé si…

-Llámame Mónica, todos los miembros de mi equipo lo hacen, menos tú.

-La verdad es que…

-Vamos, hoy es jueves, los demás estarán también en "El dragón blanco", todos quedan allí una vez por semana. Sé que te han estado invitando a unirte a ellos desde el primer día, pero tú siempre pareces tener algo que hacer.

-Es que tengo algo que hacer –protesto–, mi esposa me espera en casa.

De pronto, una sensación de calidez me sobrecoge de manera inesperada al darme cuenta de lo que esto significa. Mi esposa, está esperando en casa a que vuelva del trabajo. Se siente tan normal, tan cotidiano, tan… ajeno a lo que siempre había imaginado que sería mi vida, que tengo que reprimir el impulso de sonreír como un idiota.

-Oh... no sabía que te habías casado –la profunda y aterciopelada voz de la directora me saca de mis ensoñaciones, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-Y no me he casado –digo.

Una sonrisa taimada se dibuja en los labios rojo sangre de la mujer.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que te gustaba hablar con propiedad.

Tengo que contenerme para no soltar un sonoro resoplido.

-Julia es, a todos los efectos y propósitos, mi esposa, aunque no estemos casados.

Aunque no dice nada, cada segundo de este incómodo silencio me sabe a burla, y me pongo a recoger las cosas de mi escritorio, irritado.

-¿Y tu… esposa no puede esperar una hora más? –Preguntan esos ojos azules con un brillo malicioso, cuando ya están todos los papeles y herramientas guardados.

Recojo mi capa del perchero y me la pongo sobre los hombros con parsimonia.

-No, señora directora –contesto–. No puede.

Y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, me desaparezco de la oficina.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, no estás por ninguna parte. Eso no es algo que ocurra con frecuencia, porque tu jornada termina una hora antes que la mía, y siempre que llego de trabajar te encuentro ya aquí, esperándome en el salón.

-¡Eenie!

Con un pequeño chasquido, la elfina se aparece ante mí.

-Sí, amo, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-¿Dónde está Julia?

-La ama ha ido un momento a casa de los vecinos, amo.

Suelto un resoplido frustrado, has trabado amistad con la vecina que tenemos justo al lado de casa, una bruja con voz chillona un par de años mayor que tú y cuyo marido trabaja en un taller de reparación de hechizos para escobas de vuelo. Tienen dos críos y un cocker spaniel, y todavía no he decidido cuál de los tres es más ruidoso e irritante.

Me debato entre enviar a la elfina o ir yo mismo a buscarte. Si mando a Eenie parecerá estúpidamente formal, pero la verdad es que no me apetece en absoluto ir a casa de esa pareja de tarados. Acabo de decidir dejar que vuelvas cuando quieras cuando oigo la puerta de la calle abriéndose tras de mí.

-Oh, ¡ya has llegado! –Dices– Lo siento, no quería entretenerme tanto, pero Eva estaba entusiasmada haciéndome una trenza y no he podido salir antes.

Los hijos de los vecinos se han encariñado tanto contigo que no sé si debería ponerme celoso. Eva, de cinco años, parece destinada a dedicarse a la peluquería, cada vez que vas a su casa vuelves con un peinado nuevo y la cabeza llena de pinzas y coleteros de colores chillones; y Dani, de 18 meses te tiene robado el corazón desde el primer día: cada vez que lo coges en brazos el crío empieza a reír como un loco, y casi puedo ver cómo te derrites al verle.

Te acercas a mí y me besas en los labios. Sabes a helado de vainilla.

-¿A que puedo adivinar lo que has estado comiendo? –Digo, mordaz.

Te muerdes el labio y me miras con culpabilidad.

-No te burles de mis antojos –protestas débilmente –. Al menos me porto bien y no te despierto por las mañanas con mis mareos y mis vómitos.

-Eso de que no me despiertas es demasiado decir; y sobre lo de las burlas… Julia, si no me burlo de ti, ¿de quién lo voy a hacer? –Razono, quitándome la capa y colgándola en el perchero.

Me voy a sentar en el sofá, y a los dos segundos te tengo sentada a mi lado, pegada a mí y golpeándome sin fuerza en el brazo con el puño.

-Eres un sinvergüenza –dices.

-Si llego a saber que ibas a dedicarte a insultarme, hubiera aceptado la oferta que me han hecho de ir a tomar una copa después del trabajo –digo con malicia mientras paso un brazo por tus hombros.

-Oh… ¿te han vuelto a invitar?

-Sí. Pero esta vez no han sido los compañeros, sino la propia directora.

-¿En serio? –Pareces pensar sobre esto unos segundos– Quizás deberías ir… te han estado invitando cada semana. ¿No te gustaría relacionarte más con la gente de tu trabajo?

Te miro con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

-¿Dónde está Julia y qué has hecho con ella?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te sorprende que me preocupe por ti?

-Que te preocupes por mí no, pero sí que me animes a salir a tomar una copa. Porque supongo que no pretenderás que pida cerveza de mantequilla o alguna porquería semejante mientras todos los demás piden bebidas de verdad, ¿no?

Pones los ojos en blanco y me miras con exasperación.

-Sólo será una vez a la semana... sé que siempre he sido muy intransigente con el tema del alcohol, pero... quizá ha llegado la hora de relajarme un poco con este asunto.

-Vaya, gracias, sólo has tardado... ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años en decidirte?

-Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? –Contestas con una sonrisa.

-De todos modos, ¿para qué voy a ir? Quiero decir que, ¿cuándo me has visto tú relacionarme con la gente de mi trabajo? ¿Te parece que soy un hombre… social?

-Bueno, antes era diferente, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, no tienes por qué aislarte de los demás. Cuando estabas en Hogwarts tenías que mantenerte alejado de la gente porque con tu trabajo de espía podía resultar peligroso relacionarte demasiado con ellos, pero todo eso ha pasado ya.

-Aún así, ya sabes que no se me da muy bien cultivar amistades.

Te encoges de hombros suavemente.

-Sólo creo que puede ser bueno para ti, eso es todo.

Suspiro, lo considero unos segundos, y al final accedo:

-Está bien, si tanto insistes, iré a tomar algo con ellos el próximo jueves. ¿Y a ti qué tal te va con tus compañeros de trabajo?

-Genial –dices, entusiasmada, y estiras el brazo para coger un libro que está sobre la mesita–. Mira, me lo ha dado Anita, la de recepción, es sobre el embarazo.

-¿En serio? Pensaba que era un libro pornográfico, como en la portada sólo se ve a una mujer desnuda…

-¡No seas bobo! Es para que se vea bien la barriga…

-Ah, para que se vea la barriga… –repito– bueno, pues que se vea –añado, levantándote la blusa para dejar al descubierto la redondeada y suave barriga de casi cuatro meses que alberga a nuestro futuro vástago.

Con una risita intentas bajarte de nuevo la blusa, pero no te dejo hacerlo. Llevo mis manos a tu vientre, recorriendo milímetro a milímetro la deliciosa y tersa piel.

-¿Qué crees que será? –Preguntas con una sonrisa tímida.

-Dentro de poco lo sabremos –digo.

-No, no quiero saberlo –dices, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza–. No quiero saberlo hasta que nazca.

Alzo las cejas divertido.

-¿No? ¿Seguro? –Vuelves a sacudir la cabeza con vehemencia– Está bien, entonces. Dejemos que sea sorpresa.

-¿Tú qué crees que será? ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

Medito unos instantes la pregunta, y finalmente digo con convicción:

-Espero que sea una niña y que sea igualita que tú.

-Pues yo quiero que sea un niño –replicas–. Quiero que tenga tus ojos, que se parezca mucho a ti, y que imite todos tus gestos y expresiones.

-Oh, no, ¿por qué querrías desearle tanto mal al pobre crío? –Me quejo, riendo – Imagínate que el niño sale con mi pelo… ¿y si tiene la desgracia de nacer con una nariz tan grande y espantosa como la mía?

Te incorporas y cruzas una pierna sobre las mías para sentarte a horcajadas sobre mis rodillas, con la mano izquierda sujetas mi nuca y con la derecha acaricias mi nariz.

-Me gusta tu pelo, y sabes que adoro tu nariz –dices, besándola–. Igual que adoro tus ojos, tus labios, tus manos, tu cuello, y todo, absolutamente todo de ti.

-Sí, lo sé –admito–, pero a decir verdad, siempre he creído que tus gustos dejan mucho que desear. Personalmente, creo que lo mejor es que nuestro hijo no se parezca en nada a mí. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si fuera una niña y saliera con mis facciones –finjo sacudirme en un escalofrío de terror y sonrío levemente–. No, está claro que lo mejor es que sea clavadita a su madre.

-Eso es porque no te das cuenta de la belleza que hay en ti –afirmas, convencida, y suelto una carcajada–. No te rías, es cierto. Y además, de pequeño eras una ricura.

-Una ricura, ¿eh? ¿Y cuándo me has visto tú de pequeño, si puede saberse? Todavía no habías nacido, que yo sepa…

-Te vi en los recuerdos que le diste a Harry Potter, ya te lo expliqué…

-Es verdad, no me acordaba… –gruño.

Probablemente es que no quería acordarme. No es que no lo sepas ya todo de mí, pero aún así, esas escenas atestiguan lo patética que ha sido siempre mi vida, y odio que me hayas visto en algunos de mis momentos más humillantes: vestido con esas ridículas ropas cuando era niño, suplicándole a Lily que me perdonara y ella rechazándome para siempre, postrado a los pies de Dumbledore para pedirle ayuda…

Parece que lo que estoy pensando debe haberse reflejado en parte en mi rostro, porque de pronto te muestras preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo, Severus? –Preguntas.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y te acaricio la mejilla con dulzura.

-No, todo está bien, es sólo que me resulta algo incómodo saber que me has visto cuando era un crío. Debiste pensar que era patético, miserable, lamentable… –escupo con amargura– odio que me hayas visto en aquellas condiciones, vestido como un pordiosero… con ese aspecto y esa cara y…

-Adorable –me corriges, sujetándome el rostro entre tus delicadas manos, y veo que, por algún motivo, tus ojos se han humedecido de repente–. Eras absolutamente adorable, Severus. Y quiero que nuestro hijo sea como tú.

-Tonterías… –murmuro, sin entender cómo puedes considerar _adorable_ a aquel crío feo, torpe, débil y desaliñado.

-Eras un cielo –continúas–, y me encantó verte de pequeño, aunque me rompió el corazón lo triste y solo que estabas, me hubiera gustado tanto poder estar ahí a tu lado para abrazarte y…

Te interrumpes y bajas la mirada cuando una lágrima consigue vencer la comisura de tu ojo, por fin, y beso tu mejilla para beber esa gota salada de tu piel.

-¿Qué es esto, Julia? ¿Las hormonas te están jugando una mala pasada? –Bromeo.

Pestañeas varias veces para espantar el resto de lágrimas y aspiras rápidamente por la nariz para tomar aire.

-No, es que… desearía que hubieras sido más feliz cuando eras niño…

-Vamos, Julia, no tiene sentido que te entristezcas por eso, ocurrió hace muchos años. Además, tu infancia tampoco fue maravillosa, precisamente.

-Pero yo te tenía a ti, y tú no tenías a nadie… estabas tan solo…

Tus ojos vuelven a humedecerse y el riesgo de que te pongas a llorar en serio se ha vuelto inminente. Está claro que son las hormonas.

Te abrazo fuertemente y contesto con suavidad:

-Tenía a Eileen. Ella era cariñosa conmigo… siempre que no estuviera Tobias en casa, claro.

-¿Era cariñosa? Entonces, ¿no te sentías solo? –Preguntas, esperanzada– Parecías…

-No –miento, ¿para qué voy a preocuparte por algo que no tiene remedio?–, no me sentía solo. Además, todo eso está ya olvidado, mi niña tonta. Ahora soy feliz, contrariamente a lo que hubiera podido predecir, y eso es sólo gracias a ti.

Siento tus labios besando mi cuello mientras sigo saboreando lo que acabo de decir. Soy feliz. Increíble, pero cierto.

-No permitiré que nuestro hijo sufra –susurras–. Le cuidaré, y le querré, y le daré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que nunca se sienta solo, para que sepa que le queremos. Quiero que él también sea feliz.

Acaricio tu cabello con ternura pero no sé qué contestar, por desgracia, la felicidad de nuestro hijo no depende sólo de nosotros, aunque en una cosa estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Yo también deseo que sea feliz –digo–, y haré todo lo posible para que así sea –tras unos instantes, añado–: Pero si crees que voy a dejar que consientas a nuestro hijo y le conviertas en un niño mimado y repelente, estás muy equivocada…

Te ríes de mi comentario y respiro tranquilo, al final he conseguido evitar que llorases. Nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, abrazados.

-¿Sabes? –Dices de pronto– Me encantaría saber en qué casa le admitirían si estudiara en Hogwarts, si en Slytherin, en Ravenclaw o en alguna otra… ojalá pudiera estudiar allí, pero no sería capaz de enviarle tan lejos, estando nosotros en España…

-Mmmmhhh Hogwarts… –digo con aire soñador– es cierto, de aquí a doce años podríamos enviarle a estudiar allí y así librarnos del insufrible mocoso por una temporada…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irritante a veces? –Dices, apartándote un poco para golpearme el pecho con los puños– Todavía no ha nacido y ya quieres enviarle lejos para sacártelo de encima y descansar del "insufrible mocoso"…

Me encojo de hombros, divertido.

-Así soy yo. Me tomas o me dejas.

Acercas tu boca a un milímetro de mis labios para hablar.

-Te tomo tantas veces como tú me dejas –replicas con esa picardía que siempre me derrota.

Río entre dientes por tu descaro y te doy una fuerte palmada en el trasero.

-Me parece estupendo, pero ahora, si no te importa, haz el favor de levantarte, que se me están durmiendo las piernas. Por si no lo sabes, pesas bastante.

-¡No seas grosero! –Protestas ofendida– Sólo he aumentado un par de quilos.

-¿De verdad? Con tanto helado de vainilla permíteme que lo dude…

-Brrrr… –gruñes, llevando las manos a mi cuello en un amago de estrangulamiento, pero enseguida te levantas y te diriges a la cocina.

-Está bien, de todos modos, tengo trabajo que hacer, Isa me ha dado una receta y me gustaría probarla esta noche.

-Por los calzones de Merlín… –maldigo por lo bajo.

-¿Decías algo? –Preguntas desde la cocina.

-Nada, nada… –contesto, mientras no dejo de pensar en diferentes y coloridas maneras de asesinar a la vecina.

Desde que estás embarazada te ha dado por cocinar, cosa que no habías intentado en la vida, y la verdad es que estábamos perfectamente felices sin conocer tus "habilidades culinarias". Y encima, la vecina fomenta tu obsesión pasándote cada día diferentes recetas que terminan convertidas indefectiblemente en asquerosos pastiches a cuál más incomible. No logro entender cómo es posible que, teniendo tanto talento para las pociones, seas tan negada para la cocina. Al fin y al cabo, la base es la misma.

Sin embargo, de pronto te oigo tararear una alegre melodía y mi ánimo se recupera. Cantar tampoco está incluido en tu lista de talentos, como resultó más que evidente durante tu primera Navidad en Hogwarts, pero la felicidad de saberte tranquila y despreocupada, embarazada de nuestro hijo, y completamente mía, es lo más hermoso que he sentido jamás, y no hay ningún plato, por mal cocinado que esté, que pueda estropear esto.


	17. 17 Las reuniones de los jueves

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos **y** alehp** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Las reuniones de los jueves**

-Vamos, Julia, abre la puerta de una vez, no seas tonta –digo en tono cansado, ya llevamos más de una hora con esto y no sé si voy a poder soportarlo mucho más.

-¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame! –Gritas con voz extrañamente apagada.

Estoy seguro de que has hundido la cara en la almohada, por eso tu voz suena de esa manera. Me froto el ceño con dos dedos, al límite de mi paciencia.

-Esto es absurdo, déjame entrar. Sabes que nunca he querido asistir a esas estúpidas reuniones, fuiste tú la que me dijo que lo hiciera.

-Y tú me dijiste que la directora, y cito textualmente, tenía "ojos de búho y una nariz larga y afilada como un pez espada, el cuello tan arrugado como una tortuga y manos tan grandes como pies".

Suspiro profundamente. Había temido que llegara a pasar algo así.

-Se acabó, ya estoy harto de esto –murmuro–. _Evanesco_.

La puerta se esfuma ante mis ojos, aunque con el mal humor que llevas encima no espero que aprecies el homenaje que acabo de hacer a las veces que tú has hecho algo parecido para llegar hasta mí en el pasado.

Estás estirada en la cama de lado, en posición fetal, con las piernas tan recogidas como te lo permite la prominente barriga, y abrazada a la almohada, que está empapada con tus lágrimas.

Me acerco para sentarme a tu lado en el colchón, y escondes todavía más la cara en la almohada. Intento quitártela, pero te aferras a ella con todas tus fuerzas.

-Julia, mírame.

-No.

-Vamos, no seas tan infantil –digo, acariciando tu hombro con suavidad–, deja la almohada y mírame.

-No quiero –insistes con un sollozo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por esto –dices, sin sacar la cabeza de tu escondite pero blandiendo en una mano una hoja de periódico; en ella aparece una entrevista que ha concedido recientemente la directora del museo y que incluye una fotografía en la cual saluda a la cámara mientras compone una perfecta y seductora sonrisa de modelo de portada de _Playwizard_–. Porque tienes una jefa sexy y sofisticada; y yo estoy fea y gorda, se me hinchan los pies y los brazos, estoy hipersensible, no paro de comer porquerías, vomito casi cada mañana, me duelen los pechos con sólo rozarlos y me siento tan pesada que camino como un elefante. ¿Quieres que añada algo más a la lista, o has tenido bastante?

Vuelvo a intentar apartar la almohada, y en un descuido tuyo consigo hacerme con ella. La tiro al suelo, bien lejos de la cama, sintiéndome tentado por un segundo de hacerla arder hasta que se convierta en ceniza, pero al final me siento magnánimo y le perdono la vida. Sin embargo, tú has escondido la cara en tus manos y sigo sin poder verte.

-Julia, escúchame –digo, acariciándote el pelo con ternura–. Siento no haber sido muy preciso…

-¡Ja!

-…a la hora de describir a Mónica, pero…

Sueltas un quejido angustiado y te encoges sobre ti misma un poco más.

-Mónica… –repites.

¿Cómo puedo ser tan imbécil? Todos estos meses negándome a llamar a la directora por su nombre a pesar de su insistencia, y escojo precisamente este momento para hacerlo.

-De acuerdo –admito con impaciencia–, puede que la directora no sea tan espantosa como te había hecho creer, pero, ¿eso qué más da? Ella no me importa en absoluto.

Un pequeño sollozo me indica que no acabas de creerlo. Chasqueo la lengua, me inclino hacia delante y, venciendo tu resistencia, te sujeto entre mis brazos y te obligo a incorporarte un poco en la cama. Sigues ocultando la cara con obstinación, y pareces más que nunca una niña pequeña con una pataleta.

-Ella es sólo mi jefa, nada más –continúo en un susurro, mientras te sujeto firmemente en un envolvente abrazo para acariciar tu espalda con movimientos suaves y relajantes–. No significa nada para mí. Y no creas que tengo ningún interés en mantener mi vida social yendo al bar a beber algo con unos compañeros de trabajo a los que apenas conozco; por si no lo sabes, si he ido a sus aburridas reuniones de los jueves durante este último mes y medio es únicamente porque tú insististe en que podía ser bueno para mí, pero no pienso volver a quedar con ellos si eso te hace sentir mal, ¿estás satisfecha?

No contestas y sigues sin mirarme. Esto es tan absurdo que me entran ganas de gritar de frustración, cedo un poco en mi agarre, te escapas de mí y vuelves a tumbarte de lado en la cama, como antes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas? –Pregunto, al borde de la exasperación– Dime, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Quieres que deje mi trabajo? ¿Es eso? Mañana mismo lo haré.

Por fin he conseguido que apartes las manos, circunstancia que aprovecho para sujetarte las muñecas contra el colchón a ambos lados de tu cuerpo e impedir que vuelvas a esconderte, obligándote a tumbarte de espaldas. Forcejeas un poco para liberarte, pero desistes rápidamente. Tu cara está húmeda y enrojecida y tus ojos hinchados y rebosantes de lágrimas. Ay, Julia, qué tonta eres, mi niña.

-No puedes dimitir –dices con voz pastosa, y enseguida desvías la mirada, evitando mis ojos–, te encanta tu trabajo.

Me encojo de hombros, indiferente.

-Mi trabajo no está mal, pero no pienso seguir con él si tienes que preocuparte tanto porque mi jefa no sea el adefesio que creías.

-Que tú me hiciste creer que era.

-Está bien, que te hice creer que era.

Te lo piensas unos segundos y después sacudes la cabeza mientras sorbes entrecortadamente por la nariz.

-No, no puedes dejarlo. La culpa no es de tu jefa, sino mía, estoy hecha un asco, no sé cómo puedes mirarme sin sentir arcadas. No quiero que me mires, no soporto que me veas así.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! –Digo con voz firme– No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así, sólo son tonterías. Es normal que estés algo hinchada por la retención de líquidos, y en cuanto a estar gorda… bueno, no esperarás tener un hijo y mantener el vientre plano, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde quieres guardarlo hasta que llegue la hora de su nacimiento, en una chistera, como los prestidigitadores muggles?

A tu pesar, ríes un poco ante mi ocurrencia y continúas sorbiendo por la nariz, todavía con mirada esquiva.

-Una chistera… –repites, algo más animada– estaría bien…

-Ah, sí, ¿eh? ¿Te gustaría guardarlo en una chistera y sacarlo a los nueve meses cogido por un pie, como si fuera un conejo al que sujetas por las orejas?

Vuelves a reír un poco más, haciéndome sonreír también, y te muerdes ligeramente el labio inferior.

-Sí, me gustaría…

Suelto tu muñeca derecha para acariciarte el pelo con ternura.

-No obstante, tengo que darte la razón en cuanto a que últimamente te estás dedicando a comer cosas realmente repugnantes –admito, recordando con un escalofrío que hace un par de días le pediste a Eenie que te hiciera aquel espantoso estofado de orco típico de la cocina élfica que una vez tuvimos la desgracia de probar; la elfina se puso eufórica ante la petición, pero yo casi tuve pesadillas esa noche con sólo pensar en ese plato–, pero esto queda ampliamente compensado por estas dos maravillas de aquí –prosigo, señalando tus exuberantes senos–. Los pechos te duelen porque se te han puesto enormes y duros, y si crees que eso me desagrada lo más mínimo es que te has vuelto completamente loca –te sonrojas ligeramente y tu sonrisa se ensancha–. Sobre lo de estar fea… Julia, tú eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida, ahora y siempre –apoyo mi frente contra la tuya y reduzco mi voz a un leve susurro–. Tú eres todo mi mundo, para mí no hay nada, nada, más importante que tú. ¿Me crees?

Vacilas sólo un instante y asientes con la cabeza.

-Sí –dices con voz ahogada.

-Bien –digo–, porque nunca te mentiría sobre algo así, lo sabes ¿verdad? Si te dije que la directora era poco atractiva fue sólo porque te conozco bien, sé que eres terriblemente insegura y celosa, y no quería preocuparte por tonterías sin fundamento. Así que todo se reduce a una simple cuestión: ¿confías en mí?

Sueltas un pequeño gemido y me miras directamente a los ojos.

-Sí, claro que sí, Severus. Siempre he confiado en ti –aseguras.

-Me alegro, porque tienes que creerme cuando te digo que entre la directora y yo no existe ni existirá jamás otro tipo de relación que no sea la estrictamente profesional. ¿Está claro?

Asientes suavemente, mordiéndote el labio de nuevo, y te envuelvo en un protector abrazo salpicado de pequeños besos en el cuello y en el pelo. Te aferras a mí con fiereza.

En el fondo no puedo evitar sentirme algo culpable por tu actitud. Quizá si no me hubiera comportado como un desgraciado cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, ahora no te sentirías tan insegura a cada paso del recorrido. Debes pensar que te encuentro espantosa con tu redondeada figura de premamá, pero no podrías estar más equivocada. Cada vez que te veo, soy consciente de que dentro de ti está creciendo una criatura que será parte de los dos, y jamás me hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera afectarme y conmoverme tan profundamente como lo hace. Todos mis instintos paternales -que jamás hubiera creído poseer- parecen haber despertado de golpe en cuanto tu barriga empezó a curvarse, y al mirarte, el pecho se me llena de una emoción que no sé bien cómo clasificar, porque nunca antes la había sentido, pero es cálida y reconfortante, y me hace sentir ganas de envolverte entre algodones y tenerte ahí recogida para que no te pase nada hasta que la criatura nazca.

-Eres lo más preciado para mí –murmuro–, y lo único que quiero es que seas tan feliz como yo lo soy a tu lado.

Tu férreo abrazo se intensifica durante unos instantes, y te oigo sollozar de nuevo en mi hombro, hasta que de repente te callas en seco, tu agarre se afloja considerablemente y noto que contienes la respiración.

-Severus… –susurras– me ha dado una patada.

Me aparto un poco de ti con rapidez y miro tu barriga embobado. Parpadeo varias veces sin saber qué decir, y cuando vuelvo a mirarte a la cara siento que no puedo evitar que una sonrisa estúpida se instale en mi rostro.


	18. 18 La directora del museo

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos **y** alehp** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – La directora ****del museo**

Sé que ayer afirmé con vehemencia que entre la directora y yo no había más relación que la estrictamente profesional, y tengo muy claro que quiero que la cosa siga así, por eso no entiendo cómo es posible que en estos momentos su lengua se encuentre hundida en mi boca hasta la campanilla.

Recapitulemos. He llegado esta mañana al museo con la firme determinación de informar a mis compañeros de trabajo de mi decisión de no volver a formar parte de sus encuentros en el bar, ni esta tarde ni en lo sucesivo. Se han mostrado algo decepcionados, pero se les pasará. De hecho, me sorprende bastante su reacción, ya que tampoco es que haya participado mucho en la conversación las veces que he ido con ellos, más bien me sentía bastante fuera de lugar. Si he seguido yendo, es porque a ti te parecía buena idea, pero ahora que has cambiado de opinión no tengo ningún interés en continuar escuchando sus chistes baratos y sin gracia, sus constantes quejas por lo caro que está todo, lo difícil que es encontrar novia, lo poco que me entiende mi marido, lo complicado que me resulta relacionarme con mi hijo adolescente, etc., etc., etc. y sin fin.

Este equipo de magos y brujas son expertos en su materia, no lo negaré: son grandes profesionales. Y es justo por eso por lo que no puedo entender que fuera del trabajo se conviertan indefectiblemente en el paradigma de lo banal y lo intrascendente. Creía que unos profesionales de su talla tendrían una conversación más… estimulante, pero evidentemente, me equivoqué. De modo que a primera hora les he comunicado que no volvería a pisar El dragón blanco con ellos, y me he dirigido al despacho de la directora para informarla también de mi decisión. Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí.

-Ha ido a la capital, no volverá hasta última hora –me informó su secretaria.

De modo que volví a mi lugar de trabajo y me enfrasqué en el examen de una vasija ritual que el museo acababa de adquirir y de la cual se decía que estaba protegida por alguna oscura maldición. Resultó ser un fraude de lo más barato. El museo había pagado una importante suma por un objeto que ni era azteca, ni tenía siquiera una pizca de magia propia; simplemente lo habían hechizado para que _pareciera_ mágico y le habían aplicado un conjuro envejecedor para que creyesen que era antiguo.

Normalmente me envían a mí a supervisar el objeto de compra para que le haga unas pruebas previas antes de adquirir la pieza, pero en esta ocasión alguien se había pasado de listo y se había saltado los pasos previos, y estaba seguro de que a la directora no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia cuando se enterase de que habían comprado el artículo sin asegurarse primero de su autenticidad.

Al acabar la jornada, ya había terminado con la inspección de la vasija y de otro grupo de objetos que tenía que analizar. Mis colegas empezaban ya a recoger sus cosas y yo estaba finalizando el último informe del día, cuando llegó la directora con una energía y un buen humor apabullantes.

-Severus, tengo algo que explicarte –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa–, estoy impaciente por llegar al bar y contároslo a todos.

-Eh… señora directora, sobre eso, yo no…

-Mónica.

-Sí… yo no voy a ir al bar esta tarde.

-¿Ah no? –Preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-No, ya se lo he comentado a los demás, pero como usted estaba ausente, no he podido…

-Bueno, mira, hagamos una cosa, ven a mi despacho y hablaremos de esto y de lo que quería contarte.

Y sin darme tiempo a replicar, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su despacho. Suspiré, terminé las últimas dos líneas del informe, me despedí de los últimos compañeros que ya salían por la puerta, recogí mi escritorio y me dirigí al despacho de la directora.

-Pasa, Severus, toma asiento, por favor.

Se había quitado la capa de viaje y llevaba un vestido concienzudamente ajustado y de generoso escote, confeccionado en terciopelo verde, que terminaba con brusquedad justo al inicio de las piernas. Un centímetro más arriba y me habría preguntado si la prenda no habría sido diseñada originariamente para ser una especie de camiseta.

La directora se encontraba de pie junto a la repisa de detrás de su escritorio, observándome intensamente con sus ojos azules realzados con delineador y máscara de pestañas, justo por encima de esa sonrisa pintada de color rojo sangre.

Me senté en la silla que me había ofrecido, y preguntó:

-¿Sabes dónde he estado esta mañana, Severus?

-Me han dicho que ha viajado a la capital.

-Sí, es cierto, he estado allí. ¿Sabes por qué?

-Me temo que no me han dado tanta información.

Por imposible que pareciera, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, señaló un objeto que había en la repisa y dijo:

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Severus? –Negué con un gesto, sin decir nada– Es un galardón. Esta mañana se celebraba en la capital la entrega de premios a la comunidad cientifimágica. Es una ceremonia que organiza el Parlamento Mágico cada año para premiar a la institución que haya conseguido el más importante hallazgo científico o el avance más innovador de la comunidad mágica del país. Ser distinguido con él es un gran honor, ya que es un premio muy antiguo y codiciado, y todavía más por el hecho de que muchos años ha quedado desierto porque han considerado que ninguno de los proyectos e investigaciones del momento estaban a la altura de las exigencias. Yo llevo años intentando conseguir este premio para el museo, y esta vez por fin lo he conseguido. Todo gracias a ti.

-¿A mí? –Pregunté asombrado, al fin y al cabo, hace sólo unos pocos meses que trabajo con ellos.

-Sí. El magnífico trabajo que hiciste con aquellas runas, clasificando y desentrañando varios hechizos que creíamos perdidos para siempre con el paso de los siglos (sin contar con el hecho ya de por sí digno de mención de haber descubierto un auténtico juego de runas mágicas druidas, de los cuales se conservan enteros apenas cinco o seis en todo el mundo), nos ha valido este preciado galardón.

Debo reconocer que en este punto el orgullo me venció y una sonrisa arrogante floreció en mis labios. Después de todo, no sucede a menudo que la gente valore mi talento, y me complació mucho saber que mi trabajo había sido reconocido y premiado.

Lo cierto es que también alivió un poco el resquemor que me había quedado después de haber decidido finalmente no venderle las runas al museo, cosa que me hubiera propiciado unos buenos beneficios; y es que, cediendo a un ataque de moralidad bastante impropio en mí, preferí donarlos, ya que consideré que cualquier dinero que me dieran por ellas sería inmerecido al habérmelas regalado el marido de Evelyn sin conocer siquiera su valor. Nada más hacerlo, me sentí como un completo imbécil, pero tú dijiste estar muy orgullosa de mí.

-Esa es una gran noticia –dije, intentando mostrarme tan indiferente como mi incontrolable sonrisa me permitía.

La directora cogió el premio y me lo acercó para que lo viera mejor. Era una figura en bronce que representaba una mano sujetando una varita, y tenía una placa con una inscripción que indicaba el año y esta pequeña mención:

"Para el Museo de Arqueolomagia Berna-Klose, por el magnífico trabajo realizado en su nombre por Severus Prince."

Sonreí aún más ampliamente al ver mi nombre en la placa. O al menos, el nombre que había dado cuando nos mudamos a este país. Pero tras pensarlo unos segundos, no pude evitar lamentarme de la ironía de que, para una vez que me premiaban por algo, el nombre que habían grabado en el galardón no era el mío.

Dividido entre el orgullo y la irritación, le devolví el premio a la directora, que lo dejó distraídamente sobre su mesa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la misma sin dejar de mirarme con insistencia, con las piernas cruzadas y la punta de su zapato verde de tacón alto apuntando directamente a mi entrepierna.

-Y ahora –dijo–, ¿me quieres explicar por qué el miembro más valioso de mi equipo no quiere ir al bar a celebrar este logro con una copa conmigo?

Dos cosas en esa frase captaron mi atención: que me llamase "el miembro más valioso de su equipo" y que hablase de ir a celebrarlo "conmigo", en vez de "con nosotros". Sin embargo, no le di mayor importancia y contesté:

-Si le digo la verdad, lo cierto es que me resulta aburrido. Cualquiera creería que cientifimagos de la talla de mis colegas tendrían una conversación inteligente, pero sólo saben hablar de mal de amores y de problemas domésticos.

Mi flagrante sinceridad le arrancó una sonora carcajada.

-En realidad tienes toda la razón, Severus –admitió–. Entre estas paredes son seres brillantes, pero cuando se ponen la capa y salen de aquí, se convierten en magos y brujas de lo más ordinario. Todos, excepto tú, por supuesto. Fuera de aquí tú sigues teniendo ese aire… siniestro… y peligroso.

Ahora fui yo quien rió con escepticismo.

-¿En serio? Bueno es saberlo, ya que en los últimos tiempos me siento bastante más… domado.

-¿Domado? –Replicó con una furia inesperada, descruzando las piernas de golpe para inclinarse un poco hacia delante, hacia mí– ¡Eso es un sacrilegio! ¿Quién puede querer domar a una fuerza de la naturaleza como tú? ¿Quién osaría someter a una criatura indómita y privarle de su libertad y de sus instintos más primarios? ¿Por qué un espíritu salvaje como el tuyo se iba a dejar dominar?

Estaba ahora completamente inclinada sobre mí, regalándome una espectacular vista de su escote; sus ojos brillaban tanto que parecían estar en llamas, y noté su respiración algo acelerada.

Cambié de postura en el asiento, incómodo; a pesar de que me molestaba que hablara de mí como si creyera conocerme, sus palabras habían removido algo en mi interior, algo que creía dormido para siempre. Noté mi oscuridad agitándose, rebelándose, mezclándose con la luz, convirtiendo mi alma en un mar de sombras que luchaban por apoderarse de lo poco bueno que alguna vez ha habido en mí. Y entonces, sin darme tiempo a recomponerme, la directora saltó de la mesa, apoyó sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla en la que me encontraba, y acercó su rostro al mío hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaron.

-Yo nunca intentaría cambiar la esencia vital de un ser tan auténtico como tú –aseguró–. Yo aceptaría y acogería tu espíritu tenebroso y violento con los brazos abiertos. Y jamás pretendería domarte.

Escupió esta última palabra con un desprecio absoluto y siguió escrutándome en un silencio ensordecedor. Le devolví la mirada con expresión desafiante, pero lo cierto es que en mi fuero interno se estaba librando una lucha encarnizada por el control. Casi podía ver al bien y al mal divididos en dos ejércitos enfrentados en el campo de batalla.

Llevaba muchos meses viviendo en una paz a la que no estaba acostumbrado, sin tensiones, sin desafíos que superar, sin peligros que sortear, sin elementos externos que avivasen la llama del odio que había mantenido latiendo mi corazón tantos años… ¿y si no estaba hecho para esto? ¿Y si sólo servía para mantenerme siempre en alerta, para estar en guerra perpetua con algo o con alguien? ¿Y si al negarme a reconocer esto estaba engañándote a ti, a mí mismo, y a todo el mundo?

Tras unos instantes de reflexión, no sé muy bien cómo, conseguí recuperar el dominio de mis emociones y dije, sintiendo la garganta seca y áspera:

-Se está haciendo tarde y debo irme… señora directora.

Su mirada cambió diametralmente, una inequívoca sombra de decepción oscureció sus iris azules, y se incorporó del todo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estás seguro, Severus? –Preguntó.

-Sí, completamente –contesté, poniéndome en pie–. Hasta mañana.

Me di la vuelta para irme, pero cuando llegué a la puerta su voz me detuvo antes de abrirla.

-¿Quieres llevarte esto, Severus?

Me giré y vi que se acercaba a mí con la figura de bronce en la mano.

-¿El premio? –Dije, asombrado; después de nuestra conversación había acabado olvidándome de él.

-Al fin y al cabo, el mérito es todo tuyo.

Me quedé mirando el galardón, indeciso, hasta que ella cogió mi mano y me lo puso en la palma.

-Vamos, Severus, sé que en el fondo lo deseas. Eres un hombre orgulloso y te gusta ganar siempre. Te encanta que reconozcan tu valor.

Reprimí el fuerte impulso de chasquear la lengua, molesto. ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba tan segura de conocerme?

Observé su mano sobre la mía rodeando el galardón, todavía dudando entre aceptarlo o no, abrí la boca para decir algo y de pronto ella se abalanzó sobre mí, apoyó sus manos sobre la puerta, aprisionándome con sus brazos, y hundió su lengua en mi boca con tanta violencia que mi cabeza chocó contra la madera.

Y aquí estoy ahora, con su lengua hasta la garganta y sin poder respirar. El premio se me ha resbalado de la mano y ha caído al suelo con un golpe metálico. El sabor de ella es dulce y amargo a un tiempo, se mezcla con el olor de su perfume y recorre mi lengua con cada caricia de la suya; pero no es tu sabor, Julia, no es tu sabor. Por eso pongo mis manos en sus hombros y la empujo hacia atrás con todas mis fuerzas, apartándola de mí.

Trastabillea un poco sobre sus tacones pero no llega a caer al suelo, y me mira jadeante y con los ojos brillantes.

-Esto ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar –digo con toda la frialdad que mi todavía asombrada mente puede reunir.

Sin embargo, ella da un paso hacia mí, imperturbable ante mi enfado y dice con voz sensual:

-No te resistas, Severus –su voz es como un vaso de whisky sin hielo abrasando mi garganta y dejando a su paso una sensación decadente y embriagadora a la vez–. No le niegues a tu corazón lo que has estado deseando durante tanto tiempo. Dale rienda suelta a tu temperamento, la furia que hay en ti busca ser liberada y yo estoy dispuesta a recibirla de buena gana.

-No tengo tiempo para charlas absurdas... –aseguro, intentando girarme de nuevo.

-Dime, ¿a dónde tienes que ir con tanta prisa? –Pregunta, adelantando otro paso más y poniéndome una mano en el pecho– ¿A casa, con esa mujer a la que aseguras considerar tu esposa, pero a la que no has tenido ningún interés en proponerle matrimonio? ¿No crees que debe de haber un motivo para eso? Piénsalo. Y piensa también en esto otro: yo no soy una frágil damisela que se vaya a romper o asustar por lo que pueda descubrir sobre ti, a diferencia de tu bonita y delicada mujer, que te espera en casa, enredándote cada día más en su telaraña sin que te des cuenta, intentando amansar a la formidable bestia que habita en tu interior. Libérate de las cadenas que te atan, Severus, libérate para mí. Sé lo que necesitas y puedo dártelo.

-Tú no sabes nada de mí –escupo, apartando su mano de un manotazo–, y mucho menos de mi mujer. Y desde luego no voy a tolerar esta conducta impropia por más tiempo.

Me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta con decisión, pero entonces sus palabras hacen que me quede helado a medio movimiento.

-Te conozco mucho mejor de lo que imaginas, Severus Snape.


	19. 19 Sopesando las opciones

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Shev666, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos **y** alehp** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Sopesando las opciones**

Cierro la puerta de golpe y me doy la vuelta para fulminar con la mirada a la directora, que me la devuelve con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Oh, sí, sé muy bien quién eres –dice con arrogancia, mientras mi mente trabaja a mil por hora intentando descubrir si la conozco de antes y no me había dado cuenta. Si es así, debo andarme con cuidado hasta que descubra exactamente en qué circunstancias nos hemos conocido y a qué bando pertenecía ella. Pero es inútil, si nos habíamos visto en mi vida anterior, desde luego, la he olvidado por completo. Y lo cierto es que no es una mujer fácil de olvidar–. Severus Snape, durante muchos años maestro de Pociones en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en Escocia; también experto en artes oscuras y en oclumancia; excelente duelista; hombre de confianza del poderoso Albus Dumbledore; ex servidor de Lord Voldemort y única persona capaz de engañar al famoso mago oscuro durante casi la mitad de su vida sin que él llegara a sospecharlo jamás; héroe de guerra, elemento clave para ayudar a salvar al mundo mágico de la tiranía de dicho mago oscuro; y, supuestamente, fallecido hace seis años. Eres todo un personaje, Severus.

Sin dejar de mirarme intensamente a los ojos, la directora convoca con un _accio_ dos objetos: el libro que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre mí y -¡oh, sorpresa!- el ejemplar de "El Quisquilloso" que contiene la entrevista que te hizo Luna Lovegood el año pasado.

-Ignoraba que te interesaran tanto los cotilleos –digo con desdén.

-Tengo que reconocer que me gustó mucho más el libro, encontré la entrevista bastante… pastelosa, en ocasiones.

-No sabría qué decir, no he leído ninguno de los dos.

-Puedo prestártelos, si te interesa... –dice con una sonrisa.

Mientras hace levitar los objetos hasta la mesa, hace una pausa destinada a provocarme para que le pregunte precisamente lo que tengo en mente. Desearía no tener que seguirle el juego, pero necesito saberlo.

-¿Cómo has…? –Empiezo a preguntar.

-¿No te parece curioso que alguien de tu edad envíe una solicitud de trabajo sin currículum y sin detallar experiencia previa, como si hubieras aparecido de la nada de repente, y con sólo una carta de recomendación del doctor Wassenfelder, sin siquiera especificar qué trabajo desempeñabas para él? A mí sí me lo pareció.

Consigo retener a tiempo un suspiro resignado. Sí, admito que mi tapadera no estaba muy bien preparada. Sé que lo arreglaste todo con la mejor de las intenciones, Julia, e incluso, sabiendo que sería difícil para mí encontrar trabajo sin tener referencias, lograste convencer aún no sé cómo al reacio doctor para que me escribiera una carta de recomendación basada en lo que sabía de mí por la prensa y por lo que tú misma le explicaste, pero aún así había demasiados cabos sueltos.

Sabía que mi nueva identidad no era muy sólida, no habría sobrevivido tantos años como espía doble si no entendiera que crearse una nueva vida era algo que debía hacerse con sumo cuidado; pero teniendo en cuenta que han pasado seis años desde mi supuesta muerte en la batalla de Hogwarts, y que en este país nadie me conoce, pensé que no habría mucho peligro de ser descubierto. ¿Quién iba a investigar a un aburrido empleado de museo? Aunque, evidentemente, estaba equivocado.

-Si mis acreditaciones te parecieron insuficientes, ¿por qué no rechazaste mi solicitud de empleo y ya está?

-¿Y perderme un misterio que prometía ser tan interesante?

Resoplo con incredulidad, pero la directora sigue hablando imperturbable.

-Tengo buen instinto para estas cosas, y en ese momento me dijo que debía investigarte. Por eso te di cita para una entrevista. Desafortunadamente, Tony, el mago de recursos humanos que te atendió, era un completo inútil, y me aconsejó que no te contratáramos, por eso le despedí –a mi pesar, arqueo las cejas con sorpresa, no tenía ni idea de que le hubieran despedido a consecuencia de mi entrevista–. Cuando vi cómo trabajabas, tu meticulosidad, tu gran destreza y tus vastos conocimientos, empecé a sospechar. Revisé tu carta de presentación y la recomendación que adjuntaste. Me puse en contacto con el doctor Wassenfelder, pero fue muy vago en su descripción de las tareas que hacías para él y sólo insistía en catalogarte como "brillante". Así que indagué sobre el tipo de experimentos que él llevaba a cabo y me sorprendió descubrir que se trataba ni más ni menos que de viajes en el tiempo. Entonces fue cuando me decidí a buscar otro tipo de información –hace una pausa teatral y empieza a recorrer con un dedo la hilera de botones de mi túnica antes de que vuelva a apartarle la mano con brusquedad–. ¿Sabes que Severus no es un nombre muy corriente, precisamente?

Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Yo quería cambiarme el nombre también, pero tú insististe en que no era necesario, que no teníamos que exagerar tanto, que además mi nombre te gustaba mucho y que no te acostumbrarías a llamarme de otra manera y acabarías metiendo la pata. ¿Pero de qué me sirve lamentarme en estos momentos?

-Está bien, sabes quién soy. ¿Y eso qué representa? –Pregunto, intentando recuperar el control de la situación.

La directora compone una sonrisa depredadora y se atusa la rubia melena con parsimonia.

-Representa, querido Severus, que conozco tu pasado y no me asusto por ello, que conmigo puedes ser tú mismo sin tener que interpretar un personaje en el que no crees, y que podemos llevarnos muy bien con sólo un poco de cooperación por tu parte.

-Cooperación –repito.

-Así es –contesta, sujetando el cuello de mi túnica con ambas manos y acercando su rostro al mío hasta que nuestros alientos se entremezclan–. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse de lo que yo sé. Al fin y al cabo, somos adultos y podemos hablarlo tranquilamente, sólo tenemos que saber ponernos de acuerdo.

Sujeto sus muñecas con fuerza, hasta que veo que aprieta las mandíbulas y sus manos sueltan mi ropa, entonces la dejo ir y me aparto de ella en silencio, dándole la espalda.

-Supongo –digo al fin, con frialdad– que estás convencida de tener el caldero por el asa –vuelvo a girarme hacia ella, que se está frotando las doloridas muñecas–. Seguramente crees que ahora tienes algún poder sobre mí y que puedes amenazarme y obligarme a hacer lo que tú quieras sólo porque conoces mi verdadero apellido –mi voz va bajando de intensidad hasta convertirse en ese susurro peligroso con el que he hecho temblar a tantas personas en el pasado; mis ojos reflejan todo el odio y la maldad que hay en mí y que sé contener o mostrar a voluntad; mis manos se cierran a los lados de mi cuerpo en dos puños apretados; y, con gran placer, veo cómo la directora retrocede un paso y su labio inferior tiembla ligeramente, delatando que ya no tiene tan claro que la suya sea la baza ganadora–; pero déjame que te explique una cosa: me da exactamente igual lo que digas o lo que hagas. Aunque creas conocerme por lo que ha escrito una cucaracha que se hace llamar periodista, sigues sin saber nada de mí. No tienes ni idea de todas las cosas que he hecho estando al servicio del Lord, éramos los caballeros de la muerte, y eso era justamente lo que sembrábamos a nuestro paso, junto con el dolor y la destrucción; quizá piensas que todo eso ha quedado atrás, quizá los pasajes que considerabas "pastelosos" de la entrevista a mi mujer te hacen creer que soy incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca, y que ya no podría volver jamás a mis viejas costumbres, pero créeme cuando te digo que no dudaría ni un segundo en retomarlas, de ser necesario –con esto ha retrocedido otro paso, decididamente menos segura de sí misma que hace unos instantes–. Y sobre Julia, ella tampoco es ninguna damisela en apuros, créeme. Es más fuerte y más valiente de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar. Me conoce como nadie me ha conocido jamás y aún así nunca ha intentado cambiarme. Si he apaciguado mi temperamento, si he "domado" mi carácter, ha sido únicamente porque _yo_ he querido hacerlo. De modo que como te oiga hablar de nuevo de mi mujer, aunque sea para preguntarme cómo está, te aseguro que lo lamentarás. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Me mira ahora con ojos desorbitados, ella nunca había visto mi lado más oscuro y está claro que mis esfuerzos por atemorizarla han dado resultado. Bien, me alegro de saber que no he perdido mi "toque especial".

Abre la boca pero ningún sonido sale de su garganta, de modo que me acerco un paso a ella con mi mirada más amenazante y empieza a agitar la cabeza arriba y abajo, sin decir nada.

Su histriónica expresión hace que su maquillaje y su atuendo parezcan ahora un disfraz grotesco y ridículo, como si quisiera aparentar ser otra persona y fracasara estrepitosamente, o como si se tratase de una actriz intentando representar un papel demasiado ambicioso para sus capacidades. Toda su agresividad ha desaparecido, lo que me hace pensar que sólo se trataba de un artificio para tratar de impresionarme. Sería hasta conmovedor, si no fuera porque ha amenazado con desestabilizar mi, por una vez, estable existencia.

Satisfecho, doy media vuelta, le pego una patada al galardón, que choca contra la pared, dejando una pequeña muesca en ella, y salgo de su despacho con paso marcial.

Ni siquiera me detengo a recoger mi capa de viaje del perchero, con un _accio_ la hago llegar hasta mí sin aflojar el ritmo de mi marcha y dejo atrás el museo con la furia dominándome por completo.

Una vez más, mi pasado vuelve para joderme la vida, ¿cómo no? ¿Acaso había pensado que las cosas iban a ser diferentes esta vez? Si en alguna ocasión me he dejado llevar por la esperanza de que fuera así, éste incidente demuestra lo mucho que me engañaba a mí mismo.

De nuevo se ha complicado todo y me enfrento a decisiones cruciales en las que cualquier camino que tome parece llevar irrevocablemente al desastre. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Arriesgarme a explicarte todo lo ocurrido y esperar que lo comprendas, o callar y no decirte nada por temor a perderte?

Tal vez esté exagerando y te lo tomes como lo que es: algo que yo no he buscado en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo eres una persona razonable, demasiado incluso, me has perdonado cosas que quizá no deberías haberme perdonado. Pero también es posible que ésta sea la gota que colme el vaso y te hartes de una vez de ser tan racional, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta lo hipersensible que estás ahora, y que ayer mismo me montaste un numerito de celos al ver la foto de la directora en el periódico.

Mis opciones están muy limitadas y ninguna parece acertada. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soportaría que me dejaras, Julia. Estoy tan acostumbrado a tus sonrisas, a tu alegría, al sonido de tu voz y a tus caricias, que si me faltaran de repente sería como si me faltara el aire. Volver a estar solo sería… no, no puedo volver a eso.

Pero desde que me prometiste ser siempre sincera conmigo no has faltado nunca a tu palabra, estoy convencido de ello, y te debo la misma consideración. ¿Cómo voy a esconderte algo como esto sin sentirme culpable? Y no es que no esté acostumbrado a lidiar con el sentimiento de culpa, pero eso no quiere decir que desee incrementarlo todavía más ocultándote cosas.

Sin embargo, en tu estado, no me seduce la idea de soltarte algo así. Preferiría no hacer ni decir nada que pudiera alterarte. Además, no es culpa mía que la directora me haya besado, y no sería justo perderlo todo por algo que no he provocado yo…

Me detengo de golpe en medio de la calle, considerando esto último con una sonrisa amarga colgando de mis labios. ¿Desde cuándo la vida es justa conmigo? Pensándolo bien, quizá éste sea el colofón adecuado: que tú me dejes porque otra mujer me ha besado. Y aquí añadiríamos esta nota de humor surrealista a la imagen: una mujer besándome por voluntad propia aparte de ti. ¿Desde cuándo las mujeres se interesan por alguien como yo? Sí, realmente me parece muy apropiado, hasta a mí me hace gracia la broma. Quizá deberías abandonarme sólo para no romper la belleza poética de un final tan redondo.

Echo a andar de nuevo, corrigiendo el rumbo de mis pasos cuando me doy cuenta de que me estoy dirigiendo a casa. Sé que es tarde, y probablemente estarás molesta porque pensarás que al final me he dejado convencer para ir otra vez a tomar una copa en El dragón blanco, pero todavía no puedo volver a casa; no, hasta que no haya considerado todas mis opciones.

Otra cosa que también tengo que decidir es lo que haré mañana. ¿Debería volver al trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido, o envío directamente una lechuza con mi dimisión?

Si te cuento lo que ha pasado, lo más seguro es que no quieras que vuelva al museo mañana; pero si dimito sin habértelo explicado todo, necesitaré una excusa para justificar por qué lo he hecho, con lo cual tendría que enredarme en muchas mentiras que ni mereces ni me veo con ánimos de inventar. Sin embargo, no considero una opción volver al trabajo como si nada, aparte de que, probablemente, la directora me despediría de inmediato si lo hiciera.

Y, hablando de la directora, todavía hay otra incógnita más que no está en mis manos resolver: ¿hará caso de las advertencias que le he hecho o, una vez pasado el susto inicial, decidirá que he herido su orgullo y hará público quién soy? Si lo hace, la que saldría más perjudicada serías tú, porque el Ministerio de Magia británico se acabaría enterando de que pusiste en marcha el experimento del doctor sin su consentimiento… aunque viviendo en España no podrían hacerte nada, ya que estás fuera de su jurisdicción, pero aún así, eso nos cerraría para siempre la posibilidad de volver alguna vez a nuestro país…

Siempre puedo matar a la problemática mujer y hacer que parezca un accidente, ¿quién se enteraría? Río internamente mi desasosiego. Incluso suponiendo que lo dijera en serio, tú nunca me permitirías que hiciera algo así, ¿verdad, Julia?

Recorro las calles como sonámbulo, sin interesarme por nada de lo que me rodea, vagando sin prisa pero sin pausa, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos conflictivos. El sol está tan bajo en este irregular horizonte de edificios que sólo es una franja anaranjada difuminándose contra el fondo azul. Aunque su belleza decadente resulta sobrecogedora, no encuentro en esta puesta de sol ninguna respuesta a mis dilemas, o siquiera un triste consuelo; pero sí me dice que es muy tarde ya y que debería irme a casa, aunque me dé miedo hacerlo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro angustiado y hundo las manos, que empiezo a sentir entumecidas por el frío, en las profundidades de los bolsillos de mi capa. Por suerte la he cogido antes de salir del museo, ya que en esta época del año refresca bastante al atardecer, y si no fuera por ella, ahora estaría helado.

Merlín, y pensar que le regalé las runas al museo. ¡Tendría que habérselas vendido y sacarles tanto dinero como hubiera podido, imbécil de mí! Pero lo hecho, hecho está, no tiene sentido amargarse por ello, y menos aún cuando tengo cosas mucho más importantes de qué preocuparme en estos momentos.

Con otro suspiro, cierro los ojos y me desaparezco para ir a casa.


	20. 20 Confesión

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos **y** alehp** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 – Confesión**

-¿Confías en mí? –Te pregunto, sujetándote de los brazos, intentando evitar que mi inquietud se filtre en mi voz– ¿Confías en mí, Julia?

-¿Ocurre algo, Severus? –Preguntas asustada– ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sólo necesito oírte decir esto. Dime, ¿confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí –me dices con rotundidad–. Siempre he confiado en ti y siempre lo haré.

-Bien, porque hay una cosa que tengo que explicarte y no te va a gustar, pero quiero que entiendas que no es algo que yo haya buscado en ningún momento, ¿comprendes?

Tu mirada de preocupación me obliga a preguntarme brevemente si no me estaré equivocando al explicártelo; y antes de empezar a hablar, te llevo al sofá para que te sientes, me pongo a tu lado y capturo tus manos entre las mías.

Mientras relato lo sucedido examino atentamente tu rostro, analizando los cambios que producen en él las diferentes emociones que mi explicación te provoca. Al acabar, nos envuelve un silencio prolongado y angustioso. No quiero romperlo para darte tanto tiempo como necesites, pero en varias ocasiones estoy tentado de hacerlo, incapaz de soportar la tensión de la espera.

De pronto te aclaras la garganta y siento que todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contraen.

-Entonces… –empiezas, pero tu voz se quiebra y te tomas unos segundos más antes de continuar– ¿es cierto? –Te miro sin comprender, pero enseguida aclaras mis dudas– ¿Eso de que te sientes domado? Tal como lo describió ella parecía… yo… yo nunca he querido hacerte sentir… domesticado, por así decirlo.

Parpadeo asombrado, esperaba que el beso hiciera que te enfadaras conmigo, o con la directora, o con ambos, pero no que te centraras en esa parte concreta de mi relato.

-Lo sé, Julia, lo sé –murmuro, todavía algo perplejo–. Ella dijo eso porque no tiene ni idea de cómo es nuestra relación, no nos conoce en absoluto. No te conoce.

-Pero fuiste tú quien dijo sentirse domado.

Vacilo un segundo antes de responder a eso.

-Sí, lo dije... –admito, pensativo– y la verdad es que a veces me siento así, porque desde que me salvaste la vida he intentado ser más... cortés con los demás de lo que tenía por costumbre, me he estado... conteniendo, por decirlo de algún modo, mordiéndome la lengua ante la gente en numerosas ocasiones, como con tus amigos cuando fuimos a visitarles, o los vecinos, o incluso mis compañeros de trabajo. He procurado ser más... civilizado, y lo he conseguido, creo; pero a veces me cuesta bastante no soltar un exabrupto cuando alguien dice una estupidez y supongo que, inconscientemente, me siento algo... reprimido.

-¡Pero yo nunca te he pedido que cambiaras! –Exclamas, dolida– Yo te quiero tal como eres y jamás he pretendido…

-Todo eso es cierto, y te lo agradezco. Pero lo he hecho igualmente, porque sé que tú lo prefieres así, aunque no lo digas. Por eso insististe en que fuera a las reuniones de los jueves con mis compañeros de trabajo.

-Yo no quiero que seas otra cosa que lo que tú eres, Severus. Si te dije que salieras con los de tu trabajo es porque de verdad creía que te lo pasarías bien con ellos, no porque quisiera volverte más sociable.

-Ya lo sé…

-Había notado el cambio en tu actitud hacia los demás, sí, pero... lo achacaba a que te sentías más relajado al haber acabado la guerra y poder empezar de cero. Pensaba que quizá… que quizá eras más feliz ahora y por eso eras menos... ácido y más paciente. Tonta de mí al no darme cuenta de que estabas fingiendo…

-¡No fingía! –Protesto– No contigo, al menos. En parte, ha ocurrido como tú dices, mi mal carácter se ha apaciguado bastante porque mi vida ya no es como solía serlo, ¿entiendes? No tiene sentido que siga siendo el amargado bastardo que era antes, cuando ahora todo es mucho mejor de lo que hubiera podido soñar jamás para mí. Y, aunque a veces puede que sienta añoranza de aquel Snape que decía lo que pensaba sin importarle que estuviera hiriendo los sentimientos de los demás, sé que el cambio ha sido para bien, que ahora soy mejor persona, y que esa estúpida nostalgia no es más que la fuerza de la costumbre rebelándose porque he cambiado algunos de mis viejos hábitos.

-Supongo que en esa "nostalgia" que dices, también influye el que antes, al ejercer de espía, te veías obligado a mantenerte constantemente alerta, estimulado y en forma; y en cambio ahora la existencia debe parecerte aburrida, sedentaria, y tan carente de emociones que…

-Mira, Julia, te aseguro que he tenido suficientes emociones como para llenar dos vidas, y no necesito ninguna más. La vida doméstica y tranquila junto a ti es lo único que deseo de ahora en adelante.

Me miras con cierta reticencia y las cejas fruncidas.

-Entonces, ¿no te arrepientes de estar ligado a mí?

-¿Qué…?

-Quiero decir… antes de la guerra apenas nos veíamos, porque tú pasabas en Hogwarts muchos meses seguidos, y sólo podíamos estar juntos durante las vacaciones; pero ahora tienes que cargar conmigo todos los días, y no quiero… no soportaría que te quedases a mi lado sólo porque te sientes en deuda por haberte salvado. No deseo alcanzar mi felicidad a costa de la tuya.

Me has dejado realmente asombrado, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Te sujeto fuerte de los brazos y clavo mis ojos en los tuyos con tanta intensidad como si quisiera grabar en ti mis palabras con la fuerza de mi mirada.

-Julia, jamás te haría algo así. Nunca fingiría que te quiero por sentirme agradecido o en deuda contigo. Si estamos juntos es porque tenerte a mi lado día tras día, lejos de ser una carga, es una bendición y, aunque me arrepiento de muchas cosas, te aseguro que quererte no es una de ellas.

Noto que estás temblando ligeramente y aflojo un poco mi agarre, desolado. ¿Cómo puedo convencerte?

-Una vez dijiste que acogerme en tu casa fue el peor error que habías cometido… –dices en un hilo de voz.

Tomo aire, intentando controlar el torrente de emociones que me embarga, y niego tristemente con la cabeza.

-Merlín, no es justo que saques eso de contexto –digo con voz apagada–. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces; en aquel momento todavía no habíamos iniciado nuestra relación, y quería evitar que hicieras algo que más tarde pudieras lamentar, pero no lo dije porque me arrepintiera de haberte conocido alguna vez, en absoluto. Acogerte fue lo más decente que he hecho en la vida, y al mismo tiempo fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Tragas saliva y te tomas unos instantes antes de contestar.

-¿De verdad? –Preguntas con ojos húmedos– ¿Lo crees… lo crees de verdad?

Llevo una de tus manos a mi corazón y susurro:

-Te lo prometo.

Cierras los ojos para mantener las lágrimas a raya, y cuando los abres de nuevo veo que lo has conseguido. Esa es mi chica.

-Y el beso que ella te ha dado… –preguntas a continuación, sobresaltándome. Esta era la parte que creía que iba a hacerte menos gracia de todo el asunto pero, como tantas otras veces, me había equivocado en mi apreciación– ¿no te ha hecho sentir como que te estás perdiendo algo? ¿Como que te estoy privando de tu libertad, o algo así?

Niego brevemente y beso la palma de tu mano con suavidad.

-¿Crees que volver a estar solo y sin alguien con quien compartir lo mejor y lo peor de mí haría que me sintiera libre? Para mí, la libertad es no tener que servir a un Lord Oscuro, ni a un paladín de la luz que disfruta manipulando a la gente a su antojo; pero no el perder a la única persona que ha hecho posible que mi asquerosa existencia se convierta en algo digno de vivirse. Esa clase de libertad, para mí sólo significa miseria y amargura.

Cierras los ojos de nuevo, y cuando los abres te abrazas a mí con fuerza. Acaricio tu espalda despacio mientras cubro tu cuello de besos superficiales. Tras un breve silencio, mucho más cómodo que el anterior, admito en un susurro:

-Tenía miedo de explicártelo, pensaba que no me creerías, ¿sabes? Temía que no me perdonaras por el beso, ayer te disgustaste tanto cuando viste su foto en el periódico…

Deshaces el abrazo para mirarme con seriedad.

-¿De verdad pensabas que podía enfadarme contigo por eso? Merlín, Severus, ayer me disgusté porque no me dijiste la verdad, me hiciste creer que la directora era fea cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Eso fue lo que me molestó. Pero tú no has provocado que esa víbora te besara, no has hecho nada malo, y además me lo has contado enseguida, ¿tan irracional crees que soy como para tirarlo todo por la borda de esa manera? ¿Tan injusta te parezco? –Reduces tu voz a un ínfimo susurro– ¿Tan superficial crees que es mi amor por ti?

-No, claro que no. Lo siento, no debería haber pensado… –con sorpresa, descubro que me siento avergonzado, una sensación que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no experimentaba.

Sumerges tus manos en mis cabellos, haces que apoye mi cabeza en tu pecho y cierro los ojos, agradecido por tus reconfortantes caricias. Me doy cuenta de que hasta ahora mi cuerpo se había mantenido en tensión, convencido de que lo había echado todo a perder, pero tus manos trazan suaves círculos en mi cuero cabelludo, relajándome poco a poco, haciéndome suspirar a medida que todos mis músculos se aflojan. Casi podría quedarme dormido en tus manos, pero esta deliciosa somnolencia se ve interrumpida cuando vuelves a hablar.

-Es una verdadera lástima que tu trabajo peligre por culpa de esa mujer, porque sé que te gusta mucho… no es justo –haces una pausa con aire pensativo y de pronto chasqueas la lengua, con fastidio–. Si no fuera porque la tapadera que te preparé ha sido descubierta enseguida, nada de esto habría pasado. Está claro que estas cosas no se me dan muy bien, ¿verdad? –Admites.

Me aparto un poco de ti para ver tu rostro.

-No, me temo que no –concuerdo, con una débil sonrisa.

Haces una pequeña mueca apesadumbrada.

-Sería una pésima espía… y quizá tenías razón en que deberías haberte cambiado el nombre, aunque sigo sin querer que lo hagas… sé que es un riesgo, pero… realmente no podría acostumbrarme, y me gusta demasiado tu nombre.

-Bah –resoplo, desdeñoso–, mi nombre es… –de pronto te llevas una mano al vientre y te miro alarmado– ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Niegas con la cabeza y esbozas una sonrisa vacilante.

-No, es sólo que el niño lleva un rato dándome algo de guerra mientras hablamos –dices–, y ahora me ha dado una patada bastante fuerte, creo que también se ha puesto nervioso cuando me has explicado lo de tu jefa.

-¿Puedo…? –Pregunto, algo alterado, llevando mi mano hacia ti.

-Pues claro, Severus –dices con genuina sorpresa–, ¿cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo? Es tu hijo.

-Te equivocas –niego con tanta seriedad que me miras interrogante–. Es mi hija –corrijo, con una sonrisa confiada.

-Ah, así que crees que es una niña… –contestas, riendo suavemente mientras pongo mi mano sobre tu redonda barriga por debajo de tu blusa– pues yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

Al cabo de poco, noto movimiento en el interior y una fuerte emoción se instala en mi garganta en forma de nudo que no me deja tragar saliva, mientras me acuerdo de ayer, cuando me dijiste que te había dado la primera patada. Entonces no pude notarlo porque el movimiento no se repitió, pero ahora, al percibir el pequeño golpecito bajo tu piel, estoy completamente extasiado, y no logro articular palabra.

Estoy sintiendo a mi hija por primera vez. Nunca pensé que esto pudiera afectarme tanto cuando aún ni siquiera ha nacido. Soy incapaz de apartar la mano, a pesar de que hace rato que la criatura se ha quedado tranquila y sin moverse.

-Ya se ha calmado, Severus, puedes soltarme –dices con una risita, indicando mi mano–, a menos que quieras pasarte así toda la noche por si acaso vuelve al ataque.

La aparto por fin y descubro que tiembla ligeramente. Cuando te miro a la cara, una sonrisa ilumina tu rostro y me hace sentir una extraña calidez que emana de algún punto en mi interior. Me arrodillo ante ti y te cojo de las manos con solemnidad mientras me miras sorprendida.

-Gracias –susurro, conteniendo la emoción con gran esfuerzo para que las palabras salgan claras y firmes–. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por todo lo que me has dado. Por hacerme sentir lo que jamás pensé que sería capaz de sentir. Por ser tú y por estar a mi lado siempre –tus ojos se han vuelto a humedecer, pero esta vez no has sido capaz de dominarlos y dos húmedas hileras surcan tus mejillas mientras te muerdes el labio inferior–. Gracias, de todo corazón.

-Severus… no es necesario que digas nada de esto, yo…

-Ssshhhh…

Beso tus manos con ternura y luego apoyo mi mejilla en ellas, cerrando los ojos, saboreando este instante mágico, deseando que se detenga para siempre y pueda quedarme toda la vida a tus pies, adorándote en silencio, sujeto a tus manos, convencido de que son el único camino a mi felicidad.

La mera posibilidad de perder todo esto hace que tiemble de miedo. ¿Cómo he podido decir en algún momento que me sentía domado? ¿Cómo he podido dudar alguna vez que doblegar a la bestia que hay en mí sea lo correcto? Y pensar que hace apenas un par de horas he estado a punto de creer por un instante que de verdad necesitaba liberarme de algo… cuando tú eres mi libertad.

No, no necesito liberarme de nada, más bien todo lo contrario, ahora lo veo claro. Levanto la cabeza, clavo mis ojos en ti una vez más y digo, con absoluta seriedad:

-Julia, cásate conmigo.


	21. 21 Deliberaciones

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos **y** alehp** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Deliberaciones**

-No.

Un silencio sepulcral sigue a esta palabra.

-¿No? –Consigo decir al cabo de un rato, sin comprender– ¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Te incorporas de golpe y empiezas a pasear arriba y abajo del comedor, visiblemente alterada.

-Oh, Severus... sí, claro que sí que quiero casarme contigo. No te imaginas cuántos años hace que deseo que me lo pidas… pero no se trata de eso... por muy difícil que me resulte rechazar tu proposición, no puedo aceptarla en estos momentos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes aceptarla?

Te detienes en medio del salón y me miras intensamente a los ojos, sujetándote las manos como si te estuvieras dando fuerzas a ti misma.

-Sabes que te quiero más que a mi vida, y precisamente por eso no puedo casarme contigo hasta que sepa que estás preparado para ello.

-¿Y crees que no lo estoy? –Digo, estupefacto– ¿Después de tanto tiempo juntos?

Me taladras con tu mirada de caramelo, traspasándome, leyendo mi alma como si fuera un libro.

-Dime, ¿por qué quieres casarte?

-¿Por...? ¿Que por qué? –Pregunto asombrado– Porque te quiero.

-No, eso no es verdad. Quiero decir… sí que me quieres, eso ya lo sé, y no necesito ningún estúpido papel que me lo confirme. Pero no me lo has pedido por eso. La cuestión es: ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo pediste hace un mes, o la semana pasada? ¿Por qué no ayer? ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?

Odio tener que darles la razón a mis compañeros de trabajo, pero empiezo a comprenderles cuando dicen que las mujeres son demasiado complicadas para ellos.

-No lo sé –reconozco.

-Yo sí –aseguras, tajante, mientras vuelves a pasearte de un lado a otro del salón–. Es por lo que ha dicho la directora.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Desde luego que sí. Ella ha insinuado que si no nos habíamos casado era porque no me querías, y ahora decides pedírmelo. Que sea tu jefa no quiere decir que pueda mandar sobre ti fuera del trabajo y, francamente, no necesito ninguna _directora_ para _dirigir_ mi vida, ya tuve suficiente con Dumbledore, gracias.

-Pero ese no es el motivo por el que...

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero inconscientemente estoy segura de que sí. Te ha molestado que te dijera eso y quieres demostrar que se equivoca, pero Severus, yo no necesito ninguna prueba, y te aseguro que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar una petición de matrimonio que nace del despecho.

-¡No ha sido por despecho, te lo he pedido de corazón! –Protesto, levantándome también y provocando que cese tu frenético deambular, que ya estaba poniéndome nervioso.

-No, no lo has hecho. Aunque por el momento no te des cuenta, me lo has pedido porque ella, aún sin pretenderlo, te ha influenciado para que lo hagas. De modo que no quiero volver a oírte hablar de casarnos mientras no salga realmente de ti –supongo que mi confusión se refleja en mi rostro, porque te has acercado a mí y has puesto tus manos sobre mis mejillas con ternura–. Severus, sabes que lo eres todo para mí, y me haría muy feliz ser tu esposa, aún cuando para nosotros ya estemos casados. Y sé que puede que me esté arriesgando a que nunca me lo vuelvas a pedir, pero lo prefiero así. No me importa seguir como hasta ahora si no estás preparado para dar el paso, en serio… pero cuando me pidas en matrimonio tiene que ser un gesto sincero. No me vale que lo hagas guiado por segundas intenciones. Entiéndelo, por favor, no… no sé si podría soportar que se repitiera lo que pasó cuando te dije que estaba embarazada.

Te miro derrotado y sin saber qué decir. Es cierto que cuando te propuse que tuviéramos un hijo también creí estar preparado para ello, sin embargo, cuando me diste la noticia me sentó como un jarro de agua fría y, como tantas otras veces, te hice sufrir mientras intentaba ordenar mis ideas y aceptar la situación. ¿Qué derecho tengo a hacerte pasar por algo así otra vez? Es normal que no quieras salir herida de nuevo, que quieras asegurarte de que cuando te lo pida sea en serio. Y si a esto le sumamos que le dije a la directora que me sentía "domado", no puedo evitar pensar que tienes toda la razón.

Lo cierto es que no te lo he pedido por ese motivo, al menos no de manera consciente, pero lo que dices tiene sentido. Si soy honesto conmigo mismo, puede que el comentario de la directora haya influido más en mi decisión de lo que creía. Me pregunto cómo puedes conocerme tan bien cuando ni yo mismo me entiendo, y me siento mal por haberte hecho una petición tan importante con tanta ligereza. ¿Cuándo aprenderé?

-Julia, yo…

-Ssshhh, no digas nada –susurras, poniendo un suave dedo sobre mis labios–, bastante me ha costado ya decirte que no cuando todo mi ser me gritaba que dijera que sí. Pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, Severus. No tengo ninguna prisa, pero necesito que cuando nos casemos sea porque lo deseas tanto como yo.

-Pero… –intento protestar, pero no encuentro motivos– está bien, esperaré al momento adecuado. Pero quiero que sepas que para mí ya eres mi esposa.

-Lo sé –aseguras, enredando tus dedos en mi cabello–, por eso no me importa esperar.

-Siento tanto haberte hecho daño… he sido…

-Has sido, eres y serás siempre lo más importante para mí –susurras contra mis labios.

Me besas con dulzura y me envuelves en un cálido abrazo que alivia los pesares de mi alma. Me aferro a ti, mi niña, mi luz, mi guía. Suspiro profundamente y asiento en silencio.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos como tú digas… aunque desearía… desearía no equivocarme tanto contigo, Julia –admito–. Siempre acabo cometiendo errores que te hacen daño. De verdad que me esfuerzo por hacerlo bien, pero nunca me he sentido más torpe que intentando ser todo lo que necesitas de mí.

-Pero Severus –contestas asombrada–, no necesitas esforzarte ni intentar nada, tú eres todo lo que necesito tal como eres. ¿No lo ves? Ése es el problema, haces lo posible por complacerme ofreciéndome lo que crees que toca en cada momento: tener un hijo, casarnos… y sí, lo deseo, las dos cosas, pero sólo si tú lo deseas también, ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí –reconozco–, ahora lo entiendo. Ojalá lo hubiera entendido antes y te habría ahorrado muchos disgustos –entre otras cosas, no habría tenido que sentirme "domado" en ningún momento, haciéndote sentir culpable y propiciando la escenita de la directora; ni tampoco te hubiera dejado sola y llorando cuando me dijiste que esperabas un hijo. Merlín, ¿cómo he podido ser tan obtuso? Me siento tan estúpido…–. Bueno, y… ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Suspiras con gesto algo cansado.

-Ahora –dices, mientras te separas de mí para sentarte de nuevo en el sofá, apoyándote en el reposabrazos y sujetándote con cuidado la barriga–, bueno, la verdad es que ahora tenemos otras cosas urgentes sobre las que tratar. No sabemos lo que la directora decidirá hacer con la información que tiene sobre ti, así que creo que lo que debemos hacer es plantearnos la peor situación, y a partir de ahí intentemos calibrar las consecuencias.

-Lo peor que podría pasar, evidentemente, es que todo salga a la luz –afirmo, recuperando mi aplomo mientras me siento a tu lado, sujeto tus tobillos y me los pongo sobre las rodillas–. Que el Ministerio de Magia británico se entere de todo y decidan que lo que has hecho es ilegal, a pesar de que no existe ninguna ley en contra.

Te quito las zapatillas con cuidado para masajear suavemente tus pies, que están un poco hinchados.

-Ya, pero eso no me importa mucho, la verdad. Aunque eso ocurriera, no enviarían un equipo de aurores en mi busca, porque estoy en otro país, y aquí no tienen autoridad. No pueden… _mmmhhh, oh, Severus, cómo me gusta eso_… –ronroneas, echándote un poco hacia atrás para apoyar bien la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, mientras recorro las plantas con el pulgar una y otra vez– _mmmmhhhh…_ los del Ministerio no pueden hacerme nada. El verdadero problema sería la prensa y la publicidad indeseada que todo esto generaría a nuestro alrededor. Oh, ahí en el talón, síiii…

Presiono con más fuerza donde me has indicado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está claro que sería mucho más fácil poder pasar desapercibidos como hasta ahora –digo–, pero si no nos queda más remedio, tendremos que lidiar con la prensa. De todos modos, eso no está en nuestras manos, y no podemos hacer nada hasta que la directora haga algún movimiento al respecto, ¿verdad? De modo que yo opino que no deberíamos agobiarnos más por este asunto.

Entre resoplidos, gemidos y gestos de asentimiento, te muestras de acuerdo conmigo y decidimos no darle más vueltas. Mientras prosigo con el masaje, observo en silencio tu cara de placer con profunda satisfacción. Al menos hay algo que sé hacer bien.

-Ahora sólo nos queda decidir qué vas a hacer a partir de mañana –murmuras.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –repito, extrañado.

Debería ser una cuestión sencilla.

Debería haber sido una cuestión sencilla, pero al final nos tomó un buen rato decidir qué iba a hacer yo hoy.

En honor a la verdad, tengo que decir que también nos demoró el hecho de que acabé extendiendo el masaje a otras zonas de tu anatomía, subiendo despacio por tus deliciosas pantorrillas y tus cálidos muslos; entreteniendo mi lengua en tu ahora prominente ombligo, tu pecho más abundante que nunca, tu cuello y tus labios; enredando mis dedos y mi nariz en tu pelo; extraviando mi mano entre tus piernas hasta hacerte suplicar; esforzándome con tesón por que tus gemidos se hicieran más rápidos y profundos, al igual que tu respiración; quitándonos ambos la ropa con prisas y sin cuidado; ayudándote a colocarte sobre mí para que cabalgases mi creciente erección con comodidad; sujetándote de la cintura mientras apoyabas tus manos sobre mi pecho para subir y bajar en un vaivén enloquecedor; corriéndome furiosamente dentro de ti mientras gritabas mi nombre con un aullido liberador; descansando después durante largos minutos el uno en brazos del otro, intercambiando nuestro calor corporal.

Sí, la pequeña incursión amatoria imprevista en la que nos vimos envueltos nos demoró un poco, pero lo cierto es que, incluso después de eso, todavía nos costó resolver nuestras discrepancias.

Por increíble que parezca, el motivo de nuestro desacuerdo era que tú querías que fuera a trabajar y yo me negaba en rotundo.

-No hay nada más que discutir, Julia –te dije en cierto momento, abrochándome los últimos botones de la túnica–. No pienso volver al museo. Mañana a primera hora enviaré una lechuza con mi dimisión y se acabó.

-¿Por qué quieres tirar la toalla tan rápido?

-Eso no es tirar la toalla, es… pasar página.

-No soporto que tengas que dejar un trabajo que te apasiona por culpa de... esa mujer –aseguraste–. Además, regresar a las solicitudes de empleo puede que sólo sirva para empezarlo todo otra vez: alguien sospechará de tu falta de referencias cuando descubra tus grandes aptitudes y se pondrá a investigar sobre ti, igual que ha hecho ella.

-Hombre –repliqué, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto–, en caso de extrema necesidad, para que no se fijen mucho en mí siempre puedo hacerme pasar por un completo inútil, he tenido excelentes ejemplos por los que guiarme a lo largo de mis muchos años como docente.

-No es para tomárselo a broma –protestaste, alisándote bien la falda sobre las rodillas, ya que te había quedado bastante arrugada–. Casi preferiría que todo saliera a la luz de una vez y no tener que seguir andando con secretos. Ya tuve bastantes de esos antes de venir a vivir aquí, y no guardo un buen recuerdo de ello.

-Pues yo creo que es mejor que evitemos los problemas tanto como sea posible, y volver al museo desde luego sería un gran problema.

-Oh, no, el problema no es el trabajo, sino ella.

A medida que hablábamos, te mostrabas cada vez más frustrada y resentida con la directora, hasta el punto de empeñarte en no hacer nada que pareciera ser consecuencia directa de algo que ella hubiera dicho. Pero ya he tenido bastantes malas experiencias trabajando con gente que no está cómoda a mi lado, o que directamente me odia, y no tengo ningunas ganas de repetirlo. Ahora sólo quiero tranquilidad. Lo que te dije ayer es totalmente cierto, sólo deseo una vida sosegada a tu lado. Sin embargo, no me resultó fácil hacerte entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-¡No puedo creer que otra vez te dejes manipular por los demás! –Te quejaste, con una amargura extraña en ti.

Te lancé una fiera mirada y susurré, con irritación:

-Julia, ¿no te das cuenta de que al decir eso eres tú la que está intentando manipularme ahora? –Ante esto, al menos tuviste la decencia de bajar la mirada, avergonzada– La directora no ha expresado en ningún momento su deseo de que dimitiera, por tanto, no veo qué clase de manipulación puede llevar a cabo si hago lo contrario de lo que ella pretende.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención manipularte, tampoco, pero es que esa mujer me saca de quicio.

Insististe un poco más, fiel a tu eterna testarudez, pero yo me mantuve firme y al final, aunque a regañadientes y tras repetidas muestras de disconformidad, aceptaste mi decisión.

Así que esta mañana a primera hora, cuando te has levantado para ir a trabajar, he escrito la carta de dimisión y he enviado la lechuza al museo. Al ver al animal salir por la ventana has puesto una cara de pena que casi me ha hecho reír.

-No es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes? –He dicho.

-Ya, pero aún así…

Has sacudido la cabeza tristemente, te has acercado a mí y me has dado un lánguido beso antes de marcharte.

-Odio que tenga que ser así –has dicho desde la puerta, antes de llegar a abrirla–. Y siento mucho que todo se haya estropeado por mi culpa.

-¿Por tu culpa?

-Tendría que haberlo planeado todo mejor… si lo hubiera hecho...

No he podido evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Julia, por más que lo intentes, nunca serás una Slytherin. Puede que consigas planear las cosas con más o menos acierto, pero siempre te quedará algún cabo suelto por atar. Aunque te cueste admitirlo, los Ravenclaws no lo sabéis todo.

Te has girado hacia mí, soltando el pomo de la puerta y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Ah, de modo que los únicos capaces de planificar perfectamente las cosas sois los Slytherins, ¿eh?

Tu réplica, falsamente ofendida, no ha hecho más que aumentar mi buen humor.

-Básicamente, sí –he contestado con arrogancia–. Si quieres que un plan funcione, pídele a un Slytherin que te lo supervise. Lo hará encantado… si le gratificas adecuadamente…

Pillada por sorpresa, esta vez has sido tú la que ha soltado la carcajada, y has salido de casa todavía riéndote por lo bajo.

Y ahora que te has ido a trabajar y me he quedado solo, me queda un único asunto pendiente: ¿qué voy a hacer con mi obligado día de ocio? Quizá debería empezar a escribir cartas de presentación de nuevo.

Sí, eso haré, y también miraré el periódico mágico local para decidir a qué empresas y entidades es mejor enviarlas.

Pero eso será después. Ahora que tengo tiempo libre, voy a bajar a prepararme el desayuno con tranquilidad, y ni siquiera le pediré a Eenie que lo haga por mí.

Desciendo las escaleras sin prisa, todavía vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama, y tengo una pequeña discusión con la elfina, que se empeña en ser ella la que prepare la comida. Finalmente cede, y me hago unas sabrosas judías con bacon y salchichas.

Tengo a medias mi desayuno cuando el timbre de la puerta me pega un sobresalto. Todavía no me he acostumbrado a esta desagradable moda local de poner timbres muggles en las viviendas.

Le pido a la elfina que vaya a comprobar quién es y la veo dirigirse a la puerta mientras mastico un trozo de salchicha. Unos segundos más tarde, mientras me llevo otro trozo a la boca, miro hacia el umbral de la puerta de la cocina y me quedo de piedra.

Ahí parada, con mi carta de despido en una mano y evidente expresión de desagrado en el rostro, se encuentra ni más ni menos que la directora del museo.


	22. 22 Un día muy largo

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos **y** alehp** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo ****22 – Un día muy largo**

-¿Qué significa esto? –Dice la airada mujer, blandiendo el pergamino en su mano.

-Creo que está bastante claro –contesto impasible, después de tragar calmadamente el bocado que estaba masticando–. Incluso el más inepto de mis ex-alumnos en uno de sus días malos hubiera sabido reconocer una carta de dimisión. Bueno… –recapacito–, quizás Longbottom, no.

-No puedes dimitir, eres el miembro más valioso de mi equipo.

Me río con algo parecido a un resoplido de incredulidad.

-Sí, eso dijiste ayer, y a continuación me metiste la lengua en la boca hasta la garganta. Perdona que dude que los méritos que me atribuyes sean estrictamente profesionales –me encojo de hombros–. Si eso es lo que conlleva ser el miembro más valioso de tu equipo, creo que paso –aseguro, atacando otro trozo de salchicha.

-De modo que se trata de eso. Quieres dejarlo por lo que ocurrió ayer en mi despacho.

-Tu sagacidad es asombrosa, deberías usarla más a menudo –Merlín, qué placentero resulta poder comportarme como el bastardo sarcástico de siempre, para variar, y más aún al ver la cara de estupefacción de la directora, que no conocía esa faceta de mí. Esto podría volverse adictivo–. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho por hacer y muchos currículums que enviar.

Pero la mujer parece anclada a la puerta, ya que no mueve ni un músculo.

-No creía que fueras de los que abandonan al primer contratiempo.

-Ya te dije ayer que no sabías nada de mí –dejo ir un profundo y sonoro suspiro–. Mira, no tengo ganas de empezar el día con mal pie y no me apetece en absoluto enzarzarme en una discusión sin sentido, así que si eres tan amable de largarte…

No, no es tan amable de largarse.

-No es necesario que hagas esto, ¿sabes? –Dice– No tienes por qué dimitir.

-Oh, sí. Desde luego que tengo por qué dimitir –la contradigo, con la boca llena de judías.

-Lo que hubo ayer entre nosotros…

-Escúchame con atención, porque no te lo repetiré –digo con voz amenazante, señalándola con el tenedor–. Ayer no hubo nada de nada entre nosotros, lo único que sucedió fue que cometiste el error de querer jugar con el hombre equivocado.

La directora apoya un hombro en el dintel de la puerta y se cruza de brazos ensayando una sonrisa de burla.

-Ahhh, ya sé lo que pasa. Déjame adivinar: tu mujercita se ha enfadado y te ha prohibido...

Antes de que acabe la frase ya me tiene de pie junto a ella con la punta de mi varita apuntándole bajo la barbilla.

-Creo haberte prohibido en términos inequívocos que hablaras de mi mujer. Dame una buena razón para que no te haga retorcerte de dolor aquí mismo por tu osadía.

La directora ha cambiado radicalmente de actitud. Su rostro está completamente lívido, sus ojos azules muy abiertos con algo parecido al miedo; se ha incorporado de nuevo, despegando su hombro del dintel y descruzando los brazos; y la sonrisa burlona que lucía hace unos instantes se ha transformado en un gesto que podría pasar por arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento –murmura–, de verdad. No debería haber dicho eso.

-No, no deberías –aseguro–. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Crees que con disculparte ya hay suficiente? –Mi voz se reduce a un ínfimo susurro– ¿Piensas que puedes decir lo que te venga en gana y librarte de todo con un barato "lo siento"? Resulta evidente que no estáis acostumbrados a tratar con mortífagos en este país. Seguramente estáis convencidos de que todo el mundo identifica fácilmente la frontera entre el bien y el mal, que la gente tiene claro lo que puede o no puede hacer, y que nadie osaría traspasar esa línea. Pero yo vengo de una guerra, y he vivido durante años haciendo malabarismos sobre esa misma frontera, de modo que si has pensado por un segundo que no soy capaz de lanzarte una imperdonable por temor a las consecuencias, he de avisarte de que estás muy equivocada. Debes aprender que mis amenazas no son vanas, y lo harás, por las buenas o por las malas –afirmo, observándola atentamente a través de ojos entrecerrados, y me doy cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración. Bien, muy bien–. Y ahora dime, vienes a mi casa a interrumpir mi desayuno e insultar a mi mujer, ¿qué crees que debería hacer con alguien como tú?

Se remueve en el sitio, inquieta.

-Severus, escucha. Siento haber empezado con mal pie, mi lengua me pierde en demasiadas ocasiones. Sólo venía porque no quiero que mi... error conduzca a tu dimisión. A veces actúo sin pensar, y ayer fue una de ellas. Me sentía tan eufórica y tan orgullosa por el premio que nos habían concedido gracias a ti que me... extralimité. No sabes cuánto deseaba ese galardón, hacía muchos años que ansiaba conseguirlo. Sé que no es excusa, pero la verdad es que me dejé llevar por la emoción. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

La taladro durante largos segundos con mi mirada más fría y calculadora, hasta que consigo que se sienta incómoda y rehúya mis ojos.

-Disculpas aceptadas –digo entonces, bajando la varita pero sin llegar a guardarla–. Y ahora, lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión y decida no ser tan magnánimo contigo.

-¿Volverás al museo?

-No.

-¿Y si te aseguro que no volverá a pasar algo así? ¿Y si se lo aseguro a... a ella? Si quieres, puedo volver cuando esté presente y hablar con ella, asegurarle que todo fue un error que no se repetirá, que tú no tuviste nada que ver y que...

-No te quiero ver cerca de Julia, ¿me has entendido? –Digo con aspereza– No tienes nada que hablar con ella. Además, no te serviría de mucho, mi mujer ha insistido tanto como ha podido para que no dejara el trabajo, he sido yo quién se ha mostrado inflexible en cuanto a dimitir.

La cara de asombro de la directora me parecería graciosa si no fuera porque todavía siento la rabia bullir en mi sangre.

-Ella... ¿quería que continuaras trabajando en el museo? ¿Con… conmigo?

Una sonrisa de desdén tuerce mis labios mientras cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho con gesto arrogante.

-Ajá. ¿Creías que lo sabías todo de nosotros? No sabes absolutamente nada.

-Yo... –parece confundida por unos instantes, pero con un parpadeo recobra la compostura– de nuevo me disculpo por haber hecho tantas presunciones sobre vosotros que, evidentemente, han resultado ser equivocadas.

Me siento satisfecho de la reacción obtenida, pero entonces sus ojos se desvían hacia abajo y se demoran unos instantes de más en mi torso desnudo, por lo que frunzo las cejas, molesto.

-Si no tienes más que añadir –digo–, haz el favor de marcharte. Me gustaría terminar mi desayuno en paz antes de que se enfríe.

-Sólo una cosa –pone una mano sobre mi pecho con gesto aparentemente descuidado, pero aprieto las mandíbulas y entrecierro los ojos y eso consigue el efecto deseado, ya que la aparta de inmediato, como si quemara–: lamento haberte... amenazado con hacer público lo que sé sobre ti. Eso fue un terrible error por mi parte, y quiero que sepas que no voy a hacer nada con esa información, que nunca… nunca he pretendido hacerte ningún daño, y te ruego una vez más que reconsideres tu decisión de dejar el trabajo en el museo –vuelve a lanzar una rápida mirada a mi torso, como si algo en él la atrajera poderosamente–. Lo cierto es que eres quizás el mejor empleado que ha tenido nuestra institución desde que se fundó hace veinte años, y odiaría perder tu gran talento por culpa de… por culpa de mi estupidez. Piénsatelo, por favor. Ya sabes dónde estamos. Siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas para ti.

Y tras decir esto, la directora echa un último y melancólico vistazo a mi interesantísimo pecho, se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta de la calle. La veo marcharse y vuelvo a mi plato, pero la comida se ha enfriado y no tengo ganas ni de echarle un hechizo para volver a calentarla. Se me ha quitado el hambre.

El día que se me presentaba tan feliz en su esplendorosa ociosidad, ha adquirido un tono gris y desangelado. Echo los restos de comida en el cubo de la basura y me voy al salón, mientras Eenie me sigue de cerca reprendiéndome, refunfuñando que si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera preparado el desayuno hubiera quedado mucho más sabroso y no hubiera tenido que acabar tirándolo.

Recorro el diario en busca de alguna oferta de trabajo que llame mi atención, sin ningún éxito, y después escribo varias cartas de presentación genéricas con desgana, pero no estoy concentrado al cien por cien en la tarea y mi mente no deja de divagar.

Decido subir a arreglarme, aunque sea por hacer algo. Me tomo una larga ducha caliente que no resulta tan relajante como debiera y me empiezo a vestir con lentitud, demorando cada movimiento lo máximo posible, intentando tardar mucho rato para tener menos tiempo libre cuando acabe. Hace sólo tres horas que te has ido a trabajar y ya estoy deseando que regreses. El día se me va a hacer muy largo esperándote.

-Creo que deberías pensártelo mejor.

No sé por qué, pero me imaginaba que dirías eso en cuanto te contara la visita que he tenido hoy.

-¿Qué ha pasado con lo de no hacer nada que sea consecuencia directa de algo que ella haya dicho? –Pregunto mordaz.

-Llegados a este punto, Severus, hagas lo que hagas, será consecuencia directa de las cosas que ella ha dicho. La cosa está así.

Suspiro profundamente. En el fondo sé que tienes razón. En todo.

-¿Has pensado en lo incómodo que sería para mí volver a trabajar a su lado? ¿Sabes lo difícil que puede acabar resultando?

-¿Difícil porque ella te resulta atractiva?

-¡No, claro que no! Difícil porque ella… –no sé cómo decir esto sin que suene arrogante, además de que sigue resultándome inconcebible– porque ella sí parece atraída por mí… no sé por qué –añado en un murmullo–. Y no sé si ella me va a tratar de manera diferente a partir de ahora y si… bueno, ¡que no será lo mismo después de todo esto!

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntas, poniendo los brazos en jarras, y tengo la incómoda sensación de que me estás poniendo a prueba, y de que dependiendo de mi respuesta aprobaré o suspenderé el examen.

-Porque… me ha besado –digo con cautela.

-¿Y eso que representa para ti?

-¡Nada! ¡No representa nada de nada! Yo no tengo ningún interés en esa mujer.

-Entonces –replicas, con indiferencia–, ¿por qué no ibas a poder seguir trabajando en el museo como hasta ahora? –Alzo las manos y abro la boca, intentando encontrar una respuesta en el aire, pero no llega ninguna– Pensaba que eras amante de los desafíos –dices entonces, con una sonrisa burlona, y suelto otro suspiro frustrado–. Vamos, Severus, ¿cuándo has trabajado en algo que te gusta antes de ahora? Nunca. Tu profesión, como cualquier otra elección a lo largo de tu vida, te había sido impuesta por otras personas, tanto cuando tomaste el puesto como profesor como con el de director. Por primera vez has sido tú quién ha decidido a qué quería dedicarse, y habías sido muy feliz hasta ahora con lo que habías escogido. No quiero que pierdas lo que tanto te ha costado conseguir por culpa de esa... –te muerdes el labio un segundo antes de proseguir– no quiero que lo pierdas, ¿me oyes?

Otro suspiro más. He descubierto que me sirven para ganar tiempo; aunque sólo sea un par o tres de segundos, a veces hay más que suficiente con eso.

-Supongo que puedo intentarlo –concedo–. Siempre puedo dejarlo cuando quiera, ¿no? Y si no me siento a gusto allí, me largo y punto.

-Claro que sí –aseguras, animada.

La verdad es que el trabajo me apasiona mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Desentrañar los misterios de extraños objetos mágicos, el riesgo de manipular magia desconocida, la emoción de descubrir hechizos que nadie más conoce en nuestra época... es demasiado tentador, demasiado apasionante; sobre todo, cuando tú insistes tanto en que no hay nada de malo en que quiera volver a trabajar en ello, aún a pesar de la directora.

-Está bien, volveré. Probaré a trabajar allí de nuevo –digo al fin–. Pero la haré sufrir un tiempo, creo que me tomaré una semana de vacaciones antes de hacerle saber lo que he decidido.

Tu franca sonrisa la siento en el corazón como una luz cálida y reconfortante, te acercas a mí y me besas con esa ternura que siempre me puede. Y sé que, pase lo que pase, todo estará bien mientras te tenga a mi lado.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Tengo que avisaros de que la semana que viene no podré subir capítulo, porque me voy unos días de viaje a la India, casi nada, así que tendré muuuuuchas horas de vuelo por delante...


	23. 23 De tiendas

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp** y **catagarcia9** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**** – De tiendas**

Menos mal que te hice caso en su día, porque lo cierto es que volver al museo ha tenido sus ventajas. Por ejemplo, permitirme el lujo de exigir algunas mejoras en mi espacio de trabajo, como un despacho para mí solo, y no una simple mesa en medio de la planta junto a todos los demás. Siempre he sido muy amante de la privacidad.

Al principio, mis compañeros se molestaron porque me habían concedido un despacho propio llevando tan poco tiempo en el museo, pero después acabaron resignándose; y creo que ahora hasta deben sentirse agradecidos por haberse librado de mi presencia, ya que últimamente he desempolvado mi sarcasmo y he dejado de reprimirme tanto en mis comentarios mordaces.

El trato con la directora después del incidente ha sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado. Sí, es cierto que los primeros días trató de acercarse sutilmente a mí con intenciones deshonestas un par de veces, pero la atajé de inmediato, y al final captó el mensaje y dejó de intentarlo. Ahora ya no viene a hablar conmigo más que para asuntos laborales, y no ha mencionado nunca más aquel día, ni te ha nombrado de nuevo a ti.

Otro de los beneficios que he conseguido ha sido un horario más flexible. Cuando acabo mis tareas del día puedo marcharme a casa, en lugar de tener que cumplir una jornada fija como había hecho hasta el día en que dimití. Eso me da mucho más tiempo para dedicarme a cosas personales y para estar contigo.

Hoy sábado, por ejemplo, he decidido hacer de tripas corazón y ceder por fin ante tu insistencia de hacer las compras de ropa de bebé, por mucho que siga pareciéndome algo precipitado cuando todavía te faltan un par de días para estar de ocho meses, y aunque se me haga cuesta arriba el plantearme el terrible dilema de si es mejor comprar esta camisetita con estampado de hipogrifos o este conjunto de algodón con unos poco afortunados dibujos de fénixes amarillos. Sin embargo, en mi favor diré que no he cedido a la primera, sino que he tratado de oponer resistencia.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿sabes?

-Claro, claro, ¿pero tú has visto qué barriga tengo? Si esperamos más no cabré por los pasillos de la tienda…

-¡Por las barbas piojosas de Merlín! Eres tan exagerada como un duende de las Highlands.

-Sí, vale, pero si no fuera porque yo te presiono, todavía no tendríamos lista la habitación del bebé.

-Hablando de precipitarse, montar la habitación infantil cuando estabas de cinco meses y medio, eso sí que fue precipitado –aseguro.

El caso es que de repente te sobrevino una especie de impulso irrefrenable por decorar el cuarto de nuestra hija y no fui capaz de convencerte de que lo dejaras para más adelante, de modo que ya lleva tiempo completamente amueblado y rebosante de juguetes.

-Es que tú lo dejarías todo para el último momento –protestas–. Además, todas las madres tienen ya montones de ropa cuando están de ocho meses.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Pues claro, tú esperarías a que naciera el niño antes de comprar todo lo que nos hace falta y lo encontrarías lo más normal del mundo, pero después tendríamos que ir con prisas. Estas cosas se hacen con antelación, y si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Isa, que ella tiene experiencia.

-No tengo nada que preguntarle, gracias, prefiero ceder sin más –gruño, nuestra vecina es tan parlanchina que puede tardar dos horas en contestarte a una pregunta tan sencilla como "¿qué hora es?", por lo que suelo evitar cualquier tipo de conversación con ella–. Y por cierto, es una niña.

Una pequeña sonrisa asoma a tus labios.

-Eso ya lo veremos...

Después de esto, no ha hecho falta añadir nada, me has tomado la palabra de inmediato y aquí estamos, en la que probablemente sea la tienda de ropa de bebé más visitada de toda la ciudad, a juzgar por las cantidades ingentes de futuras mamás y acompañantes que pululan por el local como moscas atontadas por el calor.

Por suerte, es una tienda bastante grande, porque si no, estoy seguro de que sufriría un ataque de claustrofobia, ya que esto es lo más parecido al infierno que puedo imaginar. Para perfeccionar más la tortura, te detienes en cada uno de los mostradores, colgadores y expositores que hay en el local. Estoy seguro de que no te has dejado ni uno solo, como si hubieras planificado con precisión el recorrido de antemano.

-Mira qué monada de pijama. ¿No te parece gracioso? –Me dices, sosteniendo ante mí un trapo de colores chillones.

La palabra que viene a mi mente al verlo no es exactamente "gracioso". Evito hacer una mueca y contesto con aplomo:

-Yo la verdad es que no entiendo de moda, Julia. De esto, mejor te encargas tú.

Me miras con desaprobación y chasqueas la lengua.

-Pero qué soso eres, ¿no te hace ilusión comprar la ropita para nuestro bebé?

-Oh, sí, claro. Mucha.

En mi humilde opinión, visto un pelele, vistos todos, pero tú pareces ser capaz de distinguir las sutiles diferencias entre este modelo de aquí o aquel de allá, sin contar con que siempre procuras que sus colores no sean nada condicionantes, por supuesto, ya que aún no sabemos si será niño o niña (bueno, yo sé que será niña, eres tú quién no lo sabe aún), y no sólo eso, sino que encima pareces disfrutarlo como loca.

-Está bien –dices resignada–, ya veo que no aguantas ni un minuto más aquí. Déjame mirar sólo un par de cosas más y ya nos vamos, ¿vale? –Me besas suavemente a modo de premio por mi paciencia y susurras– Sabes que si no querías acompañarme no tenías por qué hacerlo. Podía haber venido a comprar yo sola.

-¿Y dejar que cargaras tú con las toneladas de ropa que has comprado? No podía permitirlo.

-¿Quién es el exagerado ahora? –Preguntas, divertida.

En realidad, esta no es la primera tienda que visitamos, aunque espero de corazón que sea la última. Calculo que debemos llevar unas cuatro horas de compras, claro que puede que sólo sea una estimación subjetiva, ya que no se me ha ocurrido llevar el control, cosa que ahora lamento profundamente.

Tengo los bolsillos de la túnica abarrotados de bolsas que he miniaturizado para que quepan en ellos, y los pies empiezan a dolerme, cosa bastante inaudita. ¿Cómo eres capaz de aguantar este ajetreo, en el avanzado estado de gestación en que te encuentras? Ese es un misterio para el que no tengo respuesta.

Estás entusiasmada hablando con una de las dependientas, pidiéndole opinión sobre un juego de cama, o como diablos se les llame a las sábanas que se ponen en la cuna. Exhalo un profundo suspiro, preguntándome cuánto tiempo más seré capaz de soportar esto, y dejo vagar la mirada por encima de los interminables colgadores hasta que tropiezo con unos ojos azules que me observan con asombro.

¡Oh, joder, joder, joder! Puto Merlín de los cojones. Teníamos que encontrarnos justamente con la directora.

En fin, es una ecuación fácil: ciudad pequeña + núcleo mágico urbano aún más pequeño= casi imposible no encontrarse con una cara conocida. Sin embargo, ¿qué diablos hace ella en una tienda de ropa para bebés?

Se nos acerca con una sonrisa nerviosa y, por el rabillo del ojo, detecto que has dejado de atender a la dependienta para observarla a ella.

-Hola, Severus… –te mira a ti y añade, tendiéndote la mano– hola, me llamo Mónica, y supongo que tú debes de ser Julia. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Observas la mano unos instantes, como si fuera una rata muerta o algo igual de repugnante, hasta que al final la estrechas brevemente pero con firmeza.

-Hola –es tu lacónica respuesta.

La directora parece algo incómoda, carraspea y no parece saber a quien mirar de los dos. Finalmente, se decanta por ti. Grave error.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia habernos encontrado aquí, ¿no? –Comenta, insegura– He venido porque mi hermana va a tener un bebé, y quería…

-Perdona –la interrumpes–, quizá piensas que me gustaría entablar conversación contigo porque eres la jefa de Severus, pero no es así. No me interesa en absoluto lo que tengas que decir. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a ir a comprar a cualquier parte de la tienda donde no estés tú y fingiré que no te he visto; y mi pusilánime, domesticado marido se viene conmigo. Ten cuidado no le pises la correa _–_y diciendo esto, das media vuelta y te vas al extremo más alejado del local, dejándonos petrificados.

Es el momento ideal para estrenar una expresión que he aprendido en este país: olé, olé y olé. Esa es mi niña. Quizá esta respuesta haya sido un pelín rencorosa, y bastante más ácida de lo que es habitual en ti, pero no soy quién para juzgar algo como eso, y lo que no se puede negar es que la has humillado con mucho estilo. Tengo que admitir que el tormento de todas estas horas de aburridas compras ha merecido la pena sólo por presenciar esta escena.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan boquiabierto como lo está la directora en estos momentos; estoy convencido de que incluso debe doler, ya que parece que esté a punto de desencajársele la mandíbula, y tengo que contenerme de veras para no echarme a reír, porque al fin y al cabo, es mi jefa. Y reírse de tu jefe no es algo muy apropiado. Casi nunca.

Carraspeo un poco y levanto una mano en señal de despedida.

-Pues, bueno... hasta el lunes, entonces _–_digo.

-Eh... sí... el lunes nos vemos _–_consigue articular con asombrosa entereza.

Me acerco hasta donde estás tú fingiendo que te interesas por un jersey de color rosa, y sé que has estado contando los segundos hasta que he llegado a tu lado; si no te traicionara el hecho de que la prenda es de un color determinante, lo haría el que encima ese color determinante es el rosa, cuando tú estás convencida de que vamos a tener un hijo.

Sin embargo, cuando me pongo a tu lado, haces ver que no te has dado cuenta de que estoy ahí hasta que carraspeo ligeramente.

Me miras enarcando las cejas.

-¿Algo que decir? _–_Preguntas, susceptible.

-En absoluto _–_contesto en tono casual.

-Perfecto _–_aseguras, volviendo a estudiar la prenda con fijación, pero al cabo de unos instantes, la vuelves a dejar en el mostrador de donde la habías sacado y me miras con una expresión totalmente diferente_–_. Esto… Severus…

-¿Sí? –Ahora soy yo quién enarca las cejas, sarcástico.

Puedo leer en ti como si fueras un libro abierto, y sé que ya te estás arrepintiendo de lo que le has dicho a la directora. Con hormonas o sin ellas, te acabas de dar cuenta del alcance y el impacto de tus palabras.

-¿Crees… crees que me he pasado? Quiero decir… ¡será posible la desfachatez! Pretendía ponerse a charlar conmigo como si fuéramos buenas amigas, y… y… no tengo por qué soportar… ella no tiene ningún derecho a… pero no sé si… quizás…

Te envuelvo en un cálido abrazo y beso tu pelo con dulzura. Sé que no debería hacerlo, pero verte tan nerviosa me provoca una ternura que me hace sonreír.

-No te preocupes –digo en un susurro–, hablaré con ella el lunes y le transmitiré tus disculpas.

Alzas la vista hacia mí mordiéndote el labio.

-Así que sí que me he pasado, ¿no?

Mi sonrisa se ensancha mientras recorro la distancia que me separa de tus labios para cubrirlos con un beso.

-Un poquito –murmuro contra ellos–. Nada que no pueda arreglarse.

Suspiras con una mezcla de resignación y tristeza.

-No sé qué me ha pasado… –reconoces– la he visto ahí, tan segura de sí misma, tan guapísima, tan decidida, tan… insufrible…

Asiento levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Te sientes mejor después de haberle dicho todo eso?

-No mucho…

-Ay, Julia, no sabes disfrutar del sutil arte de la maldad… –comento mordaz.

Chasqueas la lengua con fastidio y tuerces la boca en una mueca.

-Mira, si todo lo que me queda por hacer aquí es aguantar que te burles de mí, creo que ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver en esta tienda.

Y sin añadir nada más, te apartas de mí y te diriges a la línea de cajas mientras te sigo con una sonrisa divertida.

Pagar las compras y regresar a casa nos toma media hora más, pero por fin hemos llegado, y me dejo caer en el sofá, derrotado y exhausto, después de sacarme los montones de bolsas de los bolsillos y agrandarlos a su tamaño normal.

-Ahhhhh... qué bien se está en casa _–_murmuro con satisfacción.

-Ahora que la veo bien, esta camiseta no acaba de convencerme _–_dices, sujetando entre tus manos una pequeña prenda en tonos naranjas. Todavía estás de pie, y no entiendo cómo puedes no acusar el cansancio_–_. Bajo la luz de la tienda parecía diferente, pero ahora no me gusta. Creo que el lunes iré a cambiarla por otra cosa, y de paso miraré de nuevo los pijamas, porque...

Te callas de golpe y giro la cabeza hacia ti para ver qué es lo que ocurre. Te has llevado una mano al vientre y pareces asustada.

-Severus... _–_murmuras, mirando hacia abajo_– _creo... creo que he roto aguas.

-¡Imposible! _–_Exclamo, levantándome del sofá de un salto, pero una rápida ojeada a las baldosas del suelo parece confirmar tus palabras.

Tus pies, y el trozo de suelo que los rodea, se encuentran completamente empapados de un líquido transparente.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Vaya, vaya, parece que la criatura se ha impacientado y no puede esperar a cumplir los nueve meses siquiera...

Pronto despejaremos la duda, pero aún tenéis tiempo para especular: ¿será niño o niña?


	24. 24 Robacorazones

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp** y **catagarcia9** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 24 –****Robacorazones**

Si no me hubiera comportado como un auténtico capullo, ahora podría estar a tu lado, que es lo que corresponde, pero he conseguido fastidiarla, como tengo por costumbre. Mi mal carácter y mi arrogancia han resurgido a plena potencia con los nervios de este alumbramiento prematuro, y no he podido evitar provocar una escena que ahora mismo, y mal que me pese, no puedo calificar de otra manera que bochornosa.

Llamar incompetente y mediocre a la comadrona tampoco se puede decir que haya ayudado mucho a templar los ánimos, y cuando me he puesto a chillar como un energúmeno que hiciera algo para calmarte el dolor o sentiría en sus carnes la extensión de mi ira, ha decidido tomar medidas drásticas.

Todavía no puedo creer que esa horrible mujer haya llamado a los magos de seguridad para que me sacaran arrastrando de la sala de partos. Si no fuera porque esto es un hospital y no quería montar un escándalo, no hubieran podido conmigo, por más que hayan sido tres contra uno y me hayan requisado la varita. Tengo vasta experiencia en enfrentarme a otros estando en inferioridad numérica. Pero tu expresión de ansiedad y sufrimiento me han persuadido de que no era conveniente ponerte las cosas aún más difíciles. Me he sentido tan estúpido pidiéndote perdón mientras me echaban… estúpido e impotente.

Y lo peor es que ahora que tendría que estar junto a ti, dándote todo mi cariño en este momento tan importante, me veo obligado a dar vueltas en la sala contigua a donde estás tú. Nunca había imaginado que alguna vez pudiera sentirme tan inútil y prescindible como me siento en estos instantes.

No pretendo justificarme, pero lo cierto es que, después de tantas horas de tensión, no es de extrañar que hacia las siete de la mañana haya perdido la paciencia definitivamente y me haya puesto algo… nervioso. Hace ya demasiadas horas que la doctora Petit nos informó de que estabas de parto. Llevamos toda la noche aquí y esto todavía no ha acabado.

Los sonidos que provienen del otro lado de la puerta no resultan nada tranquilizadores. Me pregunto si esa medibruja tiene idea de lo que está haciendo… ¿es normal que grites tanto? ¿Es normal que lleves tanto rato con esto? Estar dentro contigo sin poder aliviar tu dolor ha sido enervante, pero estar aquí fuera es mucho peor. Desde que me han echado de tu lado no he hecho más que escuchar todo tipo de ruidos escalofriantes procedentes de la habitación, y me he estado estrujando tanto las manos que ahora me cosquillean los dedos por la falta de circulación.

Y pensar que al principio no sentías apenas dolor y creías que todo iba a ir como la seda... en cuanto rompiste aguas nos vinimos tan rápidamente al hospital que cuando llegamos aquí todavía no habías tenido ninguna contracción. Pero nada más tumbarte en la camilla empezaste a notarlas, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más seguidas, encogiéndome el corazón con cada uno de tus gritos de dolor.

La comadrona aseguró que en las presentes condiciones no era conveniente darte ninguna poción ni lanzarte ningún hechizo para aliviar tu sufrimiento, pero no se dignó a explicar a qué cojones se refería con eso de "en las presentes condiciones".

Miro con rencor a los gorilas que custodian la puerta como si se tratara de la Cámara del Tesoro del Ministerio de Magia de nuestro país.

-¿Estáis seguros de que esa mujer sabe lo que hace? –Les pregunto con un punto de histerismo en la voz que no favorece a mi credibilidad– Porque a mí no me inspira nada de confianza…

-La doctora Petit es una de las mejores comadronas del país –dice el de la izquierda, con el tono monótono y aburrido del que suelta una lección que lleva semanas estudiando.

-¡Ja! –Me burlo, sin dejar de andar arriba y abajo de la pequeña sala de tortura en que se ha convertido para mí ese lugar.

Lanzo una rápida mirada de reojo a mi varita, que sobresale de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica del gorila que me ha contestado.

-No se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería –me advierte, con idéntica monotonía–, o nos veremos obligados a echarle del hospital.

-¡Ja! –Repito– Me gustaría veros intentarlo…

Sin embargo, no hago ningún movimiento en su dirección, por si acaso. Nunca pensé que algún día llegaría a decir esto, pero me sentiría más seguro si estuviéramos en San Mungo, al menos ya conozco las ineptitudes de cada uno de los medicuchos que trabajan allí.

-No se preocupe, la doctora es una gran profesional –me asegura el gorila de la derecha en tono amable, supongo que sintiéndose comprensivo ante mi nerviosismo–. Ha asistido a más partos que el rey a recepciones.

Supongo que ese debe ser una especie de chiste local. No es que no pueda entender a qué se refiere, claro, al fin y al cabo, nosotros también tenemos una reina en nuestro país, pero en la comunidad mágica británica, la realeza muggle nos es absolutamente indiferente. Puede que aquí no sea así; sea como sea, no estoy de humor para ponerme a aprender los modismos idiomáticos ni las costumbres del lugar, y le dirijo al hombre un gruñido colérico.

Es asombroso, pero me doy cuenta de que nunca había estado tan asustado como ahora; en ninguna de las peligrosas misiones que he llevado a cabo para el Lord o para Dumbledore me he sentido tan indefenso y aterrorizado. Todo esto ha sido una pésima idea, para empezar, tener un hijo… no debería haber iniciado jamás aquella conversación en casa de los Greengrass hablando del tema. Juro que esa medibruja lo va a pagar caro si te llega a pasar algo… no, no, no, no. No puedo pensar eso, no te va a pasar nada. Es imposible. Todo va a salir bien. _Tiene_ que salir bien.

De pronto aparece la enfermera y al verme abre los ojos con espanto, debo presentar un aspecto horrible por la cara que ha puesto. Me echa de la habitación diciéndome que la cosa todavía va para largo y que vaya a tomar un poco el aire, que me sentará bien. No acepta mis excusas y me saca a empujones al pasillo. ¡Maldita bruja! Cuando todo esto acabe y recupere mi varita la moleré a _cruciatus_.

Me quedo mirando con impotencia la puerta que ha cerrado ante mis narices y creo que debo haberme quedado ahí paralizado durante más de dos minutos. Y de pronto, como si mis piernas hubieran tomado una decisión por mí, veo que me dirijo a uno de los aseos de la planta para enfrentarme a un cruel espejo que me muestra un rostro más cetrino que nunca, casi cerúleo, un cabello desastrosamente alborotado, y unos ojos inyectados en sangre y subrayados por unas bolsas grisáceas por la falta de sueño y la preocupación.

Suspiro profundamente, abro el grifo y pongo las manos bajo el chorro de agua corriente para coger un poco y salpicarme la cara. El fresco líquido le sienta bien a mi piel, pero no hace nada por mejorar mi aspecto. Si tuviera mi varita, podría adecentarme mejor, pero tal como estoy, sólo puedo pasarme las palmas húmedas por el pelo para intentar aplastarlo un poco y que no quede tan encrespado. El resultado es patético, mi cabello parece ahora tan grasiento como cuando me pasaba el día entre calderos en ebullición. Resignado y cabizbajo, me dirijo a la salida para recorrer la calle arriba y abajo como había estado haciendo antes en la sala.

Mi inquietud va en aumento, no debería estar aquí fuera, no señor, ¡maldita enfermera! No sé si han pasado cinco minutos o tres horas, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más y vuelvo al hospital, rozando el histerismo y decidido a entrar en la sala de partos por las buenas o por las malas. Si esa estúpida medibruja no ha conseguido ya sacar a mi hija pienso hacerlo yo con mis propias manos, si es necesario.

Al entrar en la sala contigua a la tuya noto que hay algo extraño, y enseguida me doy cuenta de lo que es: el silencio. Ese silencio fuera de lugar. La sala no estaba así cuando fui expulsado por la enfermera. Siento como si una garra me oprimiera el corazón y me lanzo contra la puerta, que ahora veo que está entreabierta, pero dos de los tres gorilas me agarran de los brazos y me impiden el paso. Por la rendija de la puerta veo a la medibruja que está hablando en susurros con la enfermera. De pronto, parece darse cuenta de que está siendo observada, mira en mi dirección con expresión preocupada y la garra en mi corazón aprieta más fuerte.

-¿Ha acabado ya? –Pregunto, y noto un ligero temblor en mi voz que me incomoda – Julia… ¿está… está bien?

La medibruja abre un poco la puerta, sale de la habitación sin dejarme espacio para ver lo que ocurre dentro y cierra a su espalda.

-Sí, la madre está bien –dice en un tono pausado que me exaspera–, pero ha habido ciertas complicaciones. Ha perdido mucha sangre y está exhausta, por lo que la hemos sedado para que descanse, pero se recuperará.

Exhalo un profundo suspiro antes de darme cuenta del pequeño matiz en esa explicación.

-La madre está bien… –repito ahogadamente– ¿y el bebé?

Como si eso fuese algún tipo de orden que hubiese que cumplir, la enfermera sale de la habitación en ese preciso momento y me mira con una expresión extraña, mientras la doctora se frota las manos nerviosamente.

-Bueno, es que… verá… no sé exactamente cómo ha ocurrido esto, pero… –mira a la enfermera y con un seco gesto de cabeza le indica que vuelva a entrar en la habitación.

Siento que la angustia me ahoga, el nudo en la garganta apenas me deja respirar.

-¡Déjeme entrar! –Grito, forcejeando como un animal atrapado para liberarme de los brazos de los gorilas, que todavía me sujetan– ¡Exijo que me deje entrar! ¡Quiero ver a mi mujer y mi hija!

-Sí, por supuesto, pero antes debo explicarle que… verá, no habíamos visto nada durante estas 28 semanas de embarazo, y créame que no entiendo cómo es posible, pero… –la enfermera sale de nuevo de la habitación con algo en los brazos y creo que estoy a punto de chillar de pura histeria cuando el enorme corpachón de uno de los gorilas me impide ver lo que es– parece ser que nos equivocamos en los exámenes médicos que le habíamos hecho a su mujer, cosa inconcebible, pues los hechizos que utilizamos suelen ser infalibles pero, evidentemente, ha sido así y resulta que el bebé… –el corazón me late tan rápido que creo que va a explotar en cualquier momento. ¡Dame a mi hija! ¡Dámela ya, maldita harpía!– no ha venido solo.

No he oído lo último que ha dicho la doctora, porque el gorila se ha movido un poco hacia un lado y me he quedado petrificado mirando los dos diminutos bultos de idéntico tamaño que la enfermera sostiene ante mí. Dos bebés arrugados, rojos, mullidos y con los ojos cerrados. Dos bebés perfectos. Idénticos.

-D-dos –musito, sin poder creer lo que veo.

-Sí, y la verdad es que no comprendo cómo es posible que no nos diéramos cuenta antes, porque…

-Dos –repito, casi sin aliento–. ¿E-están… bien? ¿Sanos?

No me veo capaz de articular frases más elaboradas que eso, pero a la doctora no parece importarle.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto, los dos están sanos como manzanas. Han drenado mucha de la magia de la madre al nacer, y eso es lo que ha traído complicaciones, pero al menos ahora sabemos por qué se ha avanzado el parto. Es frecuente que ocurra esto cuando viene más de un bebé, porque si llegan a cumplir los nueve meses en el vientre materno, se corre el riesgo de que la madre pierda su magia por completo debido a la gran cantidad absorbida por las criaturas, y perderla toda de golpe es muy peligroso.

-¿Qué es eso? –Digo, señalando a los bebés, que parecen estar recubiertos de una especie de halo azulado.

-Es un conjuro, se les debe aplicar a los bebés prematuros, les ayuda a acabar de formarse como si aún estuvieran en el vientre materno, controla su temperatura, su alimentación y su respiración. Los muggles suelen poner a las criaturas en incubadoras, que son como cajas de cristal que les aísla y les…

-¿Cajas de cristal? –Me escandalizo, suena demasiado parecido a meterles en una jaula.

-Algo así, pero nosotros, afortunadamente, disponemos de estos conjuros que forman un halo protector en las criaturas –hace una pausa como si le costara decir lo que viene a continuación–. Verá, señor Prince, si hubiésemos sabido que en este caso venían dos, habríamos hecho las cosas de otro modo y todo hubiera resultado más fácil, su esposa no hubiera perdido tanta sangre y no se habría debilitado tanto, pero lo cierto es que hasta que no ha empezado de nuevo con las contracciones después de alumbrar a la niña, no nos hemos dado cuenta de que el niño venía detrás… sin embargo, me complace informarle de que ya está todo bajo control y los tres se encuentran perfectamente.

Mientras miro a la doctora estoy seguro de que por toda mi cara se puede leer la palabra "perplejidad". ¿Un niño y una niña, ha dicho? De pronto siento que me tiemblan las piernas y ya no soy capaz de pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, sólo quiero verles. A mis hijos. Mi hijo y mi hija.

Me acerco a la enfermera, los gorilas apartándose de mí de repente como si hubieran descubierto que soy una especie de Mesías al que deben reverencia, y me quedo mirando esas dos caritas en miniatura con algo cercano a la adoración.

No me atrevo a cogerlos. No puedo. No debo. No lo merezco. ¿Cuándo me he ganado el derecho a ser partícipe de un milagro semejante? Lucho con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentación de salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero entonces descubro una pequeña manita que sobresale de entre las mantas y mis ojos se anclan a ese diminuto trocito de piel.

-Esta es la niña –me informa la enfermera, sonriente.

Acerco un dedo a su palma rolliza y su tacto es suave y blando, tan indescriptible y tan maravilloso que sé que estoy perdido, que mi corazón ya no me pertenece, y que a partir de ahora no voy a poder evitar querer a estos dos niños con toda mi alma. Y me sorprendo a mí mismo cuando alzo mis brazos para cogerlos a ambos y quedarme allí mirándolos, embobado, en completo silencio, durante lo que parece una eternidad.


	25. 25 Velassis

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp** y **catagarcia9** por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo ****25 – Velassis**

Llevo horas aquí junto a ti, sujetando tu mano, esperando impaciente poder hablar contigo. Sólo me he levantado un par o tres de veces, cuando veía que alguno de los bebés se removía inquieto y empezaba a llorar. Entonces me acercaba a la cuna y lo tomaba, no con temor, como había pensado que sucedería, sino con una naturalidad asombrosa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que sostuviera a una criatura tan perfecta y tan maravillosa en mis brazos, y lo acunaba hasta que se calmaba. Y entonces volvía a ti, a seguir esperando a tu lado, sumido en unos pensamientos tan felices que me resultan extraños.

Cuando por fin despiertas y tus ojos me encuentran, me incorporo un poco y me inclino sobre ti, sujetándote de los hombros como si temiera que pudieras caerte.

-Julia… –digo en un hilo de voz.

-Severus –contestas–, ¿estás…? –Frunces el ceño– ¿Estás llorando?

-¿Qué?

Ahora soy yo quién frunzo el ceño y estoy a punto de negar categóricamente con la cabeza cuando me doy cuenta de la humedad de mis mejillas y del picor en los ojos. Sí, parece que he estado llorando mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que soy de que entraras aquel día en mi vida. Por Merlín, volverme sentimental a mi edad…

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntas, aterrada– ¿Los bebés…?

-No, no, todo está bien. Están aquí dormidos –te tranquilizo, señalando las cunas que han colocado cerca de tu cama.

Me seco la cara con la mano bruscamente y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que se ve reflejada en tus labios.

-Entonces… ¿les has visto? –Dices.

Cierro los ojos y asiento con un gesto, no estoy seguro de poder seguir hablando sin que me falle la voz.

-Son preciosos –consigo decir tras gran esfuerzo y concentración–, son… son como tú.

Ríes un poco y niegas con la cabeza. Te veo feliz, pero pareces exhausta. Supongo que es normal.

-No, no, como yo no…

Me siento en la cama a tu lado, vuelvo a tomar tu mano entre las mías, y me sorprendo al comprobar que estás helada, algo que no es nada frecuente en ti, que eres cálida como un día de primavera.

-Julia, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás tan fría…

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo. Les ha costado mucho decidirse a salir.

Sonrío levemente y beso tu mano.

-Lamento tanto no haber podido estar contigo al dar a luz, princesa… –digo amargamente, con un nudo oprimiéndome la garganta– mi mal humor ha vuelto a traicionarme, no debería haberme peleado con la comadrona, pero no soportaba oírte gritar así y no poder hacer nada… siempre te fallo cuando más me necesitas.

Me siento tan mal. Mi ceño está fruncido en un nudo de furia contra mí mismo, pero tú levantas la mano libre y lo intentas alisar con las yemas de tus dedos.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tampoco podía estar mucho por ti en esos momentos, ¿sabes? –Aseguras con una débil sonrisa.

-Sé que sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor...

Levantas un poco la cabeza para ver bien las cunas y sueltas un pequeño quejido, pareces algo dolorida a pesar de las pociones sedantes que te han dado.

-¿Les has visto ya? –Preguntas, reposando la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada con ojos ilusionados.

Vacilo unos segundos, confundido.

-Sí, les he visto… ya te lo he dicho… Julia, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco cansada, les ha costado mucho salir, ¿sabes?

De acuerdo, ahora estoy decididamente preocupado, no es normal que repitas las cosas así. Retiro un poco tus párpados para examinar tus pupilas, y compruebo que están completamente dilatadas, y no responden a la luz del _lumos_ que he conjurado con mi varita. Tu temperatura corporal es bajísima y tu ritmo cardíaco casi inexistente.

-Julia, escucha, ¿te sientes mareada? ¿Tienes náuseas o…?

-Estoy bien, pero estoy tan cansada... les ha costado… les...

-Sí, lo sé, me lo acabas de decir, por Merlín, Julia, ¿qué te pasa?

Me miras con expresión confundida.

-Estoy muy cansada, creo que voy a dormir un poco…

De pronto tus ojos se ponen en blanco y tu cuerpo empieza a sacudirse en pequeñas convulsiones.

Me pongo a llamar como un loco a la enfermera mientras te abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho, intentando en vano buscar entre mis limitados conocimientos de medimagia la razón de lo que te está ocurriendo. Los bebés se han puesto a llorar al oír mis gritos, y yo sólo atino a sujetarte más fuerte, como si con ese único gesto pudiera hacer que todo estuviera bien de nuevo. Pero no es suficiente.

La enfermera se ha asomado a la puerta y en cuanto te ha visto ha ido a buscar a la doctora Petit y a uno de los gorilas, que ha vuelto a arrancarme de tu lado de nuevo, pero esta vez no voy a permitir que me separen de ti, cueste lo que cueste.

-Está bien, quédese, pero no moleste –dice la comadrona, malhumorada.

Me sitúo a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano mientras la medibruja te lanza un hechizo que calma de inmediato tus convulsiones, y se pone a desarrollar diferentes encantamientos de diagnóstico para determinar cuál es el problema.

-Se ha despertado hace un momento –le informo–. Parecía estar bien, aunque la he notado helada. Hablaba coherentemente, hasta que ha empezado a repetir las cosas, y luego se ha visto sumida en estas convulsiones.

La comadrona escucha atentamente mis explicaciones y le dice algo en voz baja a la enfermera, que sale de la habitación de inmediato.

-Necesito conocer su historial mágico –comenta, lacónica.

Los bebés siguen llorando, y apenas puedo pensar con claridad. Me acerco a ellos para mecer sus cunitas en la esperanza de que se duerman de nuevo.

-Ehhh… sus padres eran squibs –respondo, aturdido.

-¿Ambos? –Inquiere, asombrada.

-Sí. No conoció a sus abuelos, pero Julia está casi segura de que ellos sí tenían magia. Los cuatro.

-Ambos progenitores squibs... es... –murmura la medibruja, mientras sigue examinándote– bastante remarcable, considerando el poder mágico de la paciente. Sin duda, eso lo explica todo...

Uno de los bebés ha parado de llorar, pero el niño sigue intranquilo y lo tomo en brazos antes de volver a tu lado para sujetar tu mano de nuevo. Solloza, protesta y se remueve, hasta que al fin se va calmando poco a poco y, justo en ese momento, la enfermera vuelve a entrar portando un vial de una poción.

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto– ¿Qué le va a dar?

La medibruja me mira con hostilidad, pero contesta de todos modos, probablemente pensando que no voy a saber de qué se trata.

-No debe preocuparse, es inocuo. Se trata de un vial de _lictus_, es lo que mejor le irá en estos momentos –contesta, administrándote el transparente líquido.

_Lictus_. No es una poción que haya utilizado o elaborado nunca, pero por supuesto sé lo que es y en qué casos se aplica. Se usa para mantener la magia en el cuerpo de alguien que ha sufrido una pérdida masiva de su esencia mágica. Sobre todo se le suele dar a mujeres que, como en este caso, han tenido un parto especialmente complicado.

-¿Por qué está perdiendo su magia? –Pregunto, provocando una mueca de incomodidad en la mujer, que estoy convencido de que no esperaba que pudiera sacar conclusiones tan rápido a partir de su respuesta.

-Escuche, si no va a dejarme hacer mi trabajo, uno de los dos va a tener que salir de esta habitación, y le aseguro que no voy a ser yo.

Lucho contra un arrebato de furia que pugna por exteriorizarse de forma violenta y, de algún modo, me las apaño para sonar humilde al hablar.

-No. Por favor, no me eche de nuevo. Tengo que estar con ella. Antes... antes debería haber estado a su lado también, y ahora... no puedo abandonarla –odio suplicar, sólo lo he hecho una vez en la vida, pero en la presente situación estoy dispuesto a lo que sea–. Se lo ruego, necesito saber qué le pasa.

La doctora Petit suelta un sonoro suspiro y me mira escrutadoramente, como sopesando la conveniencia de decirme la verdad, valorando si seré capaz de afrontarla.

-Todavía no puedo asegurarlo, pero es probable que sus hijos hayan drenado más magia de la madre de lo que habíamos imaginado en un principio. Parece que serán un mago y una bruja muy poderosos, si nos guiamos por la cantidad de esencia mágica que han adquirido durante el alumbramiento. Verá, las criaturas, al nacer, reciben su magia de la madre, y ésta normalmente es capaz de asumir la pérdida que se produce en favor del vástago, pero las mujeres con raíces mágicas débiles (las mestizas, las hijas de muggles, en definitiva, las no procedentes de familias sangre pura o descendientes de por lo menos dos generaciones de magos y brujas) suelen tener más problemas que el resto en este sentido. Y además hay que tener en cuenta que en este caso han sido dos bebés los que han absorbido su magia, que Julia estaba demasiado debilitada por las muchas horas que ha durado el parto doble, y que también ha perdido gran cantidad de sangre.

Miro el rostro de mi hijo, que tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, ya dormido del todo, y voy a dejarlo de nuevo en su cuna.

-Bueno... –digo, frotándome la frente con una temblorosa mano mientras intento calmarme y hacerme a la idea de la situación– y entonces, ¿qué van a hacer para ayudarla?

Me doy la vuelta para observar a la medibruja, que me mira con consternación.

-Ahora mismo hay poco que podamos hacer al respecto, salvo administrarle esta poción que acabo de darle y que la ayudará a retener su magia dentro del cuerpo; y esperar que sea lo bastante fuerte como para superar esto. Me temo que se encuentra en estado de _velassis_.

-¿_Velassis_? –Me alarmo– ¿Eso quiere decir que...?

-Que está luchando por conservar ya no sólo su magia, sino también su vida, sí, lamento decir que así es.

Miro a la mujer horrorizado. ¿Cómo es posible que en cuestión de minutos lo que parecía el momento más feliz de mi vida se haya convertido en mi peor pesadilla? Lo que dice no puede ser cierto, tiene que estar equivocada, seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer por ti. Seguro. Observo tu rostro, que ahora parece relajado y en calma, como si te encontraras durmiendo un sueño normal y no estuvieras sumida en este cruel combate a vida o muerte, y me derrumbo a un lado de tu cama.

-Por favor, Julia… no me hagas esto, no me abandones –susurro.

De repente, todo parece desaparecer de mi alrededor excepto tú, y no sé si es que los demás han salido de la habitación, o si simplemente han dejado de tener importancia.

Estás tan lívida, te ves tan frágil, que no sé si voy a poder soportarlo.

-Julia, mi vida –el pánico va dominándome por dentro y tengo que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para contenerlo–, por favor, tú eres fuerte, lo sé, tienes que serlo para haber estado a mi lado tanto tiempo –apenas soy consciente de nada que no sea tu palidez extrema y siento un terrible dolor en el pecho que no me deja respirar–. No te rindas, no me dejes solo, no puedes dejarme solo y con dos criaturas, no podré hacerlo sin ti.

El sólo pensamiento de criar a dos niños yo solo es tan aterrador que mi corazón se acelera desbocado, y un jadeo ahogado escapa de entre mis labios. Me inclino más sobre ti y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro, abrazándote con delicadeza, como si temiera romperte con sólo tocarte. Y me encuentro llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez no de alegría, como antes, sino de completa y absoluta desesperación.

-Julia… Julia… –no puedo evitar repetir tu nombre en voz baja una y otra vez, durante minutos o quizás horas, como si fuera un mantra que me ayudara a mantenerte con vida– te quiero, Julia, no puedes dejarme, no puedes…

Mantenerte con vida, eso es lo único importante ahora, tiene que haber alguna manera, estoy seguro, pero si no recupero mi sangre fría no seré capaz de ayudarte. Tengo que pensar con claridad, si me dejo llevar por la angustia, no serviré para nada. Me incorporo y, sintiendo un dolor casi físico al hacerlo, me separo de ti y me pongo en pie. Entonces descubro que, efectivamente, la enfermera, la doctora y el mago de seguridad ya no están en la habitación.

Intento ordenar mis ideas. Necesito algunas cosas urgentemente, de modo que escribo una nota y llamo a la enfermera para pedirle que envíe el mensaje via lechuza por mí. Creo que ha estado a punto de protestar y de decirme que eso no forma parte de sus funciones, pero debe haber visto el terror en mis ojos, o tal vez mi férrea determinación de no abandonar esta habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque ha cerrado la boca sin decir nada y ha asentido con un golpe seco de cabeza.

Me siento tentado a acercarme de nuevo a ti, pero si lo hago no podré volver a mi fría mente analítica, así que me dirijo a las cunas y veo dormir a mis hijos. Mis hijos. El pesar que me embarga es demasiado intenso como para poder resistirme al impulso de coger una de las pequeñas figuras durmientes, aún a riesgo de que despierten de nuevo.

Oigo un chasquido detrás mío y me giro para ver a Eenie cargada con un lote de libros. Dejo al bebé en su cuna y me acerco a la elfina.

-Gracias por apresurarte tanto, Eenie –digo, recogiendo los libros que ha traído e inspeccionándolos uno a uno.

Son todos los volúmenes de medimagia que tengo en mi biblioteca personal. No son muchos, pero tengo que examinarlos bien antes de empezar a ampliar mi campo de búsqueda.

Me siento en la silla y repaso los libros uno a uno, mientras la elfina se pasea por la sala con gesto preocupado, pero sin hacer ruido. Mira las cunitas con fascinación y después se acerca a tu lecho para vigilarte, consternada.

-Eenie, necesito que envíes una lechuza al museo para decir que mañana no iré a trabajar, y después puedes irte si quieres –no es necesario que ella también pase una mala noche, pudiendo estar en casa.

La criatura se encoje con expresión afligida y junta las manos sobre su pecho.

-A Eenie le gustaría quedarse, si es posible, amo.

Asiento secamente con la cabeza y vuelvo a los libros, pero tras examinarlos atentamente veo que no hay nada en ellos que pueda servirme, y empiezo a ver claro que voy a tener que enviar a Eenie de biblioteca en biblioteca y de librería en librería hasta que encuentre lo que necesito.


	26. 26 La hechicera

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp**, **catagarcia9,** **DeathEaterBlood **y** Seika **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – La hechicera**

Después de día y medio buscando en todos libros que Eenie ha podido adquirir para mí a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad, he encontrado por fin algo que puede serme útil en un pequeño tomo sobre magia curativa ancestral del país, pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo conseguir lo que necesito, y estoy empezando a desesperarme.

Hundo la cara en mis manos desmoralizado, exhausto, furioso y casi decidido a salir a la calle a gritarle a los transeúntes lo que estoy buscando en la esperanza de que alguien pueda ayudarme, porque cuando se lo he comentado a la doctora Petit se ha negado en rotundo a ayudarme. Simplemente ha hecho un gesto de desdén y ha dicho que este volumen es un compendio de falsedades y superchería barata, y que estaría loco de confiar en que cualquier cosa escrita por este autor pueda servir para algo más que para gastarse el dinero que cuesta el libro. Pero yo no conozco al escritor, no he encontrado otra solución a tu estado en ninguno de los demás libros en que he buscado, y a estas alturas soy capaz de agarrarme a una varita ardiendo, si hace falta.

-Todo lo que explica de este ritual parece muy lógico y coherente, no tiene por qué ser falso –le aseguro a la mujer–, en realidad se trata de una especie de transfusión de magia entre un mago sano y...

-Los rituales y conjuros de este libro no tienen ninguna base científica, ni ha podido ser comprobada su eficacia –me ataja con brusquedad–. Además, las transfusiones de magia no son una práctica aprobada por la división de sanidad del gobierno mágico porque son impredecibles e incontrolables. Si usted quiere perder el tiempo inútilmente y arriesgar la vida en experimentos de dudosa fiabilidad, es libre de hacerlo, pero yo no tomaré parte de una charada supersticiosa como esta.

Pero en realidad sólo necesito información sobre dónde encontrar lo que preciso, y no me preocupa que ella no quiera oficiar el rito, ya que la que debe hacerlo es otro tipo de bruja, y ese es el principal inconveniente con el que me he encontrado, de modo que insisto un poco más.

-Dígame al menos dónde puedo conseguir…

-No le ayudaré a llevar a cabo una aberración semejante –me interrumpe.

-¿Y sabe de alguien de aquí que pueda decirme dónde encontrar lo que busco?

-No conozco a nadie en todo el hospital que tenga nociones de magia medicinal alternativa ni de esos supuestos "sanadores", ¿y sabe por qué? Porque es una locura ponerse en manos de esa gente.

Y tras decir esto, se marcha de la habitación con aire ofendido.

-Debería descansar un rato, necesita dormir –me dice la enfermera con profesional preocupación por enésima vez, igual que en cada una de las ocasiones en las que ha entrado para comprobar tus signos vitales o dar de comer a nuestros hijos, como en estos momentos, que le ha dado el biberón al niño y ahora acaba de sacar a la niña de la cuna.

-Déjeme a mí –le digo con rabia, tendiendo los brazos hacia ella para que me entregue a la niña y al biberón.

Hasta ahora no me había atrevido a ello, temiendo hacerlo mal, temiendo… yo qué sé… ser un inútil en estos temas, quizás. Pero el tono tedioso y monótono de la mujer me ha sacado de quicio. Da la impresión de que estuviera esperando con impaciencia a que te mueras para acabar de una vez y tener libre la habitación de nuevo, y siento la irresistible tentación de lanzarle un cruciatus especialmente violento.

-Lárguese, ya me ocupo yo de todo –digo con brusquedad, y la mujer sale de la habitación indignada.

No la necesito, ni a ella ni a la doctora. No necesito que nadie les cambie los pañales a mis hijos, ni que les alimenten. Estoy dándole de comer yo mismo a nuestra hija, cosa que debería haber hecho desde el principio y, sin apenas darme cuenta, esta acción me distrae de cualquier pensamiento negativo. Esos deditos intentando aferrar infructuosamente el biberón y esos diminutos ojos que me miran sin enfocar hacen que toda mi irritación se derrita como un cubito de hielo frente a una hoguera. Es tan pequeña y tan indefensa, y te necesita tanto, Julia.

De pronto, mientras sigo sumido en mi particular embrujo, una figura alta y delgada envuelta en una elegante capa granate aparece en la habitación.

-Severus –dice la aterciopelada voz de Mónica–, siento no haber podido venir antes, pero estaba de viaje, y justo ahora acabo de enterarme de lo que ha ocurrido. Quiero que sepas que lo lamento mucho y que estoy a tu disposición para lo que precises.

Debería recordarle que le había prohibido acercarse a ti; debería decirle que no requiero nada de ella, pero eso no sería cierto. Además, su rostro refleja sincera preocupación y ganas de ayudar, tú te ves cada vez más apagada y yo ya no sé qué hacer.

-Voy a llevar a cabo el ritual que indica este libro –digo, señalándolo con la cabeza, sin preámbulos, sin bienvenidas ni agradecimientos, no hay tiempo ni ganas para formalidades–, página doscientos cinco –ella lo coge y busca la página indicada–. ¿Puedes ayudarme a conseguir esto, Mónica?

Parece asombrada al oírme decir su nombre, cuando desde el incidente había vuelto a dirigirme a ella sólo por su título, pero se sobrepone sin hacer ninguna alusión al respecto, le echa un vistazo a las páginas abiertas que sostiene ante ella y empieza a leer en silencio.

-Aquí dice que quién hace este ritual corre el peligro de perder su magia, Severus, ¿estás seguro de que…? –Le dirijo una mirada glacial que indica claramente lo poco que me importan los riesgos y sigue leyendo, esta vez en voz alta– Está bien… a ver: espliego de camino, artemisa pulverizada, rabo de lagart...

-No, no me refiero a los ingredientes, puedo enviar a Eenie a comprarlos –la interrumpo con impaciencia, señalando a la elfina–, me refiero en concreto a...

-Una hechicera gitana.

-Exacto. Yo no he hecho nunca este ritual y, dada su delicada naturaleza, creo que lo mejor es disponer de un experto en la materia.

Me mira intensamente unos segundos y asegura:

-Puedes contar con ello. Te traeré a la mejor.

-Que sea rápido –la apremio.

Con un breve asentimiento, se da media vuelta y se va por donde ha venido. Dejo el biberón un momento y escribo en un trozo de pergamino todo lo que Eenie ha de comprar, le doy la lista a la elfina y se desaparece de inmediato. Después acabo de darle la comida al bebé y me siento de nuevo a tu lado para hundirme en la miseria otra vez.

Desearía tanto que estuvieras consciente y pudieras bromear acerca de lo mucho que te gusto cuando estoy tan concentrado, de lo extraño que te resulta verme con un crío en brazos, de lo adorable que encuentras el hecho de que me preocupe por ti, o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. Sin embargo, tu sueño es inalterable y regular, y ni siquiera sé si eso es buena señal o no pero resulta muy inquietante, porque no mueves ni un solo músculo y tu respiración es tan superficial que apenas haces ningún sonido. Es casi como si ya no estuvieras aquí.

He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te hemos tomado el pulso y la temperatura entre la enfermera y yo, pero vuelvo a inclinarme sobre ti y pongo mi mano sobre tu frente.

-Julia, princesa, pronto te pondrás bien, ya lo verás –susurro, no sé si para convencerte a ti por si puedes escucharme, o para convencerme a mí mismo–. Tienes que ponerte bien para mí, ¿me oyes?

No puedo seguir hablando y beso tus gélidos labios con todo mi amor, quizá pensando que así despertarás al fin, como la princesa de aquel cuento muggle. Pero tú no eres ninguna princesa de cuento y yo, como ya te dije una vez, no soy ningún príncipe azul capaz de romper una maldición con un simple beso; y si no fuera porque uno de los bebés se ha puesto a llorar otra vez y tengo que ir a acunarlo, quizá me habría dejado arrastrar por la angustia y habría empezado a sacudir tu cuerpo para traerte de vuelta de dondequiera que estés. Pero los niños están inquietos, como si presintieran que algo anda mal, y me devuelven a la realidad cada vez que siento que me hundo sin remedio en la desesperanza.

-Duérmete, mi vida, mamá pronto estará bien, ya lo verás –susurro, con una confianza que estoy lejos de sentir, mientras mezo suavemente la pequeña cuna.

Sin embargo, mi hija es una niña lista y no se deja engañar, berrea cada vez más fuerte, y ahora se le ha unido también su hermano menor. Mis hijos me devuelven a la realidad, sí, pero también me resulta perturbador que reclamen constantemente mi atención cuando yo lo que quiero, lo que necesito, es un poco de tranquilidad para torturarme con mil pensamientos funestos.

La enfermera ha entrado para ver si preciso de ayuda, pero la echo con cajas destempladas, puedo ocuparme solo de mi familia, gracias. Puedo hacerlo, aunque me cueste la cordura.

Empiezo a mecer las dos cunas a la vez y, poco a poco, los llantos van bajando de intensidad hasta apaciguarse por completo. Suspiro aliviado y, cuando vuelvo a sentarme en la silla junto a ti, Eenie aparece cargada con todos los elementos para el ritual. Ya sólo falta que aparezca Mónica con la hechicera.

Para ganar tiempo, empiezo a preparar los ingredientes que han de mezclarse y a distribuir los objetos mágicos según indica el libro. Trazo un círculo de sal alrededor de la habitación, que comprende tu lecho y las dos cunas. Cuando estemos todos, lanzaré un hechizo envolvente para sellar la zona y también aislaré este espacio para no molestar al resto de personas en el hospital cuando la hechicera inicie el cántico ritual y los aromas de las mezclas empiecen a inundar la sala.

Una vez lo he preparado todo, no tengo nada más que hacer, excepto impacientarme por la tardanza de la directora. Quizá no haya pasado tanto tiempo como creo, pero tengo la angustiosa sensación de que cada minuto cuenta, y no puedo soportar la espera.

Me acerco a ti y acaricio tu mejilla con delicadeza, pero no consigo ninguna reacción por tu parte. Me inclino sobre tu rostro y susurro:

-Aguanta un poco más, mi amor. Pronto te pondrás bien –guardo unos segundos de silencio y añado–: Te necesito. No puedes dejarme, porque te necesito para seguir viviendo.

Un carraspeo a mi espalda me informa de que la directora ya ha llegado. Me incorporo de golpe y me giro rápidamente hacia ella. No sé si me habrá oído, pero la verdad es que me da igual.

A su lado, descubro a una anciana regordeta de baja estatura con el cabello blanco salpicado de algunas hebras negras y recogido en un apretado moño. Su rostro de piel morena y llena de arrugas denota serenidad y, antes de que nadie diga nada, se acerca con paso confiado a tu cama para poner una áspera y callosa mano sobre tu frente.

Me mira con gesto grave, asiente una sola vez y con voz cascada pronuncia algunas palabras que no comprendo. Parece esperar una respuesta, así que miro a la directora, confundido.

-No sé lo que ha dicho –admito.

-Es normal –contesta–, a pesar de que has aprendido bien el idioma ella tiene un acento muy cerrado, y puede que te cueste entenderlo. Pero no te preocupes, yo te iré traduciendo lo que dice: ahora, por ejemplo, te ha preguntado si estás seguro de querer hacer el ritual.

-¡Pues claro que estoy seguro! –Contesto, exaltado y con los puños apretados– ¿Para qué iba a hacerla venir hasta aquí sino? –Y dirigiéndome a la hechicera digo, procurando hablar despacio y claro–: Sí, estoy seguro.

La anciana contesta algo y la directora vuelve a hablar.

-Dice que este ritual puede resultar peligroso, ya que consiste en que tú le traspases parte de tu magia a ella, pero que no hay manera de saber cuánta necesitará absorber de ti y después podría ser difícil que te recuperases del drenaje. Dice que incluso podrías perder tu magia para siempre.

-¿Y qué me importa mi magia si ella muere? –Rujo, impaciente, esta demora me resulta inaceptable.

-Pero es que perder toda la magia de golpe también te podría costar la vida, Severus.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –Me exalto, y entonces vuelvo a dirigirme a la hechicera, intentando controlar mi temperamento, pero sonando aún demasiado áspero a mis oídos– Soy perfectamente consciente de los riesgos y estoy decidido, empecemos con esto de una vez.

Lanzo los hechizos envolventes e insonorizantes, dando por zanjado el asunto, y la anciana asiente impasible con la cabeza mientras extrae de sus bolsillos una serie de objetos que va colocando alrededor de tu cama en alguna clase de orden que sólo ella conoce.

La directora se coloca a mi lado y pone una mano en mi hombro.

-No te preocupes, esta mujer es la mejor curandera del país. Me ha costado convencerla para que se desplazara hasta aquí, porque no suele salir de su campamento y los enfermos siempre acuden a ella, pero le he explicado la situación y al final ha aceptado venir conmigo.

-¿Confías en ella?

-La conozco desde hace años y la he visto hacer milagros –asegura, con vehemencia.

-Un milagro es justo lo que necesito.

-Pues ella es la persona indicada.

La miro con una extraña mezcla de escepticismo y esperanza, y ruego interiormente por que no se equivoque.

La anciana se acerca a mí y me estira de la manga hacia la cama.

-Quiere que te tumbes a su lado, dice que el ritual te debilitará y podrías caerte.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Sin embargo, la mujer sigue estirándome de la ropa con terquedad mientras va murmurando por lo bajo palabras que no entiendo, y no me queda más remedio que ceder.

Me estiro a tu lado en la cama y cojo tu mano de hielo. Veo a la sanadora machacar en un mortero de piedra los ingredientes que ha traído Eenie, le añade un líquido de una botellita que ha traído ella y lo remueve todo, mezclándolo bien. Después vierte el contenido en un vaso y te lo acerca a los labios hasta que el líquido alcanza tu piel, entonces me lo pasa a mí y gesticula con una mano para que lo coja.

-Dice que ella no tiene que beber, basta con marcar sus labios con el brebaje –me traduce la directora–, pero tú debes acabarte hasta la última gota.

Tomo el vaso y apuro el contenido de un trago, reprimiendo una mueca de asco por el amargo sabor. La hechicera hace desaparecer el recipiente y saca cuatro piedras rojas del bolsillo, coloca una sobre mi frente y sobre mi pecho, con las dos restantes hace lo mismo contigo, y acto seguido empieza a entonar un cántico hondo e incomprensible que me sume poco a poco en un estado semiletárgico. O quizá esto se deba a la pócima que me he tomado, no podría asegurarlo, ya que no sé qué es el líquido que le ha añadido la mujer ni los efectos que pueda tener en mi organismo.

Tras unos instantes sin notar nada más que este ligero sopor, la curandera eleva sus brazos al cielo y emite una especie de ronco gruñido, y justo entonces, empiezo a sentir las convulsiones agitando mi cuerpo en rítmicas sacudidas, cada vez más violentas, hasta que pierdo la noción de todo lo que me rodea y me sumerjo al fin en la oscuridad.


	27. 27 Di que sí

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp**, **catagarcia9,** **DeathEaterBlood **y** Seika **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Di que sí**

Recupero la conciencia poco a poco y me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy tumbado junto a ti, con nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero las convulsiones han cesado para los dos. Abro los ojos y veo a la sanadora con expresión concentrada esparciendo por encima nuestro unos polvos de color lila que se disuelven antes de llegar a tocarnos. Me siento extraño, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que es a causa de la magia que me abandona en oleadas; puedo sentirla fluir y, con cada oleada, me sobreviene la desagradable sensación de que la habitación da vueltas a mi alrededor y un pequeño espasmo me sacude por entero.

No sé cuanto rato habré estado inconsciente, pero la hechicera parece no acabar nunca con el ritual. Después de lo que parecen horas, pone fin a su cántico abruptamente y retira las cuatro piedras que, por extraño que resulte, no se han movido de sitio en todo el rato que han durado las convulsiones, como si de alguna manera se hubieran quedado adheridas a nuestros cuerpos.

Intento incorporarme y, mientras la anciana me pone una mano en el pecho para que siga tumbado, descubro que estoy mucho más agotado de lo que pensaba. Un pequeño mareo me hace cerrar los ojos unos instantes; cuando me encuentro mejor, vuelvo a abrirlos y me giro un poco hacia ti, resollando exhausto.

La hechicera sigue realizando complicados sortilegios que yo no había visto nunca, y continúa hablando con esa voz grave y gutural, con esas palabras incomprensibles que siguen sonando como una melodía antigua y extraña. De pronto las oleadas cesan y la curandera me indica que ya puedo incorporarme, cosa que hago no sin dificultad. Ella se sitúa a tu lado y te observa atentamente en silencio absoluto, incluso se diría que ha dejado de respirar. Como yo.

Tras unos momentos de tensión, abres los ojos un poco, apenas unos milímetros. Me inclino de golpe sobre ti, embargado por la emoción, y de inmediato me doy cuenta de que ha sido una mala idea, porque de nuevo las náuseas me obligan a apretar los párpados unos segundos hasta que la sensación pasa y puedo volver a abrirlos. Tiemblo ligeramente, no sé si por el cansancio, la expectación, o el miedo. Deslizo una mano por tu cabello, mientras la otra sigue sujetando fuertemente la tuya.

-Julia, preciosa... ¿me oyes?

Tus párpados se abren un poco más y me buscas con los ojos.

-Severus… –parpadeas, confundida, y de repente tu mirada se enfoca y recupera su brillo habitual.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Julia?

-Yo… bien, creo –miras a tu derecha, donde está la elfina agarrando con fuerza la colcha con expresión atemorizada– ¿qué le pasa a Eenie? ¿Qué sucede?

-Ahora ya ha acabado todo, mi vida –contesto con un hilo de voz, sin dejar de acariciar tu cabello ni un segundo.

-¿Quién es esta mujer?

La gitana tiene las manos recogidas sobre su pecho, y va asintiendo lentamente con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Es una curandera, has estado en peligro, pero ahora ya estás bien. ¿Verdad, Julia? ¿Verdad que te encuentras bien? –He intentado que mi voz no suene quebrada, que no transmita la angustia que siento por dentro, en serio que lo he intentado, pero no he podido evitar que el miedo me traicione y haya sonado débil y temblorosa.

-Estoy… un poco cansada.

Al oír esto me pongo tenso; despacio, procurando no alarmarte, examino atentamente tus ojos uno tras otro, pero tus pupilas no están dilatadas, ni tu piel está tan fría como estos últimos dos días.

-¿Algo más? –Pregunto, ansioso– ¿Mareos? ¿Náuseas? ¿Dolor?

-Me duele la cabeza… de hecho, me duele cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Y también tengo mucha sed, pero aparte de eso…

Antes de que acabes de hablar, Eenie ya te está ofreciendo un vaso de agua que ha conjurado. Lo recojo y te doy de beber con cuidado. Cuando te acabas el vaso, lo pongo en la mesita auxiliar y te ayudo a incorporarte un poco en la cama.

No sé qué tipo de reacción debo esperar, ni cuándo será seguro que el peligro ha pasado definitivamente, y eso me pone muy nervioso, tanto, que me siento tentado de preguntarte de nuevo cómo te encuentras, pero me contengo porque no quiero asustarte con mi inquietud.

Desde tu nueva posición puedes ver más de la sala y, de pronto, haces una casi imperceptible mueca al ver a la directora.

-Ella me ha ayudado a recuperarte –te aclaro, antes de que preguntes.

-¿Recuperarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los bebés?

-Están aquí –digo, levantándome con cuidado para no marearme; saco a los críos de sus cunas, te pongo al niño en el regazo con delicadeza y me vuelvo a estirar a tu lado sosteniendo a la niña–, se encuentran perfectamente, ¿ves? Y tenían tantas ganas de estar contigo como yo.

Beso tu frente con delicadeza y me sonríes, feliz.

-Mellizos –dices–, han sido mellizos, Severus. Teníamos razón los dos –te observo unos instantes sin comprender–. Han sido un niño y una niña –aclaras.

Mi sonrisa se ensancha.

-Sí, teníamos razón los dos.

La hechicera me mira, hace un movimiento con su mano y dice algo que esta vez sí que he entendido. La directora está a punto de traducírmelo, pero la detengo con un gesto, te entrego a la niña para que la sujetes también, saco mi varita del bolsillo y me dispongo a probar un pequeño hechizo, con un simple _lumos_ bastará.

Al primer intento no ocurre nada y mi mirada se cruza con la de la anciana con inquietud. Vuelvo a intentarlo, dos, tres veces, y sigue sin haber resultado.

-Severus –murmuras, preocupada–, ¿qué ocurre con tu magia? –Te explico brevemente lo que ha pasado y te llevas una mano a la boca, alarmada– Entonces… ¿puede que hayamos perdido la magia los dos?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Realmente no lo sé.

-¿Dónde está mi varita? –Preguntas, girándote hacia la mesita que está al lado de la cama.

-No, no, no… –niega la hechicera con insistencia, apoyando su mano en la varita para evitar que la cojas, y a continuación suelta una retahíla que, como es habitual, no comprendo.

-Dice que es mejor que se abstenga de hacer magia hasta dentro de una semana, más o menos –me ayuda Mónica–, así se evitarán accidentes y se asegurará de que su esencia mágica se ha ajustado perfectamente a su cuerpo otra vez antes de emplearla. Si lo intentara ahora podría desestabilizarla y resultaría contraproducente. Debe esperar unos días para probarlo.

Frunces el ceño un momento pero dejas la varita donde está.

-Severus… –susurras insegura, y puedo leer el temor en tus ojos como si lo tuvieras escrito en ellos.

-Era la única manera de salvarte, Julia –te aseguro, y me miras afligida.

-Pero tu magia… y la mía. ¿Y si la hemos perdido para siempre?

Te observo atentamente con mi propia varita en la mano, sin decidirme a intentar conjurar el _lumos_ otra vez. La magia siempre ha sido muy importante para mí, una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida, de hecho; pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que si la pierdo, sabiendo que con ello te he salvado la vida, seré feliz de pasar el resto de mis días como un simple muggle. De modo que, finalmente, opto por guardarla de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntas, asombrada– ¿No vas a volver a probarlo?

-No. No hasta de aquí a una semana, cuando tú también puedas hacerlo. Pero, dime una cosa: ¿tan terrible sería si no volviéramos a tener magia de nuevo? –Pregunto, curiosamente, no tan disgustado con la idea como hubiera imaginado, aunque sé que tú también tienes fuertes sentimientos al respecto, y necesito saber tu respuesta– ¿Si tú o yo… o los dos, nos convirtiéramos en… squibs?

He utilizado la palabra a conciencia, sabiendo lo que sientes por ellos, porque así sabré de verdad cuánto te afectaría la situación. Haces una pequeña mueca involuntaria al oír la palabra y murmuras:

-Yo… –me miras con los ojos muy abiertos, y sé que te está resultando difícil decidir cómo te sentirías al respecto– Sería… –consideras la pregunta durante largos instantes, estudiando mi rostro con atención– sería algo engorroso aprender a hacerlo todo como un muggle, pero puede resultar divertido verte cocinar sin magia –dices al fin, con una pequeña sonrisa insegura.

Mis propios labios se curvan en una de las sonrisas más grandes que me he permitido jamás.

-¿De verdad no te importaría? –Digo.

-Claro que no, piensa que así podría por fin reordenar todos los libros manualmente sin que me mirases mal, como tienes por costumbre.

Suelto una estruendosa carcajada, fruto del alivio y la alegría de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, sana y salva, y acto seguido me inclino sobre ti para besarte con pasión. Uno de los bebés se agita entre los dos, al parecer no muy satisfecho con la efusividad de sus padres. Me aparto un poco, todavía sonriente, y beso la pequeña cabecita de nuestra hija, que era quien se removía a punto ya de protestar.

-Creo que está algo inquieta porque todavía no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con los nombres –dices.

-Entonces más vale que nos decidamos cuanto antes –contesto–. Pero por lo pronto, lo que tú necesitas es tranquilidad para reponer fuerzas, de modo que –cojo a los bebés y vuelvo a meterlos en sus cunitas– este par de dos se queda aquí, porque todavía estás bastante débil y no quiero que te canses innecesariamente.

-¿De verdad he estado tan mal? –Dices, con expresión seria otra vez, y no puedo evitar un estremecimiento.

Me siento a un lado de la cama y sujeto tus manos antes de contestar, para darme tiempo a hablar y que mi voz suene firme.

-No sólo tu magia ha estado en peligro, sino también tu vida, Julia. Creía que te había perdido para siempre. Y no –añado, recordando lo que me preguntaste aquella vez que un grupo de mortífagos te atacó en Hogsmeade–, no me preguntes cómo me he sentido al respecto, porque no soy capaz de hablar de ello sin que se me rompa el alma.

Bajas la vista hasta nuestras manos, unidas, y te muerdes el labio, y de repente me doy cuenta de que este es el momento adecuado, y me da igual que no estemos solos en la habitación, porque para mí sólo existes tú, ahora y siempre. De modo que me arrodillo en el suelo, todavía sosteniendo tus manos entre las mías, mientras me miras con tu bello y cansado rostro demudado por la sorpresa, y pronuncio las palabras que muero por que sean aceptadas esta vez.

-Julia... cásate conmigo, por favor –digo con voz cargada de emoción–. Te lo había pedido antes y consideraste que mis motivos no eran los adecuados, pero te aseguro que ahora sí lo son. Estos dos días han sido un verdadero calvario para mí. No saber si alguna vez volvería a oír tu voz, tu risa; si vería tus ojos mirándome de nuevo con todo ese amor que sólo tú eres capaz de transmitir; no contar con la seguridad de que siempre estarás ahí para mí; el temor de no tenerte a mi lado para compartir mis alegrías y mis penas, de no poder abrazarte de nuevo... te necesito tanto que no soy capaz de vivir sin ti. Simplemente, no es posible; sin ti ya no soy nada. Quiero que seas mía en todos los sentidos, quiero ser tuyo, que seamos uno; quiero que todos lo sepan, que quede constancia, que no haya sombra de duda al respecto, porque para mí lo eres todo. Te amo como jamás creí que fuera capaz de amar a nadie.

Sueltas un pequeño jadeo y veo que aspiras varias veces por la nariz intentando no llorar, pero compruebo que has fracasado cuando cierras los ojos con fuerza y las lágrimas descienden por tus mejillas en dos violentas riadas.

Espero pacientemente tu respuesta, aunque por dentro estoy hecho un manojo de nervios y no dejo de repetir mentalmente "di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…". Por fin abres los ojos, provocando que más lágrimas se desborden por sus comisuras. Parpadeas furiosamente, procurando librarte de ellas, y vuelves a aspirar por la nariz.

-Me casaré contigo, Severus –dices–, claro que me casaré contigo. Nada me haría más feliz.

Mientras me pongo en pie de un salto oigo los frenéticos aplausos de Eenie, que parece haber enloquecido con tu respuesta, justo igual que yo. Me abalanzo sobre ti, envolviéndote en un feroz abrazo que te deja sin respiración unos segundos y después fundo mi boca con la tuya en un beso tan ardiente y desesperado, que parece como si fuera a durar eternamente. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, conseguimos separarnos para buscar aire, oportunidad que aprovechas para susurrar, con una pequeña sonrisa:

-Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa –te miro con intensidad mientras te tomas tu tiempo para proseguir–, si alguna vez te pido que tengamos más hijos, por favor, dame un garrotazo bien fuerte en la cabeza.

Suelto otra liberadora carcajada, capacidad que hace apenas una hora hubiera creído perdida para siempre. ¡Merlín! Qué bien sienta reírse así.

-¿Estás segura? –Me burlo– Porque ya estaba temiendo que quisieras seguir los pasos de Molly Weasley o de tu amiga, la clueca Evelyn, y te imaginaras con montones de críos alrededor.

-¡Severus! No te metas con Evelyn…

Te miro con cara de inocencia y te haces la ofendida, pero entonces una tosecilla incómoda nos hace girarnos hacia la puerta, y la directora nos dirige una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya que veo que todo ha ido perfectamente, será mejor que me vaya. ¿Se viene conmigo? –Le pregunta a la hechicera.

La anciana mujer asiente y se dirige a la puerta de la habitación.

-Enseguida vengo –murmuro, te beso con infinita ternura, me levanto y me acerco a la directora con una mano tendida hacia delante–. Mónica, quería darte las gracias por todo –digo–, no sé ni cómo expresar lo mucho que te agradezco lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Me mira la mano un segundo antes de estrecharla con una sonrisa algo más confiada que hace un momento.

-No he hecho nada, en realidad, ha sido mérito de Lola –asegura, apretando afectuosamente el hombro de la hechicera.

-Sí, pero yo no hubiera sabido ni por dónde empezar a buscar a una hechicera gitana. Sin tu ayuda, Julia… –me interrumpo y niego con la cabeza, no puedo ni decirlo en voz alta.

-No me lo agradezcas –dice con gravedad–, en serio, me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. Después de mi… metedura de pata de aquella vez, entiendo que Julia me guarde rencor, porque las cosas que dije fueron muy desafortunadas, y desde entonces he estado deseando encontrar una manera de compensaros por mi error. Estoy contenta de haberlo conseguido por fin.

-No te guardo rencor –afirmas desde la cama, y nos giramos para mirarte–. Ya no, ¿cómo podría? De hecho, quería pedirte perdón por hablarte como lo hice en la tienda de ropa. No debí hacerlo.

El rostro de la directora está algo descompuesto, creo que se siente conmovida por tu declaración. Se acerca a ti por primera vez desde que llegó y dice en un hilo de voz:

-Gracias, Julia, de verdad. Y por supuesto que te perdono, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que hice, ni tampoco a intentar entablar conversación contigo después como si fuésemos grandes amigas.

Hay un breve momento de duda durante el cual ninguna de las dos sabéis qué hacer, pero entonces tiendes tu mano y ella la estrecha rápidamente, con alivio. Le dedico a la mujer una sonrisa de reconocimiento y ella inclina un poco la cabeza. Extiendo también mi mano hacia la hechicera, pero ella no la toma, sino que se abraza a mí de improviso, dejándome algo descolocado. Le doy unas palmaditas afectuosas en la espalda hasta que se despega de mí, y entonces ella te dice adiós con la mano y las dos mujeres se marchan sin más dilación.

Ahora que estamos solos, os miro a ti y a los niños y una sensación extraña me inunda por completo, extendiendo su calor a cada fibra de mi ser mientras me doy cuenta de un hecho que no me había detenido a considerar hasta ahora. Somos una familia. Una verdadera familia.


	28. 28 La ceremonia

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp**, **catagarcia9,** **DeathEaterBlood **y** Seika **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – La ceremonia**

Aquí estoy, esperando impaciente, pero impostando mi mejor apariencia de calma. Lo más importante es que nadie se dé cuenta de lo nervioso que estoy.

-Severus, querido, estás pisando las flores –me increpa de repente Molly Weasley, que parece haberse erigido en la organizadora del evento.

Cómo diablos se atreve a increparme Molly Weasley el día de mi boda es un misterio que no puedo resolver.

-¡Diablos, Molly! ¿No había más flores en la tienda? –Rezongo.

Intento apartarme, pero acabo chafando todavía más los adornos florales que la matriarca de la familia de pelirrojos ha repartido por todo el Gran Comedor como si fuera un jardín.

-¡Merlín poderoso, Severus! Ponte un poco más atrás antes de que lo destroces todo. Nunca hubiera creído que pudieras ser tan torpe, la verdad –me riñe como si fuera uno de sus hijos, pero no soy capaz de encontrar una réplica adecuada a su insolencia, porque estoy demasiado alterado–. Ya sé que estás nervioso –dice, haciéndome soltar un gruñido irritado–, pero así no ayudas en nada.

–Yo no estoy… –empiezo, pero esa frase está condenada a quedar inacabada, ya que me arrastra bruscamente a un lado de la sala y me olvida de inmediato para dirigir a todos los asistentes y sentarles donde a ella le parece más adecuado.

Que haga lo que quiera, no podría interesarme menos la distribución de los invitados.

En realidad, tengo que admitir que Molly nos ha ayudado mucho con lo de la boda. Es una suerte que las asperezas que quedaban entre vosotras desaparecieran del todo, aunque estoy seguro de que influyó mucho el hecho de que le hicieras llegar por su cumpleaños la caja más grande de sus bombones favoritos y la última biografía no autorizada de ese payaso de Gilderoy Lockhart "El ocaso de un héroe".

Ahora que no me está mirando nadie aprovecho para lanzar un pequeño hechizo reparador para arreglar las flores que he pisado. Que la decoración me parezca excesiva y recargada no quiere decir que no desee que este día todo esté perfecto para ti. Es un hechizo muy sencillo y está claro que no se puede considerar mi mayor proeza, pero ha funcionado a la perfección, y suelto una sonrisa satisfecha.

Después de tantos meses, todavía no he recuperado del todo mi magia, aunque podría decirse que ya estoy al 90% de mi potencial, cosa nada desdeñable considerando lo que hubiera podido ser. La hechicera gitana, Lola, con la que seguimos en contacto a través de Mónica, nos ha asegurado que esa evolución, aunque lenta, es muy buena, y que es posible que en un par de meses más ya esté totalmente recuperado del drenaje.

Tú, por tu parte, recobraste tu poder mágico mucho más rápido que yo, probablemente porque también eres más joven, y ahora mismo no hay discusión entre los dos que no acabes ganando, porque te encanta sacar provecho de mi supuesta "indefensión": si me paso de la raya, me lanzas un hechizo para cerrarme la boca que sabes que no puedo contrarrestar. Entonces me sonríes orgullosa y te regodeas en mi derrota, y yo refunfuño un poco para seguirte el juego mientras, secretamente, me deleito con tu alegría, porque lo que no sabes es que, en realidad, ya hace varias semanas que soy capaz de deshacer ese hechizo, sólo que todavía no he tenido motivos para demostrártelo. Me gusta verte victoriosa.

Por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos conjuro el hechizo para saber la hora, y por tercera vez, no puedo creer lo que indica. Juraría que ha pasado más rato, no me extrañaría que Hogwarts estuviera situado en una dimensión paralela donde el tiempo transcurre con mayor lentitud. Seguro, esa es la explicación.

Molly sigue dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, y me entretengo un rato observándola, al menos me distraerá de mis cábalas. Cuando llegamos hace tres días y nos encontramos con ella en Cabeza de Puerco, fue tan efusiva contigo como si no hubiera habido jamás diferencias entre vosotras, te dedicó su mejor sonrisa y te envolvió en un maternal abrazo. Al ver que me acercaba yo, que me había quedado rezagado hablando con Aberforth, abrió de forma inequívoca sus robustos brazos en mi dirección y me detuve en seco a un par de pasos de vosotras.

_-Severus, dame un abrazo –dijo la mujer, cubriendo la distancia que nos separaba con rapidez._

_-¿Y por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? –Contesté, pero no logré evitar que, a pesar de mi prudencia, me aplastara contra su abundante pecho mientras me daba unos efusivos golpes en la espalda que casi provocaron que se me salieran los ojos de las cuencas._

_-¿Cómo que por qué? –Inquirió con asombro– Primero, porque fue una pena que no pudiéramos hablar tú y yo durante el cumpleaños de Ginny; aunque claro, tu apoteósica entrada en escena quitándote la capucha de golpe y casi provocándome un ataque cardíaco no fue exactamente la más adecuada –comentó con tono de reproche–. Segundo, porque leí la entrevista que Julia le concedió a Luna y tu historia me pareció muy conmovedora y dramática, y es estupendo saber que después de todos los peligros que pasaste, te ha sido dada una segunda oportunidad –empecé a gruñir por lo bajo y te dirigí una mirada que decía "tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente de esa entrevista que concediste"–. Tercero, porque te vas a casar, y ese es un excelente motivo para que te abracen. Y cuarto, porque si te digo la verdad, siempre me habías preocupado un poco: estando tan delgaducho, con esa expresión eternamente amarga en el rostro y siempre tan solitario… me alegro de verte por fin sano y feliz, para variar. _

_-Oh, sí, para mí también es un _enorme_ placer volver a veros a todos –murmuré, intentando que no se me notara demasiado el sarcasmo._

_-Me alegré mucho de saber que al final eras inocente –prosiguió la mujer, sujetándome por los hombros con garras de hierro, clavando sus dedos casi dolorosamente en mis escasas carnes–. Debió ser muy duro tener que hacer lo que hiciste… lo que Dumbledore te pidió._

_-Francamente, Molly, no me apetece recordar esas cosas en este momento…_

_-Oh, claro, ya lo entiendo, perdona –murmuró la mujer y, después de eso, afortunadamente, dejamos las cortesías y procedimos a sentarnos para hablar de los preparativos._

Echo un vistazo a las paredes decoradas con largas tiras de tela blanca, lazos, más flores e infinidad de otros adornos igual de cursis y recargados. No importa, nada de eso importa. Lo único que quiero es que llegues ya y empecemos con la maldita ceremonia antes de que sufra un ataque de ansiedad.

-¿Miedo a que te dejen plantado en el altar, Snape?

La irritante voz del niño-que-vivió-sólo-para-tocarme-las-pelotas me hace girarme en redondo. Merlín, ¿es que todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de lo inquieto que estoy? Debo estar perdiendo facultades.

-¿Altar? –Repito, con la intención de ganar tiempo para buscar en mi repertorio mi mejor máscara de impasibilidad y ponérmela sin tardanza.

-En las bodas religiosas muggles se...

-Sé lo que es un altar –le atajo–. Y no, no tengo miedo en absoluto. Sé que ella aparecerá –digo confiado.

-Ya –dice con una sonrisa condescendiente–. Yo también estaba aterrorizado. Incluso tuve que ir a vomitar al lavabo antes de que llegara Ginny para calmarme un poco, tuve que andarme con mucho cuidado para no mancharme el esmoquin.

-No creo que sea necesario que ponga en práctica el método que tan gráficamente has expuesto, Potter –contesto con tono desdeñoso.

Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me dice que quizá sería una buena manera de hacer desaparecer esa molesta sensación de náusea que noto en la boca del estómago. Da igual, no pienso darle esa satisfacción.

Se encoge de hombros con expresión divertida y, meneando la cabeza, se va a sentar al banco que le indica Molly, mientras yo vuelvo a conjurar el hechizo para ver qué hora es. Tarde, es tarde. No sé por qué llegas tarde cuando tú siempre has sido tan puntual.

Merlín, esto es absurdo, ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? Sé que vas a venir, lo sé. Siempre me has querido incluso más de lo que te conviene, no ibas a desenamorarte de mí precisamente ahora, ¿no? Y menos, teniendo a mi lado a nuestros hijos en sus cunitas gemelas, tan blancas como todo lo demás en la sala.

Vuelvo a echar un vistazo alrededor, tengo que admitir que tu idea de casarnos en Hogwarts ha sido brillante. No hay lugar más significativo para los dos, y además es perfecto para rehuir la molesta intrusión de los periodistas, que no pueden traspasar las barreras de protección del castillo. Y menos aún ahora que se han ampliado las medidas de seguridad para impedir la entrada no autorizada a animagos transformados.

Por suerte, Minerva estuvo de acuerdo en prestarnos el colegio por un día siempre que la boda se celebrase durante el período vacacional. Evidentemente, sólo accedió a ello porque se sentía "en deuda" conmigo a causa de la ominosa persecución de los profesores contra mí encabezada por ella justo antes de la batalla final, pero sé que le molestó que no la hubiéramos informado antes de que estaba vivo. De hecho, se puso hecha una furia cuando se enteró.

_Supimos que la noticia se había hecho pública cuando Charlie te envió una lechuza adjuntando una edición especial de El Profeta dedicada exclusivamente a hablar del tema y a diseccionar mi vida en diferentes ensayos y reportajes._

_Tu amigo__ dijo que Arthur estaba tratando de averiguar de dónde habían sacado la información, y nos aseguró que la indiscreción no había procedido de Percy, a pesar de que el pelirrojo lo había descubierto todo cuando sus hijas le explicaron nuestra visita sorpresa en el cumpleaños de Ginny. _

_Charlie __estaba convencido de que era inocente, porque Molly le había prohibido tajantemente que nos denunciara al Ministerio bajo amenaza de desheredarle. Sin embargo, parece ser que Ginny se rió de esto, diciendo que esa __amenaza no resultaba muy efectiva cuando lo único que había por heredar era un viejo y destartalado caserón a repartir entre todos los hermanos. Pese a todo, Percy le prometió a su madre que no revelaría nada, ya que no quería volver a enfrentarse a su familia._

_En la carta, Charlie t__ambién nos informaba de que Arthur se había enterado de que el Ministerio no iba a emprender ninguna acción contra ti, ya que tenían miedo de que la gente se rebelara si te castigaban por haber salvado de la muerte a alguien que, aunque no muy apreciado por casi nadie, era ya considerado como un héroe de guerra. Tuve que hacerte repetir esa frase dos veces para acabarme de creer que de verdad decía eso. No porque me sorprendiera lo de que no era apreciado por casi nadie, sino porque me llamaba héroe de guerra. ¡A mí! ¡Merlín poderoso! ¿Desde cuándo los héroes de guerra son personas a las que todo el mundo odia?_

_Un par de días después de recibir esta carta escuchamos unos enérgicos golpes en la puerta, y nos quedamos de piedra al abrir para encontrarnos de cara con una colérica Minerva McGonagall._

_Entró en casa hecha un basilisco sin esperar siquiera a que le cediéramos el paso y empezó a increparte sin perder ni un segundo. _

_-No puedo creer que, sabiendo lo mucho que me remordía la conciencia por cómo tratamos a Severus cuando fue director y por lo que ocurrió durante la batalla, no te dignaras a informarme de que estaba vivo para poder disculparme ante él, Julia –dijo con __severidad._

_Intentaste hacerla entrar en razón, asegurándole que teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto, pero ella no se apaciguó ni dejó de discutir hasta que su mirada se posó en mí y todo su rostro se descompuso en una expresión de sumo arrepentimiento y tristeza._

_-Oh, Severus, hijo. Lamento tanto lo que pasó… –murmuró, y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que su enfado quedara relegado al olvido._

_Entonces sacó algo de su bolso que agrandó de inmediato y, para nuestro estupor, el retrato de Albus Dumbledore nos saludó con un movimiento de su mano._

_-¡Mis muchachos! –Dijo, con mirada indescifrable–. Me alegro tanto de veros sanos y salvos._

_-Cuando se ha enterado de que estabas vivo no ha parado de insistir hasta que le he prometido que le traería conmigo –se justificó Minerva, meneando la cabeza._

_Chasqueaste la lengua con fastidio y Albus te miró con una pequeña sonrisa de circunstancias y cierto brillo húmedo en sus ojos al óleo. _

_Minerva comentó que Molly le había dado nuestra dirección actual cuando le explicó que deseaba disculparse personalmente y, tras esto, invitamos a la mujer a tomar un té y pasamos toda la tarde charlando los cuatro. Tanto ella como Albus se mostraron sorprendidos y encantados cuando les presentamos a nuestros bebés. Y al final, su visita nos resultó muy conveniente, porque aprovechaste para pedirle que nos dejara casar en Hogwarts, idea que tenías en mente desde hacía un tiempo pero que considerábamos un sueño imposible, ya que se suponía que yo seguía muerto para el mundo y teníamos que mantener la discreción. Pero dado que ya había salido todo a la luz y que sabíamos que el Ministerio no iba a emprender acciones contra ti, no había motivo para no hacerlo si ella nos daba permiso._

_-Por supuesto, será un placer poder hacer algo por vosotros –dijo con seriedad–. Aunque, como es natural, no será posible hasta que lleguen las vacaciones, cuando el colegio esté vacío. _

_-No hay problema, Julia quería esperar un poco, de todos modos. _

_-Sí, prefiero que nos casemos cuando los niños empiecen a tomar el biberón, resultaría inapropiado tener que darles el pecho en medio del banquete de boda –confirmaste, con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-Comprendo –dijo Minerva, con un asentimiento de cabeza._

_Y de ese modo acordamos que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el castillo, donde ahora me encuentro esperando impacientemente tu llegada._

Diablos, ¿por qué te retrasas? Hogsmeade no está tan lejos como eso. Miro la hora y ésta me miente con descaro, porque es imposible que sólo hayan pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo comprobé.

Me pregunto si habrás pasado una buena noche. Yo no he podido pegar ojo, he dado vueltas y más vueltas sin parar hasta que he decidido levantarme de la cama, agobiado. ¡Maldita tradición de no ver a la novia antes de la boda! ¡Menuda estupidez de costumbre! Estoy seguro de que si hubiera podido estrecharte entre mis brazos me hubiera dormido al instante.

Oh, bueno. Lo que hice fue coger la cuna doble de los niños e ir a visitar a Minerva por si estaba despierta. Lo estaba. Me invitó a su despacho y me alargó un vaso de whisky de fuego que vacié sin dudarlo. Me abrasó las entrañas, pero me sosegó lo bastante como para poder charlar con ella y con el retrato de Albus durante el resto de la noche, interrumpiéndome sólo cuando alguno de los bebés despertaba.

A primera hora he vuelto a la habitación, me he tomado una poción reconstituyente y he empezado a arreglarme con parsimonia. Después he bañado a los bebés, les he puesto los pañales limpitos y les he vestido con las ropitas blancas que les compramos para la boda. Es curioso, al hacer estas cosas a veces me siento como si estuviera jugando a las muñecas, y me acuerdo de cuando tú te abrazabas con emoción a la muñeca de trapo que transformé para ti. Quizá buscabas en ella el cariño que yo no te daba.

Mirando atrás, me doy cuenta de que no fui nunca tierno contigo, no me permití ser amable o cariñoso, y tengo miedo de que toda esa adustez se haya quedado impresa en mi carácter de forma indeleble. ¿Seré capaz de darle a mis hijos todo el amor que necesiten?

Niego con la cabeza para espantar estos temores. Hay una cosa que sí que está clara: esta mañana se me ha hecho agónicamente larga, igual que esta interminable espera a que aparezcas.

-Tranquilo, mi muchacho. No tardará en llegar.

Miro a mi izquierda, hacia el retrato que Minerva ha colgado, presidiendo el Gran Comedor para esta ocasión excepcional. Incluso el maldito ex-director ha podido notar mi desasosiego desde su retrato. ¡Por las brumas de Avalon! No creo que pueda resistir esto mucho más tiempo.

-Dime Albus, ¿sabes algo de tu hermano o voy a tener que ir a buscarles yo mismo a esa sucia tabernucha que regenta?

-Oh, sí, algo sé... –contesta risueño, y me señala con la cabeza un punto a mi espalda.

Cuando me giro, todas las voces empiezan a apagarse, y los primeros acordes de una suave melodía que tú misma has escogido resuenan por todo el salón.

En la puerta principal, agarrada del brazo de Aberforth, está la mujer que ha cambiado mi vida. La mujer que _es_ mi vida. Y ya no puedo apartar los ojos de ti, Julia.

Avanzas radiante por el pasillo, vestida de un blanco tan inmaculado que hace que me escuezan los ojos. No, en realidad no puedo culpar al vestido de eso, porque entonces tendría que culparle también del nudo que se ha instalado en mi garganta y eso no tiene sentido.

Tu sonrisa ilumina más la estancia que el sol que se cuela por las altas ventanas, y de pronto es como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido mientras te veo avanzar, con Aberforth dirigiéndote lentamente hacia delante hasta entregarte a mí.

-Estás muy guapo, cariño –me susurras al llegar a mi altura, admirando mi túnica de gala insólitamente blanca y con una pequeña flor del mismo color adornando la parte superior izquierda de mi pecho.

-Y tú estás para comerte.

Ríes por lo bajo y murmuras con picardía:

-Eso después, si te quedas con hambre tras el banquete.

Justo en ese momento, por una de las puertas laterales, entra el druida. No es un druida de verdad, claro, los auténticos desaparecieron hace siglos, es sólo un mago especializado en rituales antiguos con el que hemos contactado para llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Pero ahora que ha entrado en la sala siento unos deseos terribles de besarte, y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho en cuanto has llegado, porque el rito especifica que sólo puede haber tres besos durante la ceremonia -que se inicia en cuanto el druida aparece-, y estos se reparten en tres momentos específicos del ritual.

El rito de unión que escogiste es de origen celta, y tan antiguo que es en el que se basaron los cristianos muggles para oficiar sus bodas, aunque ellos lo adaptaron a su manera.

Lo primero que hace el druida es ponernos a ambos bajo un velo mágico semitransparente que nos envuelve desde la cabeza hasta los codos, y después da un pequeño sermón en gaélico que evidentemente nadie entiende, pero todos escuchan embelesados porque suena muy parecido a una canción. Cuando el discurso acaba, el druida se da la vuelta, recoge algo de la mesa y vuelve a girarse hacia nosotros con un cáliz en la mano. Recita unos encantamientos, me alarga el cáliz lleno de agua y lo acerco a tus labios pronunciando las palabras estipuladas:

-Conmigo, no te faltará nada.

Devuelvo el cáliz al druida, que lo llena de nuevo y te lo entrega a ti, me das de beber y repites la misma frase.

Entonces nos damos el primer beso, suave, dulce y demasiado breve para mi gusto.

El druida murmura un par de palabras para sellar el primer pacto y desliza sus manos desde nuestras cabezas hasta el borde inferior del velo, pero sin llegar a tocarnos, y un lazo luminoso nos envuelve a ambos en una espiral que pronto se desvanece en el aire.

El hombre te entrega la fruta que has escogido, una cereza deshuesada, y me la llevas a la boca, donde aprovecho para chupar tus dedos durante un segundo, haciéndote reír por lo bajo. Cuando los retiras por fin y trago la cereza, digo la frase correspondiente:

-Contigo, lo tengo todo.

Me entrega la fruta que escogí yo y te doy la fresa para que la comas. Mientras repites mis palabras, tus labios, tal como esperaba, han quedado algo húmedos y teñidos de rojo por la deliciosa fruta, y al ir a inclinarme hacia ti para darte el segundo beso no puedo evitar lamer mis propios labios con antelación.

Este beso ha durado un poco más, pero me ha dejado igual de frustrado tener que terminarlo.

El druida sella el segundo pacto con sus incomprensibles palabras gaélicas y vuelve a pasar sus manos sobre nosotros hasta que el lazo de luz vuelve a envolvernos y a desaparecer.

Entonces saco mi varita y te la entrego en un gesto simbólico, ya que después volveremos a recuperar cada uno la nuestra. Hecho esto, pronuncio el voto que he elegido:

-Me uno a ti porque has estado siempre a mi lado sin vacilar, incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Porque siempre has creído en mí, aun cuando todo te indicaba que yo no merecía la pena. Y porque no sólo me has devuelto a la vida, sino que eres mi razón para seguir viviendo. Por eso prometo amarte, protegerte de todo peligro y no abandonarte jamás hasta el día de mi muerte.

No sé cómo he sido capaz de decirlo tan alto y claro sin que se me quebrara la voz por la emoción, pero creo que no soy el único que está conteniendo la respiración en estos momentos, porque no se oye ni un solo ruido en toda la sala.

Te guardas mi varita y me entregas la tuya, acariciando el dorso de mi mano al hacerlo.

-Me uno a ti porque me acogiste y decidiste darme un hogar a pesar de los muchos motivos que tenías para no hacerlo. Porque desde entonces, siempre has sido lo más importante para mí, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Y porque eres un hombre bueno, honesto, valiente y leal, aunque no quieras reconocértelo ni a ti mismo. Por eso prometo amarte, estar siempre a tu lado y hacer todo lo posible para hacerte feliz hasta el día de mi muerte.

Tras guardar tu varita en mi bolsillo, te estrecho entre mis brazos para fundirnos en el tercer y último beso, cálido, delicioso, apasionado, que nos sumerje a cada uno en el alma del otro y parece no tener fin, hasta que los invitados aguafiestas empiezan a silbar y a soltar exclamaciones burlonas para que lo acabemos de una vez.

Sonríes, feliz, mientras el druida resigue nuestras siluetas con sus manos por última vez y el lazo luminoso nos envuelve de nuevo hasta extinguirse por completo. El hombre dice algunas palabras más y el velo semitransparente se desvanece.

Entonces se acercan a nosotros los testigos. Arthur Weasley, el encargado de hacer que la ceremonia sea oficial ante la ley mágica, pone sus manos sobre nuestras cabezas y dice:

-He presenciado vuestra unión, ahora estáis esposados por ley.

Arthur se retira y se acerca Minerva, quien se encarga de hacer oficial la ceremonia ante el pueblo mágico.

-He presenciado vuestra unión, ahora estáis esposados ante el pueblo.

Cuando Minerva se retira también, enlazamos nuestras manos y nos giramos ante los asistentes, dando el ritual por concluido.

Se oyen vítores, aullidos y exclamaciones a voz en cuello, sobre todo procedentes de la parte del salón donde están sentados los Weasley. Y, de pronto, docenas de fuegos artificiales de formas y colores diversos empiezan a estallar por todas partes, cortesía, cómo no, de George, Ron y su espantosa tienda de artículos de broma.

Pero nada de eso me molesta. Nada puede incordiarme en estos instantes, ni siquiera que el ruido de los petardos haya despertado a los bebés y los tengamos que tomar en brazos entre los dos para calmar sus llantos. Ni siquiera el recordar cómo ayer todo me parecía tan funesto cuando te fuiste a Hogsmeade para hospedarte en una de las habitaciones de Aberforth mientras yo me quedaba con los niños en mis antiguas dependencias de Hogwarts. Considerando que las mazmorras son demasiado húmedas y frías para los bebés, te pedí que te los llevaras contigo, pero Ginny insistió en que debía ser yo quien me quedara con ellos, ya que, "Al fin y al cabo, tú no tienes que arreglarte apenas, siempre vistes igual", dijo con sorna. Pues chúpate esa, doña sabelotodo, que hoy no voy de negro. Francamente, no entiendo cómo de golpe todos han perdido el temor que sentían hacia mí, e incluso se atreven a faltarme al respeto y a hacer bromas en mi cara. Resulta algo frustrante.

Pero eso tampoco me molesta ahora. Nada puede hacerlo. Creo que puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que este es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Los invitados se levantan para dirigirse al jardín, donde están dispuestas las mesas para el banquete, y Minerva, con ayuda del druida, descuelga a Albus para llevárselo afuera también. El viejo cotilla no quiere perderse nada, a pesar de que él no puede participar de la comilona.

Mientras todos salen, Arthur nos entrega un pergamino y nos presta una pluma de faisán dorado para que firmemos el documento oficial del enlace.

-Muchas felicidades –nos dice sonriente, me estrecha la mano con fuerza y te da un par de afectuosos besos a ti.

-Vamos, Arthur, no les entretengas más –le regaña Molly–, que tenemos que empezar con el banquete y todos están esperando.

Y enérgicamente, casi empujándonos, nos hace salir a los tres al jardín mientras levita las cunas de los niños tras nosotros.


	29. 29 Celebración

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp**, **catagarcia9,** **DeathEaterBlood, Seika y Danieluchis **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Celebración**

-Y ahora que se ha hecho público que estás vivo, ¿vendréis a vivir a Gran Bretaña de nuevo? –Pregunta Minerva, con las cejas arqueadas, provocando que todos los que están a la mesa dejen de ocuparse de su trozo de tarta nupcial y miren en nuestra dirección, súbitamente interesados.

-Sí, podrías volver a trabajar en el colegio, mi muchacho –interviene entusiasmado Albus desde atrás.

Resulta bastante molesto haber puesto el cuadro detrás de donde estamos sentados, pero admito que tenerle delante observándonos comer con ojos melancólicos habría sido mucho más incómodo, por eso te has negado en rotundo a ello.

-Claro, como él fue tan feliz ejerciendo de profesor… –dices, girándote para fulminar con la mirada al exdirector.

Suelto una pequeña tosecilla antes de contestar.

-Por el momento no pensamos volver –digo–. Estamos bien donde estamos. Los dos disfrutamos de nuestros trabajos actuales –echo un vistazo a mis compañeros del museo, a los que he invitado a la boda, y después a mi jefa, que parece _muy_ interesada en lo que uno de tus colegas del trabajo le está contando– y también de nuestras vidas anónimas en España. Volver aquí sería servir de carnaza a los periodistas.

-Quizás más adelante –concedes–. Cuando la prensa haya perdido interés en nosotros… o cuando los niños estén en edad de ir a Hogwarts… entonces tendremos que buscar _otros_ trabajos aquí.

Tu particular inflexión en la palabra "otros" deja claro que trabajar en Hogwarts está fuera de discusión. No tengo nada que decir contra esto, es evidente que la docencia nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y seguro que los alumnos no me echaron de menos cuando… me fui.

-Ah, ¿entonces los niños vendrán a Hogwarts? –Comenta Minerva, al parecer satisfecha con tu aclaración– Me alegro de saberlo.

-Sí, queremos que estudien aquí, y cuando tengan edad para ingresar en el colegio tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo para estar más cerca. Sin embargo, ahora mismo sería muy complicado para nosotros vivir en Gran Bretaña, cada vez que salimos a la calle hay periodistas esperándonos y no logro acostumbrarme a ello. No sabes lo que nos ha costado a Aberforth y a mí deshacernos de la prensa para venir aquí cuando hemos salido de Cabeza de Puerco.

-Ah, ¿es por eso que habéis llegado tarde? –Pregunto.

Asientes con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Lo siento.

Sujeto tu mano con fuerza sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes –te tranquilizo–. Y por los periodistas tampoco. Ya se cansarán.

De pronto, alguien se acerca a nosotros: Potter y su barrigona esposa, y no puedo evitar recordar el tremendo impacto que me llevé hace dos días cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade y me encontré con ellos en Cabeza de Puerco.

_Tú estabas todavía en la habitación que Aberforth nos ha dejado mientras estamos en Escocia, cuando la pelirroja se presentó ante mí con una radiante sonrisa y esa prominente barriga y me comunicó que estaba de cinco meses y que se trataba de otro niño._

_-Ya hemos decidido el nombre –me anunció el orgulloso padre-que-vivió, igual de radiante que su esposa–. Vamos a llamarle…_

_-Déjame adivinar, Potter. ¿Ronald Remus?_

_La pareja se miró con una sonrisa divertida y negaron con la cabeza al unísono._

_-Se llamará Albus Severus._

_Me quedé mirándoles con la mente totalmente en blanco durante largos segundos, incapaz de procesar la información que me acababan de dar._

_-Disculpa… ¿cómo has dicho? –Dije al fin, convencido de que mis oídos me habían jugado una mala pasada._

_-Albus Severus –repitió la pelirroja, con expresión alegre. _

_Parpadeé en dirección a la futura madre, intentando decidir si me estaban tomando el pelo pero, a pesar de sus caras de felicidad, nada parecía indicar que hubiera un fondo sarcástico tras sus palabras. Me sentí súbitamente mareado._

_Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero la volví a cerrar y, al cabo de unos instantes, lo intenté de nuevo._

_-¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Ponerle esos dos nombres a un pobre niño, será el objeto de las burlas de todo el colegio… –aseguré, todavía incapaz de asimilarlo._

_Los dos rieron animadamente y Potter negó con la cabeza._

_-Fue muy fácil ponernos de acuerdo en la elección de los nombres, ¿sabes Snape? Albus, por el que fue mi mentor y mi guía durante varios años; y Severus, por el hombre más valiente que he conocido, el que ha salvado mi vida en varias ocasiones._

_Me quedé mudo por la impresión y el dichoso Potter aprovechó mi momentáneo desconcierto para plantarme un efusivo abrazo y darme golpecitos en la espalda como si fuéramos los mejores amigos. Últimamente todo el mundo se cree con derecho de hacer eso, he recibido más abrazos en los últimos meses que en toda mi vida, y lo cierto es que nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan… agradable._

_-Ah, no, Potter –dije, quitándome al joven de encima como pude, al fin y al cabo, tengo una reputación por mantener–, no te pongas sentimental conmigo, eso es más de lo que puedo soportar._

_-Oh, vamos… si uno no puede ponerse sentimental cuando va a ser padre, ¿cuándo puede hacerlo? –Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros, todavía luciendo esa enorme y fastidiosa sonrisa– Estoy seguro de que sabes de qué hablo._

_No me sentí con fuerzas para enfrentarme a aquellos rostros llenos de dicha sin tomarme antes unos minutos para pensar, de modo que busqué una salida._

_-__Tengo que ir al baño. Si me disculpáis –dije con brusquedad, y corrí a encerrarme en el aseo, donde encontré la preciada soledad que necesitaba en esos momentos. _

_¡El maldito Potter le __iba a poner mi nombre a su hijo! _

_Me refresqué la nuca con un poco de agua y observé mi reflejo en el espejo de pared, intentando aclarar cómo me sentía al respecto. _

_La verdad es que nunca me había gustado cómo me llamaron mis padres, siempre me había parecido más una sentencia que un nombre, por eso me negué en rotundo cuando sugeriste que nuestro hijo se llamara así, no quería condenarle a cometer mis mismos errores. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión al respecto, porque tú estabas empeñada en ponerle ese nombre, pero conseguí convencerte en cuanto te dije el que había pensado yo. _

_Sin embargo, que Potter llamase a su hijo de ese modo era distinto, muy distinto… se podría considerar un homenaje, ¿no? Una especie de… ¿agradecimiento?_

_Sin saber cómo, una sonrisa tonta empezó a dibujarse temblorosamente en mis labios. "Por Merlín, Severus, eres completamente idiota", me dije, furioso__, tratando de contenerla. _

_Me mojé la cara para acabar de refrescarme y me di unos minutos para reponerme de la impresión pero, por más que lo intenté, no logré hacer que esa estúpida sonrisa desapareciese de mi rostro. Le iban a poner mi nombre…_

_Jamás hubiera creído que eso pudiera afectarme tanto._

Y aquí está otra vez el joven que lleva años trastocando mi vida a cada cosa que hace, seguramente pensando de qué nueva manera puede alterar ahora mi mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter? –Digo con una sonrisa desdeñosa– ¿El pastel no es de su agrado?

-Oh, sí, el chocolate me encanta, no soy tonto –contesta, haciéndome fruncir el ceño ante su absurda respuesta.

-No sabía que se midiera la inteligencia por el hecho de que a uno le guste o no el chocolate, pero cada día se aprende algo nuevo, supongo… –me burlo.

Sin hacer caso de mi comentario, el joven saca algo de su bolsillo y me lo alcanza para que lo coja.

-Quería devolverte esto y he pensado que este es el mejor momento, ahora que estás de buen humor y eso… –me dice con un extraño brillo de diversión en los ojos.

Miro su mano y veo un viejo y estropeado libro de texto que reconozco de inmediato.

-¿Esto es…?

-Un libro que pertenece al Príncipe Mestizo, sí –confirma.

-¿Eres consciente de que estás admitiendo que durante tu último curso estuviste mintiéndole a todo el mundo con tus notas de Pociones? –Pregunto con mi mejor rostro de severidad.

Potter se encoge de hombros con expresión de no sentir ni pizca de remordimientos y dice:

-Supongo que sí.

Tomo el libro de Pociones Avanzadas que me ofrece y lo hojeo sintiendo una ligera y absurda nostalgia al ver mis anotaciones repartidas por todas partes. Han pasado muchos años desde que escribí esas palabras en los márgenes, era muy joven y muy estúpido en aquellos tiempos, y cometí muchos errores imperdonables. Por suerte, todo eso ha quedado ya atrás. Reprimiendo un suspiro, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y me encuentro con los ojos verdes del joven.

-Gracias –digo, y me conoce lo suficiente como para no esperar ninguna otra palabra de mí, saluda con la cabeza, sonriente, y vuelve con su esposa a sentarse en su sitio.

Lo cierto es que me alegro mucho de haber recuperado mi libro, no sé cómo pude perderlo en su día, para empezar. Lo tomo de nuevo, lo guardo en un bolsillo de mi túnica y echo un vistazo a las mesas que están repartidas por el jardín.

La nuestra es la única rectangular, todas las demás son redondas, para que los invitados puedan hablar unos con otros sin dificultad. En la que está a nuestra derecha se encuentran Charlie y el resto de sus hermanos con sus respectivas esposas, incluida la señorita Granger –ahora Weasley– y su anodino marido y, por supuesto, los Potter.

En la de enfrente a esta se han sentado los Greengrass, Calvin y Eliza; junto a ellos, Evelyn y su esposo, Edward; más allá, Isa y su marido, nuestros vecinos, junto a un par de compañeros de tu trabajo y otro par del mío; y por último, el doctor Wassenfelder y Mónica, mi jefa.

A nuestra izquierda queda la mesa donde están todos los niños, que he de reconocer que se están portando sorprendentemente bien. Y en la de justo al lado, la más lejana a donde nos encontramos, Hagrid, Pomona, Filius y el resto de profesores conversan animadamente junto a Argus Filch, que nos deleita con su habitual expresión de haberse comido un limón mientras da golpecitos con el tenedor en su trozo de pastel. No te hizo ninguna ilusión que invitara al hombre a nuestra boda, pero accediste a hacerlo siempre que su mesa quedara bien lejos de la nuestra, cosa que Molly se ha encargado de cumplir con diligencia.

Por último, miro a los invitados que están sentados junto a nosotros: Molly, Arthur, Minerva y Aberforth. Todos parecen estar pasándoselo bastante bien, y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que yo mismo también estoy disfrutando de esta fiesta.

De pronto, uno de los bebés hace un puchero y me giro al instante. Es Eileen.

-Shhhh, tranquila, mi niña –susurro, tras sacarla del cochecito para acunarla entre mis brazos.

El bebé alarga su regordeta mano hacia mi cara y toca mi nariz con la palma, así que levanto un poco la cabeza para morder sus deditos suavemente con los labios, provocándole un gorjeo divertido y una sonrisa que, no sé cómo, se contagia a mi rostro. Justo entonces, oigo otro puchero a mi espalda.

-¿Tú también, hijo? –Murmuro, sacándole también del cochecito y sosteniendo a un crío en cada brazo– Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para reclamar mi atención al mismo tiempo, ¿o qué?

Cuando me giro de nuevo hacia la mesa te encuentro mirándome con arrobamiento.

-¿Has visto? –Dices– Te dije que serías un padre excelente.

Y acto seguido me besas con una dulzura embriagadora.

Después de los tés y los whiskys de fuego -de los cuales sólo me has dejado beber una copa, que ya es mucha concesión, viniendo de ti- ha llegado la hora del baile.

-Salid, salid a bailar y disfrutad. Yo me quedo vigilándoles –dice Aberforth, poniendo una de sus enormes y callosas manos sobre el cochecito doble en gesto protector.

Cuando le pedimos si quería ser el padrino de nuestra pequeña, sus ancianos ojos se humedecieron peligrosamente y nos dijo con voz quebrada que aceptaba encantado. La verdad es que no podría pensar en un mejor padrino para Eileen, Aberforth cuidó bien de ti cuando yo no estaba, y siempre le estaré agradecido por ello. Evelyn, en cambio, dudo que sea muy buena influencia, pero insististe en hacerla madrina y nada de lo que hubiera podido decir te hubiera disuadido de ello.

No nos costó tanto ponernos de acuerdo con los padrinos del niño, el nombre de Charlie salió de inmediato, y Minerva… dijéramos que era una buena estrategia hacerla madrina: con ello logramos que nos perdonara por no haberla informado de que estaba vivo y, al mismo tiempo, dejamos claro que no le guardábamos rencor por la persecución a la que me vi sometido durante la batalla final.

-Vamos, salid –nos anima entonces Arthur–, que todos están esperando impacientes a que abráis el baile para salir a bailar ellos.

Me pongo en pie y me inclino hacia ti con una media reverencia.

-¿Me concede este baile, señora Snape? –Digo, tendiéndote la mano.

-¿Ves? –Dices, con una enorme sonrisa– En el fondo, siempre he sabido que acabaría llevando tu apellido.

Eso me hace recordar cuando rellenamos el formulario para que estudiaras en Hogwarts. Teníamos que cambiarte el apellido y tú quisiste ponerte el mío, pero no te lo permití por prudencia.

-En el fondo, siempre has sido una listilla –aseguro, correspondiendo a tu sonrisa con la mía.

Entonces tomas mi mano y nos dirigimos al centro de la improvisada pista de baile y, cuando la música empieza, te agarro de la cintura y me sumerjo en tus ojos, rebosantes de ternura infinita mientras mis pies dan los primeros pasos. Merlín, estás tan hermosa con el pelo recogido, el velo echado hacia atrás, y ese escote tan delicioso en tu vestido blanco inmaculado…

-Estás preciosa –digo, y una sonrisa ilumina tu rostro con una luz mucho más favorecedora que la de los farolillos y las velas que hay dispuestos a lo largo del jardín–. En cuanto nos quedemos solos, princesa, voy a arrancarte ese vestido a mordiscos. Ya estoy deseando que llegue la hora.

Ríes dulcemente y llevas una mano a mi mejilla.

-Severus… –susurras, acariciándome con el dorso y poniéndote seria al hacerlo– te quiero tanto… soy tan feliz, que a veces me da miedo… hemos pasado por muchas cosas malas, y…

-No debes temer nada, Julia –te aseguro, hablando con suavidad contra tus labios para acallar tus miedos–, siempre cuidaré de vosotros. No permitiré que nada ponga en peligro a nuestra familia. Sí, hemos pasado por mucho, pero siempre hemos superado todos los obstáculos, y seguiremos haciéndolo, pase lo que pase.

Entonces capturo tus labios con los míos y, como si hubieran estado esperando el beso con impaciencia, un fuerte aplauso se extiende entre los presentes como la pólvora. Agachas un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada y, de repente, entre risas y comentarios jocosos, más parejas empiezan a levantarse para acompañarnos en la pista.

Admito que cada vez me gusta más bailar, es como compartir contigo unos minutos de perfecta armonía. Es cierto que hay otros momentos en que también compartimos una perfecta armonía sin necesidad de música, pero después solemos acabar mucho más exhaustos.

Tras un par de canciones, Charlie se acerca a nosotros y te pide que bailes con él, de modo que me voy a sentar, no tengo interés en bailar con nadie más. Mientras me dirijo a la mesa lanzo una mirada de reojo a Calvin, convencido de que hubiera deseado ser el primero, de que hubiera querido pedírtelo antes que Charlie, pero que se ha visto obligado a contenerse por temor a la reacción de su esposa.

-Caray, Severus –dice Minerva cuando alcanzo mi silla–. No sabía que tuvieras esas dotes de bailarín.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Minerva –contesto con aire enigmático.

La mujer me dedica una sonrisa que ablanda considerablemente las facciones de su adusto rostro y susurra, inclinándose hacia mí:

-Creo que se podría decir que yo también guardo algunas sorpresas, por mi parte.

Y diciendo esto, se gira hacia Aberforth y, para mi más completo estupor, le pide que la saque a bailar.

-Esto tengo que verlo –murmuro para mí mientras ambos se dirigen a donde las demás parejas se deslizan con más o menos gracia al ritmo de la música.

-Mi muchacho, Minerva es una excelente bailarina –asegura Albus desde su retrato–, lo que pasa es que tú no la has visto nunca en acción.

-Oh, la he visto en acción, créeme –contesto en tono jocoso, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por ser capaz de bromear con este tema–, y en esa ocasión tuve que huir del colegio volando. No fue muy agradable.

-O bien no estamos hablando del mismo tipo de "acción" o la música que sonaba no era la adecuada –replica, siguiéndome el juego.

-Mmmhhh… sí, puede que la melodía no fuese la más acertada, es cierto.

El anciano exdirector asiente despacio, con aire reflexivo, y empieza a desenvolver un caramelo de limón que ha extraído previamente de su bolsillo.

-No puede ser –salto, incrédulo–. ¿Hiciste que pintaran en tu retrato esos malditos caramelos de limón?

-¿Cómo sino iba a poder seguir disfrutándolos después de mi muerte, mi muchacho? –Contesta, con un brillo ladino en sus ojos pintados.

Suelto una carcajada y sacudo la cabeza, todavía sin podérmelo creer.

-Viejo loco –murmuro.

-¿Qué? –Pregunta, con fingida inocencia– Es conveniente saber de antemano lo que quieres que pinten en tu retrato mágico, teniendo en cuenta que eso será lo único de lo que podrás disfrutar en el lienzo durante toda la eternidad.

-Entonces –digo–, creo que lo mejor será que encargue que me hagan otro a mí, el que hay en Hogwarts no sirve, necesito que pinten a Julia a mi lado. Así no estaré solo.

-Sabia decisión –concuerda Albus.

Nuestra animada charla se prolonga durante un rato más, mientras la fiesta sigue desarrollándose a nuestro alrededor y la tarde empieza a oscurecerse; pero al final la conversación decae irremediablemente, y entonces me dedico a observar a la gente en silencio.

Molly y Arthur parecen haberse cansado de bailar, porque acaban de volver a sentarse a la mesa, sofocados y sonrientes; y en ese preciso instante, Eileen decide ponerse a berrear.

-¿Qué tienes, hija? Llevas toda la tarde inquieta –digo, pero sólo acercar mi nariz al cochecito averiguo cuál es el problema–. Ah, ya veo. Creo que será mejor que busque un rincón donde poder darte un poco de privacidad mientras te aseo.

Llevo el cochecito a un lugar algo apartado de las mesas y conjuro una pequeña mesita para poner en ella a mi niña mientras la cambio.

-Te seré sincero, tesoro –susurro, apartando el pañal sucio con una irreprimible mueca–, no huele precisamente a rosas. Pero me da igual, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú y tu hermano sois mi pequeño milagro particular.

Unos instantes más tarde, oigo una voz a mis espaldas.

-Déjame hacer a mí, Severus, le estás poniendo mal el pañal, los hombres sois un desastre con estas cosas.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de cambiar un pañal, Molly –refunfuño, girándome hacia la mujer, que acaba de llegar hasta donde me encuentro.

-Ay, ¡pero qué cosa más bonita! –Dice ella, cogiendo a la niña en brazos e ignorando mi protesta y, acto seguido, empieza a llenarle toda la cara de ensordecedores besos.

-Molly, por Merlín, vas a dejarla sorda como sigas así…

-No seas exagerado, hombre. Si es que es una ricura, con esas mejillas tan…

-Buaaaaaahhhhh… –Eileen no ha podido resistirlo más y ha soltado un berrido a pleno pulmón, de modo que aprovecho para arrebatarle la criatura de las manos a Molly, ponerle el pañal limpio y volverla a vestir.

-¿Ves como no necesito de tu amplia experiencia en estos temas? –Digo, satisfecho.

Molly parece algo molesta por no poderme reprochar mi intachable técnica y, cuando pongo a la niña en el cochecito, ella se pone detrás antes que yo para empujarlo hasta la mesa.

-Seguro que Julia te ha enseñado a hacerlo –dice, convencida–, los hombres no sabéis apañároslas con estas cosas –pongo los ojos en blanco mientras llegamos de nuevo a nuestros asientos, pero antes de poder replicar, Molly vuelve a hablar–. Por cierto, Eileen es un nombre muy bonito, mi tía favorita se llamaba así… ¿a quién se le ocurrió el nombre?

Tampoco puedo contestar esta vez, porque la voz desde el retrato se me adelanta.

-Creo que yo sé la respuesta a esa pregunta –dice Dumbledore, con una convicción algo irritante–, seguro que fuiste tú, Severus, ¿me equivoco?

Me mira por encima de sus lentes de media luna y siento una insana y salvaje satisfacción al poder decir lo siguiente:

-Pues sí, Albus, te equivocas –cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho y me yergo cuán largo soy para mirar al retrato con suficiencia, mientras Dumbledore pone cara de sorpresa–. La idea fue de Julia, en realidad. Dijo que mi madre era la persona que más me había querido, aparte de ella misma, y por eso merecía que llamáramos a nuestra hija así.

-¿Tu madre se llamaba Eileen, querido? –Dice Molly, encantada– Oh, ¡qué bonito!

-¿Y a quién se le ocurrió el nombre del niño? –Pregunta Arthur, asomándose desde detrás de su mujer, que le tapaba con su cuerpo.

Sonrío al recordar tu expresión cuando te dije el nombre que había pensado.

-Se me ocurrió a mí –digo, y todavía puedo ver tus ojos húmedos por la emoción, segundos antes de lanzarte a mi cuello para abrazarme con fuerza contra ti–. Le llamamos Nym en homenaje a su amiga, Nymphadora Tonks.

-¡Oh! –Molly se lleva una mano a la boca, impresionada y algo conmovida– Eso es precioso, Severus –dice con un tono algo incrédulo, como si le costara imaginar que se me pudiera ocurrir una cosa así a mí solo.

Eso me fastidia bastante y decido que necesito despejarme un rato para no ponerme de mal humor, así que les pido a los Weasley que cuiden de los bebés mientras doy un paseo por el jardín.

-Tengo que estirar las piernas –digo, "y alejarme unos instantes de vosotros", callo.

-Tranquilo, con nosotros están en buenas manos –asegura la matriarca del clan de pelirrojos.

Asiento brevemente y me doy media vuelta, estoy seguro de que me sentará bien apartarme de la algarabía de la fiesta por unos minutos. Mientras me alejo de todos lanzo una rápida mirada en tu dirección. Estás radiante, y desprendes una energía y una felicidad contagiosas. Llevas bailando casi toda la tarde, haciendo de vez en cuando una breve pausa para sentarte junto a mí o hacerme salir de mi retiro durante una canción o dos, hasta que alguien más te reclama y vuelvo a sentarme. Estás muy solicitada, y disfruto viéndote tan dichosa. Ahora mismo tienes como pareja a Filius Flitwick, cosa que resulta bastante curiosa de ver, pero aún así, sigo caminando y me dirijo a la entrada principal del castillo, sintiendo el fresco aire de la tarde inundando mis pulmones. No había vuelto a este lugar desde… bueno, desde que fui expulsado de aquí por Minerva y los demás.

Según me explicaste, tras la guerra, el colegio y los terrenos que lo rodean quedaron prácticamente en ruinas; sin embargo, lo miro ahora y es como si nunca hubiera sufrido ni un rasguño. Sin duda, Minerva ha hecho un gran trabajo con la reconstrucción, ha debido costar mucho esfuerzo devolverlo a su estado original.

Me acerco a las escaleras de la entrada con la intención de sentarme en ellas, pero un pequeño ruido a la izquierda de las mismas me hace dirigirme hacia ese lado.

En el rincón, escondida de ojos indiscretos, encuentro a Ginny Potter de espaldas a mí, envuelta en una nube de humo. Al oír que me acerco, da un respingo y se gira de golpe, suspirando aliviada al comprobar que soy yo.

-Qué susto, pensaba que eras Harry –dice–. No le gusta que fume, ¿sabes?

Observo el cigarrillo y después su hinchada barriga con el ceño fruncido y comento:

-Y, por una vez, no puedo censurárselo. ¿Crees que es prudente que lo hagas en tu estado?

-Son cigarrillos sin nicotina, sin alquitrán y sin nada de nada. En realidad, creo que es sólo un puñado de hierba que han embutido en papel de fumar y ya está, es tan inocuo como fumarse unas hojas de té, y probablemente igual de asqueroso, pero me sirve para controlar la ansiedad. Me los pasó Neville, él entiende de hierbas.

-No lo dudo, pero la inteligencia y la prudencia no han sido jamás las mejores cualidades de Longbottom, así que por mí como si te estuvieras fumando sólo el papel, ya puedes estarme dando ese cigarrillo, porque no pienso dejar que pongas en peligro la salud de un niño que va a llevar mi nombre –digo con severidad.

-Estás de broma –replica, incrédula.

-En absoluto.

-Merlín, eres peor que mi marido.

Con una mueca de fastidio me alcanza el cigarrillo y me lo empiezo a fumar yo, dándome cuenta de que no exageraba en absoluto cuando decía que era repugnante.

-¡Eh! ¿Tú fumas? –Me pregunta, sorprendida.

-No, había fumado hace tiempo, cuando era joven y rebelde. Empecé a los 14 y lo dejé poco después de que mi padre muriera. Claro que mi rebeldía se ceñía únicamente al período de vacaciones, el resto del año, estando en Hogwarts, no podía tocar el tabaco, como es natural.

Resulta extraño hablar tan despreocupadamente de mi pasado; extraño, pero agradable. Desde luego, no tener dos amos que rijan tu vida hace maravillas con tu buen humor.

-Ah, claro, porque tú eras un fiel cumplidor de las normas del colegio, ¿no? –Dice en tono jocoso.

-Pues resulta que sí –afirmo con seriedad–, al menos, casi siempre. Aunque puede que fuera el único entre todo el alumnado.

Se ríe de mi comentario mientras me llevo el cigarrillo a los labios, y no puedo evitar una mueca de asco. Jamás había probado nada más espantoso, excepto, quizás, la comida élfica.

-Sí, tenías razón –admito–, realmente son asquerosos, y encima mentolados. Ginny, qué decepción, y yo que creía que eras una _tía dura_.

Al oír esto, la joven se atraganta y empieza a toser entre risas divertidas hasta que le doy unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Por los calzones de Merlín, no pareces tú mismo. ¿Sabes qué raro resulta oírte hablar así?

-No, no lo sé –contesto, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues suena muy raro. Igual de raro que llamarte Severus… –añade con una sonrisa– Severus.

-Uno acaba acostumbrándose a todo, por muy raro que sea –digo, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me observa atentamente unos segundos, como examinándome, y de repente suelta:

-Oye, no estarás intentando ligar conmigo, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo, en nombre de la Magia, has llegado a una conclusión tan descabellada? –Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que no es muy habitual poder mantener contigo una conversación tan desenfadada y, Merlín me proteja por decir esto, agradable.

-Señora Potter –rezongo, mi ceño aún más arrugado que antes–, por si no se ha dado cuenta, me acabo de casar.

-Te sorprendería saber lo poco que le importa eso a muchos.

-Pues a mí sí. Y si tanto te conmociona hablar conmigo de manera cordial, sólo tienes que decirlo y…

-Está bien, está bien, no te sulfures, sólo lo decía por si acaso, porque yo ya estoy pillada… –asegura, enseñándome su propio anillo de casada.

-En ese caso, puedes estar tranquila –digo–, porque yo también estoy muy _pillado_.

-Sólo era una broma, ¿sabes? En una conversación normal, la gente bromea y su interlocutor le sigue el juego. Es así como funciona.

-No es necesario que me ilustres en banalidades, creo que estaba defendiéndome bastante bien con el tema de las charlas frívolas hasta que te has puesto a decir idioteces.

Hace una mueca divertida y un gesto con la mano que puede significar cualquier cosa y nada en concreto.

-Como sea, yo sólo quería asegurarme de que no te me ponías en plan ligón. No me gustaría tener que acabar enamorada de ti, ¿sabes?

Le doy otra calada al cigarrillo con una mirada escéptica.

-Como si eso fuera posible –comento.

-Cosas más raras se han visto –responde, maliciosa–. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá me atraigan los hombres maduros y de carácter fuerte.

-No, a ti te van los héroes amables que hacen suspirar a las adolescentes descerebradas y hormonales derrochando sonrisas.

Como si quisiera demostrar que esto último no es sólo potestad de su marido, la joven me dedica una bien amplia de su propia cosecha.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero es posible que mis gustos cambien algún día.

-Si lo hacen, te recomiendo que te busques a _otro_ hombre maduro y de carácter fuerte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta –contesta–. Aunque no creo que sea necesario. A mí, como a Julia, también me costó mucho tiempo lograr conquistar a mi marido –dice, guiñándome un ojo–. Y pienso amortizarlo.

-Supongo que Harry no tiene de qué preocuparse, entonces –comento.

Miro el cigarrillo, que ya está consumido casi del todo, y lo hago desaparecer.

-Por cierto –dice ella–, ahora que he confesado que he venido a fumarme el cigarrillo a hurtadillas, te toca el turno a ti. ¿De qué estás huyendo?

-¿De qué, señora Potter? Del bullicio, por supuesto. De la alegría que se desprende por doquier. No estoy muy acostumbrado a la sobredosis de buenos sentimientos y después de un rato me siento agotado. Ah, y también estoy huyendo de tu madre.

Vuelve a reír.

-Si, desde luego, mi madre a veces es como para salir corriendo…

En ese instante oigo tu voz llamándome. Me giro para ver cómo te acercas a mí, sonriente.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Estáis conspirando para cometer alguna fechoría? –Me das un beso y haces una mueca– Severus, sabes a tabaco.

-Y encima a tabaco malo, lo sé –digo–. Discúlpame, he estado fumando para celebrarlo.

Me lanzo un hechizo refrescante para eliminar el olor del cigarrillo.

-¿Fumando? Ah-ah, Severus, más vale que no te acostumbres a ese vicio, porque no pienso dejarte acercar a mis hijos apestando a tabaco.

-_Tus_ hijos, ¿eh? Creo recordar que yo también he tenido algo que ver en el proceso de crearlos…

-Es curioso, esto de los hijos –interviene la inoportuna señora Potter, echando a perder la sensual mirada que te he lanzado–. Cuando James Sirius hace alguna cosa de la que me siento orgullosa, le llamo "mi hijo"; pero cuando se porta mal y me pone frenética, pasa a ser, "¿sabes lo que ha hecho _tu_ hijo, Harry?". Creo que eso lo he heredado de mi madre…

Ríes ante el comentario y acto seguido te frotas los brazos que llevas descubiertos. Ahora que ha caído la noche, ha refrescado un poco, así que te envuelvo en un abrazo y te froto suavemente para ayudarte a entrar en calor.

-Será mejor que volvamos donde los demás –digo, besando la base de tu cuello con ternura–, al menos allí están las luces que ha distribuido Minerva por el jardín y desprenden algo de calor.

Asientes, pegada a mi pecho, y nos encaminamos de vuelta a nuestra fiesta siguiendo los pasos de la pelirroja, que nos precede por unos cuantos metros, mientras me explicas tus sospechas de que Minerva y Aberforth han _intimado_ demasiado, ya que no han dejado de bailar juntos en toda la tarde.

-Y no han parado de sonreír en todo el rato –afirmas, satisfecha–. Nunca les había visto tan alegres. ¡A ninguno de los dos!

-Jijiji… ¡hic! –Escuchamos a la derecha, tras unos altos arbustos.

Nos miramos extrañados y nos acercamos al lugar para ver qué hay allí.

-Espera aquí –te digo cuando estamos a unos pasos, por temor a que sea alguna criatura peligrosa.

Saco mi varita del bolsillo y me cuelo entre los arbustos para encontrarme con Eenie y un par más de elfos domésticos, tumbados en el suelo y pasándose una botella de licor.

-¡Eenie! –Exclamo e, inmediatamente, te tengo a mi lado, observando lo que ocurre.

-Mi… ¡hic! Mi amo… –dice, intentando ponerse en pie y fracasando aparatosamente– ¿necesita…? ¡Hic! ¿…alguna cosa? ¡Hic! ¿…mi amo?

Cuando le dijimos a la elfina que podía celebrar también este día con los elfos del castillo no imaginaba que acabaría pillando tal cogorza.

-Severus… ¿está…? –Empiezas– ¿Está borracha?

-Completamente, cariño.

-Oh… pero… pero… esto… –veo que estás empezando a agobiarte, y decido sacarte de ahí.

-Vamos –digo, tomándote del brazo y saliendo contigo de los arbustos–, no tienes por qué inquietarte, sólo necesita dormir la mona unas cuantas horas y mañana estará como nueva. Sé que no te gusta que beba, pero si no querías que lo hiciera, deberíamos habérselo dejado claro antes.

-Ya, pero… no pensaba que…

-Mira –susurro, sujetando tu rostro entre mis manos–, nadie en nuestro hogar es alcohólico, así que no tienes nada que temer, ¿me entiendes? Ya es hora de que dejes atrás tus temores y tus traumas. Nadie va a hacerte daño por haber bebido un par de copas de más, ni a ti ni a los niños, yo me aseguraré de que sea así. ¿Confías en mí?

-Con mi vida –aseguras, y me sonríes con esa calidez que hace que me derrita por dentro como si fuera uno de los bombones de chocolate que te gusta tanto paladear hasta que se han fundido por completo.

Me derrito y vierto mi alma líquida en tus ojos de caramelo, sintiendo que juntos podemos conseguir cualquier cosa, que juntos iremos por el buen camino sin perdernos, que puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de tus viejos lastres igual que tú me has ayudado con los míos y que, a partir de ahora, tenemos la oportunidad de enfrentar nuestro futuro como si se tratase de un lienzo en blanco, listo para ser inundado de vivos colores que nos harán olvidar para siempre el negro de nuestro pasado.


	30. 30 Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **

Severus, lamentablemente, no me pertenece, y los demás personajes de la saga HP, tampoco, ya que son de J. K. Rowling. Julia y el resto de personajes nuevos son mis criaturitas y las quiero mucho :)

Muchísimas gracias a **Snape's Snake, DrakeMalfoy, Sayuri Hasekura, dulceySnape, Radioactive Shev, MoonyMarauderGirl, LilaSnape, Brenkis, GabrielleRickmanSnape, samantha20, AnHi, Bladre MKT, natuky95, Sely Kat, lisbeth snape, BlueMeanie76, valitos, alehp**, **catagarcia9,** **DeathEaterBlood, Seika y Danieluchis **por sus amables comentarios :)

Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que me leéis sin comentar, porque sé que a veces las palabras simplemente no quieren salir.

Y quería por último darle las gracias a R. por hacerme de beta.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – Epílogo**

-¿Estás segura de que sabes lo que haces?

-Que sí, que le he visto hacerlo varias veces, venga, métete.

-Tú primero.

-Los dos a la vez.

-Vaaaale –aceptó, haciendo rodar los ojos.

Se cogieron de la mano, sumergieron la cabeza en la plateada sustancia y enseguida fueron absorbidos hacia dentro en medio de un remolino.

-¡Ey! Mira, es…

-Ya lo sé, calla.

-¿Pueden oírnos?

-No, pero si no te callas, yo tampoco podré oír lo que ellos dicen.

-Pero si…

La chica le lanzó una mirada tan amenazante, que el chico cerró la boca de golpe y se concentró en la imagen ante ellos.

El parque infantil estaba casi desierto. A lo lejos, las tres chimeneas de la vieja fábrica se recortaban sobre el firmamento. Una niña se columpiaba y un niño flaco y de torva mirada la observaba con atención desde detrás de un arbusto. El niño, de cabello negro como la noche y piel pálida, vestía unas ropas que le iban tan grandes que parecían pertenecer a un adulto, y tenía que llevarlas arremangadas y ceñidas a la cintura con un cinturón muy apretado. No debía tener más de siete u ocho años.

Su delgado rostro delataba ansiedad al observar a la niña, que se columpiaba cada vez más alto.

-No hagas eso, Eileen –gritó el niño–, te vas a caer.

Pero ella se puso a reír alegremente mientras su cabellera castaña se mecía salvaje con cada balanceo.

-Anda, móntate en el otro columpio, Nym, no seas miedica. Es muy divertido, ya verás.

El niño, dividido entre la admiración y el miedo, palideció aún más.

-No pienso subirme ahí, no estoy tan loco como tú.

La cría volvió a reír, su rostro reflejando una despreocupada alegría.

-¡Pero si no puedes hacerte daño! Cuando pienses que te vas a caer, sólo tienes que hacer lo que nos enseñó papá, mira… –la pequeña se soltó de las cuerdas del columpio en pleno ascenso y voló en el aire para aterrizar con imposible suavidad en la tierra del parque unos segundos después– ¿has visto? Si flotas así no te harás daño.

-Me da igual, no me gusta subir tan alto… además, no quiero que me vean con estas pintas –declaró, señalándose las ropas–. El castigo consistía en que saliera a la calle con las ropas de papá, no que me exhibiera, así que aquí tras el arbusto estoy bien, gracias.

La pequeña, tras dirigirle su mirada negra como la noche, volvió a reír alegremente.

-¡Pero si no hay nadie en el parque! ¿Quién te va a ver? No te quejarás, podría haberte pedido que salieras por la tarde y esto estaría abarrotado, pero a primera hora de la mañana estamos solos. Deberías estar agradecido de que haya sido tan generosa.

-Sí, claro, agradecido –repitió el niño, con gesto desdeñoso.

Eileen soltó una risita y se recogió la cabellera en una coleta mientras se acercaba a él. Los dos críos eran de la misma estatura y las facciones de sus ovalados rostros delataban cierto parentesco, pero, aparte de esto, nadie podría adivinar que eran mellizos. Ambos tenían la nariz quizá demasiado grande para sus rostros, él más que ella, y ocasionalmente los dos hacían los mismos gestos y expresiones, pero ahí acababan sus similitudes. Mientras la niña poseía una profunda mirada azabache que a veces incluso resultaba algo calculadora; la del niño era cálida, franca y clara como la miel. Sus labios eran finos y su carácter calmado y apacible; en cambio, su hermana era muy activa, inquieta e impaciente, y sus labios gruesos y carnosos, dándole al conjunto de su rostro un aspecto totalmente distinto del de su hermano.

De pronto, los niños escucharon la voz de su madre, que les llamaba.

-Oh, no, es mamá. Habrá descubierto que hemos salido de casa sin permiso, ya nos la hemos cargado –dijo la niña, mordiéndose el labio con aire preocupado.

-Tú no, sólo yo. Tú eres la niña mimada de papá –contestó su hermano, burlándose–. A ti te lo perdona todo.

-Y a ti te lo perdona todo mamá, estamos iguales –replicó Eileen, después le sacó la lengua y avanzó dando saltitos hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, con el niño siguiéndola unos pasos más atrás.

-¿Puedo hablar ya? –Preguntó el chico, cuando los dos niños hubieron desaparecido de la vista.

-¿Qué quieres, pesado?

-¿Por qué no dejas que hable, si nos estamos viendo a nosotros mismos? Esto ya lo hemos vivido, son tus recuerdos.

Eileen puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un resoplido, molesta.

-Pues claro que son mis recuerdos, ¿acaso querías que se los pidiera a papá o a mamá? Ni siquiera deben enterarse de que hemos usado el pensadero sin permiso. Venga, vamos a seguirles, a ver qué más pasó.

Los chicos fueron por donde habían desaparecido los niños y se encontraron con su madre, que ya había llegado a donde estaban sus réplicas más jóvenes.

-Eileen, ¿qué estáis haciendo en el parque? –Dijo la madre– Os estaba buscando. ¿Qué os he dicho sobre salir de casa solos?

-Ya somos mayores, mamá, y el parque está muy cerca de casa.

Julia se inclinó un poco hacia la niña para quitarle una mancha de tierra que tenía en la mejilla y dijo:

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Tan mayores como para no desobedecer una simple orden que os hemos dado? –La niña hizo una mueca– No veo que seáis tan mayores, y no me gusta que vayáis solos por la calle. ¿Es que no entendéis cómo me preocupo cuando os escapáis así?

-Bueeeeeno.

La mujer frunció los labios con desaprobación y fue a fijarse en el niño, al que se quedó mirando entre divertida y asombrada.

-Nym, mi vida, ¿de qué vas disfrazado?

El interpelado agachó la cabeza evitando a su madre, que se acercó a él con mirada tierna.

-Es ropa de papá, la he cogido prestada. No se enfadará, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no, pero, ¿no crees que te va un poco grande, cielo?

El pequeño se ruborizó ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Es que me toca pagar prenda, porque he perdido una apuesta con Eileen.

-¿Otra vez? –La mujer sacudió la cabeza y puso las manos en los hombros de sus hijos para llevarlos a casa– Venga, vámonos, que papá está esperándonos para desayunar.

-¿Vamos a ir de paseo? –Preguntó la niña, caminando otra vez a saltitos.

-No lo sé, ¿os parece que os lo habéis ganado escapándoos de esa manera?

-Joooo, ¡pero si es sábado! Hoy toca ir de paseo –protestó Eileen, con tono de fastidio.

-Ajá, así que admites que _no_ os lo habéis ganado –dijo Julia.

-¿Ves? Por tu culpa –le recriminó el niño a su hermana, que le sacó la lengua a espaldas de su madre.

-Eileen, no le saques la lengua a tu hermano.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Tengo ojos en la nuca, cariño –contestó la mujer, con una sonrisa taimada.

Eileen examinó la nuca de su madre con recelo.

-Eso no es verdad y, aunque lo fuera, el pelo te taparía los ojos y tampoco verías nada.

Julia soltó una sonora carcajada mientras hacía entrar a los niños en la casa.

-Esa sí que es buena –comentó–. Tengo que explicársela a tu padre.

Cuando iban a entrar en la vivienda, la imagen se difuminó de repente y otra ocupó su lugar. Se encontraban en el salón de su casa, Severus, sentado en su butaca, leía el diario, y no había nadie más a la vista.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Nym, observando el cambio de escenario con extrañeza.

-Parece que aquel recuerdo se acababa así –contestó su hermana.

-¿Cuánto dura cada recuerdo?

-No lo sé, y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

-¡No son estúpidas!

-Sí lo son, cuando sabes que yo sé lo mismo que tú.

El chico frunció el ceño levemente pero, en ese momento, entró en el salón una Eileen de unos seis años y la atención de ambos se desvió a lo que estaba ocurriendo ante ellos.

La cría fue corriendo a sentarse sobre las rodillas de su padre de un salto, haciendo que el hombre retirase el diario apresuradamente.

-Eileen, ¿qué…?

-Me he encontrado una cosa, papi, si me encuentro una cosa esa cosa es mía, ¿a que sí, papi? ¿A que sí? –Dijo la niña apresuradamente y casi sin respirar.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me he encontrado…

Justo entonces, entró corriendo su hermano, resollando.

-Papi, dile que me la devuelva.

-¿De qué diablos estáis hablando?

-Me la he encontrado.

-Ez mía.

-Si me la encuentro, es mía.

-No, ¡ez mía!

-¿EL QUÉ? –Dijo el padre elevando la voz, su paciencia agotándose por momentos.

-La varita de juguete, ella me la ha quitado, ez mía, y quiero que me la devuelva.

-Me la he encontrado, cuando uno se encuentra una cosa se la puede quedar, díselo, papi, díselo.

-¡No, no es verdad! –Insistió el niño, empezando a sollozar.

Severus se frotó los ojos con dos dedos mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro.

-Nym, deja de llorar, tienes que empezar a portarte como un hombrecito. Eileen, cariño –dijo con tono cansado–, devuélvele la varita a tu hermano. Si te encuentras una cosa de la que sabes quién es el propietario, no te la puedes quedar.

-¿Vez? –Gritó el niño con aire triunfante, mientras su hermana se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, enfadada.

-Pero es que la mía está rota –protestó Eileen.

-¡Por que tú la rompizte, y ahora quierez hacer lo mizmo con la mía!

-Necesito una varita para hacer hechizos, porque un día seré una gran bruja, y sino, pregúntale a papi, él siempre lo dice.

-¡Yo también zeré un gran mago, como papi! ¿A que zí, papi? ¡Y eza ez mi varita!

-Los dos seréis grandes y poderosos cuando seáis mayores –les intentó aplacar el padre, conciliador, pero los niños continuaron discutiendo, hablando los dos a la vez, y no le escucharon.

Los chicos habían estado siguiendo la escena con gran atención hasta que, de pronto, Nym le recriminó a su hermana:

-¿Has visto? Tú siempre tocándome las narices, eres insoportable, no sé cómo te aguanto.

-No tienes más remedio, listillo –contestó ella, con tono de burla–. Y, de todos modos, sin mí no serías nada. Fíjate, teníamos la misma edad y tú todavía ceceabas.

El chico sintió como sus mejillas se encendían.

-Eso es porque tenía un pequeño defecto de dicción, pero enseguida lo superé –se defendió, indignado.

Esta afirmación solo recibió una sonrisa sarcástica por parte de su hermana. Entonces, la escena se difuminó de repente y volvieron a encontrarse en el salón, pero en un día distinto. Una alegre melodía llenaba la estancia, Severus estaba en medio de la sala, sujetando las manos de su hija -a la que se veía más pequeña que en el recuerdo anterior-, cuyos pies descalzos se apoyaban en sus zapatos negros, y moviendo sus brazos adelante y atrás para que la cría girase su cintura al ritmo de la música.

-Muy bien, Eileen, ¿ves? –Dijo el hombre, una pequeña sonrisa traicionando su supuesta seriedad– Ya estás bailando el Twist.

La niña reía escandalosamente, con las dos coletas que salían disparadas a los lados de su cabeza agitándose con frenesí.

El pequeño Nym, que daba pequeños saltitos sentado en el regazo de su madre, les miraba con una amplia sonrisa y ojos ansiosos.

-¿Quieres bailar tú también, cielo? –Dijo Julia, acariciando su negro cabello con dulzura.

-Zi –contestó, asintiendo enérgicamente.

Julia le instó a ponerse en pie para hacer ella lo mismo. Cuando se hubieron levantado, la mujer se agachó para aupar a su hijo, que enredó las piernas en su cintura y se agarró de su cuello con fuerza.

-Así, cariño –dijo ella, empezando a bailar al lado de su marido–. Enséñale a tu hermana lo alto que eres.

El niño rió y la pequeña miró en su dirección.

-Eso es trampa, tú no eres así de alto –protestó, levantando mucho la nariz con gesto desdeñoso.

Su hermano le sacó la lengua y ella le respondió de idéntica manera.

-Eileen –dijo Nym, que contemplaba la escena extasiado–, ¿sabes qué? Me parece que esta debe ser la primera de nuestras tardes de baile.

-Sí, hermanito. Por una vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, creo que debo darte la razón.

Las tardes de baile se habían sucedido con bastante asiduidad en la casa a lo largo de los años. De pronto, Severus o Julia decían "¡tarde de baile!", y todos se preparaban para reunirse en el salón, junto al aparato de música muggle que habían comprado mucho años antes incluso de que los niños nacieran, y elegían qué canciones iban a poner para pasarse unas horas bailando y riendo casi sin parar.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos una tarde de baile… –murmuró el chico, con añoranza.

-Ya somos muy mayores para bailar con nuestros padres, ¿qué crees que pensarían en el colegio si se enterasen? Seguro que se burlarían de nosotros…

El chico frunció el ceño.

-A mí me da igual lo que digan en el colegio. Además, no tendrían por qué enterarse. Yo me divertía mucho bailando con ellos… claro que, a lo mejor, lo que pasa es que no quieres hacerlo porque te da algo de apuro… es comprensible, teniendo en cuenta…

El chico dejó el final de la oración en el aire, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hermanito –dijo ella, en tono amenazante–, ahora mismo, tu vida depende de cómo acabes esa frase.

Nym puso cara de inocencia.

-Yo sólo digo que si a tu edad se te ocurriese subirte a los pies de papá, seguro que te apartaría a empujones, porque le harías daño.

Su hermana intentó fruncir el ceño con irritación, pero imaginarse bailando descalza sobre los pies de su padre como hacía cuando era pequeña le pareció tan gracioso, que al final dejó escapar una risita.

-Sí, supongo que le costaría dar un paso conmigo encima, ¿no? –Bromeó.

-Y después no podría caminar durante varios días –añadió su hermano.

-Oye, no me estarás llamando gorda, ¿verdad?

-Oh, no, claro que no… –replicó, sonriente.

-Más te vale, porque como me entere de que es así, será mejor que vigiles tu plato en cada comida: nunca sabrás cuando puedo haberte hechizado la sopa en venganza…

Mientras el chico miraba a su hermana intentando decidir si lo decía en serio o no, el recuerdo que habían estado observando volvió a cambiar, y ahora ambos se encontraron a oscuras en la habitación de sus padres, con la tenue luz de la luna entrando por la ventana como única fuente de iluminación.

Desde su posición, podían ver cómo su padre estaba inclinado sobre su madre en la cama, abrazándola estrechamente y besándola con pasión. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y dos pequeñas figuras cogidas de la mano se acercaron a la cama, donde se plantaron unos segundos sin hacer nada hasta que una de ellas rompió el silencio con tres simples palabras:

-No podemoz dormir.

Severus, que no les había oído entrar, dio un frenético respingo y se apartó de su mujer de un salto, llevándose una mano al corazón.

-Mecaguën la p... –empezó.

-Shhh, Severus –le reprendió Julia, con la respiración agitada, antes de que soltara alguna palabrota.

Los dos adultos se sentaron en la cama, tapándose como pudieron con las mantas, y Severus cogió su varita de la mesilla de noche para prender un tenue _lumos_.

Las dos pequeñas figuras, todavía con las manos agarradas, se frotaron los ojos ante la pequeña luz que se desprendía de la punta de la varita.

-¿Qué pasa, niños? –Dijo el hombre, con voz algo ronca y tono un poco más brusco de lo que había pretendido.

-Hemoz tenido una pezadilla –le informó una Eileen de unos tres años de edad.

-¿Los dos? –Preguntó la madre, extrañada. Los críos asintieron al unísono– Oh, bueno, los sueños no son reales, tesoro, ya lo sabéis. Anda, volved a la cama, seguro que ahora soñaréis con cosas bonitas.

-¿Podemoz quedarnoz con vozotroz? –Preguntó Nym, haciendo un pequeño puchero con la boca.

Julia se giró brevemente hacia su marido con algo parecido a la desesperación.

-Oh, no, cariño, nosotros... será mejor que...

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –Dijo entonces Severus con una sonrisa maliciosa, provocando que su mujer le mirase con ojos entrecerrados y labios apretados– ¿Sabéis? Cuando era pequeña, vuestra madre tenía la _encantadora_ costumbre de meterse en mi cama cada vez que tenía una pesadilla, lo que solía ocurrir casi cada noche.

-Severus, ¿qué...? –Protestó Julia.

-Ahora, cariño, probarás un poco de tu propia medicina –le dijo él en un ínfimo susurro, antes de añadir en voz alta–. Venga, niños, ¡arriba!

Dio unos golpecitos con la mano sobre las mantas en el espacio de cama entre él y su esposa, todavía luciendo esa sonrisa perversa, mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, intentando fulminarle con la mirada.

-¿Ah, sí? –Replicó Julia, irritada– Pues mañana, cuando quieras que te "rasque la espalda" –pronunció estas palabras con un énfasis especial–, te diré que te la "rasques tú solito".

Sin hacer caso de la ira de su esposa, Severus acomodó a sus hijos, que habían trepado ya por el colchón. La niña, que se había puesto más cerca de él, le abrazó por la cintura para apoyar la cara en su pecho y él la envolvió con sus brazos y besó su cabello con ternura.

-¿Noz cuentaz un cuento, papi? –Pidió.

El hombre volvió a mirar a su mujer de soslayo, con un brillo divertido en los ojos, y vio que ella continuaba con la misma expresión enfadada, aunque también había abrazado al niño y lo acunaba suavemente para calmar sus miedos.

-Claro, cariño –dijo Severus, con voz sedosa–, ¿cuál queréis que os cuente?

Mientras los niños proponían varios cuentos, Nym, que contemplaba la escena fascinado, llamó la atención de su hermana.

-Eileen… –murmuró.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Replicó ella con tono de fastidio.

-Creo que esa noche les interrumpimos cuando iban a... ya sabes…

-No me digas, genio, ¿de verdad? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que iban a "ya sabes"? ¿Que se estaban comiendo la boca antes de que entrásemos?

-No hace falta que seas tan repelente.

-Ni tú tan simple.

-¡No soy simple! He sacado las mejores notas de la clase.

-Y yo las mejores del curso, todavía tienes mucho que aprender, chaval.

Mientras los chicos discutían, la escena que les rodeaba cambió una vez más, y ahora se encontraban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde sus réplicas más jóvenes se despedían por primera vez de sus padres para montar en el tren que les llevaría a Hogwarts.

-Recordad, queridos –les advirtió Julia–, no debéis pelearos, haced caso de los maestros y portaos bien. Y escribidnos montones de cartas, que os vamos a echar mucho de menos.

La mujer se secó una lágrima de la comisura del ojo y Severus se inclinó sobre sus hijos para susurrarles:

-Y cuando tengáis el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza, decidle que queréis entrar en Slytherin. Me han dicho que a veces da resultado.

-No hagáis caso a vuestro padre, da igual la casa en la que entréis –le contradijo Julia, con el ceño levemente fruncido con reproche–. Estaremos orgullosos de vosotros de todos modos.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto –afirmó Severus, con convicción, y acto seguido les guiñó un ojo a sus hijos y volvió a susurrar–: Pero recordad lo que os he dicho.

-Y si veis a Teddy, dadle un beso de mi parte –añadió Julia–. Creía que le encontraríamos en la estación, pero esto está tan abarrotado que es difícil.

-Sí, mamá –dijeron ambos niños a coro, y se prepararon para subir al tren.

Mientras contemplaba lo que sucedía, Eileen le preguntó a su hermano, con un brillo divertido en los ojos:

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-¿El qué?

-Pensar en Slytherin durante la selección, decir que querías ser seleccionado para esa casa –el chico enrojeció visiblemente y desvió la mirada mientras asentía–. Pues no lo hiciste con suficientes ganas, ¿no? Ya que te envió a Ravenclaw.

-¡Sí que tenía ganas, pero el sombrero no me hizo caso!

Eileen soltó una risita.

-¿Sabes? A mí tampoco quería enviarme a Slytherin, el maldito, ¿te lo puedes creer? Pero le amenacé. Le dije que si no me ponía en la casa de las serpientes, me colaría por la noche en el despacho de la directora y le lanzaría un _incendio_.

-¡Caray, Eileen! –Murmuró el chico, impresionado– Desde luego eres una verdadera Slytherin, no entiendo que dudara en ponerte allí.

La chica se estiró cuan larga era con orgullo.

-Eso mismo dijo papá cuando se lo expliqué –aseguró, satisfecha.

En ese momento, la imagen se transformó y se encontraron en el dormitorio de las chicas de Slytherin. Eileen, sentada en su cama, estaba hablando con unas amigas.

-Hey, ¡qué guay! Nunca había visto las habitaciones de las chicas... –dijo Nym, entusiasmado.

-Y no tienes por qué verlas, este recuerdo no te interesa para nada, eso es lo malo de no saber cómo seleccionarlos antes de ponerlos en el pensadero... ¿cómo diablos se debe hacer para saltar al siguiente? –Comentó su hermana, con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras tanto, él lo miraba todo con enorme curiosidad y escuchaba sin mucho interés la conversación del grupo de amigas, hasta que oyó algo que le hizo girarse hacia ellas de golpe.

-...aunque está claro que alguien como tu hermano no es capaz de apreciar esas cosas –dijo una de las niñas, riendo.

-¡Oye! –Protestó el chico, seguro de que no se refería a nada bueno– ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

-Nada, nada. No ha querido decir nada. Y no escuches, es una conversación privada –contestó Eileen, cogiéndole del brazo para intentar alejarle de allí.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que Nym abriera los ojos como platos: la Eileen del recuerdo sacó su varita y lanzó un _levicorpus_ a la amiga que había hablado, dejándola suspendida bocabajo en mitad de la habitación, con la falda cayéndole sobre la cabeza. La chica gritó y pataleó, pero Eileen no hizo ningún caso a sus peticiones de que la soltara. Se puso en pie, se acercó a ella con expresión amenazante y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su cara.

-Nadie, ¿me oyes? Nadie se mete con mi hermano. ¿Te ha quedado claro? –Escupió en un peligroso susurro muy parecido a los que sólo su padre sabía hacer.

Nym no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Eileen... –balbuceó, asombrado– ¿me... me estabas defendiendo?

La chica le soltó de la manga y resopló, irritada.

-Pues claro, ¿qué piensas? ¿Que voy a dejar que te insulten sin más?

-Pero tú siempre te estás metiendo conmigo...

-¡Yo soy tu hermana mayor! –Repuso, extendiendo sus brazos ante ella con las palmas hacia arriba como si la explicación fuera obvia– Por eso puedo hacerlo.

-Sólo eres mayor por una hora.

-Da igual, pero soy mayor, y tú eres mi hermano, ¿crees que voy a permitir que cualquier imbécil se crea mejor que tú? Esa estúpida presuntuosa no te llega a la suela de los zapatos.

-¿Por eso dejaste de hablarle de repente y rompiste tu amistad con ella? –Preguntó, con un deje de emoción en su voz.

La chica rodó los ojos.

-No te me pongas sentimental, sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

La imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora se encontraban en los jardines del colegio, pero Nym ya no estaba interesado en lo que estaban viendo, porque todavía estaba conmocionado con el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

-Sabía que no podías ser tan mala.

-¿QUÉ? –Preguntó ella, indignada– ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso pensabas que soy mala? No lo soy, yo sólo... –no pareció encontrar la palabra que buscaba y dio una patada en el suelo, frustrada– ¿por qué dices que soy mala? ¿Cómo puedes creer eso de mí?

El chico se encogió de hombros levemente.

-Siempre nos estamos peleando, siempre me haces rabiar, o te enfadas conmigo, o me echas la culpa de todo, o...

-¿Y a quién quieres que inculpe de las cosas, sino? Tú eres quién tengo más a mano.

Absortos como estaban en su conversación, ambos se habían olvidado ya de los recuerdos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, que en esos momentos habían retrocedido a unos años atrás, cuando la familia se encontraba recogiendo todas sus pertenencias para mudarse a Gran Bretaña, un mes antes de que los niños empezaran su primer curso en Hogwarts.

-No todo es culpa mía siempre, tú también te equivocas a veces, ¿sabes? –Le recriminó Nym, sin mirar ya nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Eileen compuso una sonrisa sarcástica y se cruzó de brazos para mirar con altivez al chico, que le observaba entre divertido y molesto.

-¿No esperarás que admita eso, verdad?

-Uy, no, claro, eso sería imperdonable para ti, ¿a que sí? Pero di lo que quieras, que ahora ya sé que te preocupas por mí aunque intentes ocultarlo –repuso él, satisfecho, y entonces, inesperadamente, se acercó a su hermana y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Tras reponerse de la sorpresa inicial, la joven reaccionó empujándole a un lado, irritada.

-¡Hey! No seas tan besucón, más te vale mantener las distancias, guapito.

-Dios mío, Severus, es igualita que tú –sonó una voz detrás de los hermanos, haciéndoles respingar y darse la vuelta de golpe.

Allí, dentro de los recuerdos, dentro del pensadero, estaban sus padres, observándoles. Julia tenía los brazos en jarras, y Severus cruzados en idéntica postura a la que había adoptado su hija sólo unos segundos antes.

-Papá, mamá... ¿cómo?

El hombre taladraba a la chica con ojos entrecerrados y expresión severa, pero un pequeño brillo en sus pupilas delataba que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo mucho con todo aquello.

-Creo que podría decirse que os hemos pillado con las manos en la poción equivocada, ¿no te parece, señorita? –Murmuró en el tono sedoso y susurrante que utilizaba siempre que se avecinaba un castigo.

-Sólo quería saber cómo funciona el pensadero –se defendió–, y como dijiste que éste año nos enseñarías oclumancia y legeremancia, y te he visto usarlo tantas veces, y...

-Y, y, y… sí, ya. Y aún así, recuerdo haberte dicho claramente que no quería que tocarais las cosas sin permiso, y también que no debíais practicar hechizos ni utilizar objetos mágicos de los que no os hubiéramos explicado antes el funcionamiento, o bien nosotros o bien los profesores del colegio. Y, por lo que yo sé, en Hogwarts todavía no han incluido en el temario de clases el uso de pensaderos.

-Ya, pero...

-Y sabes perfectamente cómo se castiga la desobediencia en casa.

-Joooo, papá, yo sólo quería...

-Ya sé lo que querías, Eileen. Y tú sabes lo que yo quiero ahora, así que...

Severus se acercó a sus dos hijos y sujetó a cada uno de un brazo mientras salían todos del pensadero en un remolino de luz plateada.

Cuando los chicos se hubieron repuesto de la mareante sensación de succión, Severus extendió su mano hacia ellos con la palma hacia arriba.

-Pero, papá, si te damos la varita no podremos practicar los hechizos, y el año que viene las clases son mucho más duras.

-Se me encoge el corazón –se burló su padre–, pero deberías haberlo pensado antes, señorita.

Severus agitó los dedos ante ella, apremiante, y Eileen le entregó la varita con fastidio, seguida por su hermano.

-Siempre me metes en líos –le susurró Nym al oído–. Si no fuera porque eres mi hermana y te quiero, te mandaría a freír huevos de escreguto.

La chica frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua ante la espontánea declaración de afecto del joven. A Eileen siempre le chocaba que su hermano hablase tan abiertamente de lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, ella incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos con tanta franqueza. Quería a Nym, por supuesto, era su hermano y siempre lo hacían todo juntos, pero no estaba dispuesta a ir divulgándolo a los cuatro vientos: tenía una imagen que mantener. Una imagen de chica dura, reservada, segura de sí misma y con poca paciencia para tolerar la estupidez de los demás; una imagen, sin darse ella siquiera cuenta, muy similar a la de su propio padre.

Nym, en cambio, se parecía mucho más a su madre en cuanto a carácter. Era afectuoso, tolerante, impulsivo, con mucho menos afán que Eileen por demostrar su valía -de hecho, muchas veces parecía dudar de ella-, pero con una gran necesidad de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, cosa que solía incomodar bastante a su hermana. Considerando los grandes esfuerzos que tenían que hacer ambos por no pelearse, resultaba bastante sorprendente que sus padres se llevasen tan bien, teniendo las mismas personalidades dispares.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos castigados, papá? –Preguntó Nym.

-Tres semanas.

-¡Tres semanas! –Protestó Eileen, airada– Pero... pero eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer las tareas de casa que nos corresponden?

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, cariño, los muggles tienen unas ingeniosas soluciones alternativas para esos problemas –contestó Julia, con ironía–. Aunque lo creáis imposible, suelen recoger la habitación, retirar los platos de la mesa y hacerse la cama sin ayuda de magia. Puede que os parezca difícil al principio, pero estoy segura de que con tesón lograréis superar el reto. Y no vale pedirle ayuda a Eenie.

-¡Pero tenemos que practicar para el cole! –Insistió y, viendo que su madre no cedía, se acercó a su padre y le sujetó del brazo, dirigiéndole esa mirada lastimera que siempre le desarmaba– Papá... papi... dime que podremos recuperar la varita antes, anda...

Severus se giró hacia su mujer, vacilante por un segundo, pero esta le devolvió una mirada que decía claramente "ni se te ocurra ceder al chantaje emocional de tu hija o te las verás conmigo", de modo que se limitó a fruncir los labios y negar con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero no. Tenéis que aprender a respetar las reglas o sufrir las consecuencias de vuestros actos.

La chica se soltó del brazo de su padre y soltó un sonoro resoplido.

-Venga, Eileen, no insistas –dijo su hermano–, esta vez nos la hemos ganado, déjalo estar.

La joven volvió a resoplar y se dio la vuelta de golpe, ofendida, para irse a su habitación con paso rápido e irritado.

-Sentimos habernos portado mal, papá –se disculpó el muchacho por los dos, compungido, antes de irse también a su cuarto.

Una vez solos, Severus y Julia se miraron y sonrieron a la vez. La mujer se acercó a su marido, rodeó su cintura con los brazos y habló muy cerca de sus labios, rozándolos con cada palabra.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi amor, te has mantenido firme y no has permitido que se salieran con la suya, como tienes por costumbre.

Severus resopló.

-He estado a punto de ceder, ¿sabes?

Ante esta espontánea confesión, Julia rió, divertida.

-Te creo –aseguró.

-Dime una cosa: ¿en qué momento he pasado de ser un bastardo sin corazón a ser un pelele al que su hija manipula como quiere?

-Oh, Severus, cariño. Déjame que te lo explique: en el fondo, nunca has sido un bastardo sin corazón, por mucho que te empeñases en aparentarlo. Y con respecto a lo otro… me temo que, cuando se trata de esa niña, no hay forma humana de que puedas resistirte a todos y cada uno de sus caprichos. Es una Slytherin taimada y tramposa, igualita que tú, y sabe bien que cuando te pone esos ojitos de pena suele librarse de casi cualquier castigo. Pero, aparte de eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte, sigues siendo el mismo hombre _aparentemente_ huraño y frío de siempre.

-Ah, bueno, si es así… es un alivio que no creas que me he ablandado con la edad –se mofó él, con las cejas arqueadas y una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

-Con la edad no, con la paternidad –repuso Julia, en tono jocoso–. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, no lo sabe nadie más que tus hijos y yo, tu reputación de murciélago de las mazmorras está intacta.

Julia besó con infinita ternura a su esposo y este llevó una mano a su cabello para acariciarlo con suavidad.

-Sin embargo, yo antes no era así –susurró él–. No era tan tolerante cuando tú eras pequeña, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Creo que incluso fui demasiado duro contigo…

-Pero yo no era tu hija, sino una criatura inquieta y asustadiza que te fue impuesta a la fuerza. Y aún así, fuiste un tutor maravilloso para mí, igual que eres un padre excelente para ellos.

-¿De verdad lo crees? –Preguntó, inseguro.

-Por supuesto –aseguró ella, con convicción.

El hombre suspiró.

-No puedo evitar que Eileen siempre se salga con la suya, ¿sabes? Con Nym es diferente, pero con ella no soy capaz de imponerme. Lo cierto es que creo que esa niña me robó el corazón en el mismo instante en que la enfermera me la enseñó. Vi su manita asomándose entre las mantas que la envolvían y acerqué un dedo, que me pareció monstruosamente grande en comparación, para tocar su palma suave y rosada. Eso fue lo que me perdió –Julia sonrió, comprensiva–. Ha crecido tanto… se ha convertido en una jovencita lista y decidida. Y muy independiente –compuso una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir hablando–. Estoy seguro de que le irá bien en la vida, sabe apañárselas sola. Nym, sin embargo, me preocupa. Será un Ravenclaw muy inteligente y todo lo que quieras, pero se parece demasiado a ti, y temo que algún día siga tus pasos y se enamore de quién no le conviene.

-Mmmmhhh... eso es porque lo entiendes todo al revés, mi vida –contestó Julia, sonriente–: si Nym sigue mis pasos algún día y se enamora como lo hice yo, en vez de preocuparte por él, deberías alegrarte, porque seguro que será muy feliz. En cambio Eileen… sólo espero que no tarde tanto tiempo como tú en darse cuenta de La Gran Verdad de la vida…

Severus enarcó una ceja.

-Oh. ¿Y esa cuál es?

-Que el amor no te hace más vulnerable, sino más fuerte –y, tras decir esto, Julia sujetó la cara de Severus con ambas manos y volvió a besarle en los labios con dulzura.

* * *

**Nota final:**

Se ha acabado, chicos y chicas.

Espero que os haya gustado lo que se me ocurrió para el epílogo, pensé que ver algunos recuerdos en el pensadero sería una buena manera de ver diferentes épocas de la vida de la familia y conocer el carácter de sus hijos.

Si todavía os habéis quedado con ganas de leer más sobre ellos, he escrito una tercera y última parte de esta historia, de sólo cinco capítulos, que podéis encontrar en mi perfil con el nombre "Ellos, que son la razón de mi existir".

Por último quería daros muchas gracias a todos por seguir mi historia de principio a fin, y gracias muy especiales a quienes habéis dejado vuestro comentario.

Un abrazo.


End file.
